Red Star Rising: When Two Worlds Collide
by Some Ordinary Guy
Summary: What happens when instead of Tokyo, the Gate opened up in Beijing. What does it take to unite the world, both the new and the old? How will China and the rest of the World react to the Gate in Beijing? How will the gate change the world? What future awaits for China and the rest of the two worlds? Plenty of OCs. Alternate Universe! Don't forget to review.
1. Beijing Under Attack

1450H GMT+8

October 1, 2016

Beijing, China

National Day…

The day the red flag of the People's Republic of China waves with great pride over Beijing as the communist state has declared sovereignty over China. In China, it is a day where history was made and nationalistic spirit burns as bright as the Sun.

But this day is not only about history and nationalism. This is the start of a week long holiday and with every other countries in the world, what is a holiday without a vacation. The national day is also a cultural holiday, where the old and new meet.

For the workers of the Chinese nation, after days of hardwork, nothing is more fruitful than a single outing somewhere in the great city. And so 14 million tourists (excluding the already 11 million residents of the city) from neighbouring provinces and all across China flocked together in a city of 1300 square kilometres.

What a nightmare it is for those who are in-charge of public safety and security and also for those in-charge of the transportation departments – for in total, there are about 25 million souls jam-packed in the capital of the People's Republic of China. To make sure the week will go on with little to no incidents, the Ministry of Public Security has placed a total of 60,000 men on which 15,000 are from the People's Armed Police and 45,000 Volunteers from the People's Liberation Army Militia. The Ministry of State Security has also reinforced their surveillance capacity and heightened their surveillance on suspicious individuals both inside and outside China.

Today is certified, like every other National Days that went before it to be as safe as anyone can think of.

And so… what could possibly go wrong?

xxx

1450H GMT+8

October 1, 2016

Beijing South Station

"Attention to all motorists in Hufang Rd., Taiping St., Nanhendong St. and Beiwei Road. Due to a recent accident in Beiwei Road Taiping Street Corner, motorists on the said roads will experience a mild traffic. We advise motorists to use a different route."

"That's strange, an accident during National Day here in Beijing? That driver must be one crazy guy." The man on his late 20s looked on his phone as he read the motorist advisory app. _"I hope his only going to pay some fines. He really made a bad show just now. Dealing with 25 million is not an easy job, the Ministry of Transportation guys will surely make a good score on you, and well good luck_."

He then looked at the map on his phone. "Come to think about it, it's right straight ahead." As of now, he currently outside Beijing South Station. He then raised his left wrist and remove the sleeve of his black suit covering his Swiss made wrist watch. "It's 1450. The old man said he wants me to be in the Ministry of National Security by 1600. I think I should have come here to Beijing by plane afterall."

"Oh well, let's go!"

The man then picked up his suit case as he walked to the exit of the terminal. As he walked out of the station exit, the man was meet with a ton of people walking around him. Realizing what had just seen right now, he realized the station was full of people. If his eyes were right, probably about 5000 people were inside the station.

And the area outside the station – there should be more than 5x the amount of people walking around, doing and minding their own business, some are entering the station and some are leaving it.

"2nd Lieutenant Wang Xin!" Just a few meters away from him, a dark greyish haired woman wearing a black suit made a salute.

"At ease…" The man looked at the woman who stared at his right on the face. _"She must be wondering about my blue eyes and darkish blue hair."_

"Yes, I am 2nd Lt. Wang Xin, so you must be Sergeant Chang Lei." The man soon noticed her hair is quite strange – a dark greyish colour of the hair is not common in China after all. "Anyway, stop the formalities. We are in public afterall. This is an order."

"Yes, anyway, General Wang had ordered me to assist you in this mission. We are going to meet him in the Central Military Commission by 1630." The woman was about to walk right into the car when she was stopped by Xin.

"I think I shall go there by foot. It's just 3.5 km away from here. Walking will be enough, plus it's been some time already since I have been here in Beijing."

"If that is what you want." Lei than made a gesture to the driver of the car. The car then moved out leaving the two of them behind.

" _This guy is going to be my companion for the next one year, I wonder if he is what the records says he is."_ Lei then brought her gaze away from him and looked straight ahead on the busy sidewalk of Beijing.

XXX

1500H GMT+8

October 1, 2016

Intelligence Department, Ministry of State Security

"General Lao, we have received a class D confidential document from the Ministry of Transportation, it's a CCTV footage taken 10 minutes ago from a traffic surveillance camera in Beiwei Road." A man wearing a black suit gave a memory stick to the General.

The General immediately took the memory stick, insert it into his computer and opened the video icon. A few moments later, the footage shows the traffic situation on Beiwei Road on 1448H, about 12 minutes ago.

At first, the footage shows a low density traffic in Beiwei Road. All cars in the area are running at an average speed of 50 kph, as shown by the vehicle speed indicator on the top left corner. There was nothing unusual. But, around 14:50:22, a few milliseconds after the green traffic light was on, a vehicle running on 40 kph crashed on the middle of the road. There was nothing in front of the vehicle but the car crashed as if it collided on a concrete wall. Soon, other cars began to crash on the middle of the road, and they all crashed on the same manner – it is as if they had crashed on an invisible wall.

The entire clip was around 180 seconds long.

"What the hell is this?" the General then paused the video and looked into his secretary. "By the way, did the Ministry of Transportation already posted an advisory warning?" General Lao said.

"Yes they have posted already a traffic advisory 13 minutes ago." The Secretary replied.

"Warn them not to act harshly. We have already more than half a million people on that area alone. We might cause a stampede." General Lao then picked up a piece of paper from his desk and gave it to his Secretary. "Contact our men in the Shahezhen Air Base and tell them to send a UAV with infrared sensors in that coordinates ASAP."

"Yes sir!" His secretary then made a salute and left the General on his office.

XXX

1507H GMT +8

Shahezhen Air Base

"Sir, I receive a command from General Lao of the Intelligence Department of the MSS. It's a Class D order!" A man in military uniform rushed into the Base Commander's office carrying a concealed fax letter.

 _What are those guys from the intelligence department are upto this time. Its National Day for damn sake!_

"What do you mean urgent. Give me that!" The Commander stretched his hand and took the letter from his subordinate.

"Class D? A drone with infrared sensors?" The Commander then looked at his subordinate and placed the confidential paper on his desk. "Sergeant, do we have any drone operators as of now?"

"We have atleast 7 operators available but all of them are having there one hour breaks." The Sergeant replied. "We have also 5 operators in duty but they are currently piloting surveillance drones heading into the Yellow Sea on the request of the PLAN."

"You got to be kidding me." The Commander clinched his fist and bang it on the table as he stood up angrily into his subordinate. "How about the state of our drones."

"Our drones equipped with infrared sensors are still charging after their last mission. It will take about 5 minutes to prepare them for launch. And once we have launched the drones, it will take us another 20 minutes for the drone to arrive in this coordinates." The Sergeant replied.

"Kay then, tell the MSS that we will deploy two surveillance drones with infrared sensors in about half an hour and put our operators on standby ASAP."

XXX

1516H GMT+8

Beiwei Road Taiping Street Corner

Hufangfu, Xuanwu District

Beijing

"Mommy, mommy what is that?" A child tug her mother's sleeve looking at the strange silhouette in the middle of the street.

"Hey what is that?" Another man pointed at the object as he took his camera.

Currently, there are five cars in total that had crashed in the middle of the road. Frankly speaking, there was nothing in there, the security cameras cannot see anything. However, if someone is to look at it closely, there are some places were the light from the sun bends in a peculiar pattern thus creating a silhouette. In addition to that, smoke from the cars seems to deviate and make sharp turns as it hits the invisible structure.

Fortunately, all the drivers and passengers of the cars that had crashed in the middle of the road only manage to get minor injuries. All of them escaped to safety, but most of them, of course, complained about what happened.

People from across the street gather around the object to get photographs, some are even taking selfies on the object.

"Is this some strange event orchestrated by someone?" Someone on the crowd ask as they looked at it.

"I don't know." Another guy replied.

"What happened here?" a dark-blue haired guy asked to a bystander watching the invisible structure.

"I don't know. We can't see anything aside from a silhouette of a strange building standing in the road. We don't know what it is, but it's strong enough to stop those cars right there!" A man explained to the dark-blue haired guy.

"Anything else?" the woman accompanying the dark-blue haired guy asked.

"I just arrived here recently but does the government finally able to make things invisible?"

"No, if they do, then I don't know anything about it." The dark blue-haired man responded.

"Hey! Hey! Look at that!" One of the bystanders on the site noticed a change on how the invisible building appears. A while ago, the invisible building looks like a transparent structure which let light pass through it, except on some places where the light of the sun is refracted and even bent on some ways, thus creating dark shadowy corners - a silhouette of a building.

Now the light bends in a more erratic pattern. First, the light began to reflect everything around it as a reflective spherical surface appeared on the middle of the road. A few moments later, the scenery around the spherical surface began to distort as if light is escaping out of the sphere. And it wasn't just light, it seems that other wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum is affected by the distortion of light as radio wave signals on the phone seems to jump up and down.

There was no trace of an impending explosion. It was just that light is being distorted. Then, something appears out of nowhere. First the colour change to black, probably because there was no light hitting the object since all the colours of light are deflected from the point of interest.

Now, signs of panic are starting to appear from the crowd as the black object began to form a figure. Some began to walk away slowly while the others are left frozen (shock and awe effect).

" _This doesn't feel anything right at all."_

Xin kneeled down and opened his suitcase. Inside his suitcase is a pair of QSW-06 customized silenced pistols equipped with holders for military standard melee knife. He then hid his pistol inside his coat along with his knives and the ammunition.

" _Short range and melee…"_

Lei noticed Xin movements as the man secretly stashed his weapons into his clothing. She then placed her hand on her coat to see what she has… " _Damn, I only have a pistol with two cartridges."_

Less than a few moments later, the distortion of light was over. Soon, the black coloration was gone as soon as the light finally was able to reach the surface of the object. The colour was then revealed when the light from the Sun reflected back into the human eyes as well as the eyes of the camera from phones to security cameras.

"It looks like!"

"Hey it looks like –"

"The Parthenon?"

"No it look more like the US Library of Congress…"

"No, I think it looks like those old buildings in Italy."

"Whew, I thought I was going to die in there."

"You're such a scardy-cat you know."

"You were afraid too you know…"

"Nah, I thought it was something else – it was only just a new cloak-field probably made by the military."

"You think so? Why here?"

"Why ask me, ask them instead!"

"An invisibility mechanism? Are you sure it was ours and not from others, maybe American or Russian? Maybe the Japanese?"

"Americans? Russians? Japanese? Why would they? The PLA will not allow such a show of force to be displayed right on the capital and right on an important day for China – that would be a declaration of war you know!"

"Hey, if it's the Japanese, we should just knock them and let them remember who the boss is?"

"I don't think so…"

"Me either, maybe it's some military stuff."

"I agree. Maybe the military is trying to show off."

"But why here?"

"Then, instead in Tiananmen Square or somewhere else, why here in such a small street?"

"Maybe a malfunction or some mishap?"

"Who knows? Now then, what should I do, my car is damaged you know."

"Wait, if it's Chinese, then what's with the Western style construction?"

"Beats me… I think it's not Chinese afterall."

"Then, if it's not Chinese then whose building is this?"

"Hey, why ask me? Like I said, it's Chinese!"

"I think it's not. Does Chinese buildings look like that?"

"Hey why are you people talking about if it's Chinese or not… We should be talking about why it's here!"

"Is asking why it's here going to help… I think let's just wait for a statement from the government!"

While the people are talking about what the building is there, Xin reached out for his headset and attached them the earpiece on his ears and the 3.5mm connector into his smartphone. He then dialled a number on his phone and called someone on his phone.

And then…

XXX

15:26H GMT+8

National Defense Mobilization Department

Central Military Commission,

August 1 Building, Beijing

"Lt. General Wang, we have detected a strange building right in middle of Beiwei Road here in Beijing." A man made a report to the General as soon as the General entered the room.

"Anything else?" the General replied.

The man then gave images of the building captured by street cameras. "This is the building in question. At first, around 14:50, an obstruction appeared right in the middle of the road causing a minor road accident and a mild traffic congestion. The Ministry of Transportation has managed to divert the traffic. Then by 15:20, our cameras has captured this footage."

The General then skimmed into the footage and before he can say anything, the man continued on his explanation. "We don't know if this is our cameras malfunctioning or is this what happened back there. What we know though is that by 15:25, this building appeared into existence. We don't know the perpetrators but some of our intelligence advisers proposed that this could be a case of teleportation."

"Any foreign activities?" The General asked.

"As of now, we had detected no unusual activity from any of the major countries aside from the usual Japanese vessels in the Diaoyu Islands and the US activity near our reclaimed islands in the South China Sea."

"No, I mean any nuclear sites warming up? Any major naval movements?" The General asked.

"No, sir!"

"By the way, is Chairman Xi already informed about this?" The General asked.

"We had, and right now, we are prepping the escape routes for evacuation of the VIPs" the man replied.

"I see." The General then looked at the map of the entire city on the table in front of him. "Also give a notice to the Beijing Garrison to be in standby. I want them to be ready for mobilization ASAP!"

"Yes Sir." The man replied and immediately went to a nearby telephone connected into the Beijing Garrison Headquarters. Moments later, another person made a salute in front of him.

"Lt. General Wang, 2nd Lieutenant Wang Xin wants to talk to you personally." The man said.

"If he wants to talk about the mission, tell him something more important has come up. If his already here tell him to wait for a while in my office." The General replied.

"No General, 2nd Lieutenant Wang is currently on Beiwei St. He wants to talk with you with the matter in hand."

"In Beiwei St.? Ok, then give me the phone!" The man immediately put the Lieutenant on the line. It was a voice only communication through a military channel. Without further delay, the General immediately went on to business with the Lieutenant.

"What is the situation there Lieutenant? Is the Sergeant with you?" The General asked.

"Yes the Sergeant is with me. The current situation here General is bad. A building of Greek-Roman architecture has appeared out of nowhere. General, what's my orders?"

"Orders? Okay tell me what you think about this situation?"

"I think this is just a start. I have a feeling were in deep trouble."

"I see, so you also thought about this the same way I do. Okay, for now keep a good distance between you and that structure. Report immediately here in headquarters. Let the Beijing Police and the Beijing Garrison handle the evacuation of the area 1 km around that structure."

"Yes sir…"

" _I hope were not too late!"_

XXX

15:35 GMT+8

Beiwei Road Tianqiaonan Street Corner

Hufangfu, Xuanwu District

Beijing

"We have orders. The General said we must report immediately into the CMC as soon as possible!" Xin told Sgt. Lei as the female sergeant listened to the conversation between him and the General.

"That's it?" Lei asked.

"For now, that's it."

Lei then made a nod. After that, the two of them moved directly straight from Beiwei Road to Tianqiaonan St. which leads straight to Zhengyang Gate and into Tiananmen Square. As they walk straight ahead, they then realized how jammed the street has become. Although the traffic has been diverted, the people from nearby tourist spots flock in to Beiwei Road as news about the building appeared right into social media networking sites like Weibo, WeChat, RenRen and DianPing.

Instead of people moving away from the scene, the people are instead gathering into the road. Before they realize it, the roads where all packed with people it was hard to move anywhere. Curious people from within the city wants to check out the Western building that had appeared out of nowhere.

"Damn too many people. It's hard to move!"

The more they move forward, the more people began to pack up in the streets. The Civilian Guards are being overwhelmed by the massive flock of people coming in to see the building. Most of them are Chinese citizens but there are foreigners mixed in the flock of people.

And finally, due to the information spreading viral into the internet, the Ministry of State Security had, as of 15:45, had imposed an information black-out. All telecommunication services aside from those channels of communication utilized by the military had been shut off. Cable television, radio and even telephone utilities had been temporarily shut off.

It has been already 14 minutes since they had been in touch with the General but due to the densely packed streets in Beiwei Road, it took them that much time to move to Tianqiaonan St.

There can be easily around 15,000 people in a 4 lane road stretching about 400 meters.

And another wave of people are approaching to that road.

"Looks like the military is serious about this!" Xin then looked at his companion and said. "Lei, prepare your weapon and let's go inside the Museum of Natural History."

Lei nod in agreement with Xin.

When all of a sudden…

AHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHH!

GRRRRRR! ROOOOAAAAARRRRRR!

AHHHH!

Screams and sounds of different varieties field the air. And it's coming from the building that had appeared in Beiwei St.

15:50H GMT+8

Beijing

"Chairman Xi! I have an urgent message to you Your Excellency… Beijing is under attack!" Lt. General Wang Qishen reported to his Commander-in-Chief during an emergency meeting of all notable military leaders in the Beijing Military District.

After Lt. General Wang Qishen made his report, the remaining Generals online at that time were left speechless. Chairman Xi, who has remained the entire time, looked at the map of China and the entire distribution of forces all over China, and beside that are live footages of the UAVs from Shahenzhen Air Base along with security camera footages on Beiwei St.

The scene was of pure carnage. It was one sided battle, with Chinese civilians being hacked down by what seems to be a medieval invader.

"Beijing is under attack – well then, as the Chairman of the State Central Military Commission, Commander-in-Chief of the Joint Battle Command of the PLA, the President of PRC and as the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, I hereby place the whole of China under Combat Readiness Condition Level 1."

" **LT. GENERAL WANG! I ASSIGN YOU TO LEAD THE BATTLE AND MAKE SURE TO PUNISH THEM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"**

 **CHAPTER 1 – BEIJING: UNDER ATTACK**

What happens when instead of Tokyo, the Gate opened up in Beijing. What does it take to become number 1? How will China and the rest of the World react to the Gate in Beijing? Don't forget to review.

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's imagination, and are not part of the real life events. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so its not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously! Because if was the author, I could have placed the Gate right in front of President Putin's doorstep and enjoy writing how the Spetznaz will chew Falmart like chewing gum.

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me).


	2. Resist and Bite

"Chairman Xing! I have an urgent message to you Your Excellency… Beijing is under attack!" Lt. General Wang Qishen reported to his Commander-in-Chief during an emergency meeting of all notable military leaders in the Beijing Military District.

After Lt. General Wang Qishen made his report, the remaining Generals online at that time were left speechless. Chairman Xing, who has remained the entire time, looked at the map of China and the entire distribution of forces all over China, and beside that are live footages of the UAVs from Shahenzhen Air Base along with security camera footages on Beiwei St.

The scene was of pure carnage. It was one sided battle, with Chinese civilians being hacked down by what seems to be a medieval invader.

"Beijing is under attack – well then, as the Chairman of the State Central Military Commission, Commander-in-Chief of the Joint Battle Command of the PLA, the President of PRC and as the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, I hereby place the whole of China under Combat Readiness Condition Level 1."

" **LT. GENERAL WANG! I ASSIGN YOU TO LEAD THE BATTLE AND MAKE SURE TO PUNISH THEM WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!"**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2 – RESIST AND BITE**

"General Wenqing, what's the overall situation outside our borders?" Chairman Xing asked to the head of the Ministry of State Security.

"As of now, the Japanese naval vessels, as of 15:58, are sailing at a direction almost dead ahead 400 km west of Shanghai. The fleet composition is made up of an Aegis Destroyer and 3 Patrol Vessels, but there are no unusual signs on their movements. The American navy, however, are moving closer to Hainan Island and are about 10 km outside of our territorial waters. There fleet composition is made an aircraft carrier, three destroyers and few cruisers. However, our intelligence says there are atleast 1 Virginia Class and 3 Los Angeles Class Submarines. We cannot say if this is the usual naval provocation but if we consider the present situation, I say we must put PLA Navy ready for deployment."

"I agree Chairman. If you permit me, I will deploy all of our submarines all the way into the territorial waters, especially close to Hainan Island and the West Coast. I also will have our carrier fleet to conduct support and defensive missions in the Yellow Sea, just in case." The head of the PLA Navy immediately showed a plan to the Chairman in the map showing the Chinese territorial waters along with the deployments of both Chinese and known foreign fleets.

"Anything else?"

"Nothing more. There are no significant movement of troops in South Korea, as well as in Vietnam."

"Mr. Chairman." Another person spoke in the screen. "Is this incident has any relation with all the foreign powers?"

"Chief of Staff?" Chairman Xing asked. "What do you think?"

"The images showed to us by Lt. General Wang showed an army that resembles that of medieval – no maybe even earlier than that." The Chief of Staff said. "If this is American in nature, I think we should be seeing guns and tanks, not swords and shields."

"As much as I would like to antagonize those Americans and Japanese people, this doesn't match with the Western fighting doctrines, resources and weaponry. Sure, those Western scumbags likes playing with dirty tricks, but this is stupid. Those guys might be idiots but they know what they're doing. And they know using a tactic like this will only make things worse for them." The overall commander of the People's Liberation Army Ground Force said.

"As expected of you General Sheng." Chairman Xing then brought back his attention to Lt. General Wang. "Lt. General Wang, give me the present situation on the ground."

"Mr. Chairman, I hate to admit it but, according to our estimation, it will take around 4 – 6 hours to retake the whole of Beijing and the deathtoll would be expected to be on 400,000." General Wenqing paused after saying the number.

"I see. 400,000… I don't care how long it will take, but remember, heads will roll if the deathtoll is to even reach 100,000. You hear me?" Chairman Xing stared at the head of the Ministry of State Security, unamused.

"I shall do my best Mr. Chairman. As we speak, I have deployed all available manpower to evacuate as much civilians as we can. For now, the invading army has occupied 10% of Beijing."

Another map was then showed in the screen. It was a map of Beijing painted with three colours: red, green and white. And then there are the strips that cover the map. The areas currently held by the enemy are the areas of: Xinjianu, Hufangfu, Hufangqiao, Chaisikou, Guang'anmen, Changchun, Xuanwumen, Tianqiao, Zhushikou, and parts of the Temple of Heaven.

"What are the red and yellow colours mean and what is this stripes?" Chairman Xing asked.

"Red is where there are about 15 persons per square meter. Yellow are where there are 5 persons per square meter and the stripes are the occupied regions."

"15?"

"Yes and as of now, there are 3 million civilians trapped by the invading army. We think there are 10,000 strong from the opposing force."

"Death not because of fatal wounds inflicted by the enemy but wounds inflicted by your own countrymen. To think that such a disaster would happen on such a day."

Chairman Xing massaged his head as he looks how close the enemy troops are to Zhengyang Gate. Once they reach the gate, the enemy will not be that far away from him. "To think that crowd control would be the primary reason of the massive loss of life."

But then, one of the Generals in conference with the Chairman looked at the map with a horrified expression. "Temple of Heaven! – THE TEMPLE OF HEAVEN!"

"Yes, General Dong." and then, arrows began to show on the map. "Facing the enemy on Changchun and Guang'anmen would cause casualties of more than half a million, maybe even more. If we face the enemy on Xinjianu and Yongdingmen, not only we will damage crucial infrastructure, we can also have casualties of more than a million due to the fact that it is also a residential area. And in Zhushikou, we are leading as much people as we can northwards and also we cannot risk to bring the fight all the way to Qianmen and into Zhengyang Gate. If Zhengyang Gate falls, not only will we lost unimaginable amount of civilian casualties, it will also cause irreparable damage to the Chinese government."

"WHY TIANTAN PARK! WHY THERE?" General Dong yelled at the Lt. General as he shows the plan to all high ranking military officials present.

"We will lead the enemy to the Temple of Heaven. Yes, the Temple of Heaven has approximately 20,000 civilians there. But there is no other place to conduct an operation to round up the enemy force. We cannot afford to use urban warfare tactics, not with a city where there are 25 million lives at risk. We are planning to let the 27th Army to move in to Yongdingmen, the 36th Army to Changchun, the 24th Army to secure Tiananmen Square and all primary government offices closeby and the 63rd Army to block and surround Tiantan Park. We will also drop in Special Forces troops via helicopter to strategic locations around the occupied zone. But General, I need the airforce to force the enemy to retreat into the Temple of Heaven and provide air cover for the ground troops – we also receive reports that giant flying reptiles were sighted as well."

Lt. General Wang lowered his head in front of the generals and the Chairman. "I have no other choice. This is the most efficient way to solve the crisis at hand!"

"I approve with the plan." Chairman Xing stood up while looking at the General of the PLAGF. "This plan seems to be the best there is so far."

"I agree Mr. Chairman!" the General of the PLAGF replied.

"But, Mr. Chairman, there must be another way. There must be!" The General of the Air Force made a protest in front of the Chairman. "There must be a way to fight the enemy with minimal damages in Tiantan Park!"

"And what is this plan of yours, General?" Chairman Xing asked.

"I… How about we drive them to You'anmen? We can use the 36th Army and the 24th Army to push them all the way south where the 63rd Army with the aid of the airforce and rocket force can pounce on them."

"The direction of the enemy is northward and are about 300 meters away from Zhengyang Gate. If we hit them on the front, they will just disperse around and may even make use of the structures around them as shields. Not only will it takes a longer time to root them out, it will also involve more civilians. I expect a hostage situation may develop on Tiantan Park, but because of the terrain and the structures present in there, it will be easier to suppress them. The best way to attract their attention would be to attack them on their side where we are still in control. We will lure them in to the park by letting them gain territory. Once the army is on position, we will then destroy them."

The Lt. General then pointed a location in the south where the General proposed to lure the enemy. "It is possible to lure them here, but they will first wreck-havoc around Yongdingmen and Xinjianu. They will also…"

The Lt. General was to explain to the General the strategy but then Chairman Xing raised his hand. "Stop this General!" The Chairman then looked at the man, again with unamused expression. "I don't know what you want General, but I hope everyone, especially you, the Vice-Chairman of the CMC should act in a professional manner. There is no way we can resolve this crisis without sacrifices. I'm sorry General Dong."

'But… there…" The General was about to say something but then he saw his office and his table, and there he saw a mirror showing him and the medals right in his left chest with the shoulder boards attached on the shoulder side of his uniform.

"General Dong, you are a soldier of the People's Republic of China. It is your greatest goal to protect the ideals of this country. Your people needs you! The Party needs you" Chairman Xing said.

"I understand…. Mr. Chairman!" The man finally calmed down. However, it was obvious what his intentions is.

"Now, Lt. General, don't waste their sacrifices. Move with haste."

"Yes, Mr. Chairman!"

XXX

"You heard that, Ying?" The Lt. General then turned on his back only to see a red-haired officer, wearing a uniform with a shoulder board indicating a rank of Captain.

"Yes, loud and clear Sir!" Captain Ying then made a salute to his superior.

The Captain then made his exit leaving the Lt. General alone in his office.

XXX

17:00H GMT+8

Outside the Temple of Heaven

Beijing

Around one hour ago, the situation in Beiwei Road has deteriorated. With approximately 15,000 people alone in the 100 meter radius from where the mysterious building appeared, movement of people after the appearance of unknown invaders has turned into a stampede. In just a few moments, people closer to the structure ran desperately away from the structure as the unknown invaders hack their way into the street.

Not knowing what is happening in the front, thousands of people were suddenly pinned down and being stepped on by hundred, if not, thousands of people – crushing them to their untimely deaths. Soon, creatures only known in fantasy appeared like a Western style dragons, goblins and even monsters only seen in fantasy games. Then, people who realized what was happening began to move away from the structure, causing more mass on the already massive wave of people.

Screams… Scream after scream… Sounds of pain filled the already smoggy air of Beijing. According to the estimates, in the first 5 minutes of the crisis, already, around 5,000 people are expected to be dead, and a staggering 90% of it is caused by the stampede.

Thirty minutes later, a horse cavalry stormed areas around the city. It was then followed by a legion of soldiers wearing 1st century Roman style weaponry, followed by creatures that exists only in fantasies and Western folklore. And in the skies, dragons dominate the air and provided air support for the troops on the ground.

According to the estimates of the Ministry of State Security, the death toll was around 32,000. At this point, many of the people in Beijing have resorted to hiding in tall buildings were they blocked pathways up to the building like staircases, elevators and even escalators on some buildings. At this point, the unknown army had occupied Xinjianu, Hufangfu, Hufangqiao, Caishikou, Guang'anmen and Changchun, with parts of Zhushikou and Tianqiao along with Tiantan Park have been occupied.

It took almost 45 minutes to mobilize all armies around Beijing. And the mobilization was not even at 60%. The 24th Army is said to be 54% strength while the 63rd Army is at 31% strength. This is due to the fact that today is National Day and despite having the People's Liberation Army in high level alert, all armies around China were not given orders of readiness and quick deployment and mobilization. As a result, the ground force cannot muster the full strength of the entire army. Then there is the question of mobility. There is no way an entire army can be deployed in such a short notice – not in 1 hour.

At 16:45, the closest army to Beijing the 27th Army, is bound to arrive in 17:30, with the 24th Army, and the farthest one, at 18:10. The air force had already made sorties on Beijing but given the fact that there are only a few spotters on the ground and with Beijing still full of people, the airstrikes were limited to just a few sorties.

-Somewhere in Beijing-

"Colonel, we had just lost Dazhalan St. and Xianyokou St. The 102nd platoon of the Armed Police is withdrawing to Xidamochang St. Enemy is just 200 meters away from Zhengyang Gate." An officer reported to the person in-charge of the operations and movements of the police and the militia forces in the region.

"Colonel, the 100th platoon along with the 121st and 110th squad where overrun by enemy cavalry and heavy infantry. Nan Xinhua St. and Qianmenxiheyan St. are now under enemy control. Our ground troops are telling us the enemy troops are moving in to Hepingman."

"Damnit, that's just a few hundred meters away from the Great Hall of the People!" the officer in charge of the operation quickly looked at one of his officers in the seen and asked "What's with the status of the evacuation of the VIPs?"

"We are still evacuating the building. Our officers in the ground are saying they need more time to complete the evacuation. I also received report that Chairman Xing along with the top officials of the military are still in the August 1 Building!"

"What's the status with our defences in Hepingmen?"

"We are currently fortifying the buildings around Hepingmen. We also had placed several police squads along the Bank of China building."

"Damnit!"

Then an officer rushed into the room. "Colonel! Colonel!" The man yelled while catching his breathe.

"What is it!" the Colonel asked.

"Oh, Colonel… looks like your losing fast!" A red haired man wearing an officer's uniform with a captain insignia engraved in his shoulder board. "Colonel, the enemy cavalry has a speed of 40 kph. Not to mention, there dragons still have air supremacy. And then, we have their heavy cavalry which moves with good speed."

Mockingly, the red haired man approached the Colonel as he picks up a piece of paper from his pocket. "If the battle will not be overturned into our side in 13 minutes, the Great Hall of the People will surely be under fire. And if you think fortifications in Hepingmen would be enough, you're underestimating there mobility!"

"Who the hell are you and what are you blabbing about?" The colonel yelled at the red-haired captain.

"Who am I? I am Agent Dragon under the command of Lt. General Wang. I am working under the Special Forces and I have been assigned by Lt. Wang under the authority of Chairman Xing to lead the Beijing Garrison Headquarters." He then gave the paper to the Colonel. What was written there was that the Chairman himself, along with the recommendation of Lt. General Wang of the National Defense Mobilization Department and General Sheng of the People Liberation Army Ground Force.

"Now please, move aside Colonel, I still have a deadline to catch!"

The Colonel has no choice. H silently stood up and stood behind the Captain. "Let's see what you can do brat!"

Without paying attention to the Colonel behind him, he then continued to looking at all of the battleground. "About this dragons, why did the airforce failed to shoot them down?" He asked.

"The airforce said the thing is tough. Air to air missiles are of no use!" One of the officers replied.

"Air to air missiles useless? How about anti-tank missiles? Have they used those munitions already?"

"ATGMs? WE haven't tried them yet!" The lieutenant replied.

"Ok how about attack planes… Send a request to the PLAAF to send attack planes to Beijing and if they can arm the bombers and attack planes with anti-tank missiles, and bunker busters, do it. The target are those dragons. And also, send an order to our troops on the ground in Hepingmen, tell them to blockade the road with parked cars. If possible, use tripwires and ropes along the middle of the road. Then if they are running out of ammo, proceed to hand to hand combat. And cancel the fortification in the area around the Bank of China. Focus all manpower in area connecting to West Qianmen Ave.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do!" One of the officers asked. "We are under the colonel's command!" he added.

"Do I have to show this paper one by one to you people? Damnit, do you want me to place the word insubordination on my comment sheet regarding to Beijing Garrison Headquarters – because I don't have a time for some chitchat!" Capt. Ying Chi said.

Without asking anymore questions, some of the lieutenants had begun working on the order given to them by the Capt. Ying. The captain then gave the coordinates of the places he wants to be bombed. The targets are bridges, flyovers and overpasses. Next, he then asked to send military helicopters on the area where the enemy forces are proceeding.

"By the way, Lieutenant. I have one question?"

"What is it?" one of the lieutenants replied.

"Can you hijack the controls of all speakers and all forms of communications around Beijing and also all of China?"

"Yes, we can!"

"Okay, now get me all forms of communications device we can get our hands on."

"Ok sir."

"Good, everything is set…"

Time – 17:01 GMT+8, October 1, 2016

"Lieutenant Wang, have you received orders already from Central?" a man wearing a police uniform asked him.

"Not yet Sergeant. All forms of communication seems to be filled somehow. Looks like no one is controlling the flow of information for now!" Xin replied as he shot down what seems to be a goblin carrying an axe outside the Museum.

Earlier, 2nd Lt. Wang Xin and Sgt. Chang Lei, after they have noticed that the sounds coming from building have changed, had immediately hid themselves in the Museum of Natural History in Beijing – a building not far away from the Temple of Heaven.

On their way, they found two squads of police guarding the Museum. Before everything went down, he took command of the two squads of police and instructed one of them to guide the people into Yongdingmen, while the other squad were to assist him and the sergeant to protect the entrance of the museum and into the Yongdingmennei St. from the second floor of that said building.

All they have though are pistols, a submachine gun and a shotgun – but they manage to hold their position for an hour already, despite heavy fire from nearby archers.

"Lt! Up there!" when the Lieutenant looked up, three J-11s roared in the sky, which then fired what seems to be guided munitions into the dragon. The dragon's belly then exploded into bits as the multirole plane flew overhead. Judging from the attack, it seems that the munitions used by the plane was a high explosive warhead installed in a rocket.

"Finally, the PLAAF are serious." He then looked down and shot another one out, this time a heavy foot soldier carrying a rectangular shield.

"Lieutenant! Who are this guy's anyway?" One of the armed police asked.

"I don't know. Looks like they're not from Italy though, the Italians don't have any soldiers like this!" The lieutenant gave them a reply as he shot down another target, this time an elf. "Damn, I'm down to 4 more magazines. Does anyone there has 5.8 x 21mm ammo left?"

"I'm down to 2 more magazines Lt." one replied.

"This is the last magazine I have!" another one replied.

"I'm almost out!" one replied.

"I'm down to 3 magazines left." Sgt. Lei replied.

While the eight men and one woman squad are defending the passage into the museum, their phones began to crackle. Noticing a weird noise coming from his pocket, 2n Lieutenant Wang Xin picked up one of his headsets and attached them on one of his ears.

And then…

Every screen from every televisions lit up. Radios of all frequencies, civilian and military, began transmitting the same content. Even the cellphones rang as radio transmissions from cell towers were broadcasted to all devices, with all cellphones receiving a call from an unknown source. Billboards with LED lights equipped with speakers are also broadcasting the same content.

All device that are connected through wired and wireless connection all over China were showing the same content - the same broadcast.

All of those transmissions are one sided in nature and the source of that transmission was nothing more but the Ministry of State Security, with the transmission originating from a certain room of the August 1 Building.

The Office of the Secretary-General of the Communist Party of China as well as the Chairman of the State Central Military Commission. And the on that broadcast – the emblem of Chinese Communist Party was engraved on the wall of a room featuring a clear desk in the middle of it. And on that desk, one man is sitting with his hands gently touching the empty table. Judging from the expressions of the man, he was very calm, as if he has no worries – but his eyes are showing seriousness, as well as determination and most importantly – hope.

The man who was about to talk to 1.4 billion Chinese all over China is nothing more but the President of China – Chairman Xing Jianping.

* * *

 **To all citizens of the People's Republic of China:**

 _People living somewhere in rural China were glued on their TV screens as they watched their favourite show being replaced by an emergency broadcast, then for the people now currently outside the danger zones in Beijing, people began to look at their phones after their phones where hijacked by the government, only to play the same emergency broadcast that 1.4 billion Chinese all over China are watching as of now._

 **This afternoon, October 1st 2016, 4:00 pm – a time which will be remembered for all generations to come – the city of Beijing, the Capital of the People's Republic of China, was suddenly and maliciously attacked by land and air forces of an unknown nation.**

" _We are under attack?" "By who?" Simultaneously, almost all people of China (and also of people outside of China interested of what is happening inside the land of the dragon) ask the same question. The first thing most, if not all, of the Chinese have thought of identity of the attacker was the nation known as the United States of America – but then another screen appeared beside the Chairman's emergency speech – it was a live video feed coming from UAVs flying above the city. There, all of China witnessed how one dragon was brought down by 3 J-11s._

 **An act of barbarism and of terrorism has been done on China, on its most important day – the day on which the Communist Revolution had liberated China. We were a nation at peace and had attacked no one, nevertheless, this entity has done the unthinkable and had executed the worst actions imaginable.**

 _Almost in sync with the Chairman's words, people watching the same emergency broadcast in Hong Kong watch a scene where just half a kilometre away from the mausoleum of Mao Zedong, a group of what seems to be dwarves with pointed ears strike their bat-like weapon on a civilian running for his life. Then a few moments later, people from Nanjing and Urumqi watched as a mother carrying her 2 year old child on her arms ran as fast as she can to a nearby what seems to be a makeshift pillbox made of cars on the area near Zhushikou as a horde of green little creatures pursued her. The makeshift pillbox only contains what seems to be three guys armed with guns giving the mother and child what seems to be cover fire._

 **Reports are coming in that our nation has suffered numerous casualties. A large force of foreign origin with unknown affiliation has occupied many parts of Beijing. We have received no warning, no signs of danger, and no hints of war.**

 _Another scene played out showing what seems to be an ancient Roman/Greek style temple, around 20 meters long and 15 meters wide stands in the middle of the road. People watching the same emergency broadcast in the city of Harbin watched as a large reptilian creature, with similar anatomy to those dragons featured in Western legends and myths. And people from the city of Shanghai watched as not far from it, there were censors all over the place. But – it doesn't take a genius to say what the censor was hiding._

 **The lives of people of Beijing are at stake. Right now, our brave heroes are fighting to the last man and woman for the sake of 25 million lives. I, as the Chairman and as the General Secretary of the Communist Party are requesting all people of Beijing – no – of all of China to show this force of terror what China is all about.**

 _A video feed of personnel from the Special Forces, of the police and of the volunteer force, and even with civilians fighting in places like the Museum of Natural History and in Hepingmen in Beijing, were featured on the emergency broadcast. Suddenly the heavy atmosphere around the country of 1.4 billion people changed and suddenly some people began cheering. In fact, in cities like Chengdu, some people were leaping in support of the defense of Beijing. However, some people from the rural regions of China grieve, especially those who have relatives in Beijing when they realize the scale of the crisis in the city._

 **As we speak, hundreds of thousands of soldiers from all across Beijing Military District will storm the capital to quell down this act of infamy. While our armed forces treading along the lands, the Special Forces, the air force, the police and the militia are working and fighting to save the lives of their brothers and sisters – of their mothers and fathers – of their countrymen.**

" _What can I do?" A question was raised in the heads of all Chinese, men and women, young and old, rich and poor, all of those who are listening to the emergency broadcast ask the same question… yet again…_

 **Shall we allow our outrageous and outlandish enemies to violate, with impunity, the lands which the many of our brethren, from all times, had shed their blood with?**

 _Outrageous? Outlandish? Soon, a picture is starting to form within the minds of all Chinese. And it wasn't a pretty one._

 **Shall we allow our outrageous and outlandish enemies to violate, the great and majestic land of China, a land that, for decades, have been raped by the powers that lies beyond her shores?**

 _Memories… especially of those who have seen war, especially those who have witnessed the wars 70 years ago, memories that should have been forgotten, those that have buried deep on the ground, all of them, like zombies stretching their hands out into the land of the living, terrorized the minds of all of China. Even the wars that topple down the once magnificent Chinese Empire, starting with the Opium Wars and the days that followed it where China is being feed by the west with drugs and where nations and cities rise to prominence using such drug money – the memory of a hideous act that took place more than a hundred years ago. Then there was a war were eight colonial powers sliced and diced the Empire into pieces which had finally brought down the Imperial System that had stood for more than 5 millennium, even those that are born in the new century has imagined such pictures, even though none of them, not even the oldest, has lived to tell the tale of war that happened a century ago. And finally there was the betrayal – an Asian nation that was once a mirror of China, the Land where the Sun Rise had struck a dagger right on the heart of the Land where the Sun Sets – a betrayal that finally sets the stage of the final act._

 **Shall we permit such monstrosity and atrocity the armies of unknown origins and of unknown affiliation to do what they wish, the same forces who had carried out terror to many of your countrymen?**

 _Terror… Barbarism… The images they see today and those images from the past mirrored as if they were one picture. In the end, nothing has changed. Nothing has changed._

 **I WILL NOT PERMIT IT AND I KNOW THE CHINESE PEOPLE WILL NOT PERMIT SUCH HIDEOUS ACTS EITHER!**

 _Permit… Me, permitting such hideous acts… Why would I? I will never permit such a thing to happen… NEVER EVER AGAIN!_

 **CHINA IS DONE LOSING ITS WARS! CHINA IS DONE BEING PUSHED ASIDE IN A CORNER!**

 _HURRRAAAHHH!_

 _A few moments ago, more than 1.4 billion Chinese living in China has thought of plenty of things – and not one of them was about China as a whole. Most of those thoughts were about how to become rich, and some just have thoughts about how to live for the next day. But now, there was only a war-cry –cheers of nationalistic nature filled every street and every house inside China. Patriotism in China has entered the next level._

 **RESIST THEM, FIGHT THEM, BITE THEM IF NECESSARY! PUSH THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG! GO OVER, UNDER OR THROIGH THEM, IT DOESN'T MATTER! BRING THEM, AND IF NECESSARY, DRAG THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG! TEACH THEM AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT ONLY MISFORTUNE AND A MALEDICTION AWAITS FOR THOSE WHO VIOLATE THE LAND OF THE PEOPLE!**

 _Cheers rumbled like thunder as a glint of patriotism arising from the speech of the President. Vivid images had steered vivid emotions in the hearts of the people. Resist and bite! Resist and bite! Those words bounce back and forth inside the mind of every Chinese. Some of them resist the idea of vindication against the West, against the world, against the foreign invasion, but again, the images displayed in the screen, instead of complains regarding the tightness of security, they are driven back into thinking into the way of violence – in the end, every Chinese living in China are aware –_

 _The West doesn't want China to stand above it or even as its equal and they are determined to not let China grabbed the title she has owned hundreds of years back._

 **And the result of your great endeavour, our great efforts, there shall be peace for the next generation and the generation that will follow them. My brothers and sisters, show these invaders and our neighbours why fighting China is a bad idea – do that and our sons and daughters shall live in peace within their lifetimes.**

 _The promise of peace – something everyone wants, especially for their sons and their daughter and their grandchildren. For a mother and for a father – what is there in the world worth fighting for more than the lives the future generation – for family! A show of strength? The existence of heavy armaments in peacetime? Eternal vigilance? If this is enough, then to live and die for the country in the name of the future generation, those that are already born but is still innocent to the harsh reality – and to those who are yet to be born into this plane of existence – this is worth dying for._

 _The minds of the majority of the Chinese people has been made up!_

 **I, as the Chairman of the State Central Military Commission, Commander-in-Chief of the Joint Battle Command of the PLA shall announce to the general public that I hereby place China under Combat Readiness Condition Level 1. The nation must and shall be ready for the worst scenario. I have sent a directive to all of our forces that our nation shall defend every inch and every lives of this country.**

 _With the people of China only watching this historic moment on their TV screens, still mesmerized by the thought the President has given to people of China, the President continued with his declaration._

 **But always, our whole nation shall remember the slaughter that is happening this day. No matter how long it takes, no matter what, to overcome this barbarism, the Chinese people in its unparalleled might, shall win through absolute and unconditional victory. I believe that it is the will of the Chinese citizenry, the will of the people, is that this treachery shall never pose a threat for all of us ever again for times to come. My message to the conspirators, to all entities part of this ploy, domestic and foreign, this will not be left unanswered. To anyone who are involved in this invasion, I will bring the full might of the Chinese nation on you, and make sure the lives of the people who died today shall be avenged!**

 _WAR! The message has now finally reached the climax! Silence gripped the nation to its very soul. Some even gulped at the thought of it… However, the message earlier had created a new state on which people had, at this stage, are not just mere patriots anymore – they are now in a state of chauvinism. Some are hesitant – but such hideous act should not go unpunished. Absolute and unconditional victory is the only way, or the people will not forgive the government._

 **I, as the President of People's Republic of China and as the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China – in response to this unprovoked and cowardly attack by this unnamed empire, this is China's answer - THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA HEREBY DECLARE WAR WITH THE UNNAMED ENEMY!**

* * *

The People's Republic of China is now at war with the foreign force. It is official. And 1.4 billion people had just simply allowed such an endeavour to happen. There is no need for elections, no need for the People's Congress or the Politburo to agree – Constitutional or not – it simply doesn't matter anymore. Chairman Xing expressed to the people the need for the nation to go to war – and they have one enemy:

THE ONE THAT HAS DEVASTATED THE CITY OF BEIJING!

AND IT IS GOING TO BECOME AN ALL-OUT WAR!

XXX

"You heard that?" the Lieutenant guarding the entrance to the Museum of Natural History asked as he looked into his subordinate, who has just shot another man wearing pre-Medieval armor.

"Yes, I heard it loud and clear!" The female sergeant replied as she watched the lieutenant scored a headshot with his pistol equipped with a military grade knife without even looking at his target.

Before the lieutenant could say anything, his phone rang for the second time. "Sir, your phone is ringing – maybe it's an order!" the police sergeant said.

Xin immediately picked up his phone, only to find another peculiar number calling him. Thinking this call might be from the State Central Military Commission, he immediately answered the phone. "Who is this?" he asked.

"Is that a way to greet an old friend, Snake?" another familiar voice answered on the line. "Either way, let's do the friendly reunion later. I'm your commanding officer for now."

"Dragon?" Xin answered, but then, realizing this might be from the Lt. General, he asked no further questions about his authority or anything else. Afterall, only the Lt. General, or someone authorized by the Lt. General knows how to contact him and ultimately, can give orders to him at this time. "Give me an order!"

"Okay… you will serve as a decoy on this mission. Your task is to attract the attention of the main enemy force to Tiantan Park. Sergeant Chang along with a few Special Ops deployed in the area will assist you in this mission, use every force you have in disposal. Any complains?" Captain Ying asked.

"None." Xin replied.

"Good! Now move, you only have 45 minutes to finish this mission. Another thing, if possible, minimize the civilian death toll, we already have 60,000 here as estimates – the Chairman wants to have the death toll to be as low as possible. We'll then, Good luck!"

"Roger that command." He then looked into his phone and saw that his phone has downloaded some sort of data coming from somewhere else. Soon, a folder appeared in his screen with the name 'info'.

"There, I sent you the information of the two special forces the Lt. General had sent earlier. I also send to you the information of the Anti-terrorism and Insurgency Forces available at my command – K-7 and K-13. The plan is to use the ATIF to fire control over the Zhengyang Gate and assist you in pushing them all the way to the park. The two snipers will be used as spotters for the air force as well as for leading the enemy into the park."

He then opened the folder and saw four more folders inside. It contains the name Lockon-1, Lockon-2, K-7 and K-13. They were the Special Operation Forces available for rapid deployment. Not long after the folders arrive, an orange flare burned bright on two different rooftops. Then blue flares burned brightly on the street not far from his position.

"Sgt. Chang, come with me." He said. Then he looked at the police officers behind him. "Thank you for your assistance for today. Orders have arrived. Your orders are to get as many civilians out of Tiantan Park and bring them as far away and as many of them as you can southeast of the city. That's all."

"Southeast? But I thought we should protect this place at all cost?" One of the police officers asked to the blue haired man.

"Things have changed. I don't know much but the government decides to crush the invaders at one strike. The army will arrive in 45 minutes. Once the army arrives in the city, they will decimate the enemy, probably killing every last enemy soldier on site. See the air force up there!" Xin then pointed one of the airplanes conducting a bombing operation somewhere on the city. Then, a pile of smoke soon covered what was once a building – air force is bombing small structures around available pathways out of the city. "The army wants to isolate the foreign army here. Look, they are already blocking the roads by bombing the nearby small buildings. Now hurry!"

The police officer then looked at each other. The head of the police squad then looked at the Lieutenant and made a nod. One of the police officers then handed to Xin his last bullets, which soon was followed by his compatriots. After that, they then ran away as fast as they can into the park, leaving the two behind.

Then…

"Hey Dragon, you still there?" Xin asked to headquarters through his microphone.

"Yes, I'm still here. Snake, Lotus, mission start!"

Sgt. Chang Lei, a.k.a. Lotus, then attached her headset and set up her microphone where she is comfortable with. She then removed the safety mechanism in her submachine gun and placed her reserve magazine into her belt. And then she tightened her glove, cranked the submachine gun and replied – "Yes command!"

Then, Second Lieutenant Wang Xin, a.k.a. Snake removed his used magazine from his bayoneted pistol and rearmed it with a 20 round magazine. He then placed a few more daggers on his belt along with the magazines the police officers had left him on his chest strap. Tightening his glove and placed his smart glasses on, he then replied – "Roger that, command!"

The two Special Forces personnel first looked at each other for a few moments – and the next thing that happened, the two of them ran into the window of the second floor building and began shooting on the enemy downstairs, only to land on top of rectangular shield, a tight heavy infantry formation – the famous Roman box style formation.

Lotus soon let loose around 3 bullets into the rectangular shield, which the bullets then bore a hole into the shield. The man holding up the shield then collapse to the ground as a confirmed point-blank range headshot claimed the man's life. Once the man had collapsed, instead of firing a shot to the man who was about to stab him, XIn looked at the man eye to eye and stab the man right on his right eye, followed by a slit on the throat using his second bayoneted pistol. Xin swung his second bayoneted pistol so far that he managed to a double melee kill in a matter of seconds.

Blood from the throat of the two enemy soldiers sprayed into the face of the two Chinese soldiers, but the blood didn't matter. In truth, it didn't bothered them, in fact – the two ploughed into the next person on the line. Lotus dragged out one of her daggers on her belt and stabbed one of the enemy soldiers right on his carotid artery and then slashed the dagger straight to his windpipe, cutting the enemy soldiers windpipe in two. Xin on the other hand used his right bayoneted pistol which is still attached into one of the enemy man's skull as something of a stand as he cartwheeled up and fired a shot into the man while being suspended in the air and in the up-side-down position, this time, a shot straight to the man's superior vena cava, the vein that carries blood from the brain and into the heart.

Xin, after his foot had landed on the ground then removed his bayoneted pistol and kicked the man's right hand handling a short sword into the man approaching him from the right, thus impaling the man with the short sword right above his pelvis. He then pointed his pistol right into the man's head and fired a shot. Next he pointed his left hand bayoneted pistol right into the man charging in front of him and with no hesitation, fired a single shot, and then after a split second, he aimed his left hand bayoneted pistol and slashed it right into the man's short sword, where he simply let his bayoneted pistol tilt a bit on one side and slide it a little bit down and fired a shot the man right on the center of his forehead. However, the force of the impact between the short sword and the bayoneted pistol caused Xin to move one step back.

Now Lei and Xin where standing back to back. With a new found support, Lei made rapid successions of submachine gun fire as she made rapid aim and fire actions with her submachine gun, with her left hand holding the support handle of the submachine gun and a dagger.

10 down. 20 down. 40 down. 80 down.

100 down.

The duo has yet to change their magazines when all of a sudden, the soldiers moved back. Then Xin, covered with the enemy's blood all over his body and with Lei, with quite some amounts of blood splattered on her hair and her suit, were left standing in the middle. Soon, some weird yells reverberated in the air – it was as if, a voice command has been transmitted within the ranks of the enemy…

"Snake, watch out. Enemy archers are on their way to your position!" Chi said on the radio.

"Roger that, Dragon!" the two replied and then moved slowly with their guns aiming at both sides and moved slowly to the direction of the park.

"Snake, Lotus – you only have 25 minutes left before the army arrives. For now the enemy is retreating into your position. Give them ground and make a tactical retreat to the park. Lockon-1 and Lockon-2 will provide you with fire support and open a way for you."

"Roger that!" the two replied simultaneously.

Meanwhile…

On a building around 400 meters away from Snake and Lotus position, a sniper lying down on top of a six storey building, armed with a Type-85 antipersonnel sniper rifle – an upgraded version of the Type-79, a Chinese produced version of the Dragunov SVD. His nameplate says his name is Qianye Liangjie. While watching how Snake and Lotus fights, he digs his face deeply into his sniper's scope as his trigger fingers itching for some action. His bangs were hanging just right above his eye and breaks in half to where the scope of his sniper rifle and his eyes met, but his slightly long hair didn't bother him – he just simply wants to squeeze that trigger. "Dragon, this is Lockon-1, orders?" he asked.

"Lockon-1, give Snake and Lotus some support fire and lead the enemy force straight to the park." Chi replied.

"Okay. Commencing support fire." Lockon-1 immediately aimed his Type-85 sniper rifle a little bit to the right of his target's head and quickly squeezed the trigger, firing a massive 7.62 mm x 54 mm bullet which less than a second later, brought down two targets at the same time. "Confirmed: Kill count – 2."

Then he changed again his targets and this time, it's an enemy on horseback. He placed the crosshairs of his rifle just less than a degree away under the head of the cavalryman, and then squeezed the trigger, which less than another second later, brought down one target. "Confirmed kill. Count – 3."

Then a hundred meters to the left of Lockon-1, on top of a five-storey building, another sniper was waiting for orders from headquarters. This time, it's a woman with a pink dyed hair, armed with a larger sniper rifle, an anti-material sniper rifle – the NSG-127 bolt action rifle. Her name is Sushui Lin a.k.a. Lockon-2. Seeing how snake and lotus made combat through her scope, she then asked Chi. "Dragon, my orders?"

"Lockon-2, can you tell me how many enemy troops you see?" Chi asked.

"On the right, approximately 5000 heading straight to Snake and Lotus. On the left, another 2000 are retreating from Zhengyang Gate."

"Lockon-2, provide support fire for Snake and Lotus. Where now moving on to the next phase of the plan. Your main targets are the archers."

"Copy that, Dragon!" She replied and squeezed the trigger, firing a large 12.7 mm x 108 mm bullet, which a few moments later, had decimated a column of archers. She then grabbed the bolt of her rifle and prepared for the next attack. "Confirmed kill: 6."

Then, on a street not far away…

"Squad K-7, Squad K-13 – This is Dragon! Fire at will!"

The K Squads – they are one of the new 7-man Squads of the Special Forces of PLA, working under the umbrella of the People's Liberation Army: Navy as part of the Marines. The PLAN refer them as the Red Marines.

Three-quarters of a kilometre away west of Lockon-2, in Xuanwumenwai St., a large trailer truck with a water poster commercial plastered on its side then opened as 14 Special Forces operatives rushed out of the truck. All of them were wearing a black helmet with a black visor covering their faces. Their bodies are all covered with light blue camouflage wearing Kevlar and some polysynthetic materials built for urban warfare. They have large bags in their backs and are armed with the new CS/LR17 (NAR-556/CQC 5.56 X 45mm variant) – the latest rifle in service in the PLA, two QSW-06 pistols on their sides, and some even has CS/LS6 submachine guns.

"Squad K-7 leader to Dragon: Affirmative, moving in to engage targets!" A feminine voice replied.

"Squad K-13 leader to Dragon: Affirmative, moving in to engage targets!" another feminine voice replied.

Squad K-13 silently moved into the intersection in Loumashi St. and Xuanwumenwai St., the street right inside the occupied area of Caishikou and 150 meters away from the structure on Beiwei road. Squad K-7 followed Squad K-13 as they made their way in the streets full of deserted cars and died bodies. As soon as they reach their first checkpoint, the two teams hid in the sides of the abandoned cars. There they see a large movement of pre-medieval troops and creatures from Western myths, approximately 1000, are moving into the direction of Beiwei Road.

After making visual confirmation of their targets, Squad K-13 moved into the western side of the Xuanwumenwai St. while Squad K-7 moved into the eastern side of the road. After the last man has moved into their positions, the frontmen along with the leaders of the two squads used the metal chassis of the abandoned car as support and opened fire.

Other members of the K squads then moved into position and opened fire.

The third man of squad K-7, after that, move into the corner of Loumashi St. and Xuanwumenwai St. and soon, the fourth until to the rear man moved out of the street. The leader and the first man then advanced into the street as the ploughed into the ranks of the enemy forces. They then slowly made their way eastwards into the direction of the Beijing Interchange Center of Technology, the building standing right in front of the unknown Roman/Greek style building.

Then, K-7 squad members entered into the Beijing Interchange Center of Technology and secured the place. With that, the K squads have achieved fire control over Beiwei Road, and more importantly the rear side of the enemy as well as the portal – the unknown Roman/Greek style building – the building that appeared right in the middle of the road where the enemy invasion army came from. The enemy, with pre-medieval weapons offer little resistance.

"Squad K-13, in position!"

Meanwhile, after K-7 captured the Beijing Interchange Center of Technology building, K-13 then left their spot as they push on through Loumashi St. The enemy was just retreating and routing eastward to the temple of heaven. As soon as they arrived to the Beijing Workers Club building, the squad immediately occupied the building. The K-13's tactical goal – harass the nearby enemy and force them to rout to the Temple of Heaven (Tiantan Park).

"Squad K-7, in position!"

10 minutes more before the army arrives.

"Snake, Lotus" Chi called them through radio. It's been 5 minutes since K-7 and K-13 secured a base for fire control and fire support. Back in headquarters, Chi looked at the map, which is rendered with colors of green and red – where red is occupied by the enemy and green as free zone. In the area of Tiantan Park, Snake and Lotus (Second Lt. Wang Xin and Sgt. Chang Lei) are facing an enemy of 8000. The enemy had lost more than 4000, but still the force Chi has in the region are not enough to finish the situation – in addition to that, he has all of his police and volunteers in his command has their hands full with the evacuation of civilians and defending the insides of the buildings and strategic targets of the city.

There are other available Special Ops in his disposal but most of them are still outside the city and others are serving as spotters for the planes. He has a limited amount of resources at hand – but that doesn't matter.

His main objective is to hold the city while the main army arrives. He is also tasked to surround the enemy from all sides and prevent a hostage situation in Tiantan Park while pushing the enemy into Tiantan Park to allow focus fire against them.

He can use airstrikes but he is limited to precision bombing. Napalm, carpet and thermobaric – he cannot even use large scale warhead munitions. Tactical nukes are out of the question. He also cannot utilize cruise missiles, surface to surface missiles and other heavy missiles because it can cause larger damages to building and infrastructure all over the city. And there is the problem regarding then civilians. He is limited only to small scale attacks.

He knows his at his limits.

"Yes Dragon! How long are we going to hold our position?" Xin asked.

"Around 9 minutes more. Attack helicopters should arrive there in a few minutes."

"Good news to me then…" Xin replied.

Meanwhile, back to Xin and Lei, the situation has become dire to the two Special Ops. Xin is down to his last bullets while Lei is now on her last magazine. After this, the two of them will be fighting an army of 7000 with nothing but knives.

But the look on their faces is not that of the looks of someone who is about to give up. They are not even showing any thoughts of surrendering nor their body showing any signs of fatigue. The two of them, back to back, surrounded by thousands of cornered enemy troops – shows no signs of regret of accepting the mission.

The two of them, they are smiling. In fact, they are grinning! With Xin, totally covered by blood, and with Lei almost covered with blood but somehow has only managed to have drops of blood on her face, they weren't horrified by their situation. And this blood – it wasn't even theirs. As a matter of fact, they only have few scratches here and there and that's all.

"Lotus or Lei, how should I address you?" Xin asked. Yes, the last time they had talked with each other, it was in the Museum of Natural History.

"Oh, finally so you decided to talk with me, Snake!" Lei replied. "You can call me Lei. You earned it." The woman replied as she fired one bullet to an enemy and slashed her dagger into the next enemy, only to miss.

"Nice way to treat your superior their lady!" Xin fired two 5.81x21mm bullets straight to a goblin's heart who was charging to him with a spear. He then switch to another target and was about to fire to it when Lei fired a 9x19 Parabellum round from her QCQ-05 submachine gun to that same target.

"You just happened to be recruited earlier than me, Snake!" She was about to shoot down another target when Xin, without looking back, stretched his hand all the way to his back and fire another bullet straight to her target.

"That's payback for killing my prey. Either way, like I said earlier in the train station, stop the formalities, you can call me Xin. Plus…" Xin then realized he only has one bullet on his left handgun and so he aimed his gun straight to the man's head who was about to throw a lance on Lei. Lei then noticed a soldier was about to throw a lance on her but then, without hesitation, Xin squeeze the trigger of his handgun. "I like woman who can do the dirty jobs."

With that Xin has his right handgun left.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I can't do dirty jobs like this. And besides…" Lei was about to say something when another heavy infantry has just thrown his spear towards her. Noticing the way the spearman throw a spear on her, she fired several shots on the spear. As the 9x19 submachine gun rounds flew in the air, 2 out of 4 bullets managed to hit the metal tip of the spear, deflecting the trajectory of the spear, missing her by less than 3 cm to her left – then, the other 2 out of 4 bullets she fired hit the spearman with a headshot. "And besides, even though it's a dirty, in the end, someone has to do it."

"Damn, one of my QSWs are out." Xin then removed the knife from his bayoneted left hand QSW-06 and placed the knife in his pocket. On his right, another man armed with a glaive charged at him. He then noticed the man and fired a bullet of his right hand bayoneted QSW-06. That was his last bullet. "Dirty jobs? This is no dirty job!"

"What do you call this then Xin!" Lei then noticed Xin also removed the knife bayonet of his modified QCW-06 handgun. With this, Xin is down to melee, but his not nervous or anything, in fact, his quite happy. "Never in my career as a bayoneted silenced pistol user have had had someone forced me to use all of my rounds. And Lei, you say it's a dirty job, but to me…"

Xin then charged forward and grabbed the man's glaive with his left hand. He then noticed the other end of the glaive is around 15 mm, and with his knife having a hole around 12 mm, he kneeled down, placed the holder of his bayoneted knife in the ground and struck it down with the glaive's wooden tip, forcing his bayonet knife and holder to be attached into the glaive. "I'm a Special Ops who's built for assassinations and in all scenarios conceivable. And also, I am the Snake…"

Xin then swung his glaive to the right and slashed right to his targets throat, cutting down the roman-like auxiliary infantry's windpipe, oesophagus and blood vessels in his neck. Seeing another infantry charging at him through the metallic surface of his glaive, he then stab his enemy's left eye socket which had even penetrated the man's brain all the way to the outer boundary of his cerebellum and had also slashed a lot blood vessels all the way in the brain, causing an instant death to the man. "For a predator, this is nothing more but dealing with my prey."

"Nice way of putting it then. Looks like I'm out as well." Lei then threw away her submachine gun at the ground and picked up two short swords in the ground. "I don't think I'm a predator. I am an artist." smiling after she spoke, she then charged into the enemy in front of her, where the short sword in her left hand meet the sword of her opponent – where then she sliced open the man's lightly armored chest with the short sword on her left hand. "And this is my art."

"I say you're a beautiful predator, who despite being stained by blood, still remains beautiful. Just like the Black Lotus." Xin said as he thrust his bayonet knife on infantry in front of him, piercing the man's neck.

Lei was about to respond to Xin's statement but then, after that last stab by Xin, finally their enemies moved back. No matter how many of them tries to land a strike on the two, they end up being killed immediately. Around the two killers, a pile of bodies, some are even dismembered, surrounds them. It was simply a horrible site to see, enough to demoralize any army that attacks them.

For every enemy that attacks the male killer – a look into his eyes is like a death sentence. Xin eyes where no eyes of a human. His blue hair and his blue eyes shows a peaceful shine, but its shine also make them imagine the wide blue sky meeting the white blue sea with no land on sight – and when they imagine that scenery in their minds, they then realize it's getting harder to breath – it's like the sensation of drowning, where they keep on falling into the abyss of a great ocean, where they only see the blue then turns to indigo, then violet and finally pitch black. When they look at his build, his not the muscular one. In fact, his quite the small build, like the regular man in the street. When they confront him, he might be small, but then, when they stare at him for some time, it's like their seeing large cobra, slowing towering over them and getting larger by the second. His strikes, it's fast, like the viper and all of them are precise, like a rattlesnake and all of his actions and his demeanour are that of a constrictor, as there life is crushed out by this man's every move.

Then, there is the female one. With her long brown hair waving as the wind blows around her, she looks like a harmless princess. But when they see the blood dripping from her clothes, the blood of their comrades who she have claimed their lives with her knife and gun, and now a pair of short swords, she's a predator. Her moves are all elegant, graceful and beautiful – it's like she's dancing in the wind as she shoot at them, slash then and even stab, with whatever tools of death she has, she always kill them as if she is performing an art. All who dares come close to her simply falls to her lure, and before they realize it, there life is slipping away from them. She is like a beautiful flower, blooming in a lake of death.

For this soldiers facing the two of them, they are the most fearsome opponents they have ever faced – opponents who has no shred of mercy into them and treats them as nothing but prey – prey who should be killed.

But for this soldiers of an unknown foreign nation, their time is up.

"Headquarters! This is GH-021 helicopter wing! Coordinates TP in range. Ready to engage!" 5 CAIC Z-10s flew above the city of Beijing coming from the military airbase south of Beijing District. Armed with 30 mm x 165 mm 2A72 autocannon and 2 HJ-10 missile pod with 8 missiles each (Chinese version of the Hellfire). Flying at the speed of 240 kph, the helicopter then secured its sites on the enemy formation.

"nGH-021 helicopter wing, this is Beijing Garrison Headquarters, you have clearance to fire."

"Roger that command!" Soon, 5 HJ-10 missiles zoomed out of the five attack helicopters as the choppers flew in closer to Tiantan Park. A few moments later, when the range to use the autocannons where reached, the helicopters then used their guns, reaping to any form of armor the pre-medieval army can provide.

Then on the northeast, 10 more helicopters arrived in as soon as the attack helicopters began tearing their way in the enemy army. "Headquarters! GH-043 helicopter air wing, ready to drop payload!" This time, 10 Chinese Mil-8s carrying 20 Special Forces troops of the 151st airborne division coming from the northern base under the Beijing Military District.

"You can drop your payload GH-043 at location TP-R and create an extraction point for Snake and Lotus." TP-R was the coordinate Beijing Garrison Headquarters had given the location where Xin and Lei. For now, the head of Garrison command is still Ying Chi – the temporary commander of the defense of the city, since Lt. General Wang is the leading General controlling approximately 90,000 troops coming from 4 armies, with its vanguard battalions now entering the city.

"Roger that command!" Upon hearing this order, 10 Mi-8s headed directly straight for Xin and Lei's location. Once they have reach their destination all 10 helicopters began decreasing their altitude. Men from the helicopters then opened fire the helicopter's 14.5 mm Gatling cannon. At an altitude of 10 meters, personnel from inside the helicopter threw away a line to the ground where then 20 men began descending into the ground by sliding through the rope.

Once reaching the ground, the Special Forces troops who had just landed in the park, armed with a Type-81 assault rifles, stormed the park. In less than 2 minutes, all 200 Special Forces from the 151st airborne division where on the ground, with the support of 10 Mi-8s and 5 CAIC Z-10s.

Then one man from the 151st airborne division saw two people, a man and a woman, awash with blood of their opponents. One was carrying a modified glaive with a military grade bayonet knife on its other end. The woman was carrying with her a pair short swords. Around them are a pile of bodies, some are even unrecognizable and some dismembered. They are not wielding their guns anymore but their blood drenched uniforms still screams their affiliation loud and clear.

They are Chinese.

He then approached the two operatives fighting with only melee weapons.

"Are you Agent Lotus, and Agent Snake?" a man asked.

"Yes, we are, and now, give me your pistol!" Lei then stretched her hand out to the man, expecting to receive a pistol. However, a radio transmission disrupted the two – it was Ying Chi a.k.a. Dragon.

"Snake and Lotus, this is Dragon, your mission is complete. You are now relieve of your duty, the army has arrived." Chi said on radio as he saw the operative talking to the two agents on real time via drone.

Then, after Chi said that on radio, five Type-91 infantry fighting vehicles entered the scene, coming in from the northwest. Then, from the south, another group of 3 Type-89 IFVs also arrived, and then, close to the unknown building that appeared right in Beiwei Road, 3 Type 99 Main Battle Tanks, accompanied with 1 Type-90 self-propelled 122 mm multiple rocket launcher equipped with a 12.7 mm with an anti-air cannon and 3 Type-90 Armored Personnel Carriers carrying 45 troops. K-7 and K-13 then joined the squad from the mechanized platoon from the mechanized brigade of the 24th army division. With that the unknown structure was secured.

"Snake, Lotus – you have a new mission! You two are to accompany Chairman Xing, and the entire high command in August 1 building. You are to be airlifted by Mi-8 from your present location to the building, that's all!" Chi said on radio.

"Roger that Dragon!" Xin and Lei replied at the same time. Knowing what the operative now wants to say, the two of nod in agreement with the operative and proceeded on the extraction point, where the Mi-8 then hovered upto half a meter above the ground. The helicopter crew inside the helicopter, seeing the two of them covered in blood, immediately signalled the pilot to lower down the helicopter, but before he can act, Xin placed his two hands on the floor of the helicopter and jumped into the rotorcraft. He then stretched his hand out to Lei, where the woman, awash with blood, gladly accepts it.

"Are you fine sir!" the crew asked.

"Were fine… Now tell the pilot to bring is to the August 1 building." Xin said to the crew.

With that Xin and Lei were relieved from their mission and are airlifted all the way to the August 1 building. Once they reached the August 1 building, knowing what kind of battlefield the two had gone through, the Chairman made a request to the Lt. General to give the two of them 20 minutes break. The Chairman knows what they look like as of now – filled with blood and bits of flesh from head to toe.

A small bath later, the two of them are provided with new uniforms. And the 18 minutes after they are given a break, the two of them reported to the Chairman's office in the State Central Military Commission.

Around 19:50 GMT +8, all fighting in Beijing cease, with the Chinese having a force of 110,000 as more personnel, not including police, and militia forces, arrived as armies from the military districts sent more reinforcements from. Outnumbered, out-tech and out-maneuverer, in the end, only around 1200 foreign combatants were left out of 12,000 strong. Unconditionally, they then surrendered to the People's Liberation Army.

Later on, it was identified that this soldiers were not affiliated with any nations of Earth, and so, the Chairman himself said to keep the combatants under detention and 24 hours surveillance as the government determined the full extent of the crisis. Chairman Xing Jiangping then declared Beijing closed from the outside world.

The whole of China ended October 1, 2016 as a date where China is forced to face a new era.

XXX

23:30 GMT+8

October 1, 2016

In an unknown hotel in Hong Kong.

High on the Hong Kong skyline, two woman were looking down the chaotic streets of Hong Kong through a 100x magnification reflective telescope. The streets of Hong Kong, like every other city in China, had plunged into a sort of disorder. The speech by the Chinese President earlier this afternoon has caused riots to break out all across China.

Patriotism running wild… that was the best way to describe the chaos inside China. The riots are not directed to the Communist Party or the government – it was directed on the Westernization of China. The memories from the century of humiliation have been awakened and resentment is back on the streets. The largest protest are happening so far in Hong Kong, with pro-democratic Hong Kong civilians clashing with the nationalists. It was the battle between the supporters of one state – two systems policy and the ultranationalist. The riot police was simply overwhelmed as both the Hong Kong city government and Beijing are in temporary disconnect following the closing of the city.

In other words, Hong Kong is burning with flames of nationalism and of independence.

"So now, China is facing a crossroad – the path of peace and the path of destruction - both roads are full of perils – and both are uncertain. Mother, do you want to go and bet with me?" a beautiful blond haired woman on her late 20s, around 5'5", asked to her mother as she looks at the people on the street throwing Molotov cocktails on each other.

"I still want the path of peace. Peace through strength was what your father always says in the Central Committee of the Communist Party." Her mother, around on her late 50s replied as she scanned through high level military intelligence reports.

"The path of peace? I will say China is heading the path of destruction." The blond haired woman replied.

"Don't tell me you were also influenced by the Chairman's speech? So you're hinting me that you might be going against your father?" the mother asked.

"Who knows? Either way, I see the President's point. I agree with him at all of his points, in the world heading for a great change – where global economy is failing, the systems that holds the old world are crumbling apart as technology makes the world small, and society itself is facing a brave new world never before ventured by humanity." She then looked at her mother as she went to sat down on a sofa lying just in front of her mother.

"A new world order is now rearranging to axis of the world. The question is, what order will prevail in the end – the Anglo-Saxon order or the Chinese order."

"Of course, Chinese order will prevail in the end – whether through treading in the path of peace or the path of war, our order prevail no matter what." Her mother replied to her daughter with confidence.

"The peaceful path is promising – a Chinese order will prevail without question. But I doubt, the western powers are just going to give up their crown without a fight. And not only that, China is in itself also facing another crossroad – a path to authoritarianism or the path to democracy, in which case, the people of China prefers the latter."

"You have a point there my daughter, but how does the path of destruction will make any change at all?"

"My dear mother, I think you should have also noticed, communism in China is weakening. The Communist Party is in itself weakening from the inside out. To resist and to bite – it does makes sense."

"Resist them, fight them, bite them if necessary! Push them back to where they belong! Go over, under or through them, it doesn't matter! Teach them and show the world that only misfortune and a malediction awaits for those who violate the land of the people! – is he really talking about those invaders, or is he talking about the threats to the communist party. Either way, the war will be waged by the President is not just a war against the foreigners who had just invaded today…"

"A war against ourselves. A war against our painful past. A war for ourselves. A silent war more or less." Her mother said.

"I ask you this question – in that New World Order, do you see a Communist China? Or a China that had inherited the Anglo-Saxon ideals? Who is really doing the resisting and the biting – the people or the party?" The blond haired woman looked at her mother with eyes showing a serious expression. Her mother, in response to her daughter's questions, looked at her instead of the confidential military report that was sent to her earlier.

"Right now, everything is doing fine since everyone are still doing something, thus occupying all of their attention and time. However, the crisis that had unfolded in Beijing has caused problems not just on China but the whole world. A global crisis never before seen has been accidentally triggered by this maggots. In the end, I was thankful that the Chairman had managed to overturn the problem upside-down and created a condition that the Chinese government can manage through." Her mother replied to her daughter's statement. "Both – I will say both the people and the party. The people of China, not only are they trying to run-away from its painful past, it is also trying to leave it unresolved. And the party, it is also facing uncertain times – the party had evolved many times already and is indistinguishable from the one Chairman Mao had established. For it to stand up in the future it needs further restructuring."

"I would stress China's greatest problem. It is in itself is very biased – not on its outlook and opinion about the world, but about itself. It is most racist about itself, that everything Chinese is bad and everything foreign is good, that outsiders are the peak of wisdom and virtue, where standing with them is the greatest achievement one man can ever achieve. It insists that the outside world is a paradise and that the motherland is a wasteland – even though a different reality exists." The woman then looked at the moon that was shining outside her window – shining brightly as peaceful and hopeful and remains pure while the world below it burns. "China's dreams are very modest. It simply wants to gaze on that same moon, the same sky, the same stars and the same sun with all nations of the world, even if the cultures are different, even if the customs that exists between all of them are different, even if the language are different. Raped, pillaged, humiliated, stripped naked and even divided and partitioned, the ancient nation still stands tall, with the blood of her people painted in the mother republic's symbol."

"My dear mother – this war is a war to regain what China lost as a nation during the century of humiliation. I don't know any other system there is that can lead a nation like China aside from the Communist Party, and the future is very uncertain. The party in general knows it, and it wants to become the center of it all. The party wants to maintain the era that is the Maoist Dynasty. But with a world that sees reality in a different light than what China see, a world that sees freedom and liberty is the Western way and there are no alternatives to it. China on the other hand perseveres on its own brand of governance – a nation founded by the ideas that became the foundations of modern day China– the ideals of the communist philosophy and a consumer-based capitalistic system." The blond haired said.

The blond haired girl then stood up from the coach and brought her empty cup to the basin and headed straight to the room. "So my mother, tomorrow I will go to Beijing – I feel things are now moving to that path, and I don't want to be left behind."

"Go ahead my daughter… Make your nation proud!" Her mother replied.

"Yes mother!" the blond woman replied.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 2 – RESIST AND BITE**

* * *

Damn, I overdid it.

Yes, this is the most critical fiction story there is – so I (and also the reader too should) expect no safe spaces here. I will also warn my readers – this fanfiction will be, probably, the most nationalistic toned story here. Some of readers may not agree on it – but hey, this topic is very interesting, especially if we try to put this as close to reality as possible. I don't know though how realistic can it become for this is my POV, and I'm sure others sees things differently than I do.

I am wondering though, since this is going to become an unprecedented global crisis, forgive me Hillary Clinton voters and supporters, but the president would be Trump – of course I will modify his name though. But if you are thinking otherwise, be free to put your comments on the review and will see what you can say. I am welcome to ideas, since eventhough I already know how many story will end, I see that the transition from the beginning to end is not that easy. And expect a more divided America and an ultra-nationalistic China. And of course, I will forget the bear that sleeps in the north – I will wake that one too and also Brexiters and EU guys, you too people will not be forgotten. Afterall, the world is small place and everything is connected.

And yes, this is just another Gate, and thus "insert country name here" fought there fanfiction. I still hope you read this shabby story of mine which is a product of my imagination.

Damn, just imagining my plot alone is complicated, and I haven't even began to delve on the economic and scientific, not even the geopolitical and social aspects of it – and not to mention, Falmart – with such a small portal, how can China colonize and subjugate such a world in such a short amount of time. Rome wasn't built in a day nor will this colony be. One point that I didn't like from the original story is that Japan should have been isolated from the world after it denies the world access to the gate, how come they move so slow – I was even surprised there were no massive moves by the three powers as China, US and Russia could have easily make world opinion go against Japan which can result to large problems for Japan – and all they do there for 1 year is explore? And there is the Japanese public, how can the Japanese public stay silent after what happened in Ginza – is the Japanese people really that detached from reality where it can even easily forget such a thing? Even Columbus was faster than that despite the fact that he has to travel for 3 months just to reach the Americas and I bet, in real life, if Japan is to close the path of isolation, then they must very quickly in order to make up of the loses Japan will take from being pressured by the outside world.

This is supposed to be a two chapters, but I don't like dividing this one. Now it has turned into a 13k wall of words.

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all. That is part of life of a controversial author afterall.


	3. 24 Hours of Madness

**Chapter 3: 24 Hours of Madness**

October 1, 2016

The world hold its breath as the Chinese President is shown in many screens worldwide with a label "emergency address to the Chinese nation" speech.

An unknown source coming from the Chinese High Command sent a request to broadcast an emergency message to all news outlets, social networking sites and video streaming sites in and outside China. It was stressed on that message that the President's address is going to be important and that it is urgent. And so, media sources agreed and broadcasted the message to the world.

In effect, while millions are tuning in to their trusted news outlet, many had accidentally watched the speech that will surely change the world.

* * *

 **To all citizens of the People's Republic of China:**

 _People from all over the world watched the Chinese President talked to his people back in China. Curiously, Americans living from the other side of the Pacific wonders what is this broadcast is about and why this emergency tag is all about._

 **This afternoon, October 1st 2016, 4:00 pm – a time which will be remembered for all generations to come – the city of Beijing, the Capital of the People's Republic of China, was suddenly and maliciously attacked by land and air forces of an unknown nation.**

 _The translators cannot believe what they are hearing. A nation dared to attack the second richest country in the world – however, the translators still continued on translating it – but then there was something off in the broadcast - a live video feed coming from UAVs flying above the city. There, a dragon is attacking the city. Soon, 3 J-11s zoomed in and shoot the dragon down. Then an image of Beijing in chaos was also showed in the broadcast. However, many people living outside China, instead of expressing shock, had instead laughed at the video – what is a dragon doing in China and first of all, dragons are not real. Many outsiders then thought it's just another stunt by the Chinese._

 _But some people see the video in a different light. For example, the head of the CIA then called all assets he has in his disposal (satellite, aerial and every form of espionage tools) to give him a picture of what is happening in Beijing._

 **An act of barbarism and of terrorism has been done on China, on its most important day – the day on which the Communist Revolution had liberated China. We were a nation at peace and had attacked no one, nevertheless, this entity has done the unthinkable and had executed the worst actions imaginable.**

 _As a scene of dwarves striking their bat-like weapon on a civilian running for his life and a mother carrying her what seems to be a 2 year old child on her arms ran. The woman ran as fast as she can to a nearby what seems to be a makeshift pillbox made of cars as a horde of green little creatures pursued her were broadcasted throughout the world. Others were still thinking it is a Chinese stunt – some have even turned off their television believing it was nothing._

 _But the Russian President watched the speech carefully as his translator translates what was the Chinese President was saying. In response to this interesting message, the Russian President then picked up the phone and called the FSB to investigate what his happening in China and requested live satellite feed of the events happening in Beijing._

 **Reports are coming in that our nation has suffered numerous casualties. A large force of foreign origin with unknown affiliation has occupied many parts of Beijing. We have received no warning, no signs of danger, and no hints of war.**

 _Westerners, especially Americans, laughed even more and even mocked the video. Some were even saying how stupid the emergency broadcast is – and that the Chinese are clowns and some said that Hollywood could do something like that too. Italians witnessing the emergency feed asked themselves also what is a Roman structure doing in China._

 _But men and women from the MI6 are thinking otherwise. There is no doubt, the video feed is authentic as satellite feeds confirms what is happening in the ground in China._

 **The lives of people of Beijing are at stake. Right now, our brave heroes are fighting to the last man and woman for the sake of 25 million lives. I, as the Chairman and as the General Secretary of the Communist Party are requesting all people of Beijing – no – of all of China to show this force of terror what China is all about.**

 _And again, more Westerners turned off their televisions and close down the live feeds on their internet. Many thought this is just another ridiculous Chinese movie. A certain person in Tokyo even didn't paid attention to the live broadcast displayed on LED screens in the city. However, some who noticed something was off thought this is something not good. Many doomsday preppers had decided to make their move. And it wasn't only them. Investors from all 6 continents had also started moving._

 _Many Generals from different nations alerted themselves in the developments in China as many reports of China mobilizing its forces were received. Officials from both the Pentagon, the NATO headquarters, the Russian Ministry of Defense and even Asian and Middle Eastern military offices from Japan to India and Iran to Libya are mustering themselves – for they know exactly what this message is about – it's a declaration of war._

 **As we speak, hundreds of thousands of soldiers from all across Beijing Military District will storm the capital to quell down this act of infamy. While our armed forces treading along the lands, the Special Forces, the air force, the police and the militia are working and fighting to save the lives of their brothers and sisters – of their mothers and fathers – of their countrymen.**

 _Even the military men from the US to Russia cannot believe what they are seeing. This is no army from Earth – Japan has no dragons, the Americans uses guns and tanks and planes, not swords, horseback cavalry and flying reptiles. It was obvious this attack is not from Earth._

 _But what alarmed all observers of this skirmish is the Chinese deployment. Satellite images show the Chinese navy is on the move, with a massive naval deployment focused on Hainan Island where a detachment of the US 7th fleet is present and near the Diaoyu Islands where a massive Japanese fleet is sailing close by. Also infrared satellites had detected unknown infrared sources in the Chinese mainland._

 **Shall we allow our outrageous and outlandish enemies to violate, with impunity, the lands which the many of our brethren, from all times, had shed their blood with?**

 _While many of the Westeners had already turned off their television sets or have shut off their video streamers, it was another story for the Koreans, for the Japanese, for the Vietnamese and for the Indians. I doesn't matter what the video along with it portrays, what matters is the message of the broadcasts. Hearing the tone of the Chinese President, even the Japanese Prime Minister immediately calls the Chief of the Japanese Maritime Self Defense Force to immediately recall the naval fleet there and move away from Diaoyu. In the US, the DEFCON was raised from 4 to 3 while in Europe, a full readiness and deployment notice was given to all NATO commanders as most of the Russia's military channels fall silent._

 _In the South China Sea, the commander of the American naval fleet received a call from the Secretary of Defense himself calling the fleet to turn south and move as far away from China as possible._

 **Shall we allow our outrageous and outlandish enemies to violate, the great and majestic land of China, a land that, for decades, have been raped by the powers that lies beyond her shores?**

 _The century of humiliation, something only less than a tenth of the population in the Western world is aware of, was once again being shown into spotlight for the world to remember. The atmosphere around the world grows heavy as the Chinese president pushes the memory of those days back to life._

 _While hearing this speech of the President through her translator, the British Queen, despite being in a chilly place, wipes off the cold sweat that was in her forehead. Afterall, it was that war more than 160 years ago that started the century of humiliation for China._

 _But those vivid feelings of the British Queen are nothing compared to the intense and striking feelings the Japanese translator had as he tries to convey the message to the people of Japan. But despite those intense feelings the translator has for all of Japan to see, that certain man shows no care at all, even if this message has the power to turn Japan upside down._

 **Shall we permit such monstrosity and atrocity the armies of unknown origins and of unknown affiliation to do what they wish, the same forces who had carried out terror to many of your countrymen?**

 **I WILL NOT PERMIT IT AND I KNOW THE CHINESE PEOPLE WILL NOT PERMIT SUCH HIDEOUS ACTS EITHER!**

 **CHINA IS DONE LOSING ITS WARS! CHINA IS DONE BEING PUSHED ASIDE IN A CORNER!**

 _The Japanese translator voice had clearly shows fear and horror as he translate the piece. Understanding what the message is, some people in Japan simply doesn't understand what was the message was about and why the translator was horrified. But for those who are well aware of what happened between Japan and China more than 70 years ago – the strength of the message alone was enough to send shivers to their spines._

 _And the Japanese are not alone. People of Taiwan, people who doesn't need translators to understand Chinese, was simply terrified by the very words used by the President as they see dark clouds looming ahead while some were adamant as the visions of the leader from the mainland reverberated to their hearts._

 **RESIST THEM, FIGHT THEM, BITE THEM IF NECESSARY! PUSH THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG! GO OVER, UNDER OR THROIGH THEM, IT DOESN'T MATTER! BRING THEM, AND IF NECESSARY, DRAG THEM BACK TO WHERE THEY BELONG! TEACH THEM AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT ONLY MISFORTUNE AND A MALEDICTION AWAITS FOR THOSE WHO VIOLATE THE LAND OF THE PEOPLE!**

 **And the result of your great endeavour, our great efforts, there shall be peace for the next generation and the generation that will follow them. My brothers and sisters, show these invaders and our neighbours why fighting China is a bad idea – do that and our sons and daughters shall live in peace within their lifetimes.**

 _Chinese citizens from all over the world who watched the emergency message cannot help but raise the arms into the air with their fists clinching in full strength. Some nations have begun to shut down the emergency broadcasts as graphic images of Beijing was shown into the world and the Chinese leader stirring troubles in the street. Back in America though, while more than half of America turned off their screens, another half remained tuned in as many feels this is real and the dragon is roaring._

 **I, as the Chairman of the State Central Military Commission, Commander-in-Chief of the Joint Battle Command of the PLA shall announce to the general public that I hereby place China under Combat Readiness Condition Level 1. The nation must and shall be ready for the worst scenario. I have sent a directive to all of our forces that our nation shall defend every inch and every lives of this country.**

 _At this point, the world's most powerful militaries are a few more mistakes away from a full worldwide military conflict. The Russian Ministry of Defense had sent a notice of readiness for combat in response to China's declaration – however, most of that notice of readiness though are going to its forces in Europe. Back in Asia, the Pakistani high military command also sent a notice of readiness as the declaration of war by China seems clear._

 _In Japan however, the broadcast was cut off by the National Public Safety Commissions under the pretense that China is sending out propaganda and is stirring global opinion on China through the display of graphic images and explicit wording. Many Japanese civilians didn't bother what was the speech was about like that certain guy who was as of now is in Ginza. However, there are some Japanese, those that understood the message had, with no delay went to their nearby malls and shops as a crisis loomed in the air. And Japan was not alone. Americans, Europeans, everyone who are aware of the essence of that very message had started moving as well - and had begun their impromptu prepping._

 _Also in the economic standpoint, European markets are also starting to feel the crisis in the East as the Euro Stoxx 50 made a 3% drop followed by a 1.2% rise in less than 3 seconds. Then there is the British FTSE 100, made a sharp drop of 5.2% with a 400 points drop in a matter of seconds and recovered with only 0.4%. The German DAX also dropped from 12,451 points to 12,299 points and the recovered later to 12,410 points. However, in the United States the effects are yet to take effect as the stock markets still have a few hours before it opens. But a wave of investors are already waiting outside the New York stock exchange._

 **But always, our whole nation shall remember the slaughter that is happening this day. No matter how long it takes, no matter what, to overcome this barbarism, the Chinese people in its unparalleled might, shall win through absolute and unconditional victory. I believe that it is the will of the Chinese citizenry, the will of the people, is that this treachery shall never pose a threat for all of us ever again for times to come. My message to the conspirators, to all entities part of this ploy, domestic and foreign, this will not be left unanswered. To anyone who are involved in this invasion, I will bring the full might of the Chinese nation on you, and make sure the lives of the people who died today shall be avenged!**

 **I, as the President of People's Republic of China and as the General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China – in response to this unprovoked and cowardly attack by this unnamed empire, this is China's answer - THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA HEREBY DECLARE WAR WITH THE UNNAMED ENEMY!**

 _And it was official – the People's Republic of China has taken the path of destruction. It was clear though it not directed to any nations under the sky – not on the face of the Earth. The question now is – how will rest of the world will react when the second largest economy in the world is falling into a crisis._

 _The United States had declared DEFCON 2._

 _The Russian Federation Combat Readiness was raised to Level 3._

 _NATO in response had all of its military assets in Eastern Europe in full combat readiness._

 _Pakistan and India had begun to issue notice of readiness to all forces in the border._

 _South Korea and Japan had notified all of their assets to prepare for war._

 _The North Korean leadership had were also notified and had sent orders to its army in the 38th parallel to prepare to cross the border._

 _The Taiwanese Head of State had issued a notice for combat readiness and have the Taiwanese Army be ready for action._

 _Southeast Asian nations had recalled all of their navies in the South China Sea as reports coming in that China's submarine fleet has been deployed._

 _Iranian general had received orders from Tehran to start the preparations to invade Saudi Arabia._

 _The Turkish President has sent an order to all of its forces currently in the Turkish-Syrian border to prepare to launch a full scale assault on what it deems "enemy of the state"._

 _Even in the state of economic turmoil, Greece has alerted its own army and prepares for war with Turkey._

 _Then then is Balkan states – once war between east and west starts, the Balkan leaders had already their eyes on the price – for Serbia, it is for the glory of Belgrade and the dream of a United Yugoslavia. For the remaining parties involve, it was independence. Nevertheless the situation remains complex and tense._

 _On the other hand, Ukraine has sent orders to its military to prepare for conflict and has even sent notices to it de facto allies in the West to enter Ukrainian territory once hostility breaks out. An order was even sent to its forces based near Crimea and Donetsk to prepare for an invasion._

 _Even the Caucasus region situation is breaking down as well._

 _Israel has also sent an order to its generals to prepare the army for what the notice says the "last battle for Israel"._

 _African warlords were also keen on joining the fray as many of them, seeing the opportunity of seeing the world powers busy with each other, to gain more power._

 _In just 10 minutes, Chairman Xing's speech had the world have World War 3 in its sights as he declares "China is at war"._

 _All it needs is just one small mistake. All of the world's militaries watches on each other as who shall start humanity's greatest war. Immediately, everyone watches as who shall blink first and who shall fire the first shot. No one after all wants to start the war, but everyone, nevertheless, wants war – to settle things ones and for all._

XXX

18:00 GMT +8

October 1, 2016

State Central Military Commission

August 1 Building,

Beijing, China

After that long battle with 12,000 soldiers of unknown affiliation, Xin and Lei were finally recalled by Lt. General Wang Qishen under the orders of Chairman Xing. Using one of the Mi-8 transport helicopters, they were then airlifted all the way to the August 1 Building. After then, the two of them were given a half hour break where they then used to clean themselves and change their uniforms. After the two of them were finished changing, they then moved out of the room where they were met with a two persons – one was an officer from the Joint Chief of Staff and another was a red haired tall person.

"Dragon." Xin said as he identified the redhead tall Chinese Captain.

"Snake, long time no see old friend." Chi replied to the blue-head 165 cm tall Second Lieutenant. "And you are Sergeant Lotus. Nice to meet you." The redhead then gave the lady in front of him a handshake. "Be careful with this guy, he might not be tall or bulky, but his dangerous."

"I'm not like that… Unless it's a mission or you are a target, I don't do that." Xin immediately responded in defense of Chi's comments about him.

"I'll be fine. I feel like I can handle him." Lei replied to Chi.

The Joint Chiefs of Staff then handed out two suitcases to the two Special Ops. Xin and Lei then received the suitcases and as soon as they have the suitcase already, they found there their weapons, cleaned and with new bullets.

"Now let's move. When we arrive to the Chairman's office, The Chairman will brief us later of our mission when we arrive there."

"Yes sir." The two of them immediately replied.

Then the three of them followed the officer of the Joint Chiefs of Staff as they make their way inside the August 1 Building. There were chitchats at all, all four of them silently walked the corridors of the building until they arrive in an elevator. With the officer of the Joint Chiefs of Staff officer making a gesture telling them to come inside the elevator, the three of them complied and so the moved inside the elevator. When they were inside there, the officer pressed a button from the inside of the elevator where the elevator then closed and began descending to a floor which wasn't indicated in the floor indicator.

Moments later, the elevator opened and there a large room with a monitor that could easily be 30 meters long and 8 meters high, with a host of personnel tapping in to their computers downstairs. The officer than moved out of the elevator and lead the three agents into a room. Inside was a C-shaped table large enough to accommodate 15 people. In the ceiling, a lot of monitors are hanging around. And finally, on the other end of the room, the insignia of the Chinese Communist Party was engraved in the wall and in front of it is a desk table, full of papers and that was the Chairman's table, and there the Chairman, alone in the room, was sitting processing all of those papers. The officer then made a gesture for them to enter, however, he was left outside and instead only the three of them entered the room. Once they entered the room, the officer then closed the doors of the room.

"Captain Ying Chi, reporting for duty!"

"Second Lieutenant Wang Xin, reporting for duty!"

"Sergeant Chang Lei, reporting for duty!"

All three are in attention stance and made a salute to the paramount leader. The Chairman then looked at them and stood up.

"At ease!" He said as he made a 'calm down' gesture on them. "I have noticed your great achievements in the defense of Beijing a while ago. Dragon, you have showed me great feats of strategic and tactical planning as well as commanding and resourcefulness skills. Your skills, which had saved thousands of lives in the city, were useful and I want to use that skill of yours again."

He then looked at the blue-head officer who was standing next to Dragon. "I see that Lt. General Wang has brilliant people serving under him. Snake, you had even surpassed my expectations and had shown to me what a Chinese Special Forces can do – our SOF may not be a complex and as organized as our Western counterparts, but you had shown me how the simplicity of our forces could become an advantage. This invasion will not go unpunished – whatever the scenario might be, I will reserve my authority to use those expertise of yours again in the nearest future."

And finally, he then turned his eye to the woman with greyish hair who was standing to the left of Xin. "Lotus, you too, as described by Lt. General Wang, is one of the rare gems in the Chinese military, I think the rank of Sergeant doesn't suit you for your great achievement in the defense of Beijing. However, just like what I said to Snake, this invasion will not go unpunished, and to whatever this enemy force may have come from, expect that you will also be deployed in the front lines – maybe even behind the enemy lines."

After the Chairman's speech to them, the monitors hanging above them lighted up, were then, heads of all major branches of both the military and of the government were shown. "I am perfectly aware that the three of you have seen my speech earlier. My speech has surpassed all known expectations both domestic and foreign. As of now, China is about to enter a new phase. I advised dragon not to discuss to you what your missions yet, for I want to give this to you three personally."

"This enemies of China, despite their unknown origins, must have come from somewhere. We have an idea that the structure, which Snake and Lotus, have seen personally, could lead us to where this creatures come from." He then picked up a piece of paper on his desk where he then placed in front for everyone to see. "We are certain that if they can send troops to this side, then maybe we can send troops on the other side, and so, Gen. Dong, can you give us the details."

The Chairman then switched the conversation to General Dong, the commander of the People's Liberation Army Air Force. "In response to the SARS outbreak a decade ago as well as the threat of nuclear, biological and chemical terrorism, the Air Force has been in-charge with everything with CBRN (Chemical, Biological, Radiological and Nuclear) countermeasures. However, we recognize that this place where this foreign army has come from could be deemed unsafe for human life, and so, in 30 hours' time from now, a team from the 501st National Land CBRN Emergency Rescue Battalion along with equipment from the air force and war engineers from the Ministry of Science and Technology will be sent as the vanguard for the counterattack. But first we must survey the local environment, and so step 1 of the counter-invasion will be the studying of terrain as well as atmospheric, geophysical and even astronomical study of the other side."

"Simply speaking, your mission will be to escort 40 men. The mission length will be 48 hours. Dragon, you will be tasked to become the overall commander of the first strike force. You have clearance to use all necessary force in the disposal of the People's Liberation Army. Snake, you will be tasked to become the commander of a Special Forces Squad which will be sent together with the research team. Lotus, you will become the vice-commander! Once the environment is deemed safe, the three of you along with the Special Forces Team will return back here to China and your team shall be relieved with a detachment from the 24th Army. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Chairman Xing!" The three of them made a salute.

"Now, for the three of you – as of now, we will keep your ranks for now since the military will be busy dealing with both inside and outside problems. Once you and your team returns back to China, the three of you shall be rewarded handsomely. After this, the officer outside will give the three you details about the incoming operation. Now, dismiss!"

"Thank you Chairman!" the three of them break the salute and made their way out of the room, leaving the Chairman and his Generals inside that room. A few moments later after the three were out of the room, all windows inside there darkened as the glass tint grows from transparent to almost opaque.

"So, what are the Americans doing now?" Chairman Xing asked to the man who is the head of the Ministry of State Security.

"As of now, the situation remains tense. The American B-2 bombers had just lifted from its base in Australia. US ships in Guam are also being deployed as images of the base had shown us the island has only a few civilian ships left on the island. It's also the same story in Yokohama where the US aircraft carrier there had also departed. We also had detected US troop movements in the South Korea, Thailand, the Philippines, Pakistan and Afghanistan. However, the US navy that was earlier sailing straight to Hainan Island had retreated and is now steaming 40 miles off the coast of Vietnam."

"How about the Japanese?"

"Japan is in full alert since after the speech. The JMSDF navy had however, move their navies in full steam ahead on the direction away from China. We also had intercepted a communication in the Japanese high command. It seems the Japanese are waiting for the Americans to fire first, or us to fire at them first."

"Ignore them. Our intention is not to go to war with the entire world – our only goal is to keep China together in this crisis. I am fully aware that my speech will start a new global economic depression, and nations might be enticed to go to war with us, but for now, China will remain a peaceful stance, if not, a neutral stance – not until all preparations are complete."

The Chairman then turned his eyes on a one of the few persons there is talking with him who are not wearing a military uniform. It was from the Ministry of Finance. "Mr Peng, tell me how much can we loss in the value of the Yuan."

"A devaluation? Let's see, if we depreciate the Yuan too much – let's see - it will cause a hyperinflation and it will destroy the economy all together, the housing bubble will surely burst, and maybe we will have a few banks here and there going bankrupt. We can also pump money into the system which can also cause a devaluation of the Yuan and we can also keep the market working for some time by putting in low interest rates, plus it could help the housing market problem but only for a short period of time – but that would surely hurt the GDP growth as well as our debt servicing capacity which could bring down our credit grade from A+ to B-. But nonetheless, a couple of Trillion Yuan can be enough to push any agenda the government has in mind."

"Anything else?"

"Well, we can also do a wait and see. If the conditions are favourable to us, we can devaluation and injection of paper currency into the economy. Your speech had surely made some profound impacts in the European markets. The Brits even made a 5% drop in their stock market already but will wait what happens in New York. The declaration of war after all sounds tougher as well 'more sensitive' in the US compared to in Europe, and not only that, a military confrontation is taking place all over the world right now. I expect a crash will take place there and it will surely bring us down with it. However, I do prefer this approach because we might provoke the Americans into doing rash actions against us. I also advise that we try to maintain the status quo as well."

"That could work." The Chairman replied. He was about to say something when another man spoke out in a television screen. It was China's second most powerful man – Premier Lou Keqing

"Either way, I still want to express my gratitude to this reckless invaders. Not only did they give us a reason to make this move, they had also provided us all the necessary requirements for all of our future moves. Phase 4 of our plan is complete, we are now moving on to the next step. Chairman, what's the next move."

The Chairman made a small smile in his face and looked at the second most powerful man in China. "Like Mr. Peng had said, let's sit and wait. Remember Lou, our objective is the ultimate goal."

"I know that. You don't have to remind me. By the way, General Wenqing, what do you think will happen next?" Premier Lou asked.

"Premier, all I can see is that interesting times are lying ahead of us."

"I see." The Premier asked. The Premier then one more time went and looked into the President. "Chairman Xing, Do whatever you like. Just let me handle the Politburo and you do the rest. Well then, Chairman – I will go now. I have some work to do, all thanks to that speech of yours, and next time, tell me if you are going to do something like that in the future. It's not easy to take care of the National People's Congress alone you know."

"Well then, thank you Premier Lou." Soon, the screen showing Premier Lou was turned off as he left the conference between China's most important figures in the government and military.

 _A future for China, made in China, all for China…_

XXX

14:30 UTC

October 2, 2016

The attack on Beijing, the declaration of war and the closing of the city of Beijing from the outside world.

For a nation who economy is deeply tied to that of the Chinese economy, people all around the city awaits to a news of any developments inside China. DOW Jones is at its 20,000 mark but a few investors are starting to pull out their shares as some began panic buying of commodities like gold, silver and oil.

Then, on 09:30 GMT -5 in New York and 22:30 GMT +8 in Beijing…

" **The Communist Party of China General Secretary and President of the People's Republic of China Xing Jianping has declared martial law in the city of Beijing and surrounding areas in a 25 km distance from the city limits. Beijing and surrounding areas on the 25 km range of the city is effectively close to the general public and will remain so for some time. A general evacuation order of 45 million residents in all affected areas is currently underway as the situation remains tense. As of now, a military strength of 300,000 is currently being deployed to the capital as experts around China fears that there could be a second invasion wave coming from the unknown army."**

That news came from a Western news outlet based in China. And the next news, still from China at time 22:30 GMT +8

" **The city of Hong Kong is in flames as riots between Pro-Mainland China and Pro-Democracy protesters in Hong Kong broke out after crowds from the nearby cities of Guangzhou and Shenzhen as well as from nearby communities flock into the city of Hong Kong for what they claim as 'an act to discipline the rebellious city'. Authorities are trying to put the situation under control and the local government of Hong Kong is placing the city under a general state of emergency."**

Then more news from China, still at 22:40 GMT +8, was televised to the worldwide audience.

" **The people of Shanghai had shown their support to the Communist Party as a peaceful march took place in the city as well as a label 'One China' and 'China shall never be humiliated again' placards."**

Time: (14:40 UTC) 22:40 GMT +8: But the effects of the invasion was not isolated on Mainland China alone. An example of this can be seen on the renegade island province on the other side of the strait.

" **A massive peaceful demonstration of more than a quarter of a million pro-unification protesters shouting slogans like 'Taiwan stands with Beijing' and are insisting that 'Taiwan is part of China'."**

Time: (14:40 UTC) 19:10 GMT +5.5: Then another news channel broadcasted a news from a country on the southwest of China – from the second most populous country in the world.

" **The Indian Prime Minister has made a bold statement just a few moments ago showing the great extent of China-India relations and had made it clear to the world that India has no ill intentions towards the Chinese people and instead supports any action the Chinese government will undertake in the future. In the case of the Pakistani threat, India will make sure any actions against the State of India will be met with the full might of the Indian people."**

Time: (14:45 UTC) 18:45 GMT +5: Not to be outdone, a news agency from the nation just west of India, also made a broadcast, showing Pakistani outlook in the Chinese situation.

" **The Pakistani Prime Minister has expressed his most sincere condolence to the Chinese people from barbarism and most despicable terrorist act that happened a few hours ago in Beijing. The Pakistani leader has expressed his fullest support any actions the Chinese state will undertake in the future. The State of Pakistan will continue its fight against terrorism and of barbarism, and with regards to the Indian barbarism, the Pakistani government will take every measure necessary to protect the sovereignty of the State of Pakistan."**

Time: (14:50 UTC) 23:50 GMT +9: And that is South Asia. However, while South Asia is gearing for war and the same time, with Pakistan, courting support from the Chinese government on the issue with India and with India making every possible move to keep China out of the collapsing Indo-Pakistani relations, East Asia on the other hand is making momentous moves one after another – for example – in South Korea.

" **The South Korean government has declared the situation in Beijing an act of terrorism and a crime against humanity. South Korea hereby shall support the people of China in any form imaginable. For the case of North Korea, the South Korean government will do everything necessary to avoid any conflicts with the North Korean regime. Also, the South Korean government has also made a statement that South Korea will postpone any talks regarding to the installation of a THAAD system in South Korean soil."**

Time: (15:00 UTC) 23:30 GMT +8.5: In response to the statement from South Korea, the North Korean state-owned media immediately made a counter broadcast with the North Korea's Minister of Foreign Affairs speaking to the world.

" **The North Korean government, as brother-in-arms during the Korean War, we express our most sincere condolence and condemns this act of war as a violation to the will of the proletariat. As brothers-in-arms, we shall join and support our Chinese brothers on their war for vengeance. To protect the revolution and to bring eternal peace to the continent, we of North Korea shall take the responsibility of protecting the Eastern flank and to once again push the Western dogs out of the peninsula once and for all, end this very long and old war and bring the revolution the Great Leader Kim il-Sung and his comrade, Chairman Mao Zedong has stand for – the liberation of the masses from the hands of the bourgeoisie - all the way to Busan!"**

Time: (15:15 UTC) 23:15 GMT +8: While South Asia and the Korean Peninsula on the edge of war, the region of Southeast Asia are trying to keep themselves out of this conflict. It's clear – the world is on the edge of World War 3. In the forefront of the declaration of neutrality, the Secretary of Foreign Affairs of the Republic of the Philippines made a speech on a local media:

" **The Republic of the Philippines expresses its solidarity as well as our most sincere condolence to the Chinese people. As a representative of the citizens of the Philippines, we shall respect any decision the Chinese government will take in response to this crisis in Beijing."**

Time: (15:25 UTC) 01:25 GMT +10 (October 2, 2016): it's not only the Philippines – it's all over Southeast Asia. Even Vietnam also tries to avoid conflict. In fact, it is correct that the Philippine's declaration of neutrality, by extension, all ASEAN countries also expresses the same opinion. Opinion all over Asia – no – it's the world in itself is showing remorse and solidarity to China and not a single country has failed not to express condolence over the situation in Beijing. Even Australia did the same thing.

Time: (15:30 UTC) 10:30 GMT -5: Wall Street

" **The New York Stock Exchange opened today with investors turning into commodities as gold rallies above $2000 per ounce, silver at $100 per ounce and oil at $45 per barrel with the US dollar index at 53. Some experts claims that this massive increase in the commodity market is the result of the crisis in Beijing as investors tries to flee to safe zones."**

Time: (16:00 UTC) 17:00 GMT (Daylight Savings Time +1): London

" **FTSE 100 made a double digit drop of 11% following the 5% drop earlier this afternoon as uncertainties in Asia fuels and the effects of Brexit fuels speculations with the investors all across Britain."**

Time: (16:10 UTC) 11:10 GMT -5: Wall Street

" **The massive dip by FTSE 100 had caused the price of commodities to rise as gold breaches the $2500 per ounce, silver at $120 per ounce and oil at $49 per barrel. DOW had made a sharp reversal starting with a 6% drop in just 10 minutes."**

Time: (16:40 UTC) 11:40 GMT -5: Washington D.C.

" **The President of the United States has made an announcement today claiming that the G-7 leaders had assured him that they will continue purchasing US treasuries and believes that a strong US economy is the only way to bring back global prosperity. He has also showed his condolences to all victims of the Beijing crisis and assert his claims that efforts to fight global terrorism is of utmost priority."**

Time: (17:00 UTC) 12:00 GMT -5: New York

" **Markets are halted for 1 hour after Dow Jones dropped by 2,500 points in the first 150 minutes of trading."**

"Time: (17:15 UTC) 20:15 GMT -3.5: Persian Gulf

" **Tensions between Saudi Arabia and Iran reached an all-time high as Tehran demanded that Shia clerics must be freed by Riyadh and pressures the Saudi royal family to stop funding militias in both Syria and Iraq and end the hostilities in Yemen. The government of Iran clearly stated that if the Saudi government and its allies will continue its stance, Iran will declare a blockade on the Persian Gulf through the Strait of Hormuz and shall shoot down any ships that passes through the strait."**

Time: (17:30 UTC) 12:30 GMT -5: New York

" **In response to the escalation of conflict between Iran and the Gulf States, the price of oil climbed from $49 per barrel to $65 per barrel."**

Time: (18:00 UTC) 13:00 GMT -5; New York

" **The markets, after being closed for one hour, continues its drop as investors flee to the commodity markets. Dow Jones has lost 3,500 points already and had declined from 20,000 points to 16,500 points. Oil has now reached $70 per barrel as gold breaks the $3000 per ounce ceiling and silver at $135."**

Time (18:13 UTC) 21:13 GMT +2 (DST +1): Ukraine/Donbass border:

" **The Ukrainian army mounted a full scale invasion into Donbass following the Beijing crisis which in extension is now the global economic crisis, with full Western support. NATO has applauded the Ukrainian attack and has claimed that 'it is the legitimate right of Ukraine to enforce its sovereignty in its own territory'. In response to what it calls 'the violation of the peace and order in the region", the Russian Federation pressured GAZPROM into halting all oil and natural gas trade to the EU."**

Time: (18:30 UTC) 13:30 GMT -5: New York

" **News arrived from the EU regarding the Russian Federation sanctions against the EU in response to what Russia calls 'the violation of the peace and order in the region', the price of oil even rises higher to $80 per barrel. Seeing the sharp rise of the price of oil, the Dow Jones' sharp drop began to ease down, but still, it has already lost 20% of its value. Already, the New York Stock Exchange has lost a staggering $3.5 trillion worth of value."**

Time: (18:45 UTC) 20:45 GMT +1 (DST+1): Germany

" **Germany's largest bank – filed bankruptcy and is starting to file a request for bail-out to the German central bank while bailing-in all bank accounts and credits of every citizen, institution and businesses associated with the bank across the EU as investors in the German DAX are fleeing to the commodities market following the trend in New York. As of now, the German DAX has lost around 29% of its value and German authorities are forced to close the market except for mining and inflation related markets (the commodity market)."**

Time: 19:00 UTC: Main Street America and Europe

" **Riots in front of markets all over the Western world became widespread as news of war and economic collapse finally began to spread all over the rest of the world. Empty stores shelves are now becoming a reality and fires break out across the United States and Europe. For closed stores in Europe, angry mobs break in to stores and robbed them, stealing whatever they can. In other countries inside the European Union, violence centred on Chinese and Muslim immigrants became rampant."**

Time: 19:25 UTC: 22:25 GMT +2 (DST +1): Crimea

" **Ukrainian artillery divisions begun the shelling of Russian positions in Crimea. The Russian Ministry of Defense has no comment about the current Crimean crisis and for the moment, there are no declarations of war yet from either of the two sides. However, the Russian military, in retaliation, has initiated an artillery/rocket attacks in all military installations in adjacent to the Russian border."**

Time: (19:30 UTC) 21:30 GMT +1 (DST +1): Brussels

" **NATO officials condemned the Russian artillery and rocket attacks on Ukrainian positions a little while ago and had said that this is an attack against Ukraine. Many NATO officials urged European governments to use NATO forces against Russia in Ukraine. However, EU governments are busy tackling with domestic issues that even Germany has no comment about the issue."**

Time: (20:30 UTC) 01:30 GMT +5 (October 2, 2016): Riyadh

" **The Saudi royal family has pledged that they will continue selling oil using US dollars along with the Euro, the Chinese Yuan and Gold. As of now, the value of oil has reach $102 per barrel."**

Time: (22:00 UTC) 06:00 GMT +8 (October 2, 2016): Beijing

" **President Xing declared that China will continue trading with the United States and China will continue buying US treasury. In exchange, to support and fund the Chinese war effort against the foreign invaders, China will devalue its holdings by 50% and will keep the Yuan on an exchange rate of 10:1. He also declared that the People's Bank of China will inject 2 trillion Yuan into the Chinese market. He also condemns all forms of conflict all over the world and that China will not support any aggressions by any parties across the region."**

Time: (22:10 UTC) 17:10 GMT -5: New York

" **Despite the German banking crisis, due to OPEC through Saudi Arabia insisting of the continuation of the petrodollar and China's declaration, the New York Stock Exchange calmed down as for the first time of the day when the Dow Jones, despite losing 7,000 points in 8 hours and a value of $7 trillion, the market showed signs of recovery closing with 13,000 points. However, the situation remains dire as one of Germany's largest bank is teetering on the edge of collapse."**

 **XXX**

23:00 UTC

18:00 GMT -5

October 1, 2016

Specific Location Unknown

Toronto, Canada

Its late afternoon in Toronto. The cold breeze of the autumn weather brings chill to the city that is in fire. From a building overlooking the city, a scenery similar to the ones in Hong Kong and Shanghai and Tokyo and New York and London and Hamburg and Paris and all other major cities of the world are visible in Canada's largest city – mass riots everywhere, city residents pillaging one block after another, the police overrun and outnumbered by protesters – it was hell on Earth. A world on the brink of financial and economic collapse that would make the 1929 Wall Street looks small in comparison, triggered by the Crisis in Beijing followed by a geopolitical shockwave as a result of the Chinese President's declaration of war and the closing of Beijing which is then followed by an unprecedented escalation of tensions in all political hotspots and finally a financial and economic earthquake in the magnitude never seen before which had started in London and spread through Wall Street which ultimately lead to a banking crisis in Germany which would make the Lehman Brothers bankruptcy, which trigger the 2008 crash, looks cute.

Gold is at $4,403 per ounce and rising.

Silver is at $157 per ounce and rising.

Oil is at $121 per barrel and rising.

coin is at $2500 mark and rising.

Russia and NATO is on the brink of war, Iran and Saudi Arabia are a shot away from starting a war that would make the 2003 invasion of Iraq small in comparison, North and South Korea are about to start their own war as well, and India and Pakistan are determined to settle their disputes once and for all.

It's domino effect in a global scale.

Black Saturday… A day that was started with a massacre in Beijing and ended with the world's economy on the edge of collapse.

Yet, on a building that presents a view of Toronto, the bridge that connects Canada and the United States and the city of Detroit on the side of the lake, three old man tries to enjoy an early evening wine, as the world around them burns.

"Looks like everything is going faster than expected." The former American secretary of state said as he whisks his wine inside his wine glass.

"Too fast I say but still under the parameters within our control." The old CEO of one of the largest conglomerates in the world replied while trying to smell the aroma of his wine.

"But still, everything is under control. Xing is a reliable person after all, he never misses his mark and he always move fast." The old investor said. "But still, how sure you that he is acting as planned. His ulterior motives are something even an old hawk like me still finds puzzling."

"Indeed, you are correct. That man's ulterior motives goes beyond patriotism. He is even willing to dance to our tune for the sake of his country. Which I see as something quite amusing." The old former American secretary of state said.

"Amusing? I say he is interesting. He played and toyed the most powerful nation on Earth without breaking a sweat. He showed us, the Western elites, what he can do. By the way John, can you give me some details about this crisis in Beijing?" the old CEO said.

"Here are some data I can get my hands on. This was the intelligence gathered by the CIA earlier." The old former secretary of state gave a folder with a large 'confidential' watermark on it. "Some Roman like army with what seems to be dragons and mythological creatures appeared out of nowhere and attacked Beijing."

"You can't be serious?" the old investor asked.

"I am serious." The old former Secretary of State said. "However, I am very thankful to those pre-Medieval army. Not only did they push Xing to do this kind of action, it even made the plan move 10 – no maybe even 20 years ahead of time. Looks like this old hawk will still be able see the completion of the New World Order after all."

The old investor then gave the folder to the old CEO who immediately skimmed all in the way in the report. "Who else have read this report?"

"Aside from the director of the CIA along with a few high level officials in the Pentagon, only the three of us. I was planning to give this good message to all of the group after all, it just happens that the two of you were the closest. Even the President is yet to read that report, as if he needs to read that report and decide what action he should take anyway."

"So what's next?" the old CEO asks. "Are we going to execute that plan?"

"Of course. But it will be Xing who will decide when to start it, maybe in 9 years' time – maybe even 6. After all, this step is supposed to be executed in time 24 years from now. This is an accelerated version of the plan, where instead of chasing up to the Western economy, he mutilated it and scale it down to the level of that of the Chinese economy. And he knows what to do."

"That is if he will do what we want him to do!"

"Of course, he will do what we want him to do – our interests are mutual. And besides, he doesn't care who handles the money, all he cares is that China will be center of everything. And another thing, he is the last person who would like to see this divided world to continue. Either way, my friends, we are now looking at the end of a 200 year long plan."

"A decade huh, well looks like I have to do something with the German Bank, looks like Xing wants to keep this world order a bit longer. And my old friend John, please keep all parties at bay for a while, tell the Russian President to keep the situation under control for a moment and please, tell the Ukrainian President to calm down. And I don't want to see Pakistan and India shooting at each other now – not now though and same for North and South Korea and for Iran and Saudi." The old CEO said.

"Sure, I will talk to them later. It's not time for confrontation yet." The former Secretary of State replied.

"Well, for me, as long as they see me investing, it's no problem, they will follow me anyway, so for now that's the transitional plan." The old investor said.

"Well then, my friends, to the New World Order." The old CEO raised his wine glass into the air.

"To the new world order." The other two raised their wine glasses and made a cheers.

XXX

00:00 UTC

08:00 GMT +8

October 2, 2016

Beijing, China

The city of Beijing under maximum security. The sun rises on the devastated city, where despite the operation of removing dead bodies have been ongoing since last night, they are still nowhere close to clearing up the entire capitol.

The death count has already reach 50,000. There were so many dead that the entire grounds of the Heavenly Palace was already full of the bodies of the deceased. More than 12 hours have passed already but they have only identified up to more than 40,000. And every time they look, everywhere they look, they find injured civilians, some fatal, others are mild. And also the dead.

All available helicopters of the People Liberation Army Ground Force, Air Force and Navy are working round the clock to remove as many injured civilians out of the city as fast as they can. Some were dropped on train stations were trains were then used to travel the injured to all other cities. Some by car and even some by ship. Even some were sent to South Korea as China's hospitals in the distance of 1,000 kilometres are already full.

Death toll: 42,371 and rising

Injured considered mild and severe: 2,192,877 and rising

And yes, the city is under maximum security. Inside the city, more than 400,000 men equipped with more than 1,000 tanks – some were retired tanks like the Type 69, Type 80, and Type 85 and some were newer tanks like the Type 99A-2, Type 99A and Type 96. More than 2,000 armored vehicles and IFVs also guarded the city, with rocket artillery and gun artillery along with motorized infantry brigades waiting outside the city.

And the skies are full of the PLAAF assets too. 300 planes with around 40 J-10s, 50 J-11s, 10 Su-27s, 5 Su-35Ss, 45 Q-5s, 50 H-6s and 100 J-8s roam the skies and above them, China's satellites are always on the watch for any activities in the city.

And so are the seas. The Liaoning along with her fleet of China's missile cruisers are on standby to release all of their payloads anytime.

The last time a city saw this much military force focused on one city – it was in April of 1945 during the Battle of Berlin.

Four individuals were walking through the site full of the bodies of the dead. It was Chi (Dragon), Xin (Snake) and Lei (Lotus) – and General Dong, the head of the People's Liberation Army Air Force.

Using his authority, before the mission starts, earlier that day, he made a request to high command to let him have a two hour long leave. He wants to know what happened to his daughter and grandchildren. The last time he has whereabouts about his daughter and grandchildren, they were taking a tour in the Heavenly Palace also known as Tiantan Park, around 15:00, the same time the anomaly appeared in Beiwei Road.

"It's not necessary for the three of you to follow me." One of the most powerful General of all of China said to the three Special Operations Forces Agents following him.

"It's an order from Lt. General Wang. We are not certain whether those barbarians will come back and when they will strike Beijing again. As the second most powerful General in all of China and in-charge of the air force and de-facto leader of all of the rocket forces, ground force, strategic support and navy – we cannot allow such a high level official like you die in a place like this General."

"Don't be too cocky young one, I'm still the Vice Chairman of the People's Liberation Army. I still have authority over you."

"Lt. General Wang, for the moment, report directly to Chairman Xing as the head of the defense of Beijing, and the three of us reports directly to him General." Snake nonchalantly talked to his superior as they stumbled themselves in a field where there are 10,000 identified corpses with their relatives (still alive) attending the dead.

"Young one, you are 30 years too early to speak in that manner to me." The General walked into the place. The smell of the place is that of rotten flesh – it was horrid. Flies are flying everywhere as the scent of the dead filled the air. The personnel working in the site are wearing chemical suits complete with gas filters, but the people attending their relatives weren't.

On their left, a woman was kneeling and crying to what seems to be her deceased husband.

Then on the right, a father was carrying the dead body of his young son.

The General was looking desperately left and right hoping something. It was reported earlier that all the dead inside the Tiantan Park were already identified and are placed right on that spot. The wounded were also airlifted. And as the Vice Chairman of the PLA, he has connections to the Ministry of State Security and they had given him the list of all identified wounded persons in Tiantan Park, however it was incomplete.

His granddaughter was on the list of the wounded, but not his daughter and not his grandson.

It's possible that her daughter wasn't on the list yet. After all, the list he received was incomplete.

The general, desperately, looking around him, hoping he will not find his daughter or his grandson there.

All the General can see is the suffering around him. Parents, here and there, are screaming in agony while their only son or their only daughter is lying died and cold on their arms. Sons and daughters crying out loud as their father or mother lying in front of them silently as flies land on them. And then, wives and husbands who lost their entire families on this calamity are howling with all of their hearts.

Such is the Beijing Crisis – the massacre on the most unprecedented level.

And then when he was at the end of the line of corpse, the General stopped.

On the end of the line of corpses, a young girl, about 8 years old, lying pale in front of her dead mother. She was silently sitting there, waiting for her mother to wake up. And there, on the ground, was a woman lying on the ground with a large wound on her chest, as if a sword pierced right through her chest.

"Xia?" The General asked.

The young girl had never even moved a muscle. She was just sitting there motionless and traumatized. It didn't took that long to for the General to identify his daughter and realize what happened. He just fell on his knees and embraced his granddaughter tightly.

"Xia? It's your grandfather. It's alright now."

The girl finally turned her head into his grandfather. "Grandpa… Big brother told me to look for mama… Big brother fought the bad guys… Big brother…"

"Enough Xia. By the way, where is your brother?"

"Big brother fought the bad guys… He told me to protect to mama… Grandpa, mama told me…"

"Told you what?" The General tried to hold his tears as he is about to hear his daughter's last words coming out from his granddaughter.

"Mama told me… that you take care of yourself." The young girl emotionlessly talked to his grandfather.

Finally a single drop of tear dropped from the General's eye. Here in front of him is his only daughter and at the same time his only child, and in his hand is one of his daughter's child. "So where is big brother?"

"He fought the bad guys… and the bad guys took him away." His granddaughter said.

"I see, don't worry, I will look for big brother. Don't worry Xia, everything will be alright." Grieving at the loss of his daughter and confronted by the disappearance of his grandson, he clinched his fists tightly that blood was coming oozing out from his fist. His tears finally flowed out of his eyes as he embraced her granddaughter. "Don't worry Xia, everything will be alright."

As the General was grieving for his loss, the three Special Operations Forces were left speechless.

Words are not enough to describe what is currently happening in front of them. This man in front of them is one of the world's most powerful man and on his command is the world's largest standing army with one of world largest air and naval force and an arsenal of nuclear weapons – a force enough to flatten and erase a nation out of the face of the Earth, is here crying like a normal human being.

Aside from being a general, he is a human being – a human being full of emotions – he is a human being before he is a General. And like a human being… he can sometimes be irrational as hatred can sometimes overwhelm logic.

"Dragon, tell me, out of the 7 billion people on this world, out of the hundreds of nations and out of the thousands of cities – why here, and why my daughter."

"Even I who can foresee many events through tactical and strategic analysis, I cannot find a correct answer. Random it may be, but I'm afraid, I'm out of words." Chi replied.

"Reality is such a cruel bastard, first taking away my parents, then my wife and now my daughter. I will never allow reality to take my grandson away, even if I have to exhaust my powers as the General… Anyway, Dragon, you have connections to the Ministry of State Security I assume. You still have 12 hours before Phase 1 of the counterattack begins. If you don't want to suffer the full weight of my anger, follow my orders. Give me footage of everything that went in and out of that building in Beiwei Road. Tell me if you can find any evidence of this barbarians taking away hostages."

"Yes General." Dragon, feeling the pressure the General is exerting to him, as if in front of him is a very large man ready to take his life away with just a single blow, felt how serious the General is. Even Snake, a person regarded as a master assassin in the PLA, felt that same pressure.

Dragon grabbed his phone and contacted the intelligence department of the Ministry of State Security and asked them for the videos the General wants to see. The intelligence community labelled the video top secret and while they are still identifying the people shown in the video, knowing it was General Dong who wants to see those videos, they then sent a short incomplete video clip that shows children from the age of 7 to 15 were kidnapped by the retreating foreign invaders.

The video was supposed to be sent first to Chairman Xing when they have clarified the exact amount of kidnapped children and had all of them identified.

Around 10 minutes later, the video arrived on Chi's phone.

"Here General." Dragon gave his phone to General Dong, were a two minute video clip sent by the Ministry of State Security was received.

There, the General saw a group of pre-medieval soldiers dragging around 26 children of age 7-15, against their own will, into the ancient Roman/Greek like building, were they then disappeared. The General zoomed in the video but the video was too blurry for him to identify his grandson.

Nonetheless…

"Dragon, Snake, Lotus… forget 12 hours, in 6 hours' time, under my authority, we will launch Phase 1. Do I get myself clear?"

"Yes General Dong…" the three Special Operations Forces simultaneously made a salute to the General.

"Now let's go. I'm sorry but I have a grandson to rescue and a nation to crush. Xia, come with me, we will look for big brother. Let the weird looking guys over there take care of mama, ok?"

The General glared at one of the attendants in the site. The attendant seeing the nameplate of the General and his shoulder board showing his rank, without saying a word, complied with the General's order. It was clear as day for the attendant what the General wants to say.

The General then changed his expression to that of a caring grandfather and wiped his face of tears while offered his arms to her granddaughter. His traumatized granddaughter rushed to the comfort of his grandfather's arms and cried out loud. He then took stood up with his granddaughter on his arms and turned his back on his dead daughter.

" _My dear daughter I have to go now. I'm sorry but as one of the living, I still have a job to do. I will make sure your children will see a world that is peaceful. Before then, I'm sorry but it looks like taking care of myself will come later. I have to make sure your death will not go to waste. My dear daughter, may you rest in peace."_

' **Grief turns into anger. Anger turns into hatred. Hatred leads to sorrow and ultimately, to suffering…'**

XXX

Meanwhile…

Deep inside the August 1 building, more than a hundred meters underground, lies the emergency headquarters of the State Central Military Commission. And right at the heart of the headquarters of the State Central is the office of the Paramount Leader – President Xing Jianping.

The President hasn't been able to sleep for a whole day now. Since the Beijing Crisis took place and after one crisis after another has erupted all over China and the rest of the world. Hong Kong has become a battleground between nationalist and pro-democracy, Urumqi is plagued with firestorms as the unrest in Xinjiang became a full blown riot.

Not to mention, the Chinese economy is in tatters. The Shanghai Stock Exchange has lost $2 trillion worth of value, Hong Kong around a trillion and Shenzhen about $2 trillion. The Chinese stock market total value fell by a total of $6 trillion – more than 80%. Overall, around $15 trillion disappeared in just one night. Not only that, nationwide productions fell to 40% and the nation is on a middle of a civil unrest. However, despite all of this, trade still continues on.

If it wasn't because of the nationalistic spirit boosted by the speech of President Xing yesterday, China could have simply fell into a full blown civil war and ultimately to a total collapse of nationwide order.

The speech made by the President yesterday was for this – to minimize the damage of the Beijing crisis and divert the attention of the general public away from the true problem.

But the question is for how long can he maintain this status quo.

However, while the President was trying to do all of this paperwork, a sound disturbed him from his concentration. It was a knock from his door. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Chairman Xing, Mr. Wen Min wants to talk with you. He says it's urgent."

Mr. Wen Min is the head of Ministry of Science and Technology - the organization that oversees the scientific and technological matters.

"Mr. Wen? Ok, let me talk to him." The President said.

The officer then turned on one of the flat screens hanging above the Chairman's office. Soon, Mr. Wen along with two other familiar people appeared in front of him.

One was a Caucasian blond woman on her late 30s. It was Irina Dyatlov, a former Russian scientist who 'migrated' (according to official documents) to China around 3 years ago after the Chinese offered her unlimited funding. She is now the current director of Research Facility No. 75 - a top secret Chinese research laboratory focused on quantum research and also one of the high energy physics research facility across China co-designing the Chinese Circular Electron Positron Collider, a supercollider twice the size of the Large Hadron Collider with an output of 100 TeV, more than 7x the power of the LHC which is 13 TeV.

The other person was Fang Jiwei, the father of quantum communications in China. As of now, he is the director of China's Moxi project, a quantum satellite experiment which is meant to develop quantum communications satellite network system. As of now, the Moxi project is one of China's priority projects in response to the ' **Post-Snowden'** era, where mathematical algorithms could no longer be considered 100% secured.

(A/N: The concept of quantum communications in the Moxi project – by the way, it's a real project – is to make use of quantum entanglement for communication. Its proper term is actually quantum non-locality or as Einstein calls it – 'spooky action on a distance'. Based on this concept, by exploiting the relationship between elementary particles or single atoms (quantum superposition) and transmitting information through its quantum states, information can be 'teleported' from one place through another with the aid of lasers (and since lasers can only travel faster than light, it is impossible to use Faster Than Light or FTL travel (no-communication theorem), yet). And based on the no-cloning theorem and information-disturbance theorem, communications using quantum entanglement is considered hack-proof and interception proof since once the message is intercepted by any party outside the communication loop, the message will be destroyed (due to result of disturbing the quantum states of the particles used in the message between the transmitter and receiver or the 'no-cloning theorem') and the receiver and transmitter will be notified the message was intercepted (due to the 'information-disturbance theorem').)

The Chairman's attendant then went outside the room and closed the door, leaving the Chairman with his guests.

"Chairman, I'm sorry if I am disturbing on such a critical time like this." The blond woman made a slight bow in front of the Chairman, where she then immediately stood up a few moments later. "I see that something interesting has appeared in Beijing, something that could change everything. My research team want to have a copy of any footage we have from before, during and after that building appeared. If you have infrared, microwave and x-ray - everything we have from military and research to civilian satellites under Chinese jurisdiction, I would gladly ask to also have a copy of those."

"And why is that?" The Chairman asked.

"Chairman, there are two possible things that could have happened here – either time travel or inter-dimensional or if the multiverse theory is correct – it could even be inter-universal travel, either one of those things, nonetheless, we could have something far more important than anything humanity has stumbled before." The Chinese quantum researcher said.

"Something that important is in Beijing?" the Chairman then slams his face and laugh. "And here I thought those invaders have done a lot of good things for me – I even thought of treating them well once I have conquered everything on the other side because they made my plans move many steps forward and saved me a lot of effort."

The Chairman laughed… It was the first time the three scientist heard the Chairman laughed so hard – but who can blame him…

He has already 50,000 casualties in his hands, and the number is still rising. He has a nation who economy is a wreck and its peace and order shattered. And in addition to that, the world outside the gates of China is in turmoil. But on his other hand, he has his plan moving steps ahead – faster than he has planned. And then this – a scientific breakthrough that could change everything.

"Ms. Dyatlov, Mr. Jiwei, you have all of my resources under your disposal! Use it to all of your heart's content, and in exchange, make this nation the greatest among all which has existed on the face of this planet – past, present and future – do I make myself clear!"

"Yes, Chairman Xing – and as always, we will not disappoint you." The two scientists replied, as people from Jiwei's team, the one with the Moxi project where screaming " **Eureka** " and throwing their research papers up in the sky as the first experiment of the Moxi project as the attempt to demonstrate quantum key distribution from the Chinese Xinjiang Astronomical Observatory in Urumqi and Xinglong Observatory just outside Beijing and at that same night, the teleportation of a photon state from Xinglong Observatory to Shiquanhe Observatory in Tibet – an experiment about Bell inequality – was a stunning success.

XXX

 **Chapter 3 – 24 Hours of Madness.**

This time only about 12,000 words… Damn that is still plenty, a wall of words again – I hope you people will read all the way around it, without getting yourselves bored.

Okay – one thing before I start talking here – in the Gate anime series, aside from all the fanservice and demigods and elves and everything else – cite at least two important things that could have simply be 'one of the most important discoveries or achievement in human history on par with the first usage of fire, or the first time humans use mathematics and written language, or the first time human employ the scientific method, or the discovery of gunpowder, or oil refining, or electricity or even nuclear fission – at least two things, which I think is very much ignored by everyone else – even though its staring right in front of them.

Me? I see plenty of potentials in the Gate anime series, especially on the sci-fi and fantasy genre, but I'm mostly a scientific kind of person so, this fanfiction well slowly but surely will drift to the military/sci-fi genre.

I don't know though, but I'm going to make some experiments in this fiction and I will try to use some characters whom others call the 'Deep State'. In a world where two system, both are the complete opposite of one another, yet both of them are simply the two faces of the same coin – it doesn't matter whether you choose to look at it on its head or its tail – a coin is still a coin. This fiction story is getting harder and harder but that's concept is what makes fun.

Ok… three old guys. Using those guys as a model is going to be tough, knowing that this is going to be making things a little bit too complicated. A former American Secretary of State, a CEO of one of the world's largest conglomerates and an investor – whom all are part of a single multinational organization. I haven't decided yet how should I portray them, should I use a Dan Brown style fiction writing or something else – either way, the way this fiction is going, I see its going to incorporate plenty of real world conspiracies.

Hey tell me guys, was the economic/social/geopolitical collapse timeline I made was good – I tried to make it as real as it gets but it seems that I was on my limit. Too many things, really, can happen in 12 hours and from the way I see it, although it's epic (on my opinion), it's a little bit too bland. I feel that I think I am missing a few things here and a few things there.

Ok moving on…

And yes, this is just another _'Gate, and thus "insert country name here" fought there'_ fanfiction. I still hope you read this shabby story of mine though which a product of my imagination this is. I really do think though it will not look like 'everything else' and I will try not to make it as 'stereotypical' as possible. And make a portal appear between the Pakistani - Indian border, that could be nice, but I think a more interesting plot of that caliber is putting a gate in the Russian (in Kaliningrad) and Poland border, or the 38th parallel (the North/South Korean border).

Sorry guys if the fiction seems to be moving very slow. I am trying to have the entire world be involved on it since China is not just a country, it's a nation that exist in a complicated place we call Earth. Don't worry though, next chapter, we will let our 'brave' Chinese guys to finally have their feet on the new world and there, everything can happen.

Okay review response time:

-T98Kombat: sorry if I haven't able to produce the 'Falmart landing' part here, yet. At first, I want to put it in here - in this chapter, but due to the flow of the story above this 'quite long author's note', I have to put it on the next chapter. This is just a transition chapter though. 100,000 troops, for the start of the war, – that's a good number but I say it's too small after a few months and after a few hundred thousand square kilometres of land later. If we have a population of 500 million in Falmart (based on the Eurasian population on the year 1000 and since nobody is talking about how many people there is in Falmart, I say I will keep that value). Even though this is Falmart, I think it takes plenty of dedication for the Chinese side to conquer an entire continent in just a few years, so it will be way more than 100,000 (after all, China can deploy an army equal the population of the United States and still has a population the size of Japan to produce all the supply China needs – 1.4 billion people is quite a large number after all). For Princess Pina – I kind of like that idea – but it has to be the Chinese way. However, I will limit the bombing to high value targets, we don't need 500 million people thinking like ISIS.

Nacho141: Like it, but I will not use any 'international laws or honour and pride' - that sounds too Westernized, maybe the Americans will do that in some room in Guantanamo, but China has its own way of doing business. The babarism part is acceptable, but I don't think it counts. All they simply need is some 'education' I say. It made me remember though of 're-education facilities' back in Soviet times. I don't need to bleed their economy, all I need is to teach the empire a lesson about what Napoleon means when he say "Let China sleep for when she wakes up, she will shake the world to its very core". Either way, that will completely destroy their economy in the process.

VanTranTheArtist: Ahmm, what does string means? /44d59d46518015b895952fef005c9959. Which site is this url leading to?

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.


	4. Crossing the Rubicon

Chapter 4: Crossing the Rubicon

* * *

00:00 UTC

19:00 GMT -5

JFK International Airport

New York, United States of America

Wheels screeching and clouds of dust flew into the air. After a long straight flight from Shanghai to New York, a plane bearing the flag of the People's Republic of China has just landed on a supposedly busy airport. Yes, it was a busy airport but as of now, only a few planes are landing, most of them are diplomatic envoys from all major countries are arriving to New York.

And this time, it was the plane carrying the People's Republic of China's Vice President Yang Zenmin. Today, the United Nations is having an emergency hearing in response to the Beijing crisis, the escalation of global conflicts, and economic crisis and the possible Chinese invasion to the other world.

After slowing down from 180 mph to less than 5 mph, the plane taxied into the runway into one of the tarmac on the northern side of the airport. Once arriving on its assigned tarmac, a familiar person along with around 20 Secret Service and a few US Special Forces armed with high calibre rifles was waiting for them.

It was the US Secretary of State Ryan Perry.

And then the plane finally stopped. Immediately, a mobile utility service with a massive staircase moved to the exit of the plane and connected the staircase into the exit door. The door then opened, revealing one man with three Chinese VIP guards. The man zoomed out of the plane and rushed down into the staircase, and meet up with the US Secretary of State.

"Welcome to the United States, Mr. Yang!" The American Secretary of State rushed into the Chinese Vice President offering his right hand to the man.

"Good evening, Mr. Perry." The Chinese Vice President accepted the Mr. Perry's right hand and made a hand shake with the 6'2 tall man. "I'm sorry Mr. Xing cannot attend today's emergency session of the United Nations."

Earlier, news spread throughout the diplomatic community that British Prime Minister, the French President and the Russian President will attend the emergency session of the United Nations as direct officials of their respective government. The American President, also, will attend the gathering of high level diplomats and officials of every country in Earth. News about the Japanese Prime Minister, the Prime Ministers of Egypt and Senegal and the Presidents of Uruguay and Ukraine are also present.

"Mr. Yang, let's go straight to business. Before we can go to the United Nations, I'm aware that there are a few things we need to settle – and I'm sure you think the same."

"Mr. Perry, you have read my mind. I do want to talk with the US President before we can do business. There are some negotiations our two countries requires to do before we can solve anything."

"I agree." The US Secretary of State replied. "I do want to extend my sincere condolence to the Chinese people."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Perry." The Chinese Vice President replied. "And also I would like to ask an apology for the ruckus the state of my nation has created to the world, especially to your country."

"Well then follow me, Mr. Yang." The US Secretary of State made a gesture to follow him, on which the Chinese Vice President willingly complied.

The two man then walked away from the tarmac and entered into the airport, where they then proceeded straight out of the airport where three black limousines escorted with a few armored vehicles are waiting for them.

XXX

02:00 UTC

10:00 GMT +8

West Changwei Highway

1.2 km away from Ground Zero

Beijing, China

"General Dong, the last of the Mi-8 convoys have arrived." An air force lieutenant reported straight to the General as the General watches 12 Mi-8s approaching in from the West.

Silently, the General watches the 12 Mi-8s approaching to the rendezvous point. In front of the wide road, a man, possibly from the air force ran into the middle of the rendezvous point and start waving in his hand with hand flares. Responding to the ground crew, the helicopter slowed down and began hovering above the ground. The helicopter then began descending altitude until it landed on the wide section of West Changwei Highway.

The helicopter aft hatch then opened. In one of the helicopters, a team of 20 Chinese Special Forces platoon from the infamous Siberian Tiger Unit rushed out of the helicopter, immediately moving in to their assigned point. However, the rest of the helicopters contained equipment from all military districts in China. As soon as the Special Forces troops are out, service men around the site rushed into the rest of the helicopters and unload their cargoes.

Three helicopters contain a special variant of the IFV Type 90 – the Type 90CBRN variant. It is a special infantry fighting vehicle that was meant for chemical, biological and even radiological scenarios. It can be manned by three soldiers – one driver, one spotter and one gunner. Its chassis is made up of corrosive and high heat resistance steel with a special lead coating. Inside the IFV are three 50 litres 500 bars pressurized gas bottles with 75 cubic meters worth of air inside – enough for 1,000 minutes worth of combat time or 17 hours. The IFV is powered by 360 hp BF8L 513C engine and has enough fuel to travel for 500 km. The IFV is armed with remote controlled 12.7 mm machine gun with a grenade launcher.

Then more equipment arrived into the city as one helicopter unloaded a quarantine tent for biological countermeasures. Then one more helicopter unloaded a weather balloon pod containing a high altitude weather balloon along with pressurized cylinder tanks full of hydrogen.

"That's plenty of equipment you have their General." Lt. General Wang arrived and took a sit behind the General of the Air Force.

"Who do you think I am?" The General answered. "It wasn't easy though to muster all of these equipment in such a short notice. Anyway Lt. General Wang, you will be the commander of this operation."

"Yes, the Chairman has briefed me already of all the actions I need to take. He also had briefed the on-scene commanders Snake and Dragon."

"Very well, tell the President were ready to launch the First Recon Team and also don't forget to mention to him I have already briefed all Commanding Officers of all military districts that I will pick out some of their units and send it to the other world." The General said as he picks up a cup of coffee and sip a little bit.

"Of course. I will tell him." The Lt. General said. "By the way general, I'm sorry about your loss."

"Where did you hear that?" The General looked at him for a few moments before he turns his sights again and watched as a Mi-8 helicopter unloads some equipment that resembles a large ground penetrating radar.

"It was obvious why you don't want me to use Tiantan Park but I have no choice. That was the most efficient strategy I can think of."

"Don't think too much about it. You did the right thing Wang Qishen. You are after all a General before you are a man. So you know already about the missing children?"

"Yes General Dong. A few minutes ago, the Ministry of State Security has released the videos from surveillance cameras about children being kidnapped. They say they have identified all of them."

"I see. I wasn't able to update myself about this. Either way, General can you give me the list later."

"Yes, General Dong"

XXX

01:00 UTC

20:00 GMT-5

The White House

Washington D.C., United States of America

Like every other city in the world, Washington D.C. is filled with the lights of dissent. Houses burning, tires on fire, cars exploding here and there and gunfire everywhere – it was madness like no other. It's still about a month before the long awaited United States election but the divide is already showing up – the Rust Belt and Middle America siding with the Republican Candidate Ronald Rump and the Big Cities with the Democrat Candidate Millie Linton.

The economic collapse has caused the already large rift between the two sides to grow even larger. The situation is so bad, the current President, President Robert Maba, was forced to deploy the National Guard on Main Street America as civil breakdown in some areas of the country results to a full blown skirmishes.

But that is not the most important thing here. Inside the White House, behind closed doors – and three hours before the United Nations Emergency Summit, delegations from two nations sitting face to face with each other on a large table on an undisclosed room. One was the 10-man Chinese delegation headed by Yang Zenmin, and along with him are some financial and security advisers and diplomats representing China. On the other side of the table is the American delegation headed by no other but the President of the United States Robert Maba and along with him is the Secretary of State, a representative from the Federal Reserve, Pentagon and Central Intelligence Agency officials and some advisers from the National Security Agency.

"Before we can start anything, I, the President of the United States along with entire American people expresses our sincere condolence to your massive loss. The United States will be willing to use all of its resources on its disposal to eliminate this threat of terror on Chinese soil." The US President immediately started the talks between the two countries.

"This is a domestic problem of the Chinese nation, and we the Chinese government prefers to settle this problem on our own terms. However, we would like to have American cooperation on some other issues, especially to world stability and to non-interference policies." The Chinese Vice President said.

"That's too bad. We the United States of America is committed to fighting terror and the elimination of extremism around the world." The American president said.

"So let's begin the negotiations now." The Chinese Vice President replied.

The Chinese Vice President then reached out into his suitcase, and there a few folders were lying inside the bag. He then gave a small compilation to the United States President. It was a folder, and inside it are 3 A4 size paper. It was a paper full of Chinese demands as well as its exchange and offers to the United States government. He also distributed the remaining copies of the papers (about Chinese demands and offers) he has on his suitcase to everyone in the United States delegation. "We only have a few more hours before China will send its first wave of counterattack. And also a few hours more before the United Nations Emergency Summit. So please read this, your Excellency."

"Does China intends to ask permission to the UN as formality, or is China has some other plans regarding to this subject." The President of the United States asked.

Responding to the American President, the Chinese Vice President smiled in front of him and said: "That is one of the few points we will be discussing about. Our terms and offers are all written on that piece of paper I have given to you."

The President read the first lines of the demands and offers the Chinese Vice President has for him – and before he can jump to the next paragraph, the US President looked at the Chinese Vice President, stunned at what he has just read.

"Are you serious?" The US President asked.

"Yes, I am serious." The Chinese Vice President replied.

The Chinese demands are very heavy but its offers are also very rewarding. While going to the next page, the US President then realized what this is all about – it's a diplomatic, economic and trading agreement between the United States and China as well as a non-aggression and non-interventionism pact.

 _Am I supposed to agree on this, or object on this?_

" _ **Agree to all of China's demand."**_

The American President remembered something. It was an advice from an old man who once served the United States as its Secretary of State. " _Should I follow him, but this agreement, it's completely ridiculous. How can I accept this?"_

" _What are you going to do Mr. President, are you going to go against the higher ups, or are you going to compromise? Nonetheless, it would be quite interesting to see whatever you choose."_ While the leader of the 'free world' is in a huge dilemma as he read all of those papers given to him by the Chinese Vice President, the director of the Central Intelligence Agency simply looked at his President while taking glances on the documents he has on hand.

XXX

05:30 UTC

13:30 GMT +8

Beijing, China

A demolition memo has been sent out by the Central Government. It was said that buildings 700 meters around the Roman/Greek structure is to be demolished as the military has taken full command over the site. According to the demolition memo, all buildings and structures shall be destroyed to give way of what it says 'Beiwei fortification'.

No one exactly knew what the 'Beiwei fortification' is. But still, people from the demolition engineers from a construction firm known as Tianwei Constructions has taken the job to destroy the buildings there, including the Beijing Interchange Centre of Technology, Beijing Workers Club and Tianqiao Theatre.

However, while the demolition teams are studying the structures they are about to destroy, not far away from the area known as 'Beiwei Fortification', a small formation made up of three Type 90 CBRNs IFVs, 8 trucks, and a mobile radar station.

"FIRST CBRN RECON TEAM – ATTENTION!" A man on the middle, wearing a gastight suit yelled as he made a salute in front of the Vice Chairman and General of the Air Force, General Dong.

"At ease." The General replied. "As all of you have known, this situation has caused severe and unrepairable damages both to Beijing – to China and to all of the world. And for China, someone's daughter, someone's son, someone's mother, someone's father, someone's mother, someone wife – someone's love one has died today – all 70,000 of them."

"And not only that, more and more people, not only in Beijing but all across the world is dying as peace and order of the world collapses before our very eyes."

"THIS IS UNFORGIVABLE. THIS IS OUR TIME TO PAY THEM BACK – TEN TIMES – A HUNDRED TIMES – NO – A THOUSAND TIMES. WE WILL DRAG THEM OUT OF THEIR SITS, OF THEIR THRONES AND OF THEIR PALACES, AND RIP AWAY THEIR CROWNS AND THEIR POWER AWAY FROM THEM. THIS UNJUST ACT SHALL SEE CHINESE JUSTICE AND I WILL MAKE SURE JUSTICE SHALL BE SERVED. THE FALLEN SHALL BE AVENGED! AND THIS SHALL BE OUR FIRST STEP!"

"URAHHH!" Personnel from the First Recon Team under Chi or Dragon yelled with their hearts out. While the Chinese flagged wagged over their heads, the troops, wearing gas tight radioactive resistant suits cried as they heard the General's words. Some even raised their hands into the air with their assault rifles held up high.

"NOW, FIRST CBRN RECON TEAM, your mission is to check the world beyond the Beiwei Portal. You will become the motherland's mighty arrows. This mission might be suicidal and chances that any or even all of you may never return back to this world anymore, but nonetheless, the motherland needs your service."

"Losing any of you will be big loss for China. But we have no choice, if those invaders are to return back to China and wreak havoc on our beloved motherland, more will die. I am not asking any of you to lose your lives in the name of the party, nor in the name of China – I am asking all of you to protect the people Mother China holds dear."

"SO FIRST CBRN RECON TEAM, OPERATION RED ARROW – COMMENCE. MAKE HASTE AND PROTECT THE PEOPLE OF CHINA AND MOTHER CHINA HERSELF!"

"URAHHHH!" The Chinese troops from the First CBRN Recon Team rushed and jumped into their respective gas tight truck. After they have embarked into the vehicles, the IFVs then take their positions with two on the front and one on the rear. Then the trucks aligned themselves with the mobile radar station on the center.

The first two Type 90CBRN IFVs and the first two truck carrying SOFs from the Siberian Tiger Unit on the front are all under Xin's command. In all, he has 4 vehicles under his supervision. The next 5 trucks and the Type-4 MRS are the core units and are under Chi's command – however, he also has full authority on the front, core, and rear forces of the convoy. Lastly is Lei's units which consists of 1 truck and 1 Type-90CBRNs serving as rear defense and also support for the front.

The mobile radar station is also serving as the headquarters of Operation Red Arrow. Known as Type-4 MRS (Mobile Radar Station), it is equipped with multiple radar systems like the X-Band, S-Band, L-Band, C-Band and K-Band radars. It also has a radar guidance system which is usually complemented with other self-propelled rocket launchers, missile launchers, anti-air turrets and even cruise missiles. Although there are only 5 of this vehicles and was supposed to be revealed in an arms expo by 2018 due to the fact that it is still undergoing development, Lt. General Wang along with General Sheng had demanded the usage of such system for recon purposes, and radar guidance if necessary.

The Type-4 MRS is equipped three unmanned gyrocopters with autopilot controls along with all sorts of radio transmitters and receivers from FM radio to AM radio and VHF to MF radios. It also has an infrared and UV sensors. It also has anti-jamming and jamming equipment on it. The mobile radar station is built for mobile warfare with scenarios like limited and full nuclear warfare, EMP, missile and air strikes countermeasures and electronic warfare, for a post-nuclear world war.

The outside chassis of the mobile radar station was modelled after the S-400's radar station chassis with the exception of it using treads instead of wheels. The vehicle is also all terrain with a maximum speed of 45 kph with a powerful 510 hp engine. Unlike its S-400 counterpart, it has its electronic warfare, communications equipment, headquarters and radar installation in one vehicle and compared to its more powerful cousin, the Chinese mobile radar has only a range of 400 km – only 66% of the maximum detection range of the Russian S-400. It is also heavier with an overall weight of 45 tons. It is also unarmed and its form of defense is only through small firearms used by its operator.

"This is quite a vehicle we have here." The red haired man looked at the consoles he has in front of him showing navigation, communications, radar and other equipment he has in front of him as the driver prepares to drive the vehicle. "Alright, this is Red Arrow Commander Dragon, from now on, I will, be in command of this unit – my first order –"

All units – around 65 men and women in all on which 40 of them are geologists, war engineers, chemists and other scientists and personnel specializing in geological, topographical and atmospheric surveys, as well as special utility forces like biologic, chemical and radioactive clean-up units. The remaining 25 men consists of the drivers, gunners, and Special Forces units whose purpose is to defend the entire unit.

All 65 of them hold their breaths as Dragon is about to say that command.

"ALL UNITS, LAUNCH!" With a single order from Chi, all units of the Red Arrow First CBRN Recon Team answered loudly. Without further ado, all 12 vehicles – 3 Type 90CBRN IFVs, 1 Type 4 Mobile Radar Station and 8 12-wheeler trucks – made their way on the road and entered the 'portal' on Beiwei road.

 _The first arrow has been fired._

The first to enter the portal was Xin's Type-90CBRN IFV.

As the IFV enters the building, the vehicle slowly moved into the building. "What portal… I can only see dark spaces here." The driver of the IFV said.

It was really dark.

Earlier, the PLA send out some unmanned vehicles into the portal, however, around 30 seconds into the mission, signal from unmanned vehicle was lost. No one really knows what happened and they receive nothing but a pitch black live video footage.

But nonetheless, it didn't stop the PLA from sending manned mission.

The vehicle continues to move forward into the building. Then they reach a total distance of about 20 meters, but they are still moving. "This is strange?" the driver asked.

"Just continue driving." Xin replied.

It was indeed strange. The outside dimensions of the building was 10 meters by 20 meters. In other words, once they reach the 20 meter mark, they should have hit the wall already of the building – but they are still moving forward. Then 25 meters and then 30 meters. Soon, when they reach 32 meters, they noticed the compass pointer has already changed.

Earlier it was pointing at 263 degrees – now its pointing 100 degrees. The compass had made a 163 degrees change or half of the magnetic compass. However the gyrocompass remained 270 degrees. Now there is a 170 degree compass error – this kind of compass error not common – by Earth standards excluding aerial navigation – 21 degrees should be the largest error between a gyro and a magnetic compass should have, or the difference between magnetic pole and geographic pole (however, there is an exemption to this rule – errors of this value can be achieved when closing in to the poles or being at the pole of either the magnetic or geographic poles or when navigating in areas of the world were the magnetic declination exceeds 90 degrees for example, in areas near Alaska and the West Coast of Canada). But this isn't the case – the error is 8x more than normal.

Maybe the compass is broken.

Either way, Xin continued on moving inside of what seems to be a pitch black tunnel. Soon, they saw a bright white light on what seems to be the end of a tunnel.

And then Front-1, Xin's IFV, along with Front-2 (the second Type 90CBRN IFV of the front squad) moved out of the structure, only to see a scenery shrouded by bright light.

Meanwhile…

Around 60 meters behind Xin is the Type-4 MRS. A few moments ago, Chi was monitoring Xin's Type-90CBRN IFV. Soon he was disturbed by a radio transmission coming from Xin.

"Snake, this is Dragon! Do you hear me?" He asked.

Chi was expecting to talk with Xin through the VHF channels they have agreed on earlier. However, it was his MF radio that is receiving the transmission coming from Xin. However, he continued to use the VHF radio, thinking that something might be happening on the other side: possibly because the other side's VHF transmitter might have some problems.

"Yes, I can hear you." Xin replied.

On the other side of the portal, Xin was surprised to hear Chi talking through the MF radio. They have earlier agreed on using the VHF channel and that the MF channels should only be used for some other instances like breakdown of the VHF and HF equipment.

"What is happening there?" Chi asked.

"Dragon, it's a go. We have secured the other side." Xin said as his Type 90 moved out from the portal only to see nobody waiting for them there.

"Describe to me any other peculiar things that happened during the voyage?" Chi asked.

"Dragon, we can only say this. When we traverse the inside of the structure, when we reached the 15 meter mark, a pitch black tunnel suddenly appeared in front of us. Soon, visibility began to drop to less than a few centimetres. However, the tunnel disappeared when we reached the 25 meter mark and there, the magnetic compass flipped to 100 degrees, but aside from that, we had found ourselves in a place that looks so natural." Xin has been having a hard time describing what he is looking right now.

"Anything else?"

Not far from him, he saw what seems to be an unmanned vehicle. Wondering what happened to it, he then moved closer into the unmanned drone, only to realize it was the drone the People's Liberation Army Intelligence Department had sent earlier. Xin then replied: "So far, none. We however found an unmanned vehicle just outside the structure on the other side, however, it looks like it was attacked."

"Okay then, keep the area secured and wait for further orders." The red haired commander said.

"Roger that command." The blue haired Special Forces unit replied.

Meanwhile, back to the front, Xin and his Type-90CBRN along with his crew were awestrucked when there IFV moved out of the structure. Behind them is still the same structure. But under them is different – no – everything around them is different. The asphalt roads are replaced by pavement made of stone. The concrete around Beiwei road was replaced by pristine nature with a wide grassland that extends far into the mountains. And the mountains, with snow caps on its tops, towers around them. And around the structure, a filled full of flowers decorated the area.

It's like they are still in Earth.

"Ok, let's stop here." Xin raised the command to stop the IFV. He then wear his gas tight suit and picked up his weapon. He then made a gesture saying 'stay here'. He then closed the air vents inside the IFV and opened the door where he then rushed outside. After that, he then closed the door of the IFV, where the remaining personnel in the IFV immediately opened the air vents connected to the gas bottles.

Soon, another IFV moved out of the portal. It was the same IFV that followed Xin's IFV earlier. Seeing that Xin's IFV was stopped, the second Type-90 immediately stopped and parked the IFV close to the Xin's IFV. It was Front-2.

Seeing the other IFV coming out of the portal, he then left his IFV and moved close to the unmanned drone to inspect what happened to it.

The unmanned vehicle wasn't looking very well either – it looks like it has been attacked moments ago – but when he looked around earlier, he saw nobody – so he thought maybe some of them could still be close by.

" _Don't tell me this guy malfunctioned after it reaches this point, and then got beaten by the locals?"_

Knowing how badly damaged the drone is, he then looked around him again and see if what could possibly have damaged the drone.

Not that far away from their position, Xin then saw a dust cloud rising from the distance, and its moving ever closer to their position – it's the same with how trucks live a dust cloud behind them. He then remembered the horseback cavalry he was fighting earlier on the other side of the portal.

" _Looks like they are here now."_ With a large smile in his face, he then returned to his IFV were his men then made a nod at him.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Beiwei portal…

"Okay… Everyone, you heard that loud and clear! Now, with haste, Red Arrow Units, forward."

Engines roared into life as all units of the Red Arrow Recon Team rolled into the structure. And soon, one by one, they entered the portal. And like then video feed seen earlier by the unmanned vehicle, once they reach the 15 meter mark, visibility dropped dramatically. At the same time, a pitch black tunnel like space appeared in front of them.

As they moved in even further, visibility dropped even more to the point that it's almost less than a few centimetres when they reached the 20 meter mark. They can't even see the palm of their hand even when it is placed right in front of their faces, unless it is around 3 cm away from their faces (and that is with an aid of headlights). However, while the vehicles are moving forward, visibility began to improve and when they are at the 25 meter mark, visibility was getting better. However, all radio communication from the Red Arrow Recon Team and Earth Stations are lost.

Then as expected, the compass flipped from 263 degrees to 100 degrees. It's very unusual to have so many magnetic compasses all failing at the same time. It wasn't any ridiculously large compass error – it was the compass responding to the magnetic field of the place they are now.

As the vehicles are moving out of the portal, sunlight pierced right though their windows. There was too much light, it was blindingly bright. The experience was similar to one having his eyes sting as it is forced to adapt from dark to a bright environment in a matter of milliseconds. However, like Front-2 and Front-1 were Xin was with earlier was not expecting the scenery which was waiting for them.

Snow-capped and towering mountains around them. Underneath their wheels and treads is pavement made of stones meticulously arranged to form a smooth road in front of the structure, which seems to be a replica of the one standing in the middle of Beijing. And around it, fine grass grows all the way to base of the mountains and up until the green and the white shades of the mountain met.

It was as if they are teleported somewhere near the Swiss Alps.

It could be the Swiss Alps, but for what experienced geographical surveyors and cartographers knows, the compass error between the gyrocompass and the magnetic compass in Switzerland should not be any more than 10 degrees.

But it doesn't matter. Only a handful of this military men and scientists had ever been to the Swiss Alps and most of them haven't seen anything like this back in China.

After all of them had successfully exited the portal, the earth that stood there were stomped by the treads and the wheels of all Chinese vehicles. Flowers trampled flat and grasses crushed by multi-ton vehicles. The large stones that were paved in the road cracked and sunk less than a centimetre deep as vehicles in an excess of 30 tons made their way.

But then, the sound of gunshots began to break the peaceful silence in the place. Not that far away from the roman like structure, two IFVs are crisscrossing the countryside as machine guns ripped into what seems to be a horseback cavalry into shreds.

Front-1, which is about a kilometre away from the portal makes a dash on the line of the enemy cavalry. In front of Front-1, a squad of heavily armored horseback cavalry charged at the IFV. Armed with a very long pike, they charged at the vehicle at full speed – but at 50 meters distance from Front-1, the gunner adjusted the joystick controlling the machine gun, aimed it at the heavy cavalry squad and fired his 12.7mmx108mm anti-material heavy machine gun. The machine gun was simply too overpowered and that the bullets easily penetrates through heavy pre-medieval armor.

It's like a hot knife passing through butter. With one bullet, a machine gun gunner can kill 2 to 3 cavalry men.

Not far away, Front-2 IFV easily made progress on taking out the enemy horseback archers. It was literally a one sided battle. At first, a column of around 50 horseback archers fired flaming arrows in an attempt to burn the IFV. While Front-2 was busy supporting Front-1, all of a sudden, flaming arrows began raining down on the IFV. At first it looks like it works as the oil used in the flaming arrows flowed out into the IFV, but against a steel alloy that has a melting point of 1370 degrees Celsius, it was nothing. The gunner then aimed their own heavy machine gun and fired at the enemy archers. Before the enemy archers can fire a second shot, the IFV fired around a hundred rounds of 12.7x108mm anti-material bullets, claiming almost 70% of the enemy archers in one go.

Immediately, the enemy archer routed out of the battlefield, but instead of letting them go, the driver stepped hard on the pedal and chased the horseback archers. With the Front-2 IFV running at a speed of 100 kph, it easily pursued down the routing enemy archers, where the gunner then pressed on his machine gun, mercilessly cutting down the enemy force.

7 minutes and 21 seconds after the battle started, two IFVs have spent more than 70% of their ammunition, while the other side lost around 95% of their invading force. The remaining enemy forces had managed to escape, were Front-1 simply didn't pursued them.

But then, above them, a wing of 4 flame dragons emerged out of the clouds. It was the dragons of the invading force. "Dragon, we need back up." Xin asked.

"Rear-1, fire the field gun on the dragons." Chi said as he monitors the battle through one of his aerial drones.

"No problem, Commander." Lei, also known as Agent Lotus – the commander of the rear squad and of Rear-1, a Type-91 (a Type 90 variant) CBRN IFV fitted with a 122mm Howitzer.

The crew of Rear-1 SP (Self-Propelled) Howitzer then placed the inputs of the enemy dragon using infrared and visual locking system along with the atmospheric readings coming from MRS-1, where the Type-91's hydraulic system auto-adjusted the cannon and aimed it to the dragon. The gunner then pressed the yellow button in his keyboard, where the autoloader immediately loaded a 122mm shell into the howitzer. Then the gunner pressed the red button next to the autoloader button, triggering the electrical fuse connecting to the actual trigger of the howitzer, firing the shell up into the sky.

Less than 2 seconds later, the exposed chest of the dragon then exploded into bits as a shell's kinetic energy + explosive energy knock the dragon's thick scales out and punched all the way into the dragon's internal organs.

The cycle was then repeated three more times and in less than a minute, all four dragons were knocked out from the sky.

"That was easy…" Lei a.k.a. Lotus said while watching the last dragon falling down from the sky.

"Now the structure is secured." Chi said as he monitors the area through his gyrocopter drones.

"Sorry about that Commander." Xin replied as his Front-1 returned back to the structure, leaving the corpses behind.

"No problem." Dragon replied. After he said that, he then took one more glance into the visuals his gyrocopters are sending him, and after that, he then take the radio, pressed the PTT (Press To talk) button and said: "Phase 1 of Operation Red Arrow complete, Team – 3, prepare all the equipment and start gathering data about this world."

XXX

08:00 UTC

03:00 GMT -5

October 3, 2016

United Nations Building

New York City, United States of America

All member nations of the United Nations from six continent – North America, South America, Africa, Europe, Asia and Australasia – participated on this emergency meeting of the United Nations. All of the participants in this meeting are not just any diplomats of any states – many of them are above the rank of foreign ministers – and some of them had heads of states present on the said meeting.

The Security Council is full of the most important personalities in modern day politics. United Kingdom, the United States, the Russian Federation, France has their state leaders present while China has Vice President Yang Zenmin in attendance. Temporary council members like Japan, Ukraine, Egypt, Senegal and Uruguay also has its heads of states attending the said affair. In the Security Council alone, tensions are high as the French, the British and the Ukrainian heads of states are staring daggers with the Russian President.

The atmosphere inside the United Nations building is very heavy. One can say any moment from now, one would start throwing something at somebody and without question, war will surely follow.

Nations on the edge of war had shown restraint but with the German economy on free-fall and social unrest developing over Europe and North America and China at war – one way or another, someone has to find a reason to atleast divert the attention of the mass population while not starting the unfavourable war.

Everyone wants to settle things once and for all – but everyone doesn't have the national will to start anything – not with its people on the rampage in the streets. Starting an unfavourable war isn't going to work well for any regime, especially if the population has all of its eyes on their governments – demanding to return their way of life or at least give back some parts of it.

Before anything can start, the President of the United States stood up from his seat on the Security Council, were he then turned his gave into the Chinese Vice President Yang Zenmin. "Before we start, I would like to extend the American people's sincere condolence to the Chinese people, especially those who have lost their loved ones on the crisis that has happened almost 30 hours ago."

"Thank you very much, Mr. President. I am sorry, the Chinese President cannot attend this said meeting. Although this is an important affair for China, which is for the sake of global security and peace, as we speak, China is embroiled in a war against the foreign invaders, and for the sake of China's national security as well as peace and order, President Xing send me instead."

 _Is the Chinese President showing us, the United Nations, that we aren't necessary at all?_

The Japanese Prime Minister then asked the Chinese Vice President a question. "And why is China declaring war to a nation without the consent of the United Nations? China should have waited at least after this emergency meeting before your nation declared it. UN Charter Chapter VII Section 39 clears states that any nation, even a Security Council member, should ask permission to the UN and let the UN discuss what actions should China take."

"Mr. Prime Minister, with all due respect, we are simply practicing our sovereign rights not as a member of the United Nations but as the People's Republic of China." As the Chinese Vice President said those line, the Permanent Security Council Members gulped realizing what the Chinese Minister meant. "And we are the offended party, not the attacking one. It is true, adherence to international law is a must, but for the People's Republic of China, the constitution that my country is founded on, should be of main priority. And according to our Constitution, it is the right of the Chinese people and the government to resist aggression and with all means necessary. Beijing has 70,000 dead as we speak and violence was started not by us, but by them – and so the declaration war even without consent of the United Nations, is justified. The sovereign right of the nation as a whole outweighs international ruling by a collective alliance of nations."

Every other member of the Security Council remained silent after the Chinese Vice President finished his statement.

A few moments later, the US President break the ice when he place his fist on his mouth and harkled. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen – what's done is done. China has made its decision and so we shall discuss global security, and let's start with Russia."

"Mr. Maba, Russia has only defended its territory. If you call our response a so-called "Russian Aggression" be aware, the Russian army has never crossed even a single millimetre into the Ukrainian territory. Like my Chinese friend had said, our missile strikes to strategic targets in Ukraine was nothing more but a response to the Ukrainian invasion into Crimea." The Russian President Vadim Paten said with a calm tone, as if it was nothing.

"That is false allegations. Our troops in the ground reported that a Russian mechanized infantry brigade has entered the Ukrainian territory – and also a tank battalion in the northern side of Ukraine. The rebels of Donetsk had also made the same moves and acted in sync with the Russian army." The Ukrainian President said.

"If what you have said is true, then show us some evidence. I, President Paten, has no objection in sharing satellite, radar and aerial intelligence to all member states of the United Nations Security Council and the General Assembly." The Russian President said. "If only my Ukrainian counterpart here would obey the Minsk Agreements even just a day, Eastern Europe would at least feel safe for a day."

"Enough Mr. Paten." The French President protested. "We are fully aware who instigated the attack first – and we can say that with high level of confidence."

"High level of confidence? So the evidence you have is not concrete then, oh – Mr. Lande, we have concrete and untampered evidence that it was the Ukrainians who violated the Russian sovereignty by making its forces cross the Russian border under the pretense of aggression centred into Russia." The Russian President smirked in front of the Security Council as the French President looked at him with disgust.

"Concrete and untampered evidence? You mean your photoshopped images of imaginary Ukrainian tanks crossing the Russian border through Crimea. And a violation of Russian sovereignty – what violation? The French nation along with my American and British colleagues consider Crimea as Ukrainian territory – and through that idea, if it was indeed those imaginary tanks were to be true, then Ukraine moving in troops to Crimea is justified." The French President Rance Lande said to the Russian President Vadim Paten.

"Whether if it was Ukraine or Russia that made the first strike, in the end both countries violated international law, specifically Section 39 of the UN Charter." The Japanese Prime Minister Shinzo Nagama said, which has prevented the Russian President to respond to the statement of the French President.

"However, as concerning the Russian/Ukrainian conflict it is, the Japanese government considers the Chinese action, or should I say, Chinese belligerence, a more concerning course of affairs. Around two days ago, the Chinese President had declared war, and from that vivid speech Mr. Xing has made, it was clear that China's intention is total and unrestricted war, am I correct, Mr. Yang?" The Japanese Prime Minister said.

"The Chinese belligerence is as belligerent as a caring mother caressing her child's forehead. We are not the type of a belligerent civilization that throw one year old infants up in the sky and pierce them with bayonets or those who can think of massacre of helpless townsmen residing in an enemy's capital as something like a way to waste time – no were are not like those creatures. Total and unrestricted war – China is fully committed on this war but a war of that scale? What are you talking about?" The Chinese Vice President replied to the Japanese Prime Minister.

"And so, can you tell us the Security Council what the Chinese nation has in mind as a response?" The Japanese Prime Minister responded back to the Chinese Vice President.

"I cannot say anything yet. The People's Republic of China is still on the retrieval phase of its dead, we haven't even finished identifying all casualties. But I can assure this council, if China is to respond on this national crisis, it will be swift and clean." As the Chinese Vice President replied back to his Japanese counterpart, Prime Minister Nagama Shinzo remained calm in the situation, however, the Security Council is starting to look like a battleground for a 'war of words' between Vice President Yang Zenmin and Prime Minister Shinzo Nagama.

Not giving up, Prime Minister Shinzo Nagama made another statement to the Vice President. "So you're saying China has no plans for an invasion of that unknown country? Don't fool me Vice President Yang. Using the images we have gathered from that speech President Xing has made, many of our experts had concluded that this so-called 'invaders' are no Earthlings. They claim this foreign force that invaded Beijing can be from a different time, or from a different world. If this is true, then if China wants to invade this world, then it could pose a threat to the national interest and sovereignty of the State of Japan."

Upon hearing the statement coming from Prime Minister Nagama, Vice President Yang remained his composure and has not even revealed any facial expression that could compromise his position. The experienced old man however knows that the Japanese Prime Minister has a point and it seems that he wasn't finished yet. Beside him, the Russian President amusing watches as his giant neighbour is being challenge head to head by its rival.

However, before the Chinese Vice President could respond, as expected, the Japanese Prime Minister made another statement. "And Mr. Yang, according to our anonymous sources, China has already made a move, and that is even without consulting the General Assembly or the Security Council, which adds to the list of violations the Chinese state has done. Mr. Yang, would you please enlighten all of the United Nations members what is China doing as of now?"

"Excellent, Mr. Nagama." The Chinese Vice President calmly made a respond to the Japanese Prime Minister, however, it was clear, the Chinese Vice President is quite pissed off to the Japanese Prime Minister. Not only has the Japanese Prime Minister the higher moral ground, the Japanese Prime Minister has international law on its side.

"Mr. Nagama, it's not a secret that the People's Liberation Army is making a move to this new land."

 _Looks like the Chairman was right after all…_

XXX Flashback XXX

19:00 UTC

October 2, 2016

900 miles northeast from Vancouver, Canada

10,000 meters above sea level, deep within the Canadian airspace, is the Chinese plane carrying Vice President Yang. Five hours more before the plane will arrive to New York, the Chinese Vice President was still busy sorting out some documents from his state visit from Indonesia, as well as new documents pertaining the attack on Beijing.

Around the same day as the attack on Beijing took place, the Chinese Vice President was attending a state visit to Indonesia as part of his diplomatic and business tour from Indonesia to Australia and New Zealand. After learning about the incident that took place in Beijing, the Vice President was immediately evacuated into the plane and 3 hours after the attack took place, the Chinese VIP plane took off from Soekarno–Hatta International Airport from Jakarta bound to Shanghai.

An hour before he arrived at Shanghai, he received an encrypted email coming from the Ministry of State Security, sent by Chairman Xing himself, telling him that he will be sent to New York as China's representative for the United Nations Emergency Summit.

However, while on the middle of reading a document, a knock on the door suddenly interrupted him. It was an agent from the Central Security Bureau. The Vice President, aware of who was knocking at his door, pressed a button on his table, opening the door leading to his room.

"You may enter!" the Vice President said.

The agent from the Central Security Bureau entered the Vice President's office. The agent immediately made an alert stance and made a salute to the Chinese Vice President. "Vice President Yang, we received an order from Beijing. The President wants to talk with you via live video feed."

Thinking what could possibly the Chairman has in his mind, the Vice President made a nod to the agent, telling him that he accepts the order from Beijing. The agent then connected some sort of device into the flat screen T.V. located inside the Vice President's room. Soon, the T.V. was switched on, revealing Chairman Xing along with a few people from the State Central Military Commission and the Ministry of Foreign Affairs.

After the flat screen television was switched on, the agent from the Central Security Bureau left the Vice President's office and locked the door using a key, leaving the Vice President alone in his office.

"Chairman, what is it that you have to resort to using an emergency encrypted channel? Is the government planning to pull something out?" The Vice President said.

"Mr. Yang, you're the perfect person to do this task." After the Chairman said that, the Chinese Vice President immediately shifted from a nonchalant expression to a serious one.

Then the fax machine began spitting out printed paper after the Chinese President said that statement. A few moments later, the Vice President stood up and picked up the paper from the fax machine. One of the documents has a title 'Chinese-American Pact' and the other document was titled 'Emergency Procedures for the negotiations in the United Nations'.

"Chinese-American pact? Why?" the Vice President asked.

"Just consider it as something like a deal, exclusive only between the United States and China. I understand that the United States is not in a condition to fight us – not in a decade long time. Although China lost a massive chunk of its economy as well as casualties in Beijing, the Americans had lost almost a third of their economy with massive losses – not to mention, Europe."

The Vice President the placed the document containing the pact on the table, and opened the document named 'Emergency Procedures for the Negotiations in the United Nations'. Reading the first sentence alone in the introduction of the document, the Vice President knew what the President wants him to do.

"Chairman Xing, you want me to drop the image China is trying to portray this last 30 years? Are you mad?" The Vice President asked, this time with a higher tone, showing how he is displeased. He is after all the advocate for the 'Peaceful Chinese Rise' Policy.

"My old friend, I understand that you of all the members of the politburo desires a peaceful rise the most. I also understand that China, if necessary, has to rise as flawlessly and as peacefully, as one can allow, but sadly, the world doesn't allow that to happen. I know that you know how the world thinks of China, and the west will with no doubt will do its schemes on us."

"But this is crazy. I know how you treasure the globalist view of the world – the borderless world, but this is just not right." The Vice President said, still on a higher tone. "China is a conservative country. Plus this isn't going to make China anything great – this is a path I cannot even think of. You are turning our motherland into a –"

Before the Vice President could finish his statement, the President lifted his hand and made a stop gesture. "I know. I know. Not only China is treading on the path of war, we are supporting the ideals that isn't Chinese" The Chinese President paused halfway through his statement and took a deep breath "But – I have no choice. In order to create something, I must destroy something in return. Such is the cruel fate I have imposed to our motherland. And all of it is my responsibility – my mission. I have to do this, not for myself, but for my people, for the party and for the future." The Chairman said.

"I was happy when the invaders sacked Beijing. That was all I need to move my plan to the next step." The Chairman continued. "I am completely aware that this is completely unacceptable for the entirety of the Chinese population. I have been looking for opportunities for so long. The time I was young, back on the days were I was still a child, I saw what kind of future this world needs in order to ease down suffering. So Zenmin, you are to comply with this no matter what."

The Vice President fell silent. He didn't made any form of responses to the President until the President turned off the communicator. In the end, he can only comply with the demands of someone who (technically speaking) higher than him in rank.

XXX END OF FLASHBACK XXX

"Mr. Nagama – no – to the United Nations, both the Security Council and the General Assembly: China declares complete and total sovereignty to all that exists on the portal. The People's Republic of China, in addition to that, will not allow the United Nations to intervene on this matter. As member of the Security Council, the Chinese nation submits Resolution No. 6123 Series of 2016 to the Security Council. In this resolution, the People's Republic of China will authorize the People's Liberation Army to move with impunity towards the new land, and shall authorize the said People's Republic of China, under the UN convention, to hold anything that exists on the other side."

After immediately hearing the Chinese declaration, without even reading the declaration, the French and British leaders had decided to raise their hands to veto the Chinese declaration, but before they could do it, the American President raised his hand and said: "The United States of America supports Resolution No. 6123."

The White House has made its statement, they will not oppose the Chinese resolution.

Could this be a result of China's earlier statement stating that China will continue to use the US dollar as the currency for international trading?

No, that wasn't enough. That motivation alone would not be enough for the United States to allow the Chinese to have claims on everything on the other side without the Americans having a fair share of the deal.

Or was there something that took place behind closed doors?

 _Looks like something happened between the Americans and the Chinese. President Xing is such a horrifying man. Looks like I can't say no to this at all._ About a couple of seconds later after the United States casted its own vote, the President of the Russian federation raised his hand and said: "The Russian Federation supports the Chinese resolution."

The United Nations Security Council and the General Assembly that watches the said meeting between the Security Council members where in shocked as they saw the United States of America and the Russian Federation backing the People's Republic of China on its resolution. Two of the standing foundations of the United Nations, two of the most influential nations – the United States that has influence over the Western World and Russia which has the only force in the world strong enough to face the United States, are both behind China.

 _If Britain were to veto this vote, not only would Britain will face the full pain of Brexit and the economic depression alone, it will cause a drift between London and Beijing. Since Washington is also behind this resolution for God knows why, looks like I have an excuse to cast this vote._ The British Prime Minister then casted its vote and raised its hand: "The United Kingdom supports the implementation of Resolution 6123."

 _Thank goodness, Washington made its vote first and is on the support side, otherwise, I might be dealing with more problems. I have too many domestic problems to deal with already. France is already in a conflict between Russia. We cannot afford to have Beijing side with Moscow and losing China in this madness. At least, I will try to make some deals with Beijing later. Something must have happened between London, Moscow, Washington and Beijing. This is a good opportunity to cash in to all of this developments._

Seeing all the other three Permanent Council Members cast their support votes (and particularly unaware what actually happened), the French President made its own vote: "The French Republic supports the Chinese resolution.

In the United Nations, all member states has one vote each. However, those voting power are only symbolic in nature and that goes the same with the Temporary Council Members. Only China, the USA, the Russian Federation, UK and France – the Big Five or the Permanent United Nations Security Council Members holds real power in the United Nations and are the only nations who has a veto right. A veto vote of even just one of this five permanent UNSC members can overpower the opinion of all 200 member states, and that goes the same as well when all five members supports a resolution even if the entire body of the United Nations General Assembly voted against it.

And in this case, China has the entire Security Council members on its back and despite Japan having a non-permanent seat role in this meeting, Japan is, in this state, as powerful as any country on the face of the Earth. The Japanese Prime Minister, realizing he is on a corner, stood up in opposition to the UNSC. "Are you people out of your minds? China's aims is full domination of whatever there is on the other side. Are you people really that afraid of what China can do?"

"Calm down Mr. Nagama." The Ukrainian President said. "The vote has been casted. There is nothing we can do now."

The UNPSC (United Nations Permanent Security Council) members remained silent. But they remained poker faced even after all of this. The Japanese Prime Minister is correct, this is outrageous – in fact none of them has even bothered to review yet the resolution in front of them, only using the Chinese Vice President's words as their source of information and geopolitics as their bases for voting. But national interests goes firsts before the United Nations.

"Are you fine with this everyone?" The Japanese Prime Minister asked. Yet still, none of the UNPSC members replied.

"I know the Security Council can be very irresponsible to all of the world problems and is only effective when dealing with resolving problems that has relation to its own national interests but this is just over the top!"

"Mr. Nagama, you are in front of the world. Please do not further delay this convention, the vote has been casted and we still have more world problems to discuss with." The Chinese Vice President said.

The Japanese Prime Minister then realized something. In front of him, there is China and behind the Chinese Vice President is the world. Yes the UNPSC members uniformly agreed to the Chinese wish, but it's not just the UNPSC that is in agreement with the China. Before he came in this meeting, someone told him that the Arab League will be in full agreement with China, and that the African Union also supports the Chinese move. And who knows how deep China's reach is.

He can think of a few parties who might take the side of the opposition but at this situation, none of them can do anything.

He realized how weak Japan really is and how powerful China has become. For a second, he felt he was somehow isolated. The raw Chinese political power is suffocating – the sensation is the same sitting in a room with little oxygen.

"Evil prevails when good men do nothing." Another heavy statement came out from the Japanese Prime Minister, which shocked all member states representatives inside the UN building. Murmurs began to fill the room as many are discussing everything that it taking place just in front of them. But the Japanese wasn't done yet. He said: "As of today, Japan will take appropriate measures in order to keep the sanity of this world in check."

The Japanese Prime Minister then returned to his seat and closed his eyes a little bit. He clearly knows he has been beaten by his Chinese counterpart to a pulp. Defeated, he returned to his seat and let the UN emergency meeting continue, and for the whole time after that exhibition made by the Chinese Vice President, the Japanese Prime Minister remained silent.

XXX

12:00 UTC

20:00 GMT +8

National Astronomical Observatories

Chinese Academy of Sciences

Beijing

"Radio communications established. Sir, we are now ready to initiate contact with the First Recon Team." A man hired by the Chinese government from one of its communication technology firms made a report on the current situation.

Its more than 6 hours already since First Recon Team made its landing on the other world. While the United Nations are still conducting there emergency sessions, Beijing was buzzing with activities as scientist from all across China, along with specialists from different industries gather around the city (under the orders of the Chinese government) to study the world beyond the portal.

After the First Recon Team reached the land beyond the 'Beiwei Portal'

"Hello…" the Director of the National Astronomical Observatories asked. "First Recon Team, can you hear me?"

Running at the speed of light, photons travelled from a radio transmitter through very high frequency radio (or VHF radio) in an omnidirectional manner, until some of them reached the portal in Beiwei, known as the Beiwei Portal. But then, a surprising yet unknown phenomenon took place in the portal as the radio waves passes through it.

When it arrived on the other side, the VHF signal was transformed to MF (Medium Frequency) signal. When the radio signals reaches the First Recon Team's communication equipment, it seems that the signal has lost approximately 99% of its energy output.

The reason why it took almost six hours to establish proper communications between Beijing and the First Recon Team was this simple problem – somehow, photons lose energy as they enter the portal for some reason. When they use HF, the other party will receive it in the LF range. And when someone uses the MF radio, the other party has to use the ULF radio to receive the message. And it wasn't just radio, it was happening to all wavelengths of the electromagnetic spectrum (gamma, x-ray, ultraviolet, visible light, infrared, microwave and radio waves).

Apparently, it was that same reason why the entrance of the portal was pitch black. It wasn't because there was no light at all in there, it simply had lost 99% of its energy and thus, visible light was converted into far-infrared light. Human eyes are not built to see infrared light and so, they simply see a pitch black environment.

However, the phenomena was only limited to photons, since the first recon team managed to pass through the gate safely without losing energy.

And now that problem has been resolved by using VHF for transmitting and MF for receiving, both the teams in Beijing and First Recon Team had finally made proper communication with each other.

"For an electromagnetic wave to lose frequency and energy at such an event, I wonder, is the portal really that filled up with something that it causes photons to loss that much energy at this time duration?" One of the physicist in that room, who is an expert in the field of optical astronomy, scratches his head as he tries to discern what actually happened.

Electromagnetic radiation, like light and x-ray, lose energy when they bump into atoms and in return transfer energy to an electron nearby, thus 'exciting' and ionizing the atom. But atoms are 99% space and usually it takes thick layer of matter (or any forms of particles like dark matter and even with a dense and thick layer of matter, chances of matter blocking EM radiation is not that high) just to make photons lose energy. This is the reason why nuclear bunkers are built with a thick layer of materials so as to absorb gamma and x-ray radiation or why being on a radioactive site is toxic to human beings due to the fact that high energy electromagnetic radiation like x-ray and gamma energizes and ionizes nearby molecules, especially water molecule, and thus changing the chemistry of many compounds and creates new compounds like hydrogen peroxide.

But if there is a thick layer of something in that portal that it's dense enough to block electromagnetic radiation, then how come the First Recon Team had managed to pass through the portal with no problems?

But while others are puzzled at the photons losing 99% of their energy, which is a big deal in high energy physics, a few scientist were concerned on one thing.

 **What is a wormhole doing in Beijing?**

The physics in the region around Beiwei road was altered in a weird way, atleast it wasn't acting on a way physical laws are saying. It is clear, the space-time continuum was warped on a certain degree in the area close to the portal. One way to see is the value of the proportion of the circumference of a circle and its diameter, or pi (the 3.141592… mathematical value). A slight change on the value of the pi in the Euclidean geometry would suggest that space-time has a curvature (since space is flat), and one of the reasons why curvatures in space-time exists is because, the space-time fabric has been warped.

However, to warp space-time, an object must have mass and objects that has mass, regardless if it's just a sub-atomic particle or an entire galaxy. Using a special wheel which fires a laser on loop made up of magnets to guide the photon to take an almost perfect circle path where in the end of the loop, a reflector then bounce light away from the metallic loop and into the oscillator, where it then measures how fast the light has travelled around the loop, they measured the circumference of a circle. After that, some engineers then measured the gravitation force in the region. The instruments has showed that there was no significant changes in gravity in the area. However, the value of pi near the portal is less than 1x10E-30% than the expected value. That's 0.00000000000000000000000000001% in expanded form. But in the quantum field, that difference is quite large, around 100,000 Planck length. A standard circle with a circumference equal to the value of the standard pi or the usual 3.141592…meters, then the circle on the 15th decimal place mark will have difference of 3.141592E-29 meters or more than 100,000 Planck length.

A woman on his mid-40s then grabbed one of the radio handsets on the communications hub inside the astronomical observatory. It is Lily Meng, one of China's top physicists and is an expert on the field of special relativity. She said: "Please try measuring the circumference of a circle."

"Yes Maam!" an on-site engineer of the First Recon Team replied.

Astonished and at the same time wondering why the female scientist asked the First Recon Team to measure that value, he asked: "Why a circumference of a circle?"

"I just want to measure how flat space is on the other side Sir." The woman said. "Our understanding in the physical field is dependent on many geometric concepts like the proportion of a circle's diameter and circumference."

"I see." The military man said.

Moments later, data began to arrive to the observatory, where computers then analysed the data. Less than 6 minutes later, the result arrived.

The value of pi in Earth and on the other side is identical all the way to the 100th decimal place.

And at the same time, the speed of light was measured by that same equipment (since the instrument is fitted with an oscillator). The value of the speed of light is in Earth is only 0.000000000004% faster than the one on the other side. Light on the other side is 1.1mm/s slower than that on Earth.

"So it looks like its flat on the other side of the portal, but with a slower speed of light…" One of the scientist said as he massaged his chin. His name is Yong Jian, a theoretical physicist and at the same time, an astronomer. "A slower speed of light, it's not a different world, it's a different universe altogether. I hope the difference of all physical constants on that other world is only different to the smallest of values."

"Multiverse, or a part of the universe with its own vacuum state?" Another scientist asked another question. It was Fang Jin, a quantum physicist.

(A/N: Vacuum state is a quantum state with the lowest energetic (ground) state, and generally, it is a space where there is no physical particles present and no quantum excitations taking place. For the sake of simplicity, try to think of a ball resting on the ground compared to a ball resting on some height (let's consider the ball as a quantum field of an elementary particle, and the height as its energy level and its potential to move or fall from that height is its stability). Low energy level means more stability while high energy level means less stability and particles which are at their 'ground level or ground state' are the most stable. Everything in the universe will ultimately go to the lowest energy level, which is its ground state and thus becomes more stable. So the ball in the ground level has more stability but has lesser energy than the one that is on a certain height (or in quantum mechanics terminology, energy level). The quantum field that is on its ground state is what's known as vacuum state. In physics, vacuum state of a quantum field is important because of the energy levels that exists in the elementary particles. Energy level of elementary particles determine its properties, and therefore affects all the laws, from micro to macro scales, that governs the universe.)

"Interesting idea indeed. I can't wait to see the Cosmic Background Radiation of this one." A blond haired scientist said. It was Irina Dyatlov, a former Russian scientist now working for China. "Anyway, can anybody give me the gravitational constant there?"

"Yes maam!" One of the on-site scientist replied.

Moments later, one of trucks opened it metal hull. There, it then revealed a few more instruments. One of them is a falling cube-corner gravimeter, a weighing scale, a spring constant tester, and a superconducting gravimeter. The on-site scientist then picked up the gravimeter and placed it on a flat surface, where he then pressed a button on its screen.

While one of the on-site scientists prepared the equipment for measuring the gravitational constant, one of the engineers are preparing the hydrogen cylinders to launch the hydrogen balloons to conduct low and high altitude atmospheric experiments as well as using it for geodetic survey through ground penetrating radar and high resolution high altitude cameras. The objectives in deploying the hydrogen balloons is to determine the atmospheric properties as well as for geographic and topographical mapping of the first 2,000 nautical miles (1 nautical miles = 1.852 km) or 93 million square kilometres of the planet's surface.

Back on the scientific team who are testing the gravitational constant, the scientist, after preparing all the tools for testing, have pressed a button on the falling cube-corner gravimeter. A falling cube-corner gravimeter works by measuring the motion of the free-falling cube retroreflector on a vacuum with a laser interferometer (a laser interferometer is a device that measures the wave properties (such as wavelength, frequency and velocity) of a laser through using a certain interference pattern). It detects optical interference and thus measures the value of acceleration due to gravity.

A few minutes later, the value of the acceleration due to gravity was shown in the gravimeter's display. The acceleration due to gravity is equal to 10.011 m/s^2. Earth's acceleration due to gravity is equal to 9.807 m/s^2. Having the value of acceleration due to gravity being known, the scientist then weigh two pieces of iron block. One has a weight of 200 g, the second one having 320 g, the third one having 400 g and the fourth one having a weight of 500 g.

After checking the weight of the iron blocks, the scientist then tested the spring using the spring constant tester. The objective of this test is to test the same spring that is found inside the torsion balance of the weighing scale. After confirming that the springs of the weighing scale's value, they then compared it to the value it has back on Earth.

The results finally came out. The 500 g iron block weigh around 510 g, as expected. When the on-site scientist added the torsion coefficient, the spring constant and the natural oscillation period of the wires of the balance rod, they finally got the value of the force pulling down on the iron blocks. It was 5.005 N.

And finally into the gravitational constant. To get the gravitational constant, they have to get all of the following values: the mass of the planet, the mass of the iron block, the force pulling down on the iron block and the radius of the planet. That's where the hydrogen balloons began relevant on the mission.

Moments earlier, the first hydrogen balloons were launched into the sky. 15 minutes later, the balloon had finally reached an altitude of 8 km. At that height, the balloon's high resolution camera began capturing images of the ground below. In the image, knowing the exact altitude of the balloon on the time the photograph was taken, mathematicians computed the geometrical properties of the entire planet and from their findings, and they managed to get the radius of the planet.

The radius was around 6,511,334.6 meters (200 km larger than Earth).

"So either the planet has more mass, or the gravitational constant is different." One of the scientist said. "Either way, it seems that gravity is still hideously weak here as well." The scientist said.

"We already know this is a different universe. We have a slower speed of light and a different value of pi. Im sure we are not time travelling now, and instead maybe we are on a different universe now, or still in our universe, somewhere where there is a different vacuum state." Another scientist said.

"But I have a feeling this universe is also fine-tuned." A scientist said as he made a sigh.

(A/N: Fine tuning is an idea in Physics that was a result of the universe's universal physical constants value perfectly synchronized, with each other that even the smallest deviation of one of the values like the gravitational constant or the electromagnetic constant could alter the most fundamental organizations in the cosmos. What makes this idea uncomfortable to physicists is that for a universe to be fine-tuned, an intelligent designer must exist – or a God.)

After hearing that, the scientist fell silent in the room, as they wait for the results of the gravitational constant to come out.

While one of the teams measures the gravitational constant, some other teams were busy determining the properties of sound of the new world. First they test sound in atmospheric air, and then with different materials like nickel, lead, iron and carbon. They then found out that the acoustic properties of this world is similar to that of Earth, and thus they have concluded that acoustic based devices can be used on this planet.

Sound in this world travels at 344 m/s at 20 degrees air temperature and 1000 mbar pressure and density at 1/800 density of water. With that value being determined, seismologist placed their seismographs on the ground and began measuring the world's density through sound. Different materials reflect sound on a different manner and sound travels at different speeds at different densities. Sound travels faster in water than in air because water is denser than air.

About 40 minutes after the seismologist placed their seismographs on the ground, they found out that the planet has five major layers of rocks – a thin crust, a thick but colder upper mantle, a hot lower mantle, a large and liquid outer core and a small and dense inner core. Just by calculating the frequency, the wavelength and the speed of sound, they determined the value of the planet's density which is equal to 5.6 g/cm^3 – a little bit denser than Earth.

And using the concept 'mass is equal to the product of density and volume', they then have the planet's mass. The value was a 6.15x10^24 kg.

After the mass of the planet was known, the scientist then continued to calculate the value of the gravitational constant and they managed to get this value: 6.67585(41) x 10^-11 m^3 kg^-1 s^-2 or 6.67385(41) N (m/kg)^2.

The universe on which Earth belongs to has a gravitational constant of 6.67408(31) x 10E-11 m^3 kg^-1 s^-2.

The gravitational constant of this planet is significantly larger than the ones back in Earth.

"This is an entirely new universe. That is my deduction. The strength of gravity in this world is a little stronger than ours." Lily Meng said.

Then, as the people inside the astronomical observatory and the on-site scientists are busy analysing the data, the most powerful man in China finally arrived to see firsthand what is going on in the other world. It was Chairman Xing Jianping, the President of People's Republic of China and the General Secretary of the Chinese Communist Party. Along with him are some 50 teams of journalists who were handpicked by the government to broadcast to the world an event that will change the course of mankind's future – an event that shall be remembered to all of times.

When the people working on the facility noticed the Chinese President along with his hordes of journalists, all of them stopped whatever they are doing and made a salute, showing their greatest respect to the Chinese President. The people on the other side of Beiwei Portal, participants of the First Recon Team, also made a salute as the Chinese President arrived in the Beijing Astronomical Observatory, even though they are a universe away from him.

The Chinese President then raised his hand to the air and said: "At ease!" With that, all the people inside the facility and the First Recon Team who are on the other side of the portal raised down their hands, and relaxed themselves. "What's the situation on the other side of the portal?" the Chinese President asked.

Emerging from the crowds of scientists working inside the observatory, an old man appeared right in front of the Chinese President. It was To Chiang, the head of the Chinese Academy of Sciences. "Mr. Chairman, all of our scientists had made their conclusions, the one we have on the other side is not just a new planet, and I'm sure we haven't travelled back or forward in time. What we have here is a completely different universe."

After hearing the head of the Chinese Academy of Sciences almost ridiculous claim, the journalists behind the Chinese President buzzed like bees, trying their best to get an interview of the Chinese scientist. President looked back behind him and picked the Xinhua news agency to ask a question. "What makes this universe different from ours?" the journalist asked.

To Chiang replied: "How? Our universe has…" when To Chiang was about to answer, a man disrupted him as he gave him a piece of paper. It was the value of the Coulomb's constant, electric constant and magnetic constant. All values are also higher compared to the one our universe has.

"As I was saying, the other universe and ours don't have the same physical constants. For example, there is a significant difference between the force of gravity and electromagnetism between ours and the other universe." He replied.

After To Chiang answered the journalist's question, President Xing then turned his gaze into the communications officer. "Give me Dragon." He said.

Without replying to the Chinese President, the officer immediately contacted the man in-charge of the entire First Recon Team – Chi Yang. The cameras inside the room immediately turned away from the on-site scientists wearing CBRN suits and into the group of man (wearing chemical suits) standing just outside of the roman-like building.

It was Chi and company, and behind them is a flagpole standing on top of the hill, standing beside the roman-like structure – and on top of that flag, the Chinese flag was wagging proudly in the air. "Chairman, we now have controlled the area around the portal!" Chi replied.

" _I have, behind me, the eyes of the world watching me. And in front of me, the future of China… There is no turning back now!"_

With 50 teams of journalist from major news agency watching his back, the Chinese President made a smirk for a moment and took a deep breath, After that, he faced the media and said:

" **China declares sovereignty of everything on the other side of the portal** **. As of UNSC Resolution No. 6123, the United Nations approves on China's declaration and also agrees that all international exploration, research and exploitation of the other world shall be done in the name of the United Nations and shall be approved by the Chinese government. Only China and all parties invited by the Chinese government can place military, scientific and civilian facilities and only China will have the right to jurisdiction and governance of the new territories. Any violation of this Chinese declaration will have the perpetrator be facing the consequences.** **That is my declaration!"**

 **End of Chapter 4 – Crossing the Rubicon**

Too much science I guess…

Anyway, I'm sorry for the very late update. My work went on the way and in addition to that, I was kind of hooked up to the new visual novel I have managed to get my hands on Shiny Days. (Yeah, that was a good visual novel, and I'm still 14% finished). Good game by the way.

Anyway let's get back to the topic. Well, to tell everyone the truth, I have no idea what the heck I was writing above. I don't know why I wrote something like that, maybe because I want to give myself a reason why China can say this and that in the future, eventhough it doesn't sound like the nations we all used to love. Yes it's completely irrational in any scales of sense, but politics is in every scale irrational in the first place.

By the way, I'm not trying to make something here like a Japan vs. China kind of things. It may appear like that but it really doesn't. In fact, it's Japan who has the moral high ground, and China as the violator of the moral code and technically, has violated international law. But in the standpoint of ethics and its national laws, China has violated nothing and furthermore, the Empire was not even part of the United Nations to begin with, and it was the aggressor, not the defender, which gives China more credibility to do things like this.

Well, did I put too much science in here? Tell me people if putting some emphasis on Science helps this fanfiction, or?

Ok moving on…

And yes, this is just another _'Gate, and thus "insert country name here" fought there'_ fanfiction. I still hope you read this shabby story of mine though which a product of my imagination this is. I really do think though it will not look like 'everything else' and I will try not to make it as 'stereotypical' as possible.

Sorry guys if the fiction seems to be moving very slow. Now our guys are in the other world, but I placed little fighting here since I feel it's kind of redundant to put the same degree of bloodshed here (I have too much of them already, London, Stockholm, St. Petersburg, Syria and Mosul and Alexandria – I think it's better to have some break on the bloodshed. But for those who like to see blood flow like river, I promise everyone to give some good war scenes.

Review response time:

 **Ghost Hack:** You are correct, but I say the existence of wormholes and the other universe would be the greatest discoveries.

 **Karaya2:** South Korea will not help China, not even in the grounds of humanitarian cause? Your quite heartless their my friend. Even China helped Japan during the Fukushima Nuclear Power Plant disaster by sending in its CBRN forces to provide help for the Japanese SDF. And South Korea, who in the case of this story has more motivation to help China to generate favour within the Chinese people so as to make it clear to the Chinese people that South Korea is a friend, and not an enemy, which can allow a compromise within the Chinese government whenever a conflict arises between North and South Korea (which is taking place in this conflict as well).

 **LittleVikingDK:** My introductions started like this:

"What happens when instead of Tokyo, the Gate opened up in Beijing. What does it take to become number 1? How will China and the rest of the World react to the Gate in Beijing?"

Well, my story is not only about short term effects, and I have no plans on building a story whose conflict immediately starts on the very start of the story. This is just the introduction, I'm only even just testing the waters. And I have no plans on using similar styles either.

How China will react and interact? The correct question here should be about how modern civilization react and interact with the existence of another world as a whole. That is the utterly left out but very important detail that the Gate anime has left out is that – why has no one ever thought it out what the existence of the gate even means, especially for a civilization who is not that ignorant in the concept of parallel worlds and wormholes.

My interests are on building a story that will address all the other important details the original story has left out, and I'm just painstakingly building up the scenario. This fiction story will be a standalone version and shall be built on a premise completely independent to the original one.

 **T98Kombat** : Decimation of Imperial Forces coming soon. The PLA will not hurt nor hunt other creatures, especially the intelligent ones to extinction. However, there will be some exceptions.

 **SnitchPogi** : I'm not Chinese by nationality (only by heritage), but I'm Asian. Well, it will be an " **ALL OPTIONS ARE ON THE TABLE** " approach, which means the Chinese government will use everything she has from her almighty soft power to her powerful hard power, and that includes trade and commerce, diplomacy, and cooperation as well as frontal military actions and covert operations. But first, I have to set an example for all to see, for the Empire that is.

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.


	5. First Move, Second Move

Chapter 5: First Move, Second Move

October 13, 2016

Earth

...

" **China declares sovereignty of everything on the other side of the portal** **. As of UNSC Resolution No. 6123, the United Nations approves on China's declaration and also agrees that all international exploration, research and exploitation of the other world shall be done only in the name of the United Nations and shall be approved by the Chinese government. Only China and all parties invited by the Chinese government can place military, scientific and civilian facilities and only China will have the right to jurisdiction and governance of the new territories. Any violation of this Chinese declaration will have the perpetrator be facing the consequences.** **That is my declaration!"**

A declaration that shocked the world.

It has been 10 days since President Xing had made his declaration, and 12 days since the greatest humanitarian disaster of decade. The world has more or less, returned to the status quo. In the 10 days after President Xing declaration, numerous covert operations are taking place all over Asia and humiliating political scandals lit up all over Asia.

With financial aid agreements between China and the EU (and US and the EU), the collapse of the Eurozone was averted and an agreement between the three key economic hubs was signed, with both the EU and the US as participants of the Belt and Road Initiative of the Chinese government.

However, a key question remains unanswered.

How long will this temporary fixed made by the giants of geopolitics continue, as many of the common man find it hard to accept the agreements made by the people in power.

Why? Because of this certain tweet by an American presidential candidate on social media.

"Despicable. Truly Despicable. Pres. Maba had sold the US to China. He allowed China to have it their ways. And now US is a Chinese puppet."

With a single tweet, millions of Americans who recently lost a lot during the Crash of October 1 felt there government had betrayed them. Wanting to see some changes, millions took to the streets protesting on the newly signed agreement between the EU, US and China. And in addition to that, that President Candidate Ronald Rump, recently gained more percentage in the polls, putting him on a neck to neck race with the Democratic Candidate Millie Linton.

But that is not the greatest factor out there in the world that currently fuels uncertainty.

The greatest factor remains to be China.

* * *

04:00 UTC

12:00 GMT +8

October 13, 2016

State Central Military Commission

August 1 Building

Beijing, China

...

"What is the situation on the ground?"

A General stood tall on the command and control room of the underground facility of the August 1 Building. It was General Dong, the Vice Chairman of the CMC and the head of the People's Liberation Army Air Force. He is also one of the few individuals in the Chinese army in-charge of management of the deployment and development of the 山门堡 or Shanmen Fort (Alnus Hill).

Currently there are 15,000 Chinese deploy in the region, on which a thousand of them are soldiers and 14,000 are workers, scientists and engineers.

After the third day of Operation Red Arrow, biologists have deemed the other world safe for human habitation. By the fourth day, the Chinese government has been sending its citizens onto the other side to work on the base.

So far, on a space of 6 days, approximately 400,000 tons of equipment and supplies has been sent to the other side.

Back in the Beiwei Fortification, a massive clean-up is still undergoing after buildings around the Beiwei Gate were intentionally destroyed to make way for the construction of a massive fortress encircling the portal.

"General Dong, I have expanded the base perimeter from 3 km to 9 km. Progress on the airfield is still around 34% complete, but the airfield is now capable of sending light aircraft and drones for reconnaissance purposes." It was the newly promoted General, General Wang Qishen, the Governor-General of Shanmen Fort (Alnus Hill).

A file then arrived to the Command and Control Room of the CMC. It was a map of the new world. "General Dong, currently, our drones and weather balloons have managed to map approximately 4% of the world surface. We have detected urban centres around the first 500 km range from the base."

"Urban centres huh, ok what about military centres? Any info about them yet?"

"So far, we have only collected a few intel about the military structure of this so-called Empire. Most of those intel I have so far are from captured militants, however, we still haven't completely deciphered their language yet and we can only gather intel from them using imagery."

"General Wang, I'm not going to waste time learning their language. I have only a few weeks left. And besides, war doesn't need language, only tactics. Use whatever you have in your disposal to root out as much information from this pieces of trash as you can. All options are on the table."

 _All options are on the table huh, everyone sure is quite impatient._

"Either way, I saw that there are some minor problems involved there. For sure, those pest has been dealt thoroughly, am I correct?" General Dong asked.

"Yes, we have dealt with them as you have instructed, General. We let the drones do the job for pest control and the special payload to take good care of them. We also keep them at a good 40 km distance away from the fortress. Also, even if they are to retreat, I made it sure they will still end up died doesn't matter if it's short term or long term. Either way, I have no problems on dealing with them, General. General, I would like to ask a request?" General Wang asked.

"Good. Very good Governor General. Those are music to my ears. However, General, please lengthen their suffering if possible. I'm sure we have plenty of items in our inventory to do just that, am I right?" The General then coughed and then shifted his tone from a sinister one to a professional one. "Yes, tell me, what is it?"

"I wish to expand the base defensive zone to 25 km and the base radius up to 5 km. From the numbers you and Chairman had come up with, this is just way too much."

"You can expand the base to any sizes you want. All of nation's resources are on your back. If you want more people, I will ask the central government to send in 10,000 more. But be sure to finish it in three weeks' time. By then, you can have anything you want."

General Dong, even before General Wang could ask his request, already agreed on it. However, what General Wang's request wasn't the added resources or manpower. What he wants to ask was to give him more time.

Even though he already has 14,000 men working day and night, building a city fortress in a matter of one month is not an easy feat. And added to that dilemma, the recon teams surveying the countryside on the 30 km radius from base finds it hard to communicate with the locals due to the fact that the government is only making little effort on analysing the language of the other world.

If it wasn't because General Wang Qishen asking directly to President Xing to provide him with language experts to analyse the Empire's language, there wouldn't have been any progress at all with the language learning part.

"Remember General Wang, you only have 3 weeks to prepare Shanmen (Alnus Hill)." After that, General Dong shut his side of the transmission, leaving General Wang on the other side.

* * *

04:00 UTC Earth Time

12:00 GMT Beijing Coordinated Time

October 13, 2016

Temporary Headquarters

Occupied Zone

Shanmen Fort (Alnus Hill)

...

"People in Beijing are quite worked up." Colonel Ying Chi a.k.a. Dragon said to General Wang, who was making a sigh while looking at the plans for Shanmen (Alnus Hill).

"Indeed. Also, I receive a report from intelligence department about a massive recruitment taking place in the PLA. It seems that President Xing is planning to expand the armed forces by 400% before the end of 2017 and increase arms production by up to 50%." General Wang told his red haired officer.

"Quite interesting times we have then." The blue haired man said while playing with a military standard knife. It was Major Wang Xin a.k.a. Snake.

"Anyway, Chi, tell me, how much do we know now about the language of this world?" the General asked.

"Now that you mentioned it, let me introduce you to this lady." Chi then looked towards the door and said: "Lieutenant Yang Mei, you may come in."

The door leading to the Governor General's office then opened, revealing a blond haired woman. She then entered the room and walked straight in front of the Governor General's desk. "Lt. Yang Mei of the Red Arrow Independent Unit, reporting."

"General, she will become the Red Arrow Independent Unit chief diplomat and at the same time, she will also serve as our language analysis expert." Chi then introduced the blond hair lady to the General.

However, the Governor General recognizes the blond lady. He knows her, and for a very particular reason. "Did your grandfather sent you here?" He asked.

"The Vice President? Actually, no – I came here on my own volition." The blond haired lady replied. Yes, she is the granddaughter of the Vice President of China, Yang Zenmin.

"I see. Welcome to Shanmen Fort, Ms. Yang." The Governor General stood up to show his respects to the blond lady. After all, the 29 year old diplomat already has made a stunning track record behind her during closed door negotiations between China and many powerful actors in the world stage. She is also known for her uncanny capacity as a linguist. And now, she is serving the PLA as part of a team of language analysis experts.

The Red Arrow Independent Unit is a unit which consists many of Chinese Special Forces Units. There primary goal at the moment is to act as an internal security force of Shanmen Fort Temporary Headquarters. For now, the unit only has 8 members.

"It's a great honor to serve under your wing, General Wang Qishen." Lt. Yang replied.

"So, about the language of this world, Lt. Yang, so far, what do we know about the language of this world?" General Wang asked.

"According to my team, we have found out that this world uses a form of Indo-Eurasian language. Furthermore we have found similarities of the language on Celtic and Italic languages and possibly even Hellenic. We have also managed to figure out a few hundred words from their language as well as the most basic of the grammar structure." Lt. Yang Mei then gave the General a report showing their analysis of the language and evidences supporting the idea.

"And what are you implying?" the General asked as he began reading through the report made by Lt. Yang.

"In other words, the languages are similar, or maybe had even originated from Earth, given that the same portal that appeared in Beijing had also a few thousand years ago, appeared somewhere in Central Europe. According to our analysis there language uses a grammar structure quite similar to that of the Italic and Greek language but uses words that are Celtic. It's more like an evolved language with Italic, Greek and Celtic as the main foundations. Unfortunately, we only have a few language experts who are good in Western Indo-Eurasian language and most of them are only experts in Italic languages. We have no experts on my team who are skilled in Hellenic and Celtic language. On my opinion, we need to hire someone from Europe or somebody who are proficient at this languages to do this in the earliest time possible."

(A/N: Italic languages is a sub-family of the Indo-Eurasian language which is primarily used by people living in the Italian Peninsula. Latin is an example of Italic languages. Celtic languages are the language used by most of continental Europe and the British Isles. Examples of ancient Celtic languages are the Gaulish language used by Gallian tribes in ancient France, the Germanic languages used by the German tribes, and the Briton, Welsh, Cornish, Irish and Scottish Gaelic languages in the British Isles. Hellenic languages is the language used by the ancient Greek people and an example of this language is the ancient Greek language.)

The General then made another sigh. For now, only he and the President and maybe the Vice President along with their inner circles are the few individuals in the Chinese high command who cares about knowing how to use this world's language. As of now, the politburo and the National People's Congress only cares about conquering the new world and returning back the favour to the perpetrators of the attack in Beijing.

"I suggest we talk with the Vice President and maybe even the President with regards to this matter. According to my sources, I heard the Germans and the Russians are going to have a state visit to China with regards of negotiations with the Germans building a free market zone and its full involvement into the Belt and Road initiative. For the Russians, I think I heard it is about developing a joint market in Vladivostok and a free economic access zone between China and Russia, however, it might be about the Russians selling arms to China. Russia after all has been more economically isolated after the Russo-Ukrainian conflict last week." Mei said to the Governor-General of Shanmen Fort, General Wang Qishen.

The Governor-General was stunned at what he heard from Lt. Yang Mei. He himself has no idea about what the blond lady has just said to him. But that wasn't too surprising – Lt. Yang Mei is part of the powerful Yang family in China, who her grandfather is the Vice President and a member of the politburo (but not part of the Standing Committee), her mother is one of the 'shadow chairpersons' of the People's Liberation Army Intelligence Department, her father is the CEO of China Defense Corporation which is one of China's largest corporations and one of the largest in the world and oversees building of many of China's arsenal ranging from China's second aircraft carrier engine to small arms and parts of the J-15.

"Interesting..." The Governor-General responded to Mei's suggestion. "If such a development is currently taking place, then maybe I can inform the President about this on my next report to Beijing this afternoon. For now, please continue on your research to the language of this people. We will need it after the invasion." The Governor General said as he continue examining on the report given to him by Lt. Yang Mei.

Governor General Wang Qishen then turned his gaze from the blond woman to the blue haired Special Forces Operation Agent, Wang Xin a.k.a. Snake. "Snake, I have a mission for you." The Governor General then gave Agent Snake an envelope.

Xin then opened the envelope and removed the paper from the envelope.

"An infiltration mission?" Xin asked to confirm his mission to the Governor-General.

"I know we barely can speak a word to the locals. However, I want you to infiltrate and gather some photos about this city north northwest from here." The General then pointed a location on the map of the new world (although they only have a portion of it). It was a large city around 150 km to the north northwest direction. The name of the city is Wudang.

"I want you to conduct an infiltration mission to this city. Like General Dong has said earlier, they have no information of the weaponry this world has. Yes, they are maybe just sticks and swords, but I still want to get all information you can get from them. And also I want to see what kind of world is this and how we can use it in controlling this place in the future. You will receive some radio equipment along with a few photographic equipment. And also, you might need some money, I will give you all the money we have managed to confiscate from those invaders that invaded Beijing." The Governor-General said to Xin.

"And then, who will accompany me in this mission?" Xin asked.

"Is it alright if I am here listening to all of this?" Lt. Yang Mei asked as the Governor-General gave Xin a mission.

"It's alright. This is not a high level mission to begin with. There is nothing special on this meeting." The Governor General replied.

"Oh, alright then. Then one question. Since this mission's difficulty will be defined by how we don't know how to use their language, will Major Xin be ok for this mission – just asking." Lt. Yang Mei asked to Governor General, causing the Governor General Wang and Colonel Ying to laugh hard.

"Hahaha…" It took a while for the Governor General to stop laughing. "Lt. Yang, I know this may sound ridiculous but you are the first one to ask that question regarding about my son. Don't worry about him, he has already been sent to Somalia as China's special operative operating on that country for 2 years, and when he started his mission, he wasn't even capable of speaking Arabic, and he only learned the language on the spot by learning from the natives living on the region. He also served as one of our agents in Italy for 3 years as one of our industrial spies in the French, Swiss and Italian corporations. He is fluent in Italian and French, and that's why he is the best candidate I have for this mission. When we learn more about their language, I will send in more infiltrators but for the meantime, Major Wang will be conducting this mission alone."

"Ah I see. Sorry for criticizing about your abilities Major." Lt. Yang bowed in front of the Major to ask for apologies, on which, Major Xin responded to her with a laugh. A few moment later, Lt. Yang turned her eyes again on the Governor General.

"Governor General, I have one request." Lt. Yang asked. "Can we also gather photographs of literature from this people? Everything that contains words. And also audio and video clips of the place. Anything that we can use to analyse the language this world uses?"

"You heard that Major?" the Governor General asked.

"Loud and clear, Governor General Wang." The Major replied.

"Also I have a recommendation for Xin." Colonel Chi said. "We will send you data about their language and in return, try to learn their language as fast as you can. You only have a few weeks before anything gets jumpy around here." The Colonel gave Xin a piece of paper.

When Xin look at the piece of paper, he then saw the title of paper saying: 'Operation R'. While looking on the paper, he also noticed a large imprint on the paper usually found on high level cases. "The Governor General already knows about that. I want you to do this in the shortest time possible. If you succeed on this, it will help us in the integration of all the occupied regions in the shortest time possible. So Major Xin, can you do this?" Agent Dragon asked to Xin while the Governor General and Lt. Yang watches Xin reactions.

 _Insurgency… ok… this is going to be the hardest mission for me yet._

Xin stood up straight and made a salute to the Colonel and the Governor General and said: "Yes Sir!"

* * *

06:00 UTC Earth Time

14:00 GMT +8

October 14, 2016

Location Undisclosed

Beijing, China

...

Two groups of people. Two flags. Two leaders of the two superpowers.

On the left side of the rectangular table proudly stands under the white, blue and red flag.

And on the right side of the rectangular table, men of the red banner stands tall.

On the left side was the most powerful man in the world and on the right side is the leader of an economic powerhouse. Face to face, President Vadim Paten of the Great Russian Federation and President Xing of the economic juggernaut that is the People's Republic of China, a confrontation of the world's most powerful figures is about to take place.

In the last 13 days, while the Western markets are recovering from the Economic Meltdown of October 1, Russia, despite the price of oil hitting an ever high price of $198 per barrel, is on a massive recession on par of the economic crisis after the collapse of the Soviet Union. The Russian stock market crashed and lost 94% of its value and billion dollars' worth of fiat currency disappeared overnight. Banks in Russia collapsed one after the other and the Russian Rouble's value dropped by 150% (from 62:1 to 156:1 in Russian Rouble: US Dollar comparisons). And the Russian Rouble is forecasted to drop even further for the days to come.

Also in the 13 days, commodity prices in Russia has been in a wild ride. Hyperinflation wreak havoc all over Russia as the value of the Rouble gets lower and lower and the demand of everyday commodities increases, speculations on the market draws uncertainty, transport, services and the logistics sectors are grinding to a halt, and supplies are on a standstill. For example on the food market, many markets all over Russia don't have fruits and vegetables anymore on the shelves, while warehouses and farmhouses has full of them, and is rotting as farmers demand higher prices for their crops, but with buyers empty handed and as banks are, as for the moment, are close, no one buys anything – and this is a problem also for the transportation and services companies because they also have to pay for fuel and power and with dysfunctional banks, no one else out there to borrow money and everyone who has money are simply storing money under their coaches and mattresses, everything in the economy simply stops. Assets are getting harder and harder to convert into cash and sometimes, cash is removed out of the equation completely during trading between individual trading (a barter). As for the moment, there is almost no financial liquidity in Russia, which is bad.

Financial liquidity is the ability of any markets or economy to convert assets to currency.

And this is what the Russian President's aim on going to China. China managed to maintain liquidity and maintain production levels by intervening into the markets during the financial crisis. The government simply buys commodities from its companies and at the same time, the People's Bank of China pumped more than a trillion USD worth of Chinese Yuan into the market.

But that wasn't an easy ride for the Chinese. Pumping money into the economy give rise to bubbles and inflation, as well as devaluation. The Chinese Yuan is already in a 10:1 currency exchange rate with the USD, and the real estate bubble in China expands more while risk in the Chinese markets continues to raise speculations over the overall economic state of China. Not only did China created inflation inside its economy, its capacity to sell its products at a cheap price is also at stake due to the increase of the price of raw materials in the commodity market – and the massive agricultural sector in China also took a hit. For a profit driven economy like China, as a capitalist state (yes China is also capitalist state, if not the most capitalist one in the world) profits must be made and if the price of raw materials goes up, so does the price of the final product. Nonetheless, in the entire world, China has the most liquidity in all of the markets around the world (thanks to the global economic collapse), with the volume and frequency of trade inside and outside China continues to move along, thanks to the highly classified deal between the United States and China, the Chinese-American Pact and the Chinese actions taken by the Chinese government in the eve of the disaster that is the Beijing Crisis.

"Good afternoon, President Xing." The Russian President greeted the Chinese President politely. However, his face remained emotionless as he reached out his hand into the Chinese President.

"Good afternoon to you, as well, President Paten." The Chinese president graciously accepted the Russian President's offer for a handshake. He then stretched out his left hand and pointed it to the direction on an empty chair. "Have a sit, Mr. Paten."

The Russian President then let go of the Chinese President's hand and tucked his suit down before he sat on his seat. It was a V-shaped table, where on the connecting end of the table, the two Presidents sat together side by side and all of their delegates sitting to the left beside them all the way to the end of the table.

After the attendants distributed certain beverages to all of the attending delegates of the said meeting, all of the attendants left the conference hall. After the last attendant left the room, the protection units of both Russia and China closed the door tight and guarded the entrance to the room, leaving the delegation of the two countries locked inside a soundproof and electronically clean room.

This meeting after all is a high level meeting between the Chinese and the Russian delegation.

"I will go straight to the point, Mr. Xing. I, a Russian President and the chief representative of my country, I would like to have a joint economic cooperation pact with your country. In this agreement, the Russian Federation will declare Sakhalin Oblast, Primorsky Krai, and Khabarovsk Krai as special economic zones and in addition to that, this Special Economic Zones will allow Chinese citizens to have visa free access to this regions, with entities from the People's Republic of China, allowed to set up properties in the regions without foreign property tax issued among them."

" _He is telling me to construct infrastructure and companies inside this region, and allowing Chinese labour to do it?"_ Blunt and straight to the point, the Russian President made an offer to the Chinese. Tempting as it may sound, the Chinese President is cautious about this deal. Afterall…

"Special Economic Zones in this three Russian provinces, and visa-free access to this regions… does this agreement also allows resource sharing between our two countries?" The Chinese President fired a statement into the Russian President.

" _Do you think I will just simply build things inside Russia just to kick-start the Russian economy and introduce liquidity into your economy?"_ The Chinese President placed his two hands under his chin and watched the Russian President keenly as he anticipates the Russian respond.

"Yes, resource sharing between the China and Russia is also part of the deal. Furthermore, Chinese establishments would also have access to the Russian market without tariffs and import tax. Chinese firms will also have access to Russian firms situated in the region" The Russian President responded, with his fingers crossed.

A desperate ploy of the nation in deep economic crisis – desperate times requires desperate measures.

The Chinese President blinked for a moment. Inside his mind, the Chinese President was grinning from ear to ear, however, outside he maintained his poker face. By that time, he realized he has the upperhand in this deal.

Primorsky Krai, Khabarovsk Krai and Sakhalin Oblast – all of three territories are rich with mineral resources. Not only that, Primorsky Krai is also home to many Russian heavy machinery and defense industries. And for an energy hungry state such as China (since the coming war the other world will surely consume massive amounts of Chinese resources) every drop of oil, every kilowatt, everything counts. And energy is not the only concern China has – resources ranging from metals to water matters.

But the Chinese President is not yet contented to the deal – he has something more in his mind. "Mr. Paten, I agree to develop this place for the sake of this two countries – but there is a condition I would like to add. In return to funding the development of this territories, Russian firms are to apply Chinese workers in their plants. And I would also like to add Heilongjiang and Jilin province into the Special Economic Zones and like the freedoms a Chinese citizen will have in the proposed Russian provinces, a Russian citizen will have visa-free access and Russian companies situated inside this regions will receive the same privileges with the Chinese companies situated in the Russo-Sino Special Economic Zones."

Both delegations where shocked by President Xing's preposition. Realizing the implications of opening special zones in both China and Russia will have to national security and the economy of two countries, the Russian delegation sigh in disbelief and while others want to voice their concerns, with Moscow and St. Petersburg on fire, it's do or die. But unlike his delegation, the Russian maestro certainly knows the notes of his orchestral play, and so he said: "I am planning in establishing a new commodity market in Vladivostok with a capital of 20 trillion Roubles. According to our past trade agreements, both our nations has the capacity to conduct trade with both our currencies, and not using foreign reserve currencies like the USD, the JPY or the EUR. I would like to share this new commodity market with the Chinese nation that is if you agree on this proposal."

20 Trillion Roubles is equal to 128 billion USD (156:1 conversion rate). The Chinese President understood what the Russian President wants. It's already good to both the Chinese and the Russians – a development pact, a free trade agreement, a joint exploration and exploitation of resources and finally the creation of the Special Economic Zones. And right now, the Russian President is offering him to have exclusive access to the commodity market of the Russian Federation, and of course, although the Russian President didn't say it, this offer is only a mask of a bigger deal the Russians ultimately wants.

Commodity markets requires capital, and if the Chinese are to join the Russians on this joint commodity market, it is required that the other side must place out credits into the commodity market, and placing credits is equal to monetary injection.

"Ease down technology transfer regulations, allow the People's Liberation Army purchase Russian equipment and allow Russian scientific institutions to increase cooperation with Chinese scientific regulations. In exchange, we will fund Russian scientific programs and allow Russian scientific institutions to get access to Lanshi." The Chinese President blurted out all of those demands in response to the Russian proposal.

Lanshi (蓝世) is the Chinese name for the new world which means "blue world".

The Chinese President stood up and extended his hand into the Russian President. He said: "Agree with those terms, and we have a deal."

The Russian President smirked and stood up after the Chinese President. He took a quick glance into his delegation, who are still, more or less outraged by the terms of the Chinese President, however, the Russian President, having realized something, turned his head into the Chinese President and received the People's Republic of China's President's hands and said: "As President of the Russian Federation, I agree on this deal."

And with that, the initial negotiations between China and Russia ended. But the negotiations of the new treaty is far from over. This time, it's the delegations member turn to exchange the specifics of the new agreement which will become the Sino-Russo Pact.

* * *

Night time

October 14, 2016

Location Undisclosed

China

...

"Gentlemen, please excuse me for a moment, I will go and take a toilet break." One of the Chinese delegation stood up on the room full of busy Chinese and Russian negotiators negotiating the details back and forth the Russo-Sino Pact which was discussed earlier by two head of states of both the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China.

The man who stood up was Zhao Li, one of China's finance ministers involved in the arrangement for the Russo-Sino Pact.

However, no replied to him. Everyone are busy formulating the terms and conditions of the pact. In the end, the man left the room on his own volition. Outside, several agents from both the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China guarded the door leading into the conference hall. One of the agents stopped him on the door. The agent from the PRC asked: "Minister, were are you going?"

The old finance minister smiled and replied to the agent: "I am going to the toilet. I want to take a short break." The agent then took a step back and opened a way for Zhao Li.

The agent then escorted the finance minister into the nearby toilet. Once they reach the toilet, the agent first entered the toilet and inspected the room for any threat. There, he saw a middle aged man and with him is a bucket of water, a mop and some detergent and cleaning tools placed in a trolley. "Mr. Janitor, will you please go out of the room. Someone is going to use it."

Silently, the janitor moved his tools and immediately picked up the mop and proceeded into the toilet exit. However, before the janitor could move out of the door, Mr. Zhao stopped him. "This janitor is working for the nation. Despite being a janitor, he is still an important asset for the Communist Party. So, whoever you are, continue whatever you are doing." The finance minister then turned his head into the agent and said "Let that man do his work."

Without saying a single word, the agent complied and stood next to the toilet entrance. The janitor then turned his attention into the finance minister and said "thank you sir" and made a slight bow.

The finance minister replied: "Just do your work." He then proceeded into the urinal and do his business there. While doing his business, he was humming a certain tune. It was a tune from the song "Stille Nacht" or "Silent Night". After finishing his business, the finance minister then proceeded into the basin and washed his hand.

And…

"Aaa… Aaa… Aaatchu!" A sneeze. The finance minister sneezed – and in the process, dropped his eye glasses. The agent on standby in the toilet entrance immediately look at what happened to the finance minister. The janitor immediately picked up the glasses, wiped with a clean piece of black cloth and gave the glasses to the Chinese finance minister. "Your glasses sir."

The old man accepted the glasses and replied. "Thank you!"

Soon, the Chinese finance minister left the toilet, still escorted by an agent of the People's Republic of China and went back to the conference room.

Back in the toilet, the janitor continued on his job. An hour later, the middle aged man left the building complex, took a little walk and went into the nearby train station. 8 stations away from downtown Beijing, the man left the train and headed to his home. Once he arrived back to his home, he lock the door and quickly proceeded to his bedroom.

Once he was in the bedroom, the man opened up his closet. He then opened the second drawer on the bottom left part of the closet and there, a blue rope was lying alone. The man picked up the blue rope and pulled it out, and then, a pulley pulled his clothes out of the way and some sort of lever was pushed down, revealing a small room.

The man quickly went inside his closet and brought the black cloth into a small desk. That black cloth was the same cloth he used to wipe the finance minister's glasses earlier. He then picked up a torch and beamed an intense violet light into the black cloth. It was an ultraviolet lamp.

At first, the cloth (at visible light) was just a simple cloth, but when illuminated with ultraviolet light, the colour of the cloth changed dark violet, and somewhere near the edge of the cloth, something was shining brightly. The shine of that material was similar to that of a string. The line is so fine it cannot be seen easily by the naked eye, and it requires a magnifying glass with x7 magnification just to see it. The man then wear a thin medical rubber gloves and picked up a small tweezers and with the aid of a magnifying glass, he snatched the end of the shiny object embedded in the cloth. He then placed it on a mirror and placed it on a microscope near a computer.

Quickly, he then placed his right eye into the eyepiece of the microscope and looked for the tip of the string. And there he found it – a gold strip about less than half a millimetre thick and 9 mm long. Using a pair of tweezers, he slowly lifted the gold strip and placed it into what seems to be the tip of a cord connected to the computer.

He immediately lifted his head up and turned his attention on a small computer. When he opened it, the logo of a black eagle making a front double biceps pose with its wings on a white background appeared on the screen. Soon, text in German began to appear into the screen and the word "Bundesnachrichtendienst". Soon a command prompt appeared and the man began typing in commands into the system.

The gold strip attached on a fine string was no ordinary material. It was a data storage device. Inside the gold strip is a non-rewritable read-only optical memory card with a storage capacity of 100 MB. And inside the memory card was an audio recording from the highly classified conference between the Chinese and Russian delegations.

After the data extraction, he converted the data into a different file system and even encrypted it. Using satellite communication, he send the data to a European satellite through a small antenna, where a receiver from somewhere across the continent then receives it.

"Mission complete." The middle aged man said.

* * *

14:00 UTC Earth Time

16:00 GMT +2

October 14, 2016

Location Undisclosed

Germany

...

"Chancellor, we have a high level intelligence coming from our agents in China. Its bad news." The German Federal Intelligence Agency President reported to the German chancellor, Chancellor Lea Marlin through a live broadcast.

Brows bumped into a scowl as the German chancellor was thinking of the thought that Russia, their current enemy, is landing a deal with China. She then replied: "Mr. Schmidt, what are this deals made by the Russian to the Chinese, and second, did the Chinese agreed with it?"

"From what our agent's audio file had indicated, it seems the details of the deal is yet to be arranged however, the main subjects of the deal has already been determined. One of them is a creation of a joint economic special zone between China and Russia, along with slacking of limitations and deregulations in the field of technology transfer and weapons sales. And in addition to that, the Chinese also agreed to inject financial aid to kickstart the Russian economy." Mr. Schmidt, the President of the Bundesnachrichtendienst (or the Federal Intelligence Agency) said.

"How much? And to what extent are the deals made by the Russians to the Chinese in these Special Economic Zones." Worried, Chancellor Marlin asked President Schmidt about the particulars of the deal.

"The financial injection alone, according to our economic experts, would have China injecting 300 to 500 billion Euro to the Russian market in the next 5 to 10 years. And the economic implications of the Special Economic Zones are not yet included to that calculation." President Schmidt replied.

"Madam Chancellor, any suggestions what we must do?" the President of Bundesnachrichtendienst asked.

Massaging her chin, the Chancellor than asked: "Give me the transcript of the audio recording."

"Yes maam, and anything else?" the man asked.

"Do nothing. I will handle this personally. I know exactly what that man wants." President Schmidt the leader of Bundesnachrichtendienst, made a slight nod then excused and dismissed himself. On the other side of the line, the fax machine then began spitting out paper along with printed data of the audio transcript. Watching the machine printing out paper, the chancellor enthroned herself into the desk, thinking of how she will respond to the Russian challenge.

* * *

05:00 UTC Earth Time

14:00 GMT +1 Beijing Coordinated Time

October 14, 2016

500 km Northeast of Shanmen Fort

Imperial Capital of Sadera

...

"11 DAYS HAVE PASSED ALREADY AND NONE OF OUR IMPERIAL GARRISONS COULD EVEN APPROACH ALNUS HILL? IS MY ARMY REALLY THAT INCOMPETENT?"

Exploding out from his chair, a man sitting on his throne was very, very angry. This is the fourth time the empire has lost men on the field, and the deathtoll is now around 4,000. This is yet the largest campaign the Empire has ever conducted against the unknown enemy residing in Alnus Hill. In their largest campaign yet, consisting of around 1,200 elite cavalry and heavy infantry units, only 16 managed to return back to tell the tale.

One of them is the current witness standing before a group of man wearing white robes and the before a man who seems to be their leader.

"Your majesty, we can't even pass the mountains leading to the sacred hill. The enemy is using some sort of magic far more powerful than any form of magic I have ever seen. It was so powerful, with just one hit, an entire century were obliterated in a blink of an eye. Those who survive the explosion later began to suffocate as if they are drowning, and others complain of how painful it is breath. And then a cloud of smoke of sweet odour that smells like wine spreads across the field, and then the troops began to complain of irritation in the eyes, difficulty in breathing and some even began spitting blood and vomiting. Most of the survivors were killed due to that method and…" the man, who was already horrified by just remembering the terror he had met on the hands of foreign invader whom he never even saw what they looked like, coughed on his hands. He coughed so hard, blood began to flow out from his mouth and nose and into his hands.

Seeing his blood on his hands, the man was horrified even more, as if he can feel death's grip stretching its hands, bringing death to his mortal body.

But…

"Ohh… Ewww!" Voices of disgusts filled the room, even the Emperor closed his eyes as he sees the man spitting out blood.

"Get out of my sight, you incompetent fool." As per the request of the Emperor, the royal guard then dragged the man who was coughing and vomiting blood and filth.

The man began screaming to the Emperor. "YOU'RE MAJESTY, YOU HAVE PICKED THE WRONG ENEMY TO FIGHT THIS TIME… UHHUH! UHHUH! IF WE THE ELITE CANNOT EVEN PASS THE MOUNTAINS LEADING TO THE SACRED HILL, NO ONE DOES! UHHUH! UHHUH!"

Gagging at the smell of vomit and blood spilled over the hall, the Emperor simply looked away from the witness of the battle of Alnus Hill while dragging him out of the room. Soon, the man was dragged out of the room.

"That man was simply an incompetent one Your Majesty. Looks like the elites are nothing more but incompetent fools. A cloud that smells like alcohol, they must had been drunk with their privileges and had themselves get beaten by a bunch of barbarians." A man stood up and spoke to the Emperor, which was then followed by a loud laugh by the senators and generals present inside the room.

Then another senator stood up. "What if that soldier was saying the truth and that our possess magic that far surpasses our own?" He said.

"Even the elves who has superior magic couldn't even fight us, our almighty army. None can beat the Empire's army. Your majesty, let me send my legion and I shall give to you, the Sacred Hill, on a silver platter in honour of your glory and of the Empire."

(A/N: An Imperial Sadenian legion consists of 12,000 troops and a century consists of 100 units.)

"This invaders have made a mockery out of our sacred lands. I don't want any failures this time. Send in 25 legions to the Sacred Hill. I want to bring the full wrath of the Empire to them." The Emperor stood up and stretched out his hand over his subjects.

"Make them fear us."

* * *

16:00 UTC Earth Time

01:00 GMT +1 Beijing Coordinated Time

October 15, 2016

3 miles South of Wudang

...

Air sweeping and the nearby grass spread out around an empty field on a nearby forest. Birds flew away, grain from nearby area that looks like a farm and animals around ran away as a sound never before heard thundered across the field.

It was dark, and in the place lit only by the stars, only a silhouette of a giant beast can only be seen. On first look, it looks like a locust except that its size is comparable to that of a small dragon. As the object descends into the ground, more and more of its appearance was revealed and more and more of that sound began to disturb sleeping creatures on a radius extending to tens of meters.

And then touch down. The giant beast had landed. On closer inspection, it was no locust. But it's still beast-like, featuring a teardrop shape, a size of a small dragon, and large circular top – the 4-bladed rotor, and a deafening sound – but nowhere does it resembles something like a roar – instead it was something else.

It was a helicopter – a Z-9 helicopter. Upon landing, the door of the helicopter opened up and one man jumped out of it. He was wearing an odd attire for a Chinese, instead it was more like an attire of an ancient Roman merchant. Then the other people remaining inside the helicopter then dropped a small wooden cart filled with hay. Next, the man then pulled out a caged from inside the helicopter.

"Major, this mule has been injected with a sleeping agent. In half an hour, the effects of the sleeping agent will wane and the mule will wake up. When the mule has been awakened, be sure it has been removed from the cage by then." The man from inside the helicopter gave the man outside some instructions through a microphone attached on his helmet. After that, a blond haired woman went near the entrance of the helicopter.

It was Lt. Ying Mei. "Major, sorry but I can only teach you around 250 words, some phrases and a little about their grammar, and only in a space of 30 hours. However, there is a memory card in one of your equipment down there with specifics about their language. I also inserted data about their customs based on similar ones we have back on Earth."

The man outside the helicopter was Major Wang Xin. Earlier, he was given by Governor General Wang Qishen a mission to infiltrate the city they call Wudang.

"Lt. Ying, we must leave now, my infrared sensors are picking up something – looks like they're humans." The pilot yelled at the Lieutenant.

"Major, good luck." The Lt. Ying made a salute, and later the helicopter hover up and flew away into the sky. In less than 4 minutes after he was dropped, Major Wang was left alone in a farmland along with a wooden cage and a cart full of hay.

In the middle of the night, he then looked around and picked up a map and a torchlight from his pocket. According to his map there is supposed to be a road less than a hundred meters away to the northern direction. He then opened the caged and released the mule. He sat down on the ground and waited for the mule to wake.

"Even the sky up here is different. But it still feels like France." Staring up in the sky, Xin tried to make out some constellations in the sky. He then lifted up his hand and said: "This one is a red star, and there's another one."

The star formation is the same with the star alignment of the Chinese flag, except that the star colour is red, instead of yellow. Xin laughed. He made a box around those red stars. "There now, it's the Chinese flag."

Lying alone in the ground for minutes, Xin has made out plenty of alignments. He found something that resembles that of a duck, a turtle, a gun, an axe, and even a cross. Before he noticed it, an hour has passed, but still the mule is asleep. He turned around and look at the mule and it's still fast asleep.

He turned his head up again, and there, he saw an intense red flashing light. He then checked on the hay and picked up a VHF radio. "Command, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Snake." The radio responded.

About 1900 meters up, a large reconnaissance drone was flying at a speed of 400 kph. The drone was fitted with a radio receiver and transmitter and it is capable of serving as a relay station between Shanmen (Alnus Hill) and Wudang. The drone was at the time was conducting a recon mission to the nearby city of Wudang and the surrounding area.

Without satellite communication, the only way for the Chinese to control drones from this distance is to build a tall radio transmitter and receiver. 4 days ago, the radio tower was completed and standing at a height of 45 meters on top of a 1.9 km tall mountain to the east of Shanmen Fort (Alnus Hill), the radio transmitter can transmit and receive signals up to 250 km distance for 4 km altitude sea level targets, 200 km distance for targets at more than 1.5 km altitude sea level and 168 km for sea level targets.

"Major, we have detected a moving object around 300 meters to the east. Be on your guard." The man on the other line, controlling the drone, replied.

"Roger that." Xin picked up a knife and hid in the grass. While hiding in the grass, the mule finally woke up and made a crying sound. "Not now."

Xin immediately attended to the mule and massaged the mule's neck. Easy there my friend. Easy."

A few moments later, the mule fell silent and licked Xin face. "Good boy! Good boy!" The mule then stood up, were Xin then attached the mule into the cart. He then feed the mule with water with some medicine. After that, he then rode on the cart and made a whipping action of the line and the mole immediately moved forward.

In less than 10 minutes, after traversing the grass fields, Xin and his mule is finally reaches the nearby patched road, heading straight to the walled city that lies in the distance.

"Operation R. Commencing!" Xin then placed down the radio he has with him and looked forward to his new target as his mule carries him to the city.

Next stop, Wudang, or as the locals call it – Italica.

* * *

 **End of Chapter V - First Move, Second Move**

Okay people, try to guess which kind weapon I just used.

When I watched the anime, I was kind of asking this question – "Why on Earth (or Falmart) are people who supposed to be Roman having names that are Slavic and Scandinavian. The Roman Empire does have nowadays Slavic nations like Serbia and Bosnia, but Slavic language didn't reached the Roman Empire until 500 to 600 A.D, and there was no Roman Empire anymore and that time (although there is the Eastern Roman Empire, but they call themselves the Byzantine Empire so yeah, it's not the Roman Empire anymore). Plus, there are plenty of names here that are from the days of the Viking, and although there are plenty of Scandinavians migrating south back in the days of the Roman Empire, it wasn't until 800 A.D. that the Vikings began going south, and there was no Roman Empire anymore at those days. Judging from the names of cities and people, I can say the Empire's language is a blending of Hellenic, Celtic and Italic languages. I have no idea how such a thing could happen since Hellenistic culture only spread through the Jirecek Line (right around modern day Albania, Macedonia, Serbia, Bulgaria and Romania). And Celtic influence is weak on the Balkans. And Falmart – to tell you truth, when I first heard the word, I thought it was the Empire of Walmart, believe me.

Okay more irrational politics, more shit here and there and plenty of fun for me. It's quite nice to see such ripe comments that are even personal – but don't worry, I'm quite adapted to such things… Well, reviews are reviews. However, I must inform people – reviewing is basically to look at something critically, to examine something to make sure that it is adequate, accurate, or correct and to give opinion on something or to write a journalistic report on the quality of a new play, book, movie, concert, or other public performance. In the end, my review section is starting to look like the comment section on Youtube and Twitter.

Okay review time…

T98 Kombat: Looks like someone found a real life equivalent of the guy. Well, I like conspiracies and more of those things are yet to come. I'll try to put science on the lower tone – looks like too much of the thing is bad. I am also happy that I made your day good.

Pls No: Sorry, this isn't your safe place brother. This is my fanfiction, and of you want to have your safe place were nationalism is not even discussed, then please go there. This is a fanfiction for the open-minded.

Karaya 2: Now you broke my image of Koreans and many more Chinese. Do you know how much my people worship Korean dramas, believe me, you will be astounded by it. To many Chinese, Koreans are like angels - beautiful, rich, awesome and cool people who just do what they want to do. In fact, you can multiply the entire Korean population by five and you will still not reach the correct number of how many Chinese worships Korean culture, too much in fact that the CCP is thinking otherwise when some discusses banning K-culture on China. If you won't care, of course, there are still 50 million S. Koreans who will care, especially if half of your economy is drowning underwater. S. Koreans has their sentiments to the CCP but there are also benefits to reap on having friendly relations with China. By the way, I heard there are S. Koreans who are against THAAD and here you are saying you don't care and claims you speak for all of the Korean people.

Guest: Well, the UN throws things and references and 'professional' trash talk all the time. It's usually moderate since all the time, only diplomats' deals in the UN, but when heads of state and government involves themselves in the fray, it's different. And that meeting wasn't a peace conference, it was just parties blaming each other for the conflict. War? What are you talking about? World War is still years away from now (on this fanfiction that is, in the real world, maybe tomorrow). Ah you mean that 'civil'. Just like I said on the authors note last time, I am just writing all the 'colourful' things I can think of (or did say that, geez I forgot).

SrebrenicaRememb: To repeat the same phrase 53 times, you're something else there. If you want to puke, go and puke somewhere, I hate cleaning the same mess 53 times, just telling you.

BLUFOR: Next time, just write something like this (DEPLOY RIFLEMEN '90 (40))e+10, not only you have 16,000 riflemen, you will have 1.099511627776e+42 riflemen. Not only did I save some space, I have more riflemen than you have, about 6.8719476736e+37 more riflemen than you.

Thanarox: Don't worry, I have two ears for exactly this kind of things – one to let them in, and other to boot out the undesirables. Like Chinese monk would say, fortune rewards the patient, the open-minded, and the kind-hearted. Thank you for reading my story by the way.

Juan Matteo: Donald Trump… ahem… Ronald Rump is a very important character you know – he is the leader of the most powerful country in the world. What will Japan do, I wonder, I haven't made up my mind yet what they will do.

Steryx R4: Yes, it's very ripe.

SnitchPogi12: I will only send old equipment to the other side, and a few of the new equipment – afterall, when things fall apart on Earth, outdated weaponry will be of little use in the first days of the war – and besides, Falmart is good warehouse, its indestructible and it has plenty of space. By the way, you just a good idea of what to do with Pina.

Random Reader: Exactly. And thank you for reading my fic.

MrLZRS: You like trains, okay… you're a train lover. Now you can hug trains now, and kiss their magnets (be careful, high voltage by the way) or their engine shell (be careful, very hot). I don't recommend jumping in front to hugging a train running at 60 mph though.

CasualFicReader: I love Science afterall. Science is always exciting. I will keep integrating Science on this fiction story and it will be one of my key foundations. Thank you by the way.

T98Kombat: Nukes? Hmmm, I'm not really a fan of nukes, FOAB and MOAB or saturation bombing can do the job and also cleaner than nukes. Using nukes on them is like having NATO pick a fight on a kindergartener (I wonder if this is the correct reference though). But a depository, I don't know. Afterall, Falmart is a universe away from the prying eyes of the human world – I have an entire continent on my disposal – no an entire Earth on China's disposal – in this region, who knows maybe they will be making nukes like pancakes. Who knows, maybe one day the world will just discover that China has more nukes than the rest of the world combined, or maybe China has something else entirely more destructive than a nuke.

And yes, this is just another _'Gate, and thus "insert country name here" fought there'_ fanfiction. I still hope you read this shabby story of mine though which a product of my imagination this is. I really do think though it will not look like 'everything else' and I will try not to make it as 'stereotypical' as possible. (I was thinking of making a second fiction story still about the Gate but… but maybe later).

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

Again, for people who aren't open-minded, I'm sorry but you must go back to your cave or stick your head on the sand. That way we can coexist by not giving for even just a second of our time about each other.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

And congratulations for the new achievement in China's space program.

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.


	6. Resolve

Chapter VI – Resolve

* * *

00:00 UTC Earth Time

09:00 BCT +1

October 15, 2016

Wudang (Italica)

...

The sun is up, shining brightly in the sky. There were minimal cloud cover in the sky, and wherever you turn, farmlands filled the area, with mountains peeking out from the ground on the distance. And straight ahead, is a road leading to the walled city.

Not too far away from the walled city, a cart manned by Major Wang Xin was about to reach the checkpoint. On the checkpoint are two guards, both are wearing armor the same with the ones worn by soldiers who invaded China. The man bowed his head and didn't stop on the checkpoint. However, he was treading slowly.

"STOP!" One of the guard raised his hand on the direction of the carriage. Xin immediately pulled the reins immediately stopping the horse. "Good morning!" Xin replied in Latin.

The soldier understanding a bit, replied to him and ask: "Good morning, what are your intentions inside the city?"

 _Could he be asking me what am I doing here?_ Having known little about the local language and only referencing on what he knows about Latin, which is not much though, he made a one word reply, also in Latin. "Negotium." Negotium is the Latin word for business.

Understanding that, the guard then looked at the carriage. He then looked back again to Xin and asked. "We will and check and see what's inside."

"Understanding only the word 'we' and 'see', Xin replied in Italian and said "Per favore fai." It means 'please do so'. That the guard didn't understand, but judging from Xin's nod, he took it as a sign of confirmation. He then lifted the hay and not that deep into the storage of hay, he saw some pretty weird stuff.

He found a piece of cloth that resembles that of forest floor. Then he also saw a shiny piece of metal, black and has no edges. It was the first time he saw this. He then lifted the item and ask him "What is this?"

When the man lifted the object out and show it in front of Xin, Xin saw it was his QBZ-95. He then smiled and replied in Latin "Merces mea." It means "my merchandise".

The guard did not understand what he said, he asked again to Xin the same question. "What is this?"

"Mercimonium." Xin replied with a gentle voice and still with a smile to the guard. In Latin, it means merchandise. That, the soldier understood what he was taking about.

Not knowing what kind of mercantile item it was, the guard dropped the assault rifle back into the carriage. But, right after he placed the gun back into the carriage, he noticed the tires of the cart. The carriage wheel disc was made of metal, and its tire is made up of a black leather like substance. He hadn't seen any of this before, he touched it but it wasn't that of the sensation of leather, it was different.

When he saw the nails, this wasn't the nails he is familiar to. Instead of flat headed nails, he saw nails with a cross in the middle. The carriage was, by the law of the Empire, the correct for small scale mercantilism, but its construction was nowhere close to that of a Plaustrum, but instead of an ox, it was powered by a mule.

Then behind him, another carriage, a Plaustrum, driven by an ox, arrived. When the guard looked at the plaustrum, the construction of that carriage and this one was completely different. He then looked at the man and asked "Identify yourself" in local language.

 _Oh, why did they build this carriage with modern techniques?_ Xin then picked something from his pocket and gave it to the guard. When he gave it to the guard, the guard was shocked to see what Xin was about to give to him. It was gold coin, with an engraving on it. The guard then returned back the gold coin and made a gesture to the other guard to let him pass.

 _I was planning to use this gold coin to bribe him, why did he returned to me?_ Making a whipping action on the reins on his carriage, the mule immediately moved forward and into the walls of walled city of Wudang or Italica. Upon entering the gate, he was immediately welcomed by busy people crisscrossing inside the city.

A food stand on one side of the road, then a store full of jewelry stood around the corner and a metal tools market not far from it. From the bird's eye view of a drone, the place doesn't resemble anything like this. In fact, being inside the walls of Wudang (Italica) doesn't made him fill the presence that is anywhere Roman or Italian in any sense, it was like he was standing on a bazaar the same with the ones back in Xinjiang.

A man then came to him and asks: "Woah, some hay? But it's still spring yet?" Xin only understood 'grain' and 'season' but the man was surprised. Judging from the man's reaction, he understood that something is off with him carrying hay.

 _I am supposed to conduct espionage mission, and here I am, attracting a lot of attention._ Soon more people came to him. They noticed him and his carriage carrying a stack of hay and many then flocked into him. Then when arrived close to the carriage, they noticed something is different with his carriage. The wheels, its metallic but doesn't look like it's just iron, more like steel, something that is very valuable across the Empire. And then instead of having the tires made of iron, there is a leather-like material around it. And the nails, they are different.

Soon, there are so many people flocking into him, the road was blocked. People were screaming to him saying "Hey, how much will you sell this hay?" But since his understanding of the language is limited only on how much he knows Latin, Italian and a few local words taught to him by Lt. Yang, Major Wang has difficulties dealing with them – and on that question, he only understood the word 'sell'.

"Hey, there you are?" A brown haired teenage boy, wearing a typical medieval clothing jumped off into the mule and kicked its hind. The mule cried and immediately drive the carriage along with Xin right away.

 _Oh, who is this?_

Seeing it as an opportunity to get off away from the crowd, Xin remained silent for a moment until the carriage was far away from the merchants near the gates of the city.

"Hey! Hey wait! Wait!" Xin said.

"You have blue hair, a mule and a small carriage, so you're Tiberius, correct?" the brown haired teenage boy said. Then the brown haired teenage boy looked back behind him. Seeing the face of the man, he almost fell off from the mule.

 _He is probably thinking I am someone he knows._

Yes, the man has blue hair, but the shape of his eyes are that of an almond, black and has an iris darker than usual. The nose, it's also wider and flatter at the bridge. His lips are fuller and his shorter and the shape is more like a square. It was obvious to him, the man behind him was not Tiberius. He then kicked the hind of the mule and asked. "Who are you?"

 _I knew it. He has mistaken me of someone else._

Xin immediately jumped out of the carriage. Understanding the entire phrase, he replied. "I'm Mario. Deng Mario." It was the name he used when he was operating back then as an industrial spy for the Chinese government in Italy.

 _Is he a merchant as well?_

"Deng Mario? That's a weird name." The brown haired teenage boy laughed hard. He then jumped off the mule and introduced herself. "I'm Nel." The brown haired teenage boy simply made a smile. Understanding why the woman laughed he just also made a laugh, but a dryer one.

The boy then went into the carriage, inspected it and even touched the wheel of the carriage. A metallic disk, made of quality steel he has never seen before, and the design was the same of that as of the usual wooden wheel. He also went under the carriage and saw that the carriage has plenty of steel all over the body of the carriage. "Hey, who are you?" He asked.

Watching how Nel was inspecting the carriage, Xin replied to him in Latin, saying: "My name is Mario Deng."

' _How could I use this boy?_ ' Xin was massaging his chin while observing how Nel inspects the carriage.

"To have this much steel on just a carriage, you must be one very rich man!" Nel creeped out from the carriage and looked at Xin. "Hey, Mario, do you want to become my business partner? I know someone who needs steel. And hey, can I buy all of this hay?" The boy asked.

Xin only knows a few words. He understood only several words like you, want, become, business, need, buy and hay. And so he replied: "Yes, we can do business."

"Yes, now this hay is mine. Here's my payment." Nel then gave the man three pieces of silver coins. "3 Denarius. There! And now were also business partners Mario!" Even though he didn't understand the boy had just said, thinking that he might be interested in the hay and wants to buy it, he accepted the three silver coins the boy had given him. The man then climbed into the carriage and dug into the stack of hay. A few moments later, the woman then encountered something he hasn't seen before.

A shiny piece of metal unlike anything that exists in the Empire, a piece of cloth that is made of objects he has no idea. Also he found plenty of salt on the carriage as well as a powdery substance he doesn't know about. Aside from that, there are also things under the hay that he has no idea either. Then he saw the knife. When he looked at the knife, he noticed the metal in the knife is something she is not aware of. In fact, everything except for the hay, he has no idea what are they.

"Mario, that's your name, correct?" the boy asked.

"Yes." The man replied.

 _I need a base of operation. I guess I can use this guy's residence as my temporary base._ Xin then moved closer to the man and said: "You can have this. In exchange, can I stay at your home? I don't have a home."

Nel, understanding a the phrase 'stay at', 'don't have' and 'home', she understood that the man in front of her probably needs a home right now. But then, Xin offered him something. It was two small bags of salt and the other unknown white powder. He then accepted it. "Yes, you can."

Xin smiled. "Thank you!" He said. "And also can you please teach me a little about your language?"

Inspecting the other fine white powder, he dip his hand into it. Collecting as much of the powder in his hand as much as he can, the boy then lifted his hand and dip his finger filled with the white powder into his tongue. It has the same look as of salt, the same color as that of frankincense and has the taste sweeter than honey. "It's sweet? Where did you get this stuff?"

The white powder he tasted was sugar, a by-product from sugar-canes and on Earth, this plants are native in South Asia and Southeast Asia. Sugar, in the place where only honey is used as sweet, is even more valuable than gold. And a kilo of salt alone is already equal to 0.5 Aureus (gold coin) or 12.5 Denarius (silver coin). If he sells this salt now in the market, he can have 12.5 Denarius immediately, and the man in front of him not only has 1/8 of a modius (1 modius of salt is approximately equal to 8 kg of salt) he has an entire sack that would easily be worth a few hundred Denarius.

Nel's eyes were showing dollar signs, or for the sake of cultural appropriation, is showing gold coins.

(A/N: The value of a Roman Aureus (a gold coin) during the first half of the first century AD is equal to USD 327 or CNY 2,259 real world value. The value of a Roman Denarius (a silver coin) during the first half of the first century AD is equal to USD 2.17 or CNY 14.95. Also, one Roman Aureus is equal to 25 Roman Denarius. This will be my standard currency values in this story. Currency 101.)

The boy looked at Xin with eyes wide open. Xin smiled and said: "If you teach me how to properly use the language, then I will tell you."

The boy was puzzled. He can understand a few words out of him, but the language his using is a bit different. It's still, ultimately, the same language he is using, but at the same time, it's not. 'Teach', 'use' and 'language', that's all he can understand. In fact, for him, it's like he is talking gibberish at him the whole time.

"You want me to teach you how to speak?" The boy ask.

Understanding the meaning of the sentence with just the words 'want', 'teach', 'you' and 'speak', Xin made a nod. The boy smiled to him and said. "And you also want to go to my home?"

 _He must be telling me I can go to his place._ Xin, understanding the words 'want' and 'go', nod in confirmation to the boy.

"Then follow me!" The boy then rode into the mule and took command of the mule. Xin on the other hand stayed on top of the hay in his carriage, looking at the sky, knowing a drone or two must be flying above his head, watching his progress.

And his suspicions were entirely correct.

XXX

01:15 UTC Earth Time

09:15 BCT

October 15, 2016

Shanmen (Alnus Hill)

...

"Wow, his good!" the blond haired Lieutenant said.

Inside the temporary command center of the Chinese city/fortress of Shanmen, Chinese officials as well as experts from cultural to military field of expertise watched closely as Xin penetrated the city.

With a total 250 drones available in Shanmen, on which, all the time, 70 are always on air with another 140 ready to fly and 40 more on standby. Of those 250 drone, 15 of them are fit for air-to-ground attack. The rest are recon UAVs.

And over the city of Wudang (Italica), three drones are circling the city from above, and one of them was purposely assigned to watch Agent Snake all the time. Four of those individuals watching Xin from the air were the Governor General of Shanmen, Wang Qishen; Colonel Ying Chi and Lt. Yang Mei and Lt. Chang Lie.

"Yes, it's even smoother than his infiltration in Somalia. Well, no less for a spy with 6 years' worth of experience." Colonel Ying said.

"His a spy?" Lt. Chang Lie asked.

"Yes he is. And has been for the last six years. Since we graduated nine years ago, at first he was registered as part of the Special Forces, but due to his talents, he was recruited by the Intelligence Department of the PLA to conduct a mission in Djibouti and Somalia. He was one of agents there that had managed to persuade the local government to open the land where we are now building our new naval base in Djibouti, as well as one of our few intelligence officers who are part in the anti-piracy measures and intelligence gathering from Somalia. He is a spy and at the same time a Special Forces operative." Colonel Ying look at the situation in the ground, as Xin was taking care of business with some unidentified local female.

Soon, one of the officers present in the room then approach the Governor General. The officer then leaned forward and made a salute on the Governor General. "Governor General Wang, President Xing is on the line."

Upon hearing the officer's statement, the Governor General lift his head and turned his gaze on one the monitors inside the temporary office. "Bring the President online!"

The officer immediately moved into the corner, where he turned on one of the monitors in the room. Within an instant, the television turned on and with that, the Chinese President, sitting calmly on his desk back on his office in Beijing, was revealed on the screen.

"Governor General Wang, good afternoon. What is the current situation in the ground?" The President asked with an anticipating look on his face.

"Chairman Xing, good afternoon. As of now, we have the entire airspace of this region under our control. The airfield, although it is still 60% ready, we are now capable of sending J-7s for patrols and as we speak, there are 70 drones and 12 J-7s patrolling the Shanmen airspace all the way to the next 600 km distance. For now, we are trying to avoid any confrontation with any of the air forces in our airspace, as you have requested." Governor General Wang said.

"Governor General, very good. For now, the PLA will have to engage only for defensive purposes." The President then threw his back into the chair and breathe for a moment. Next, he then look back on the camera and asked. "How about our intelligence network? How is it going?"

"We are still in Phase 0 in establishing the ground intelligence network. As of now, I am deploying one of my agents to study the culture of this world and to find immediate weak spots. We are also trying to learn their language as fast as we can." The Governor General said.

"I see. A team of 20 scientists, 20 engineers and 10 language experts from the Russian Federation will be joining you tomorrow. Moreover, I am also going to send 10,000 more people tomorrow again in Shanmen." The President said.

As of now, Shanmen's population is now a massive 32,000. Half of them are workers, a third of it is comprised of military personnel and the remaining 17% are all engineers, scientists and experts working in the new world. Adding 10,000 to that will expand Shanmen's population to 42,000.

"Ah, Governor General, send me a report on the progress our construction efforts has already done. And also, if you have any references about their language, I would like to receive them all for Phase-3. That's all. And finally, this afternoon, we will held a conference in the Great Auditorium between the National People's Congress and the Politburo. I will rely on your expertise, Governor."

The Governor General then immediately stood up and made a salute to the Chinese President. "Yes, you're excellency." He replied. The Chinese President then closed his end in the communication line. Moments later, the Governor General looked at Lt. Yang Mei.

"Lt. Yang, please give to President Xing everything he needs." The Governor General said.

"Yes, Governor General." The Lieutenant replied.

XXX

05:00 UTC Earth Time

13:00 GMT +8

October 15, 2016

The Great Auditorium

The Great Hall of the People

Tiananmen Square, Beijing

...

Not far away from the rapid construction of the Beiwei Fortifications, around 50 million men, women and children from different provinces all over China massed around Tiananmen Square. The city was so full of people, the concentration of human beings can be seen all the way to the International Space Station.

To the point where the average density of human beings in the city is 5 people per square meter, the total mass of people occupying the area that is easily equitable on square kilometres. It was a massive gathering of people.

Today is the day the Chinese government will decide on how to respond on the Beijing Massacre. 75,000 Chinese lives were lost in two hours and 45,000 more in hospitals, having a grand total of 120,000 lives lost. Many of the 2,000,000 injured are still in hospitals scattered all over the country. The Chinese populace demands answers on why that happened, how that disaster even took place, and what should they do.

All of China's cities are still unstable. Although production rates are still at stable levels, public dissent is at all-time high. To prevent a civil war from igniting, the Communist Party of China will hold one of the largest gatherings in the history of man. Telecommunication companies are instructed to allow free communications for the entirety of the meeting. Restrictions on free speech was temporarily suspended, and everyone, all across China, will have the opportunity to ask the Paramount Leader.

The only time Chinese history to have something on this scale was during the "Hundred Flowers Campaign". Chinese history will remember this gathering as the "Bloom of a Billion Flowers".

"ATTENTION! THE CHAIRMAN OF THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA HAS ARRIVED!" A guard yelled as two more guards opened the door of the room leading to the Great Auditorium, revealing Chairman Xing.

Arms hanging down, fist clinching and wearing a poker face, the Chinese President walked down the aisle. Murmurs and rumblings inside the Great Auditorium, that earlier made the large room buzzling with sounds, were silenced by the sight of the mighty Chairman. He has so much power, charisma and authority that allies and adversaries alike respects him greatly.

After a few moments of walking, the Chairman arrived on his seat and faced the massive gathering of CPC officials and the glaring sharp eyes of cameras. "Let us begin this conference."

"China is at war. Today I call among all of my people, here and abroad, for unity. I understand that China is currently in a bad shape. We lost too much in one day, and has been losing more since then."

Yelling from millions of people outside the Great Hall of the People were so loud, everyone inside the Great Auditorium can hear it loud and clear. This is the Communist Party's worst nightmare, a disenfranchised population. Despite the actions done by the government, the people is still aren't satisfied. The speech by the President more than two weeks ago had turned China into a very nationalistic populist nation. Law enforcement was getting harder and harder as many officials in the military wants action.

The Chinese Communist Party's survival relies solely on how satisfied the Chinese people are. To see such a humiliation, again, one that can be compared to the infamous Nanjing massacre, to see that the People's Liberation Army and ultimately the Chinese Communist Party, failed to protect the people of China and allowed such a thing to happen, is enough of a reason for the bulk of the Chinese people to question the existence of the Communist Party.

In its 5000 years of history, China has been a defensive nation, but there are times when China was very good at war and become experts of it as wars that rages for not just years, not just decades but centuries, occasionally happens in the mainland in its very long existence as a civilization. Most of those wars, civil in nature, are caused by a dissatisfied Chinese populace. Weakness is not an option. When there is famine, people revolt. When rivers overflow, the people revolt. When a stronger leader emerges out of the population, the people revolt.

When the First Emperor of China oppressed his people, the people did not revolt for his strength was admired throughout the land – the Qin only met its downfall when the government that succeeded the First Emperor was weak and when a strong and manipulative leader came out from the blue. When the Chinese people had too much of the weakness and humiliation, the Qing (Manchu) Empire met its end and started the days of the Warlord Era – which was no more but a nationwide selection – a survival to the fittest – with competing warlords racing to become China's top boss. And by October 1949, the Communist Party of China declared victory as there forces had paraded throughout Beijing. Dynasties rise and fall, and the satisfaction of the Chinese people was the reason of it all. And the Communist Party of China, the so-called 'Maoist Dynasty', is very much aware of it all.

"I address the entire nation, I myself will dragged the bastard who caused such uncivilized thing. He shall bear the full extent of his punishment and he shall be presented to those who have lost a love one. A peaceful nation who desires a peaceful rise, was brutally and without dignity and honour, humiliated once again. I condemn that humiliation!"

The people who came to Beijing to question the Great Leader has instead cheered up on him. Heavy words of the Chinese President reverberated throughout the whole of China that people cried and some even kneeled to the ground upon such words. China, a nation humiliated for a hundred years, wants to turn back from its past and marches forward into the future.

"I, the Chinese President, demands unity upon the Chinese people. Unity against any entity that will face China. Unity in the name of the lost love ones!"

As people cried all over China from the Chinese President's call for unity, a man stood up inside the room. It was General Dong, the Vice Chairman of the Central Military Commission.

"Chairman Xing. I myself has lost my daughter and my grandson on this fiasco. I am glad and as you can see, I'm crying that such vindication shall be done. I want the people who destroyed my family be killed." The Vice Chairman of the Central Military Commission closed his eyes for the moment and a inhaled. Suddenly he opened his eyes, and wearing an angry expression, he screamed: "I CALL FOR THE EXTINCTION OF EVERY ENEMY ON THE OTHER WORLD!"

"I CALL FOR THE STERILIZATION OF AN ENTIRE CONTINENT!"

"I CALL FOR A GENOCIDE!"

"I CALL FOR VENGENCE!"

General Dong yelled so vehemently and with passion that his words, for a moment, became heavier than the Chairman himself. It was so strong, that for a moment, China stood still. Eyes and mouth wide open and paralyzed, the words of a General shocked and surprised a nation.

A few moments later, officials from different branches of the communist regime and even from the politburo and the standing committee stood up. One dumbfounded official began clapping and soon, a thundering round of applause shocked the auditorium. Even outside the gates of the Great Hall of the People, a massive amount of people, numbering in the millions clapped.

And then, a few more moments later, the rest of the officials inside the auditorium yelled in opposition against the proposal of the General. Soon, the Great Hall of the People became flooded with furious debate that suddenly, chaos filled the room. But the degree of chaos inside the room was pale in comparison to that outside the doors of the hall.

Those in opposition of the General yelled derogatory comments on him. Hearing such words from another Chinese, many Chinese, blinded by hate and patriotism began screaming back at the opposition. In fact, on some parts of the city, brawls began to take place as fights between a Chinese and another Chinese broke out.

But then…

"SILENCE!"

His face flushed red, veins throbbing in his neck, and clinching his fist hard, the Chinese President yelled towards his audience. Hearing such a loud and powerful voice coming from China's leader, everyone looked at him, awestrucked.

"Silence." Chairman Xing inhaled and then exhaled. Relaxed, the Chinese President starred on his audience in the gentle manner conceivable. "Ladies and gentlemen, the old days of war is over. China is through of it. We have been a warring state for so long, the people is exhausted."

People all across the country looked at the Chinese President in the most intent manners. Listening to their leaders, people who are supposed to question him were silenced.

"A SHOW OF POWER IS A MUST. AN ILLUSTRATION OF MIGHT IS NECESSARY. BUT ALL OF US MUST HAVE GENTLE HAND READY TO BE OFFERED TO ALL. THIS IS NOT JUST FOR ALL CHINESE, BUT TO ALL HUMANS AND TO ALL OF LIFE. IT DOESN'T MATTER IF IT'S ONE OF US, OR NOT AT ALL. CHINA SHALL CONTINUE ITS TREAD ON A PEACEFUL RISE. IF NO ONE GOES ON THE PATH OF PEACE, THEN WE WILL. EVEN IF WE ARE TO MARCH TO HELL FOR A HEAVENLY CAUSE, WE WILL. EVEN IF THE PATH TO ETERNAL PEACE AND HARMONY IS THROUGH AN EYE OF A NEEDLE, OR THROUGH THE DEPTHS OF THE BOTTOMLESS PIT, WE WILL GO THE UPS AND DOWNS OF THE WORLD TO REACH THERE."

"UNCIVILITY IS NOT AN OPTION. GENOCIDE IS OUT OF THE QUESTION. ALL LIFE, MUST BE TREASURED, ESPECIALLY INTELLIGENT LIFE. REVENGE AND VENGENCE IS AN EXCUSE FOR EXTINGUISHING AN ENTIRE RACE ONLY FOR THE STUPID."

The Chairman then picked up a glass of water and immediately drank all of it in just a few seconds. A few second later after his unintended speech, the dumbfounded audience fell into deep silence. Then one man raised his hands from his pocket and clapped hard. It was Vice President Yang Zenmin. Soon, more people stood up and clapped hard as well.

However, not everyone clapped. Some just stood up and doing nothing. Others are not even amused. Looking at the big picture, the auditorium contrasts an image of factions – one clapping and yelling supportive words to the words of the Chairman. And the other, not responding at all.

Then, one man clichéd his fist and slams his fist on the table. "I have 500,000 troops and 4,000 pieces of vehicular equipment. I had also initiated a recruiting campaign to recruit and add 5 million strong into the Chinese army and 7 million more into the militia and the police force, and now you're telling me that we will only use such an expensive force to only show-off? I have enough firepower prepared to turn every population centres in that world into radioactive ash. And as you have instructed, I have prepared plans to conquer the entire continent in a space of 7 years. And that was just all for show-off? That is a Western idea Chairman Xing and we are China, an Eastern nation!"

General Dong fired back on Chairman Xing. After General Dong's statement against Chairman Xing, a display of rare dissent inside the ranks of the Communist Party caused an uproar on the group of people that was unresponsive earlier. Thundering claps and supportive gestures of communist officials and even 4 out of the seven members of the Politburo Standing Committee stood up using supportive gestures in support of General Dong.

Xing was about to use measures to put down dissent inside the Auditorium, but then the sight of No. 3, No. 5, and No. 7 standing up in support of General Dong, the neutral stance of No. 2, and the disagreeing reaction from General Dong's statement coming from No. 4 and No. 6, Xing stopped for a moment and starred to all of his audience. He looked at the party officials disagreeing on General Dong's comment, he saw a majority of them opposes the General's outlooks. But then, despite being in the minority, the group siding with the General was still large. And also powerful.

For a moment, Chairman Xing gulped some saliva and closed his eyes for a bit. He then opened them and made a gentle expression on General Dong.

"General Dong, I understand your loss, and I will say I also know that it's hard for you to have lost so much in a blink of an eye. But" Chairman Xing's expression changed from that of a benevolent entity all the way to a malicious man.

"But General Dong, life is brutal. You will always lose something. But, just because you have lost something important, it does not give you a reason to close down the doors that could one day help all future generations. I see a future – brilliant, bright and full of possibilities – I can see a better future between us and them."

"I am fascinated by this world as much as ours. Looking at the gate in Beiwei, I can see unlimited and limitless future ahead of us. I cannot wait to learn things that they know. So I say, China should behave as the role model for how we treat our new subjects, how we turn into them into our subjects and how we will integrate them into Chinese society that will be beneficial for all Chinese."

Cheering from the side of Chairman Xing, a lot of Chinese Communist officials supporting him stood up tall. Not to give ground for General Dong, Chairman Xing made a political move unlike anything else never before done in the history of the People's Republic of China.

"China will continue on its path to peace and collaboration. Every parties involved in the massacre of Beijing shall be punished by the maximum extent of the law. However, I prohibit any forms of severe abuses that can cause severe implications on the future of relations between the two lands. Any forms of abuses along the ranks of the People's army will answer to all of China. Any uninvolved parties in the Beijing massacre shall be pushed to collaborate in the Chinese way. China shall also promote Chinese socialist idealism on the new land. Like the first generation of communist leaders, scholasticism must be a priority. Intellectual exchanges is a priority."

"In addition to that, I also urge a peaceful resolution of this conflict. All options are on the table. Aggression is allowed, but unnecessary aggression shall be prohibited. China shall lead the world in resolving issues in diplomatic methods, and not through means of militarism. Humility instead of humiliation. Integration instead of segregation. Working together instead of killing each other. If the long march had created a new era, a new age to this old and great civilization – then we shall march further to bring that change into the new world."

"I urge this great nation to unite. A Chinese division through all means of divide is not part of the Chinese dream. As your leader, I urge the Chinese people that once justice has been served, China shall learn to forgive them."

After the Chinese President said the phrase 'forgive them', many officials and people outside the Great Hall of the People were outraged but then, Chairman Xing raised his hand. Immediately, all of them were silence, seeing his very serious demeanour.

"I am not saying China shall forget what they have done. China shall never forget it and that goes to all atrocities and humiliation done to China from times long ago. Those who have raped, those who have caused the suffering, those who have plundered this country, justice shall be served. Those who are abusing their power will also receive justice. And once an appropriate degree of justice has been given, China shall forgive them for what they had done. Anything and anyone who brings back the era of which the Chinese people had suffered and had been humiliated shall be crushed. Anything that will become a threat to Chinese unity shall also be punished accordingly. Until then, as long as justice is left in the cold, while the criminals are still at large and while remorse from the perpetrators are yet to be received, then China shall hammer its way to their leaders and demand justice and remorse. And then, we shall forgive them"

"That way, China can forge a path never before done in the history of man. China shall become the role model of how eternal peace can be made, either through means of strength, of diplomacy, of commerce and of all means possible."

"If you don't want to forgive them, then do it not for yourself, but the future generations that will inherit this great nation. Vengeance will and shall only pave the way for more vengeance. Be strict and discipline the undisciplined, but never make the reasons that will one day sparks the flames that will burn this country and even the world into ashes. Prosperity, peace and harmony."

Chairman Xing drank a glass of water and sat on his seat. Hearing Chairman Xing's speech, the entire nation silenced. Many of them sat down and think for the moment.

For several minutes, the auditorium and in extension, the whole of China remained very silent. None even spoke a single word and none made a single gesture.

A China that seeks peace, prosperity and harmony. A strong and united China.

Despite the unwritten law of 'never again' being violated by the Chinese Communist Party by allowing the massacre of Beijing fuelling and creating dissatisfaction and fuelling the flames of dissent along the entire Chinese population, again, the words of the Chinese President emphasized things a Chinese wanted.

Strength, peace, prosperity and harmony.

A few more minutes later, one man stood up and raised both of his hands in the air and began clapping as hard he can. It was Yang Zenmin, China's Vice President. He was then followed by No. 4 of the Standing Committee of the Politburo, Yen Zangshi and No. 6 of the Standing Committee of the Politburo, Wang Qi. Soon, more and more supporters of Chairman Xing among the politburo and the officials of the Chinese Communist Party stood up and clapped for the leader.

Then many more Chinese, convinced by the words said by the Chinese President, clapped and cried.

"By the 8th of November, the People's Liberation Army will initiate deployment to Lanshi. The details for the operations succeeding after the deployment and build-up of forces in Shanmen on Lanshi will remain classified until the last stages of the preparation. The Commander-in-Chief of the Invasion force will be Governor-General Wang Qishen. I also place a recommendation for Governor-General Wang Qishen to be included in the politburo and as a candidate for a position in the Politburo Standing Committee."

Soon, a screen lit up in the room. There on the screen, a man dressed in military uniform with a special shoulder board insignia (a star together with the inscription saying 'dragon') appeared for all of China to see. Then beside that man, another red haired person, red haired and has facial featuring Turkic characteristics appeared standing behind him. It was Governor General Wang Qishen along with Colonel Ying Chi.

"Thank you very much for your consideration, Chairman Xing." Governor General Wang Qishen said to the Chinese President.

"Without even blinking for a second, the Chinese President then asked the Governor General. "Do you have the video feed of the last operations done by the People's Liberation Army on this world? Can you show it for all of the Chinese people to see?"

The Chinese Governor General made a salute and replied: "Yes Chairman."

Soon, a new video pops out on the screen. It was a footage of the last operation the Chinese forces had conducted in defense of Shanmen (Alnus Hill). A map of Alnus Hill also showed up, with partial details of the defense layout of the Shanmen Fort.

The initial line of defense is around 50 km away from Alnus hill temple, encircling the base at a massive 100 km wide defensive and detection area.

The first layer of defense, placed around the 30 km distance from Alnus Hill temple, is composed of booby traps like trip wires, barb wires and mines.

On the edge of the 50 km wide circle around the base, with a distance 25 km away from Alnus Hill temple, situated at all eight directions (north, northeast, east, southeast, south, southwest, west, and northwest) are pillboxes armed with 7 pieces of artillery and machine guns all with a range of 25 km are based as the second layer of defense.

Third layer of defense, encircling the base at a distance of 15 km from the Alnus Hill temple, hidden behind the hills and mountains covering Alnus Hill in all directions, are batteries of rocket and missile artillery and anti-aircraft missiles. With the rocket and missile artillery, with the rockets having a range of 50 km, and anti-aircraft having a range of 100 km and missiles in an excess of 200 km, all provides a missile shield around the area. Divided in four missile detachments, and positioned in the primary directions (north, south, east and west), with each brigade having 2 anti-aircraft batteries, 4 rocket and 2 missile batteries along with 50 men and four pieces of trucks and another four pieces of Type-90 IFVs, the missile brigade has a maximum effective range of 100 km for air targets, 50 for ground targets and 200 for long range strategic or tactical attacks (enough to reach Italica).

At 10 km distance from the Alnus Hill temple and 5.5 km from the edge of the fortifications lies outside extension of the military base along with the airfields. With 10,000 men along with 500 pieces of equipment (on which, 100 of those are tanks composed of 50 Type 80 tanks, and 50 Type 69 tanks, 200 pieces of IFVs and APCs and 100 pieces of trucks). The airfields, despite being less than 60% complete, now already houses 20 J-7s, 4 Harbin Z-9s, and 210 drones along with 1 Xian H-6E, 2 Xian H-6F,1 Xian H-6G and 1 Xian H-6M undergoing reassemble (after being delivered through the portal in pieces as the plane is too large to enter the gate in one piece).

The defense layout of Shanmen is a hexagonal type fortification. The layout of the base is that of a six pointed star made of two equilateral triangles, and resembles that of the Star of David, the symbol of the Jewish religion. Covering a surface area of 13.5 square kilometres, the base was a humongous fortress. On every tip of the six-pointed star lies a radio tower and a watch tower.

And that was the defense layout of Shanmen. On the video, around 5 am local time, just a few minutes before daybreak, through infrared detection from eight drones flying over the vicinity of Shanmen, multiple heat signatures were detected by the drones. It was later confirmed by the watchkeepers in the pillboxes around the second line as they detected movements on distance 8 km from their position and 3 km from the first line of defense.

Once they entered the first line of defense, several antipersonnel mines tripped off. Moments later, the field guns began shelling down the invading forces and soon, rocket artillery and drone strikes using Fuel Air Explosives (thermobaric weapons) with the explosives made up of 25% pressurized propylene oxide gas and 75% pressurized ethylene oxide gas, placed inside depleted uranium shells.

Drones began revealing images of circular clouds hovering over the field as the pressure wave ripped through the lungs of enemy forces. After the pressure wave ripped through the field, a vacuum caused by massive difference in atmospheric pressure due to the very quick chemical reaction of the oxidized chemicals and oxygen soon wreak havoc on the fields. These explosives, as the chemical reaction between the fuel and oxygen in air, depleted the oxygen and inerted the air around it that in a few seconds after the blast, the oxygen content in the air was as low 5% (humans need atleast 16% of oxygen content in the air). Ethylene oxide and propylene oxide that failed to detonate created a fog of chemicals that is toxic to humans. The fog is actually just heated water vapour since the said chemicals are colorless, but it actually makes the cloud more toxic since ethylene oxide is miscible to water while propylene oxide has 20% solubility to water at 20 degrees Celsius and since the water is heated up, solubility increases for propylene oxide. In addition to that, hot uranium dust from the fuel-air explosive shell added the toxicity of cloud, turning it radioactive with 60% radioactivity of weapons-grade uranium.

Ethylene oxide, distinguishable by its alcohol like odour, causes immediately danger to human health at 800 ppm (or in every 1 million atoms in the air, 800 of them are ethylene oxide atoms) while propylene oxide, distinguishable by its gasoline like sent, is at 400 ppm (or in every 1 million atoms in the air, 400 of them are propylene oxide). Estimates suggest that there were at least a few hundred kg of propylene oxide and ethylene oxide were left undetonated, with a maximum concentration of 25,000 parts per million in many areas, tens of times more than the danger levels.

The blast, the heat, the vacuum effect, the low oxygen content, the chemical fog and the radioactive dust – all in one single package. The thermobaric bomb with an 80 kg warhead.

The battle between the People's Liberation Forces and what seems to be a thousand troops ended in less than 10 minutes, with only (more or less) 58 heat signatures moving away from the base. It wasn't confirmed though if those 58 heat signatures moving away from the base are even humans or just local animals moving away from the very toxic dust cloud.

The battle was so one sided, the PLA only spend 38 anti-personnel mines, 163 artillery shells and 52 rockets armed with FAE warheads while the enemies loss more or less a thousand troops.

"And that is just an example of what is to come!" Chairman Xing then raised his hand into the air, causing louder rounds of applause thundering over the auditorium and over China. The video was so powerful, both his group and the people supporting General Dong's expression of the annihilation of an entire race.

"Indeed it is necessary to end this conflict through peaceful means, but first, we must teach a lesson they will never forget."

* * *

End of Chapter VI – Resolve

Wow, I am starting to feel the scale of complexity this story has. I think one chapter could easily be filled with events not even equal to a day. When I read Chapter 1 a few weeks ago, I realized its argument is weak and that, it needs to show, to justify atleast, the future actions of the Chinese government to the continent and at the same time, establish the do's and don'ts of the exploitation that is in every perspective, Chinese.

The complexity of the story is approaching over my imagination level. Thanks to the good guys who are feeding me with plenty of ideas, I now am playing with ideas on my head, in fact, the story I really want to tell everyone about, the one that is in my head is enough to fill tens of thousands of words. I wish I'm good at expressing things at the simplest manner possible.

I have no idea what a real spy would really do. After all, I'm just a 24 year old and single guy who happens to have plenty of know-how in chemistry and applied physics. I hope this one works. After all, the one above this author's ranting is much more like a crossover between espionage and ordinary life.

Yes, more nationalism.

Oh, this time, not much reviews on the review section huh…

Review response time:

Warfighter1995: And tell me, how can I present a political view not influenced by my political opinions. I have no other views in politics except mine. I am open to different and even opposing political views but I can only portray what I can see on my standpoint. And therefore it will be surely biased. It doesn't matter how neutral my opinions are, my neutral could be somehow extreme to others and even unrealistic to some. I know how toxic the discussion of politics is, especially considering the diversity of political views that exist in the world, but sadly, if we turn the world into a machine – politics will be the engine and the driver's wheel at the same time. If I am to produce a story that is devoid of politics, how can I even create a story that is somehow an alternate universe? It's like talking about why the Soviet Union fell and at the same time not discussing the politics that caused the downfall or talking about why the US winning every battles but losing the war overall in Vietnam without mentioning the political landscape of the US. It just doesn't make any sense.

Random Reader 1: I will try to give the war on the Empire more time, but politics will remain since I cannot start discussing somewhat almost 'real' in some sense. One thing though, I have little interest in the war between China and Falmart. My interest lies in the exploitation part (the boring part).

Random Reader 2: I placed emphasis on espionage because I find T98Kombat's suggestion interesting, along with the Chinese-Russian cooperation. So I simply paved the way to create the environment where such a thing is possible but without compromising the story as a whole. A cultural revolution, not bad – cultural revolution plus cultural shock, this would be very interesting.

Juan Matteo: Just look outside. Trust me, inspirations are everywhere. For me, I wasn't really planning to write this story. I was contented on reading fanfictions. But then, I saw a news about China becoming the world's number 1 in economy before 2025. I then remembered the anime and thought what better nation can be so easy to use than China for this kind of story. China has the money to expand into the Special Region and unlike Japan, China has the cultural, technical and manpower capacity to exploit the Special Region on its fullest. Combine that with my dissatisfaction on the original story, I decided I will write my own brand. I wasn't writing this story because I'm a patriot to the land of my forefathers, rather, I am writing this story because I find it interesting to have a mental exercise with ideas so complex, I had my mind warped like a crushed beer tin can everytime I place my fingers on my keyboard and start typing the story.

Ilikebob: If your head hurts from digesting this story, then that is just the start. That's the beauty of simple complexity. If you think about it, it's hard and complex, but when you see the bigger picture and once the pieces of the puzzle are in place, sometimes, you yourself will be left wondering how stupid you are for not seeing something as simple as this. That's reality and that is a proof that you exist.

Nacho141: I was hoping to see Guantanamo style torture. I will not put Pina on a situation like that though, after all, she needs is 'only re-education'. I also planned to give Zorzal some balls later in the story. Afterall, when the Chinese capture Sadera, this won't mean the Empire is finished. For Molt, will his a criminal, and China has a way of treating Class A war criminals. Plus, I need to satisfy the Chinese people, or else, they will continue to question the existence of the CCP.

MadClawDragon: Thank you very much. I also would like to show my appreciation on sharing me some of your ideas earlier. There is one of the three options about Pina, although I would use it on someone else that you had given to me that can be used after the fall of Sadera.

(Damn, I spoiled everyone)

Diesec: Thank you very much for the review as well as for reading my story.

SnitchPogi12: Stopping a cultural revolution, I think that's improbable. Although Mao's version of Cultural Revolution is kind of extreme though, Cultural Revolutions are in itself not a very bad thing. They usually happen every time a massive shift in politics, philosophy, economics, social and science happens. Some parts of the culture became obsolete and people shed off those parts of the culture to make new room for a more compatible culture. A cultural revolution is an attempt by the population to adopt to a dynamic world by changing their cultures to become more compatible to an ever changing world, or an attempt to revert the system back to its older form, when the people deem the new system to be too irrational and sees the older one to be better suited for what they want. In fact, a cultural revolution took place on the west when smart phones became common. The French Revolution is an example of a Cultural Revolution, the Renaissance is also an example of Cultural Revolution. The American Civil war is also an example of a Cultural Revolution. A purge, hmmm… I don't think the nobles would just give up their status and I don't like nobles. If you wish to expand our conversation about the Cultural Revolution, we can talk on my PM.

Random Reader 3: I think I need a cultural revolution, not that the Chinese wants it, but because the Chinese are there.

FelipeCH98: Thank you very much brother. I am very much pleased that you like it.

And yes, this is just another _'Gate, and thus "insert country name here" fought there'_ fanfiction. I still hope you read this shabby story of mine though which a product of my imagination this is. I really do think though it will not look like 'everything else' and I will try not to make it as 'stereotypical' as possible. (I was thinking of making a second fiction story still about the Gate but… but maybe later).

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

Again, for people who aren't open-minded, I'm sorry but you must go back to your cave or stick your head on the sand. That way we can coexist by not giving for even just a second of our time about each other.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


	7. The Quest for the Gate's Secrets

05:30 UTC Earth Time

14:30 BCT +1

October 15, 2016

Wudang (Italica)

...

While political chaos was taking place over China back on the other side of the portal, in Italica, not aware of the movement of all the political gears, Xin finally reached the home of Nel, the boy he had encountered earlier.

Xin was on an espionage mission to gather data about the culture of the Empire, as well as its weaponry and its language. He is also to study the city of Italica or Wudang and leaked all those information back to Shanmen, were the planning team under Colonel Ying Chi will then develop a plan for the quick invasion and takeover of the city and for Lt. Yang Mei to develop a proper translation of the Empire's language.

And also to achieve the goals of Operation R.

"Mario, were now here!"

Kicking the hind part of the mule causing the mule to stop, Nel, the teenage boy whom Xin meet earlier on the bazaar brought him back to his home, after his request to give him shelter and teach him the local language in exchange of becoming his business partner (although Xin thought Nel allowed him to go to his house because he paid him a bag of salt and sugar). Xin's name here is Deng Mario.

"Ok now were home. Come, follow me."

Understanding barely on what Nel said, Xin followed the boy to a very small wooden house standing on a very poor area of Italica. The place was full of small houses, and judging from the surrounding environment, the place was very dirty, with little to no proper sanitation. Xin looked around and not that far away, he saw a well on the distance, were many local residents are lining up to get water. Rats are also running around free in the place.

The scenery reminds him of a rural town on Heilongjiang more 17 years ago, during the days when he volunteered for community service (after he was convinced by his father, the now Governor General of Shanmen and the Commander-in-Chief of the Shanmen Army). That was also the time he lost the black color of his hair when dust from cobalt mines created a sort of permanent dye for his hair. The rural town, more than a hundred kilometers away from Harbin, the place was very poor back then that people only earns less than a hundred USD annually. Now the place is now home to a manufacturing base in Manchuria and now residents there are earning 3,000 USD annually. The income is still low but compared to the annual income one receives 17 years ago, its 30x more.

Xin was no stranger to this kinds of places. In fact, the smell doesn't bother him.

Afterall, he had smelled things much worse than this.

Xin then walked to a small house. It was a 7x4 meter house, with a very poor roof made of what seems to be pieces of wood of unequal sizes. Inside the house was a female, also with a brown hair similar to Nel's hair and slightly older than the boy, maybe on her early 20s. She was fanning in some air into a small improvised stove made of clay. Beside her was a small clay pot containing some water and something else, probably some vegetables leaves.

She was cooking.

"Big sister, I'm home!" the teenage boy entered the door of their small house. Following him, Xin followed the boy.

"Nel, where did you…" the lady stopped when he noticed a blue hair man on his late 20s entering the door. "Nel… What did you do again?" arms crossed, the lady asked the boy, with hints of annoyance on her tone.

"Ah, this is Mario, my business partner. I met him on the city gates when I was looking for Tiberius. I had mistook him of Tiberius but nonetheless, I manage to nail down a deal on him. Looked, he even sold me all of that hay outside and gave me this." Nel pointed one of his hands into the cart full of hay and the other hand pointing to the direction were the lady is standing, were he is showing two bag of salt and sugar to the lady.

The lady picked the two bags of salt and sugar and placed it on the table. "Mister, whatever my little brother did to you, I'm so sorry." The lady made a little apologetic bow to the brown haired man.

Smiling while scratching the back of his head, Xin replied in Italian: "It's alright, I am also thankful of him."

The moment the lady heard Xin's reply, surprised, her face changed from that of an apologetic to shock. The man is speaking alright, but she can't understand a words he was saying. Before the lady could say anything, Nel replied: "Ah, big sister, also, the man needs a home for a while and he also wants me to teach him our language, as exchange of being my business partner."

The lady then looked at his younger brother with a bit of irritation. "Are you sure that's what he said. Do you even understand what his saying?"

"A little bit. Plus the man is rich, and he even has sweet salt." The boy pointed on the bags of salt and sugar he showed to his sister earlier. The lady then went to one of the bags and see whats inside them. Indeed there are two bag of white powder in the bag. But both of them are too fine to be salt.

"You sure this is even salt? And what's sweet salt?" The woman then dipped her hand into one of the bag. She had never touched a salt this fine before. She then dipped the salt into her mouth. "It's sweet."

"I told you. By the way, big sister, this is… Mario." The boy then turned his gaze from her sister to the man standing behind him. "And Mario, this is Cassia, my big sister."

"Hi…" Mario said to the Cassia, the lady standing in front of him. Eyes with the color of water, with a wavy long hair. On closer look, she's beautiful, and she resembles that of an Italian woman. Innocent and humble and despite her lowly stature of life, Cassia has that aura of elegance. It was as if she was once a lady living a rich life some time ago.

Embarrassed by the sight of an older man, Cassia bowed again in front of the blue haired man. "Whatever my brother did, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's fine." Xin raised his hands right above his chest level, suggesting to the lady that it's alright.

Nel then touched the shoulder of his sister and comforted her. "Big sister, its fine. Afterall, he told me that if I can teach him our language, he will teach me where he had this sweet salt from. If I can sell this sweet salt to the nobles, I can finally pay all of our debts, and we will be together big sister."

Understanding only a few words and has been misinterpreting the conversations the two has been doing, Xin only scratches the back of his head wondering what to say next. Looking around, Xin noticed the house lacks plenty of items necessary for living. On one side, there is a wooden table, with a few chairs. Aside from that, there is almost nothing in there.

And then he looked around more and more. Then he noticed something.

"Nel." The blue haired man called. "Where are your parents?"

The expressions on their faces changed drastically after Xin asked them that question. Cassia and Nel, understanding only the word 'parent' understood exactly what Xin was asking them about. However, the question somehow turned the mood from joyful and glee to that of gloom and sadness.

At that moment, Xin realized they don't have one. "I'm sorry."

Bowing his head in an apologetic way, the two understood that Xin may have already realized they don't have parents. But then, Nel expression turned from sadness and remorse to anger and hate.

"I cannot, and I shall never forgive the Empire. Big sister, I will never ever let you go to slavery and serve that bastard noble." Clinching his fist and face flushed red, Nel was very angry.

Cannot forgive? Xin understood those words, but then he ask himself? _Who is he angry to? To me?_

 _Slavery?_ Xin then looked at the older female sister of Nel and then he realized something. _She's going to become a slave, looks like slavery is rampant at this place?_

Xin bowed his head even more and his knees on the ground. "I'm so sorry." He said.

Nel, realizing that the man in front of him was kneeling was puzzled. Why is this man kneeling in front of him? What wrong has he done for him to kneel down on the ground and begging him to forgive him? Nel failed to understand what is happening. But then, his sister, Cassia offered her hand and placed it on the man's shoulder.

"It's alright. You've done nothing wrong. True we lost our parents but we lost them during the last war. My father died in battle while my mother who cannot take the loss of our father, hanged herself. Then the nobles went in and pillage many of us and they even took away our homes and our livelihoods. Most of us living here are people whose family members has been killed in that war and has our belongings stripped away by the nobles."

Cassia calmly explained to the man their circumstances. She also made some gestures to explain make Xin understand it. Finally Nel understood that Mario or Xin had misunderstood what happened, because, afterall, Xin is not fluent with their language.

"That's why we must support the reformists. We must…"

"NEL!"

While Nel was talking, Cassia suddenly blurted out in anger to the point that Nel shut his mouth. To his surprise, Xin took a step back. Meanwhile…

 _Wait… I think I get what she is saying. She said they lost their parents on some sort of fight – a conflict – no that's not it. The way she said it, it was heavy, maybe she's talking about a war. They are war orphans then. Also she said that someone from the government took their wealth away from them and that everyone living here all share the same circumstances, maybe for paying the nobility as some sort of payment for their participation in the war. Come to think of it, the neighborhood around here seemed to have been somehow stripped of their wealth, and somehow mirrors that of neighborhoods attacked by an Italian mafia. Then, Nel mentioned something about some sort of group, reform… ah reformist or something like that, an opposition group then, and then this lady had made a shocking reaction in response to that, so they could be hiding some secret, maybe a big one…_

Xin made a slight grin. Inside him, he was laughing very hard and on the outside, his biting his tongue just to keep his apologetic and humble demeanor.

 _Operation R has moved a few steps forward I see._

He then placed his two hands on top of Cassia's hand and said. "I will not let any of you go to slavery."

Cassia, the brown haired lady, blushed at the words uttered by the stranger she had just met a few minutes ago. Nel was also surprised at the action made by Xin.

Full of hope, conviction, and sincerity, Xin's words dug in deep to the two siblings. Xin then looked at the boy and said. Xin then turned his back on them and went into the carriage. He then lifted a sack of sugar weighing 50 kilos and brought it to Nel. "Nel this is yours."

Nel then checked the content of such a large sack filled with that sweet powder. Realizing how much of that sweet salt is now right in front of him, he looked back at Xin and said. "Thank you Mario. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

 _Oh there is a way you can repay me._ Xin smiled back and said "I will help you with everything I got. Steel, iron, rubber, leather, gunpowder, anything – I will use my connections to provide you all with everything you need."

The two siblings understood a few words. They understood this stranger is going to give them steel, iron, leather, or anything they would like. Without asking a question, Nel replied. "Yes, thank you very much, partner."

Meanwhile, while Nel was smiling and thanking the stranger he has just met, Cassia looks at the stranger with narrow eyes.

"Anything for you, partner." Xin replied, with a seemingly innocent smile in his face. He then stretched his hand right into his pocket and picked up something.

It was a high quality military grade knife only given to Special Forces and first tier military units of the People's Liberation Army. "As a sign of our partnership."

A dagger sharper than any sword, stainless and shiny, something Nel has never ever seen before. And also, the design was something he also had not seen before. And a black casing made of leather, but it was thick, as thick as the ones used in leather armor.

The boy was left speechless while holding the knife on his hands.

XXX

12:00 UTC Earth Time

20:00 GMT +8

October 16, 2016

The Great Auditorium

The Great Hall of the People

Tiananmen Square, Beijing

...

Round after round of debates and question and answer in the Great Hall of the People, involving thousands of Chinese from all across China, the Great Conference was finally over. Going straight for 1 day and 7 hours, the man sat down on his chair, exhausted and is sweeting like a pig.

It was Chairman Xing, the leader of the People's Republic of China. With his arms crossed on top of the table and his head lying down on top of it, the Chairman was thinking of all that happened on the 30 hour long conference. Behind him is his close friend, Wang Qi, the sixth standing committee member. And beside him is the Vice President of the People's Republic of China and his close aide, Yang Zenmin.

"This is damn exhausting. I have never thought that I have to go to such lengths just to do my job." Chairman Xing said while looking down on the table.

"I told you back in Shanghai a long time ago. It's hard working as the Chairman. Not only are you responsible on the survival of this party, you are also to address the needs of the population to keep them satisfied. And you also have bastards from different places coming to make a fortune out of stupid things." The old man Wang Qi replied.

"But still, I cannot even fathom what you want to do. I thought you are doing something, but this is just out of all my expectations. Sticking on your ideals and keeping yourself on track, you managed to unite the population, I guess." The Chinese Vice President said.

The President burst into laughter. "Hahaha." He then raised his head a bit and stared straight on the insignia of the People's Republic of China. "Zen, because of those ideals, a split in the party has been made. I have united the people of China, but for how long will this temporary fix last. I can see General Dong has been every fixed on the annihilation of the other world and many would rally behind him, especially those who opposes me."

"Actually, I have no problem him doing that. It's just that, if he does it, when he poured more blood into the already bloody red flag, the next thing he will do, or his users will do is gain ultimate power over China and wage war on every nation on Earth that they think stands on their way. I want peace, not war. China must have a peaceful rise and for the world to stand together."

The Chinese Chairman brought his back on its original position and looks down on the varnished table. "I see General Dong will become used by other opportunist and with his strong feelings of nationalism, he will surely be powerful enough to become the next Chairman. That is why I made Qishen then Commander-in-Chief of the operations in Shanmen (Alnus Hill)."

The old man behind him massaged his chin as he looked at the very tired Chairman. "But, Jian, you should be aware, my younger brother Qishen is also very ambitious. Although his my younger brother and despite the fact that his years younger than me, I can see in him a man who never gives a moment to considerate on some many things. He is calculative and very insensitive. Even my poor nephew, Xin, has been, at an early age, was trained in the military arts and has managed to kill his very first victim at an age where boys like him should be playing with toys, not guns."

"Qi, I am aware of that and because of that, I made him the Commander-in-Chief. I can see myself on him. And yes, his child is indeed a force to be reckoned with. I wish I had a child like him." Chairman Xing replied.

"You're such a terrible and a horrifying man, Jian." Old man Wang Qi said. "But sadly a man like you is what China needs. Terrible and horrifying as you maybe, because of that, people like you can do things no normal person can. People like you is necessary to keep this world normal."

"Hahaha!" Xing made another big laugh. "Was that a compliment, old man Qi?"

"Call me old man again and I will kick your ass." Qi replied. "Jian, I have a question. What are you planning to do from here on?"

Xing, upon hearing that question, stared nonchalantly on the varnish of his desk while his head is lying down on top of his crossed arms as he was resting. He closed his eyes for a moment and then open them wide again.

"Zen, what is your granddaughter doing on the Shanmen. Yesterday when I was talking with Qishen, I saw her working with that red haired man, I think that was Chi, the boy Qishen has also trained alongside Xin."

"Chairman Xing, even I have no control over my granddaughter. She is not interested on my ideals and was rather attracted to yours and the governor general. The last time I know, she was using her linguistic skills with a team of linguist experts all over China. She doesn't want to be left behind I guess and since she is the heir of her father's business, I think she is also planning something else. She is unpredictable and like I say, she is someone who is out of my control." The Vice President of the People's Republic of China made a sigh as he think about her always elusive granddaughter.

"You're dodging my question, Jian. I ask you again, what are you planning to do?"

Xing finally raised his head up and looked again on the insignia of the People Republic of China posted in front of the Great Auditorium. It wasn't clear what was inside Xing's mind. He was just looking at the insignia, this time with eyes brimming with audacity and enthusiasm. The Chairman then turned his head on Qi, however, it wasn't clear if he has a plan to even answer him.

Then a person broke into the silent Great Auditorium only to find three old man talking with each other. Nonetheless, the man made a salute and said: "Chairman Xing, Mr. Chiang wants to talk with you."

"Tell him, I will meet him tomorrow morning. And also tell him I want to talk with everyone." The Chinese President then stood up from his table and tucked down his suit. He then turned around and faced the exit.

"Qi, just watch me." The Chinese President then walked away from the Great Auditorium and left the two men inside the Auditorium.

"Zen, was that an answer or something else?" Wang Qi asked to the Vice President of the People's Republic of China as they watch the Chairman leave the auditorium.

"Mr. Wang, if I only could understand the Chairman for just a moment, I think I could answer your question. But sadly, I cannot read him."

"I see."

"Well then, Vice President, nice chatting with you." Mr. Wang Qi then left the auditorium as well, leaving behind the Vice President inside the podium.

"Hayyy!" After Mr. Wang Qi left the auditorium, the Vice President looked down on the floor and let out a sigh. "I wonder what is that granddaughter of mine is up to this time."

XXX

(Poisonous section here: Skip this part for people who don't like deep state politics.)

20:00 UTC Earth Time

15:00 GMT -5

October 16, 2016

Undisclosed Location

Nevada, United States of America

...

While possibly one of the greatest conference of all time has been underway in the world's most populous nation, all of the nations around exercised caution on making use of Chinese stories. All intelligence agencies around the world has been collaborating with the mainstream media to censor all forms of information leaking out of China regarding about that conference in Tiananmen Square, and downplayed everything as much as possible.

Afterall, the world took a brutal hit after the news of Beijing being attacked by what many call "the others". Economies on volatile ground, social unrest still exploding around and uncertainty made the world a bit less manageable.

However, not every news coming out from China managed to be censored. An example of that was this news.

"The Chinese National Space Agency and Roscosmos Space Corporation for Space Activities has begun making preparations for negotiations for the merger of the two space agencies, as China and Russian ties are becoming closer than ever before."

Details like this may not look like big news, and so many ignored the news entirely, but the truth is, that news alone sends ripples across the world as ties between two major powers are getting more 'intimate'.

For many keen observers across the world, this is a red light indicator screaming out loud to world of what is about to come.

The precursor of a different EU – the Eurasian Union.

"My friends, the situation has changed." The man sitting on the end of a very long table.

It was a dark room, with candles as its means for lighting. The walls of that room was field with cushion colored in red, like roses. The ceiling was field with religious paintings, but it wasn't Christian, or Judaism. The paintings shows a benevolent deity standing in a very malicious and horrid land field with skull and bones of the dead.

It was a very long room. Inside that room was a long table, enough to fit a guest of 20. Now, the room was occupied by 12 people, all are powerful and old. They are just sitting there, looking a chair facing away from the table.

"Yes, the situation is becoming dire. What's more, looks like our pawns somehow became too powerful all of a sudden." Another man sitting on one side of the table said.

"We should have been a bit more careful. We should at least remember, even pawns can become something dangerous." One man on the left side of the table ask. "So, who is now our next 'more reliable' pawn? I can see they are becoming more and more dangerous."

"I don't think we need one yet." Another man said. "Better to have someone we know already than to place in someone we have idea what is he."

"I agree. However, my concern is, what is he planning to do? Looks like our interests and his and now starting to go on to separate paths. Especially with the arrival of his new toy."

"You mean Xing?" Another man said as he pulled away the cigar out of his mouth. "He is indeed the great source of uncertainty around here. But I have no problem with his doings. I should be more pleased on the progress his doing, for his accelerating the pace of the project more than I could have ever thought. He made a very success on using the situation on his advantage, and with the world overall unravel intricately to the point that it has becoming easier for us to move. His ambitious but I don't think he wants that much."

"Are you really about that." One man said. "Because he had just divided the elites of his country. A pro-extermination and the pro-life group. The issue about the other world has become a very large issue on that side of the world after the massive casualty they have gained a few weeks ago. He is fighting for the very survival of his party and the status quo, but he also simply let go of the unity that he predecessors has been so cherished."

"I don't think that is the case." The cigar holding man replied. "I think his trying to disassemble the old Chinese order."

"That's what I meant of the uncertainty. True, he might not be that ambitious to have the world lying on top of his palm. But his creating the stage for the next generation to do just that." A man said. "I say he considers himself as nothing more but a cobblestone for the next ruler. I don't know who is he leaning to as the next leader, but I prefer let's have a back-up plan."

"A back-up plan? Then who are you planning to become the back-up plan." The man sitting on the edge of the table with his chair looking away everyone. "I think it's interesting, a good notion indeed. But who do you think should be the back-up plan?"

"Hmmm!" The man said. "I have my fingers touching everything inside the Chinese Communist Party. And I found plenty of interesting people that could be suited to become the back-up plan or should I say 'replacement tools'."

"Well, then, so if that is what you want, do it. I have no disagreements on your plan at all. By the way, what do you think our Russian President is doing? I am a bit concerned on the pace he is moving."

The old man sitting on far right edge of the table opened his eyes upon hearing the world 'Russian President'. "He is indeed becoming a threat to the group. He has accumulated so much power in this last decade alone that his power has become head and shoulders above all other world leaders. Not only that, he is also standing on very solid grounds. He is also becoming ambitious than ever before and patriotic as well, and from the current steps, I see that he is trying to use the concept of Asian unification and making the best of the cold shoulders the West has given him. Like I told this council before, we should have atleast kept him close to us, but now look at the situation, he has his men all around plenty of things that we have no control of. He even managed to get the Chinese President onto his grand plan. I guess he just simply sees this as an opportunity to improve his power, but if he is to move ever closer to China, he might as well be falling under the Chinese President. If some of our suspicions here are right, then if they do what we fear the most, they may pave the way for the new elite who shall drive the gears of the world on the direction and us, the old guard, will find ourselves being crushed by the treads of history."

"We do want a unification. After all, a unified group of previously exploited individuals leaded by once a humiliated and also exploited individual will fare better than a world leaded by the once exploiters and us the true exploiters will simply be integrated into that new world. However, the world may look like it, but I don't see it going there yet. It might be that it's still too early for me to see those signs, but I just want to make sure everything goes as planned. It might also be that nothing will happen for the years to come and maybe things will go that way the day I die, but still I want that world." The old woman in that group of very powerful individuals said as she whisk around the glass of wine on her hands.

"I understand that we, the old fellow, who are the true people controlling the levers of the world, has no desire to hand over all of this power. Well then, change of plans, we will go with the back-up plan. Install more controllable individuals. I don't care who make the laws, as long as we control the wealth of the world. Remember, wealth is power."

"Yes, it shall be done."

Soon the dark room grew darker and one by one, the images of all those very old individuals began to disappear. In the end, there was nobody inside that room. It was nothing more but holographic projections. And the sit that was facing away the room, there was not even a projector there, just a piece of an audio device fitted with a speaker and a microphone.

But that meeting did pretty much took place. The conversations were real. And there goals are very straightforward, yet very blurry.

XXX

02:00 UTC Earth Time

10:00 GMT +8

October 17, 2016

Institute of High Energy Particle and Quantum Physics Studies

Chinese Academy of Sciences

...

While the conference that was attended by millions of men had taken place in Tiananmen Square, a few miles to north of the Forbidden City, lies the makeshift building of the newly founded Institute of High Energy Particle and Quantum Physics Studies. With the presence of the Beiwei portal in Beijing and the declaration by the Chinese President earlier to increase the resources allocated into high energy particle physics and quantum physics, many scientist from many regions across the world came to China to lay the finishing touches as well as new additions into the world's soon to be the largest particle collider – the Beijing Electron-Positron Collider.

Physicists, for more than a week already, from China, Russia and even the European Union and Australia had joined force to finish the largest collider in the world. The wormhole's main priority is to study the wormhole and secondary priority will be to conduct research on the elusive Higg's Boson. Recently, scientists from many parts of the world, especially the enthusiast and supporters of faster than light travel, flocked into the massive city just to get the piece of the action.

According to the designs, a 100 km wide collider will be constructed, along with a smaller collider, 20 km wide with its starting point buried a hundred meters deep under the Gate. Afterall, the Gate has been making a buzz already in the scientific world starting with the increased neutrino readings in Kamiokaedi neutrino observatory in Japan and Ice Cube Observatory in Antarctica and the 'weird' readings coming from particle accelerators around the world and the 'unidentified disturbance' in all electromagnetic frequencies around the world.

It was supposed to be built in 2030, but as what President Xing has said a few days ago, he wants the construction of the particle accelerator now and he wants it to be finished by the year 2020 – 2022. He also claimed that the current Chinese administration will shoulder all the cost of the construction of such a massive scientific project.

As promised by the Chinese President earlier, he will attend on today's meeting together with many physicists, engineers and designers, together with the cooperation of the Tianhe-2 supercomputer technicians. Escorted by the head of the Chinese quantum research, Chairman Xing arrived in the observatory at around 10 am.

"Mr. Chairman, are sure we are shouldering the entire cost of this project. I think you are aware that this entire project will cost us RMB 4.3 trillion." Dr. Fang, the chief of the quantum research department asked as they walked into the research facility. RMB 4.3 trillion is equal to $430 billion (fictional value of the RMB = 10:1)

"I am completely aware of that. And I'm also aware that this project will take away around 27% of the annual research and development we have for 2017."

"27%?"

"Yes, that's 27%. Indeed I want to fund the entire project. And for every year for five years, we will pay RMB 760 billion (USD 76 billion). Afterall, the politburo has already agreed to expand the research budget all the way to RMB 3.5 trillion ($350 billion).

"We are very pleased that the government is willing to go to these lengths just to improve the scientific atmosphere all across China. I don't know how to express the gratitude the scientific community has to the party in general."

"The nation and the world as a whole needs to hasten the pace of technological advancement. The survival of China as a whole rests on the strength of the country, and one side of that strength is science and technology."

"Indeed, Mr. Chairman." Dr. Fang grabbed the doorknob and turn it counterclockwise. After the door was opened, a conference room full with 20 scientist inside coming from all corners of the globe (overall, out of 9,000 scientist currently in the Chinese Academy of Sciences working for the designs of the new particle accelerator in 17 different locations in Beijing, Tianjin, Shanghai, Hainan, Guangzhou and Jinan, 3,000 of them are foreign scientist who came to China after the announcement of China building the new particle collider and as soon as possible.). Many of them came from the UK, the EU, Russia, Australia and even the United States.

Inside the room, 20 scientist has been discussing about the gate. It was a very diverse group, with participants from all six continents all across the globe. Busy with their discussions about what could be the mechanisms that drives the wormhole, they failed to notice the Chinese President entering the room.

Seeing how busy the people are discussing with the inner workings of the gate, the Chinese President remained quiet. He can see Chinese scientists are talking as equals with scientist from foreign nations. Inside that room, racial diversity and origins seems to be drowned by the exchanges of logic. Chairman Xing simple smiled, with his eyes filled with glee.

However, while everyone was very busy exchanging ideas to one another, a European scientist noticed the man who has been watching them for some time already. With the face of the Chinese President known throughout the world, a single glance is all that was necessary for him to identify the big boss. Shocked at what he is seeing, he stretched out his hand on one of his colleague and grab his attention. Soon when the scientist noticed someone has been touching him on his shoulders, he immediately noticed the Chairman.

"Go… Good morn… Good morning Sir." The English scientist immediately stood up, stiffly and shaking.

"Relax! You can continue the discussion. Don't mind me." All eyes inside the room looked straight to the door as a man spoke to the English scientist. Those who can recognized him were shocked while Chinese scientist made an erect attention posture.

"People, don't mind me. Please continue on your research." The President said which was than translated to English by Dr. Fang.

Soon, one of the Chinese scientist continued on the discussion. They were discussing the physics behind the gate. "If the global electromagnetic disturbance were caused by the gate and if that's the case, then I say the cause of this is gravity waves. Gravity waves tend to distort space-time to the point that if the distortion is large enough, it could cause a stretching or compression of space-time, which affects electromagnetics making them loss energy or gain energy or travel more distance causing delay or the complete opposite of it."

"Like I said before, if it was gravity waves that caused this disturbance, then that would require a gravity wave with larger frequencies and smaller wavelengths to cause such a disturbance to this degree. If gravity waves are to be true, then we should see its effects not just on the quantum level but to the macro level and even to the relativistic level." The European scientist said

"Then what do you propose then?" The Chinese scientist from earlier asked.

"The Gate is releasing radiative matter, something we don't know yet. According to my calculations…" the European scientist then handed the Chinese scientist with three pages of A4 paper, back to back, containing his solutions. "According to my calculations, the Gate doesn't have mass at all, since if it has, then we should see its gravitational effect on things around it, but since we detected nothing, even with the most advanced equipment we have. However, the gate seems to be filled up with unknown particles that are very reactive to fermions like photons, but not to quarks and leptons, which would explain why we can just put anything on the other side of the portal."

"In addition to that, I proposed that whatever this particle is, when photons happen to be close to it, photons gains rest mass. Photons don't have rest mass, which is the cause of them capable of moving in the speed of light. I propose that this matter is the Higg's boson equivalent for fermions, except that if Higg's bosons are the ones responsible for giving quarks and leptons its rest mass, than this particle is responsible for generating a rest mass for photons."

"You had clearly stated that this particles interacts with fermions, but if that is the case, why is that, for example for the weak force, w bosons and z bosons seems to be less affected by it. If the weak force somehow is affected, forget having light being slowed down or loss energy, but the inner workings every single atomic nuclei would cease to work as we know it. And that does not involve photons which is not only about speed or energy, but the relationship between an atomic nucleus and electrons as well as the chemistry we know. If your hypothesis is to be correct, then humans would simply die and everything that passes to the portal would be converted into some sort of sub-atomic soup. But that wasn't the case." The Australian scientist said.

"I think that's not the case." A Chinese scientist said. "Actually, I have come up with the same hypothesis, only that it is not particles but simply a reaction between the connections between two different vacuum states. I still don't have a complete hypothesis regarding to this phenomena since I cannot find the logic of my solutions since it just simply breaks down due to the fact that I require a mathematical model of the higher dimensions and I also don't know how to even test the effects of the four forces on its surroundings when in 4+n dimensions, but the particle hypothesis may be the correct for as what our colleague here has said, some sort of matter must be in the gate."

The Chinese scientist then added. "What I find disturbing about this hypothesis though is gravity. If this hypothesis is correct, the existence of the gate has the potential to question the foundations of general relativity and may demote gravity from a force to simply just a reaction as matter extends its influence of its surroundings."

The American scientist then made a response to the Chinese scientist. "It's possible. But I prefer not to jump into conclusions. General relativity has so far been so successful to be disregarded, starting from planetary orbital calculations to behaviors of galaxies. However, I do find the gravity wave hypothesis be a correct one. The gate could be the culprit on the production of gravity waves due to some reactions on space-time. Indeed the reactions between the interactions of two vacuum states might be producing a third vacuum state, but something doesn't seem to add up here."

"What is that your inferring to?" the Russian scientist ask to his American colleague working for the theoretical concepts about the wormhole in Beijing.

"What I am saying is that, like our Chinese colleague here has stressed out, photons having rest mass could easily be the end of chemistry as we know it."

While listening to scientist conversing and debating on subject about the nature of the gate, the Chairman Xing finally spoke after probably a few minutes of talking between the scientists. "I have heard previously about the gate in Beiwei is an example of a wormhole, then explain to me, how does a wormhole could benefit society." He said.

"I as the Chinese President wants to improve transportation all over China, to increase energy production while reducing the carbon footprint, and also, I want to increase accessibility and expand into the new world. I also am aiming on improving the Chinese economy and by extension, the world economy as a whole, so tell me, how can having the ability to produce this wormholes would help this nation and the world." He added.

The Russian scientist looked at the Chinese President and replied. "If we can produce wormholes, not only we can increase accessibility into the other world Mr. President, we can also make space travel cheap and attainable for civilian and commercial uses and instead of paying a ton of cash for sending a kilogram of cargo into space, we can just simply send tons of cargo to space without denting too much on the monetary side of the space program, and that is the same with the other planet on the other side of the portal."

"And that's not all, if we can recreate the conditions necessary to make this wormhole, then we can also create energy production systems like extremely efficient mechanical type generators. We can also build wormhole based propulsion system which if possible, could drastically reduce fuel space, thus increasing the capacity to load more cargo. And we can also have wireless energy transmission in which we can simply send or receive energy from anywhere at any given time." The American scientist said.

"And if we can build wormholes the size of atoms, we can drastically change communication and information technology in a pace never seen before. If we have a wormhole we can reduce time delay of sending messages or if possible make instant communication possible. And for information technology, it doesn't matter where the processor is, or any components of a computer, and still we can connect them, thus allowing for much much more powerful supercomputers." A Chinese scientist said.

"In other words, this wormholes from the biggest ones which in theory can transport a planet from place to another to the smallest ones which can be used as a communication medium, the possibilities are limitless." The Chinese scientist added.

Many scientists shared their views on how a wormhole could benefit society. Thinking, the Chinese President thought what else could potentially be of use of this great scientific material sitting right outside his doorsteps.

He then moved his lips close to Dr. Fang's ears and said: "How much do you think would developing this scientific concept in three years would take?"

The quantum researcher was very shocked. "Chairman, I hate to say it, but we need more than 3 years. A decade may not be enough. We don't even have the necessary tools to study this wormholes."

As the quantum researcher was talking to the Chairman, a female scientist working for both the Chinese Academy of Sciences and the People's Liberation Army made a grin. "Dr. Wang, I think it's possible. But, Chairman Xing, I need to have the particle accelerator 45% finish in the 18 months and also functional. I also would like to ask for one more facility, this time in the Inner Mongolian Region where we can build a facility for quantum research, which is also linked to the Beijing Underground Particle Accelerator and Detector." It was Dr. Irina Dyatlov.

"How much would that cost us?" Chairman Xing asked.

"That would require us RMB 6.8 trillion overall, and a manpower not less than 90,000." The female scientist said to the Chairman of the Chinese Communist Party.

One English scientist then looked at the female scientist and asked her. "In US dollars, how much would that cost us?"

"USD 680 billion."

Irina closed her eyes and smiled in front of the English scientist. However, the scientist in front of her was thoroughly shocked at the number presented to him by the Chinese scientist.

Chairman Xing then remembered something before. It was this same woman who asked him to give her all the videos they have managed to get so far from the Beiwei Road during the opening of the gate.

Research Facility No. 75 – the People Liberation Army's research facility for quantum studies.

"Show me results then. I will tell the Standing Committee later, however, this project of yours has my blessings." Chairman Xing kept his poker face. In his mind, he wants to have a portal finished in 3-5 years. The Chairman wants to have this project as top priority.

If China is to keep its power over the other world, China needs not one but dozens, if not, hundreds of wormholes connecting China to the other world and to space. This is all about projection and achievement, a reason to keep the Chinese people approve on the existence of the Chinese Communist Party.

Possibly this is one of mankind's greatest project of all. A single project that cost as much as the US military spending. The Chinese President knows this. And then…

"I, the Chinese President, would, under my authority, would invite all scientists in the world to take part on mankind's greatest project. The Chinese nation will take all of the projects expenditures and will make this project a project for all of humanity."

* * *

Chapter VII – The Quest for the Gate's Secrets

Hello, again, this is OtakuPrince.

I wonder if it's me, or that I didn't see my story being updated in the story wall. And wow, only 3 reviews for one chapter, the extreme majority of the fanbase must have hated me to the guts, they can't even insult me anymore. But nevermind.

Okay, I've putting to many hints here of what would happen next. Looks like finally, I'm moving mainstream.

Not much to say here from my side I guess. Well, I've gone over the fence already. There's no point of return now.

Okay review response time:

MadClawDragon: Thank you very much for the ideas. The Artic War and the Warrior Bunny vs. Empire war could serve me plenty of twists and turns.

RandomReader: Thank you for reading this story and also for reviewing. Yes, I need to reform Falmart. After all, the time of monarchies are long over. This is the 21st century. However, as much as China is concerned, communism in China is on the decline and a centralized capitalist nation is what China is now.

SnitchPogi12: I give emphasis on unmanned warfare though, but older conventional weapons should be the main gears of the Chinese army on the other side. They are more useful there than in Earth, since in Earth, they are already pretty obsolete and are just sitting ducks. Plus I am making language barrier as a problem here in this story so I have to rename many places here as well. And for my haters though, I feel sorry for them, because they will continue to see my story for some time. (Yes, there are also C&C concepts here – I'm a fan of C&C and Call of Duty afterall.)

(True current Chinese research budget is $130 billion annually by the way, for those who wants to ask.)

And yes, this is just another _'Gate, and thus "insert country name here" fought there'_ fanfiction. I still hope you read this shabby story of mine though which a product of my imagination this is. I really do think though it will not look like 'everything else' and I will try not to make it as 'stereotypical' as possible.

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

(A message to all anti-nationalist theme novel reviewers and commenters, please stop discouraging other writers. Just because you don't like their stories doesn't mean you people can insult them. Just because you don't want it, doesn't mean we don't like it. Fanfiction is all about unleashing imagination, not a place for you people to devaluate such imaginative pieces. You people are no different to racists, homophobes, xenophobes, and cave dwelling people. You people, please put down your keyboards and stop acting like some douchebag social justice warrior. This is a place for the open-minded. Thank you and have a nice day.)

Peace!


	8. The Reformists

Chapter 8

* * *

October 27, 2016

Earth

...

Ten days earlier, President Xing made a massive commitment that shocked both the Chinese citizenry and the people around the world. The dream of all space enthusiasts is starting to take shape in China. China promised to build the world's first research facility dedicated for the study of wormholes and the world's largest particle accelerators, the 100 km wide Beijing electron-positron collider and its smaller sister, the 20 km wide Beijing circular material accelerator and detector with its starting point right under the Beiwei Gate. Together, this two colliders will be connected by the world's longest linear accelerators, the Beijing Twin Linear Accelerators, a 300 km long two linear accelerators that would serve as a two way path between the two colliders.

Together, this 4-1 project, along with the Gobi Observatory and Research Facility that is planned to be built in the Gobi Desert in the Inner Mongolia, the total project costs is USD 680 billion. This titanic project by the Chinese was also made very surprising to then rest of the world when the government declared to build it in five years' time, which would employ hundreds of thousands of Chinese workers on its construction and will be supervised by an army of scientists from all over the world.

Yes, the project is supervised by thousands of physicists and engineer from all six continents. Although China funds the entire project, the project itself is being planned, designed and shall be supervised by many scientists and engineers, both in the foreign and domestic fronts. The project in itself is a multinational cooperation between scientific institutions from all over the world.

Project Gate, as what the Chinese state media names it, is easily one of mankind's greatest projects of all time, on par with the Great Pyramids of Giza and the Great Wall of China. Just 10 days after Chairman Xing made his commitments clear, and with complete support of the Chinese Standing Committee of the Politburo, the project was a go 8 days ago. Despite the political differences within the Politburo, all factions inside the Chinese government recognizes the importance of this scientific challenge and has even made the project as a high priority project.

And now, construction firms began to plan the excavation of millions of tons of Earth on all sections of the accelerators, on which the accelerators will pass many key faultlines along the Chinese mainland with a few of them having known to generate an earthquake greater than Magnitude 8.0. And there is also the time constrain, they have to do it in a very short amount of time. It is no short of an engineering nightmare.

Factories and production lines all over China, eager to get a slice of that multitrillion yuan project, began bidding on constructing parts of the accelerators. The engineering challenges are clear and corporations are ready to take part on this megalithic project.

Meanwhile, on the political and economic views between China and Russia, the negotiations of the Five State Special Economic Zones has been concluded. It was then released into the media on the 25th of October. Despite hearing no response from the western nations, there are murmurs about some EU countries not agreeing on the China-Russia Five State Special Economic Zones Plan or the Five-State Plan. In this region, both Russia and China can have free travel and visa free access to both countries, no trade tariffs and minimal taxes for corporations from both states.

When the news was released into the world, rumors began to circulate that this is nothing more but a social experiment between China and Russia on the two country's efforts to create the Eurasian Union. Some experts believe that next step would be a cross border deployment of manpower and military units as well as a technological exchange between the two countries.

Other nations like Mongolia, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Belarus, Pakistan, Sri Lanka, Myanmar, Cambodia, Laos and Iran also expressed their utmost support on the ongoing project. Nations like India, Saudi Arabia and Israel however has no comments on the issue, while Japan, Taiwan and Vietnam claims this is an imperialist move by the People's Republic of China inorder to isolate the said countries and create an encirclement on them while the Baltic States, Ukraine and Poland claims this move by Russia to use China's massive economic power to rebuild its military power.

The US and in general, the entirety of the European Union remained neutral on the issue, however, many rumors of plans to counter the rise of the massive Eurasian Union are being made within closed doors.

The situation remains uncertain as the world began to see the rise of the Sino-Russo axis.

* * *

06:00 UTC

14:00 GMT +8

October 27, 2016

Beijing

...

The Politburo Standing Committee – China's most powerful group of elites, the seven men who controls all affairs of the Communist Party of China and ultimately, the whole of the People's Republic of China.

The politburo standing committee is made up of Xing Jianping, followed by Lou Keqing, Hang Jia, Uy Sheng, Lee Yanshu, Wang Qi and Zhao Li.

A high level politburo meeting is about to start.

And to start it, Chairman Hang Jia of the Standing Committee of the Politburo opened the said meeting.

"Gentlemen, since we are now ready, let's start this meeting."

President Xing then opened his booklet, which was the followed by all members of the politburo. "Gentlemen, I will start immediately to the most necessary problem we must tackle, the economic matters of this country. I am aware that such a monetary injection followed by a massive and aggressive expansion of the government spending has indeed increased our GDP. However, since we have injected trillions of yuan worth of currency into the market, from A+, China's credit rating fall to A, and possibly may even drop to A- if our debt is to rise even more."

(A/N: GDP (expenditure) or Gross Domestic Product = consumption + government spending + investments + (export-import))

"Our expenditures, especially on the military and the scientific fronts are astronomical. I even find it hard to contemplate the value of hundreds of billions of yuan dedicated on the scientific front. However, I do hope it would be a price worth paying for." Lou Keqing said.

"What I find alarming though is why we are going to spend money on fielding massive armies into Lansha (the Chinese name for the planet where Falmart resides)? I mean we can just use the nukes their instead. One 3 megaton nuclear warhead is far cheaper than fielding armies. Xing why are trying to be so easy on them?" While everyone was thinking on topics for this meeting, number three of the standing committee, Hang Jia, the pro-war and pro—extermination man on the politburo said. The man's comment was then supported by number five Lee Yanshu and Number 7 Zhao Li.

"Even if we exterminate them, what good would a dead man can ever give us. Gentlemen, if we are to eradicate them from the face of their planet, are you sure the future generation would cheer us for that decision? Would that help on our efforts to create the image of a strong and responsible China every Chinese who have died serving this country had dreamed of? No, instead it will cause China to be regarded to as a genocidal nation. We are already a genocidal nation in the eyes of the world, despite it was not intended too, nor did the party really desired such a thing. If China is to commit such horrifying deeds, what difference would China be compared to the Japanese or to the other powers who humiliated China?" Number 4 Uy Sheng immediately went into the offensive after Hang Jia made his point.

"I am pretty much in agreement with Uy. This is not the Chinese dream, rather this is path back to the age of humiliation. We are to go back to such days, then what are doing here then. Please, keep those jingoistic feelings of yours, Hang, at checked. China is a nation that will embrace the world and become the foundation of the future of this world, and we the Communist Party of China is to lead that long march." Xing said while glaring daggers at Hang.

"Do you want become emperor, Xing?" Xing was shocked hearing such a question coming from the man that sat on his right side. It was number 2, Lou Keqing.

"Absolutely not." Xing immediately replied.

"I have been noticing you speaking about leading the world over and over again. At first, I thought it is just you speaking for the benefit of the party, but then, after the Five-State Plan made between us and the Russians, the step towards building the Eurasian Union, your advocacies on a peaceful end of the other world and the massive expenditure on the scientific front, I noticed, you are acting not just a Secretary-General of the Communist Party, nor the President of the People's Republic of China, but as a dictator, no – more like an emperor. Remember Xing, the days of Emperors are long gone."

For the first time in five years Lou Keqing and Xing Jianping had been both members of the Standing Committee of the Politburo, Lou has been confrontational to Xing. Xing, who thought Lou as a neutral man in the politburo and the balancing force in the seven men committee, for the first time, has made this massive change of tone.

However, Xing remained calm as he looks at Lou. He just simply replied "The Five-State Plan made between us and the Russians, my advocacies on a peaceful end of the other world and the massive expenditure on the scientific front, those are all for the future of China and I think you and I agree on some of them. Mr. Lou, I have no plans to become an Emperor or any of that sort, and I cannot drive China alone, and I need every single one of you to drive her along with me."

Xing fired back at his Prime Minister, without even changing his expressions. It was as if he just pushed out Lou Keqing into the corner with little to no effort. Lou Keqing hid his left hand under the chair where he simply pinched his thighs very hard, as he clearly vents out his anger towards Xing. However, on the outside, he kept his reactions and expressions in check so as not to show any of it out.

"Hahaha!" Number six Wang Qi laughed hard after he heard that from Xing. "I'm sorry. I just can't stop the urge to laugh. Ok, back to the topic. After we closed the city of Beijing, my constituent province Beijing has suffered massive economic repercussions. For now, Beijing's growth is being sustained only by the construction projects undergoing in the city. So, I am suggesting that we should finally open the city back to the world. Afterall, with a large military presence in the Beiwei fortification and on Shanmen as well, it's safe to think that none of those invaders will ever touch China again, not on as an invader or any belligerent force."

Beijing has been closed for 26 days already. Despite the fact that the basic layouts of Beiwei fortification is finished and that both the Beiwei garrison and the Beijing garrison are now manned and has been upgraded, the city still remains close to commercial and civilian activities.

"I agree we must open Beijing once again. We must at least ease down the pressure on our economic centers such as Shanghai, Hangzhou and Shenzhen." Number 4 Uy Sheng replied.

"I also agree about that, but…" Prime Minister (and also Number 2) Lou Keqing responded. "Mr. Xing and Mr. Wang, I find it disturbing that up in the north, we have the Russians leeching out our financial coffers. It's not that it's a bad move, I even find the negotiations leaning on the Chinese side. But…"

Lou Keqing raised his index finger in front of the President showing a warning sign in front of him. "Mr. President, as you can see, China is also suffering a financial crisis. We also have commitments to our modernization and technological programs. We are spending here and spending there but not much on the national level, especially on the civilian level and instead, we are spending money on building other countries. I think it's not a bad move at all, like I said before however…"

"Are you gonna spend money on the others as well?"

Lou Keqing fired shoot after shoot on the Chinese President. While the Premier was targeting at Xing, Xing just looks at him the same way a fish looks at the person from an aquarium. After Lou made that statement, Xing just let go of a sigh and replied.

"Mr. Lou, I myself am fully aware of what is happening on the streets of China. The gap between the wealthy and the poor is very disturbing. However, I have a plan."

"That plan of mine would be to make the rich spend their money both domestically and regionally. According to the agreement of the Five-State Plan, corporations will be given the task to spread into Russian Far East. Along with that, we will also have our people going there, but as workers. When our corporations began paying on the Russians as well as our citizens, those money will then be used to make those Russians pay for the goods they will buy from us, the Chinese, and to make sure the Russians will buy our exports, we are entering a free trade agreement with them. We develop their country, they trade with us at larger trade volumes. Some of our money goes to them and some of that money we spend on them shall return to us. That is Part 1."

"Part 1? You mean that is just a part of the plan. What is your true objectives, Xing?" Lou Keqing asked.

"The good of the Chinese people."

"And how about the Russians, what do you think about them."

"Our necessary allies."

"And the others?"

"The other world, Lansha, will become key to my plans. I really wish to tell all of you what is Part 2, but I wish not for the moment. However, I can only tell you all that this plan has 4 parts in all, and the success of the first part will be decided by how we approach the Russians while the success of second part will be decided by how we will use the other world."

"And why wouldn't? Why would you keep such a plan to yourself? You told us earlier that you need us to complete whatever you have in mind."

"I am still on the early stages and the most vulnerable part of the plan. I trust you as a party member and a well-disciplined man who will never betray both the party and the people, I will reveal to you all the plan when we reach Part 2."

"You question my loyalty?"

"Of course not."

"Then, your being arrogant then."

"I prefer to refer it as being cautious."

"I don't know what you're planning, but please, stop playing Emperor. The days of Emperors is long over and Mao Zedong is long dead."

"Like I said, I am not playing Emperor. You want a clue."

"Tell me."

"I am nothing more but a stepping stone."

"What kind of clue is that?"

While Xing and Lou where exchanging sentences between each other, Number 3 Hang Jia, annoyed, stood up. "You know what my done with this games. Xing, remember this, the higher you climb, the harder your fall will be."

Hang Jia turned his back away from Xing, where two others followed, Lee Yanshu and Zhao Li, soon stood up and also turned their backs away from their leader.

"Where are you going?" Xing asked.

"Away from here. There is nothing worth talking around here anyway. Were just wasting our time here."

Soon the three of them left the room leaving Xing, Lou, Uy and Wang inside the room. Xing then looked at the man sitting right beside him at the Premier of China. "You're leaving as well?"

"As much as I would like to, but there is nothing I can gain from turning my back from this talk. I'm not a warmongerer, I just want to know what you are planning to do on making this bold steps. And besides, as long there are four people inside this room, we can still do some decision making."

"Like I said, it's still too early. I will tell everyone when the time is right."

"Well then, suit yourself. Anyway, what are you planning to do with those three?"

"Nothing."

"Just nothing?"

"Yes, just nothing. After all, they are not idiots. They must have something in mind they want to say but they can't. They are patriots as well, the second generation, those who were already born on the days our nation was still divided and conquered. And to discuss peace with those three men, discussing peace with minimal bloodshed, is the worst form of humiliation they can think of. And it also reminded them of the humiliation we are trying to erase and change."

After that, the four remaining men discussed the economic and financial problems of China and their solutions. They did make some progress, however, the problem was never solved. Now it is clear that Chinese government is divided.

* * *

Late morning

October 28, 2016

Wudang (Italica)

...

Away from the political drama taking place in Beijing, a universe away from mainland China, is the city of Wudang (Italica) in the continent of Falmart. It is the peak of springtime and flowers blooms around the city, showing a magnificent display of beauty.

Somewhere inside the walled city, is the city itself. On the slums located east of the city is Xing and his two new friends, Nel and Cassia. For 13 days, Xin has been living together with the siblings and while Nel and Cassia where teaching him their language, Xin on the other hand has been helping Nel sell his merchandise to the market.

The sweet salt or sugar was a huge hit to the nobles. For every 500 grams of sugar, they receive 1 Aureus (1 gold coin). And Xin has 50 kg of sugar and after 2 days, they earned 100 Aureus. And the highly refined salt was also a hit. In one, the entire sack of salt was all sold for 10 Aureus.

Together the three earned around 130 Aureus from selling most of the stuff that was sitting on Xin's carriage. For the three, especially for Cassia, it was a life she had never thought she could live again since the last war. For Cassia, everything has been good, and she has been drifting ever closer to Xin.

However, one day…

*Thug* *Thug* *Thug*

Early in the afternoon, while Xin was making a rocking chair while talking with Cassia and while Nel was counting the gold coins they just earned, a strong knock on the door interrupted them. Hearing that strong knock. Upon hearing the strong knock on the door, Cassia and Nel's reaction became gloomy. However before Nel and Cassia could react, Xin stood up and opened the door.

"Who is it?" He asked as he opened the door. Once he opened the door, a man cladded in armor kicked the door causing the door to open wide open and sending Xin all the way to the wall, where he was then sandwiched between the wooden wall and the wooden door.

The soldier then look at what's behind the door, he saw Xin standing on the wall with a bloody nose. "Hahaha!" The soldier laughed.

However, Cassia and Nel looked at Xin with a very horrified look. It looked Xin had suffered a broken nose and a bruised left arm. "Mario, are you ok?" Cassia rushed into Xin's side to aid him. Nel then threw away the gold coins into the soldier and stood in front of Xin with his arms wide open. "There. Our payment, now please leave us alone."

"You disrespectful brat." The man wearing armor then kicked the boy sideways with his leg wearing steel plated armor. The kick was powerful enough that it send Nel flying away.

The soldier then picked the small bag full of gold coins. He then placed them into the table and counted the gold coins. "Hmmm, there is only 125 here. You owe us 300 you know!" The soldier complain.

"Hey, we only owe you 100 gold coins. How come it became 300?" Nel complained while spitting out some blood.

"It was 300. 3-0-0!"

Seeing Nel being kicked around by the soldier and Xin having a bloody nose and a bruised left arm, she was looking around anxiously. A few moments later, she then stood up, bowed her head and her eyes staring straight to ground.

"What do you want Missie?" The soldier asked.

"Please take me then!" She said with a very low voice.

"Oh finally, now your being cooperative." The soldier said. He then looked outside to a man riding a horse. "Hey boss, we have her know."

Outside the house was a man riding a horse guarded by 20 well-armed and fully armored men. It was a noble man. "Bring her here." The nobleman said.

"Ok boss!" The soldier then grab Cassia's arms and dragged her out of her house. Cassia then looked at Xin for one more time and then to Nel, and then she looked away. Nel was just lying to the ground speechless and bleeding. She then looked away and tried to keep herself from crying.

Xin who was standing with his back behind the wall looked at girl as the girl was being dragged away.

" _How can I use this situation?"_ Xin asked. While looking at the girl, Xin looked around him and see what he can do. However, just a few moments later, when she looked back at the girl, he saw the entire neighbourhood looking around at the armed men with emotions.

Those emotions were dominated by fear and anger. The way they look at the soldiers, he noticed they despised them however, their eyes nonetheless exposes the fear they have inside them. And in the end, no one tries to do heroics to save the girl from slavery.

" _They are doing nothing because they think they are powerless. It's not that they want to, they just can't do it."_

As the girl was being dragged away, he noticed something watery was forming in her eyes. It was tears.

" _The greatest fire and the biggest inferno starts from the most humble embers and the tiniest sparks. Revolutionaries and heroes are nothing more but people with the right circumstances on the right place and the right time. A nation united by fear and fuelled by pride and glory is the weakest while a nation united by the pursuit of peace and harmony is the strongest. Operation Renaissance, let the firestorm begin."_

He then stretched his hand out into the girl and hold her left arm.

"Not so fast." Xin, while holding the girl's left arm, slowly moved out the door. When he was outside the door, he looked at the man riding the horse. He then looked around him and saw 20 soldiers surrounding him.

He looked at their armor, and then their weapons.

" _Their armor, it's a bit thinner than the ones I have faced back on Beijing. And it looks like they are also using swords. Hmmm…"_

He then stretched his bruised left arm into the open and pointed his finger to the man riding a horse. "Hey, you're there boss, correct?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Bloody Nose. Anyway, I think you should point that finger of yours somewhere else, or I will cut it." The noble man responded. It was then followed by an excessive laugh by the soldiers guarding the noble man.

"How about this. Can you fight a duel? If I win, this woman here is free and if I lose, I will die. How about that?" Xin made a preposition to the noble man on the horseback.

"Hahaha, you want to fight a duel with me. You got to be kidding me!" The noble man said. "You disrespectful peasant, you want to die?" The man asked.

"Mario, no please no." Cassia said. After that, she then kneeled to the ground in front to the noble man. "Please, sir, ignore his insolence."

"I made a promise to her, that she will never become a slave." Xin replied.

"Is that so? You wish to uphold that promise of yours to your grave. If you want to die that badly, how about this, for every wound you can inflict on my guards, you will earn 1 Aureus. If you can wound all of them, this woman will be free and you take the money for how many wounds you have inflicted to my guards. And you can use any weapon you want." The nobleman said as he looked down on the poorly dressed Xin.

" _Any weapon I can use huh… Which weapon should I use? A pistol, an assault rifle, a sniper rifle or a machine gun… Nah, maybe I should use knives here and a pistol in case whatever happens."_

"Deal!" Xin said with a big smile on his face.

"MARIO, NO!" Cassia yelled on the blue haired man. However, Xin ignored her.

"Ok, then, peasant, five hours' time from now in the stadium. Since there will be a celebration in the stadium today, a one-sided battle between a peasant and 20 guards will be a nice form of entertainment." The noble man said while looking down and grinning in front of the short blue haired man. "Anyway, if you somehow realized that its nonsense fighting my guards, you can just step back and ran where my guards cannot see you."

"Hmmm!" Xin was just grinning with his head looking down the ground.

Meanwhile…

* * *

02:30 UTC Earth Time

10:30 BCT

October 28, 2016

Shanmen (Alnus Hill)

...

A few thousand meters above the city of Wudang (Italica) are three drones operated by the People Liberation Army Shanmen Armed Forces (PLA-SAF). One of them are reconnaissance drone, another was a radio transmitter and receiver drone, while the last one is an unmanned helicopter drone armed with a 12 mm light machine gun and 4 HJ-10 missiles on its hardpoints.

Their mission – to assist future operations by the PLA-SAF Intelligence Department, on this case, to assist Agent Snake (Major Wang Xin's codename) on his mission.

The People's Liberation Army Shanmen Armed Forces or better known as the PLA-SAF is the new branch of the People's Liberation Army reporting directly under Xing Jianping. The armed forces, under Governor-General Wang Qishen, is manned with 42,000 strong along with 700 military land vehicles, 300 air force planes on which 250 of them are drones (fixed wing and rotor), 30 fighters and bombers and 20 helicopters, and 10,000 trucks for logistic purposes. (Info as of Oct. 28, 2016)

"Colonel Ying, Agent Snake is surrounded." The operator of the drone reported to the head of Special Operations and Strategic Planning Office of the PLA-SAF, Colonel Ying Chi.

" _What are you up this time, Xin?"_ Colonel Ying Chi went to the monitor and looked at the zoomed image of the situation on the ground between Xin and what seems to be a noble man. "Officer, call Lt. Yang and Lt. Chang."

"Yes Sir!" The officer on standby then picked up the phone and called the two lady lieutenants.

"Operator, prepare the UHV (Unmanned Helicopter Vehicle) for an attack and aimed it to the man on the horseback."

"Yes sir, guns aimed at the target, standby." The operator said as he aimed the 12 mm light machine gun of the UHV on the chest area of the nobleman who was on horseback.

" _Xin, what kind of move is this?"_

* * *

02:50 UTC Earth Time

11:50 BCT +1

October 28, 2016

Wudang (Italica)

...

After the incident 20 minutes earlier, the noble took Cassia away, leaving Xin and Nel. Without any delay, Xin then went into the carriage and opened the canvas made of cloth he used to cover his gear. Xin then leapt into the carriage and remove his clothing.

He then grabbed a stab-proof Kevlar vest and wear it. After that, he then installed the arm guards, next the elbow pads, then the knee pad. He then picked up a small earpiece and placed it on his ear. After that, he then picked up his QSZ-92 silenced pistol fitted with a customized knife bayonet.

"My friend, looks like I need your cooperation today." Xin looked at his priced weapon, the QSZ-92.

"Mario, are you sure?" Nel asked Xin while he was preparing his gear.

"Of course. I promised your sister after all." Xin said as he placed his QSZ-92 pistol into his pocket while looking for his steel knuckles fitted with a blade.

After that, Xin then picked up a box like object from the carriage. It was a small radio relay device. He then pressed the button on the device, where the device then began searching for any radio stations nearby. Moments later, the radio relay device had sync itself into the radio relay drone flying at an altitude of 2,000 meters above his head.

After that, he then reached out to Nel and had him the radio relay device "Nel, can you please hold this for me while I am fighting those soldiers?"

"Mario, what is this?" The boy asked.

"Let's say it's my lucky charm." Xin said to the boy while smiling. For a moment, he scratched his ears for a second, however, after he lift his finger out of his ears, a faint green light began flashing on his ear. "I promise you we will rescue your sister."

"Yes Mario."

Xin then leapt out of the carriage and back into the house. He then dismantled his QSZ-92 and inspected the parts. He then pretend to scratch his ear however he was just turning on the audio device while inspecting the pistol, Xin asked Nel "Nel, what is the reformist?"

"How did you know that Mario?" Nel asked.

"I remembered something you said earlier, about the reformist. Are they the reformist, those who took your sister?" Xin asked.

"No, of course not Mario!" Nel replied to Xin.

"Then who are they?"

"What, the reformists?"

"Yes, them."

Nel looked at Xin for the moment. He was just standing behind him, wearing a hesitant look on his face. However, while inspecting his QSZ-92 pistol, Xin can see Nel's reflection from the shiny part of his pistol's barrel.

"You don't have to tell me Nel if it's a very big secret. However, Nel please be sure to carry the thing I want you to carry me, so in case I will die, at least my soul will be in peace." Xin said to Nel while pretending to be wiping the butt of his gun.

"No I will tell you." Nel said to Xin in an energetic manner while carrying the radio relay device. "The reformist is an anti-nobility group made up of all the slums in this village. They are a group of people who sees the nobility as there mortal enemy."

"Are you one of them?" Xin asked.

"Yes. Me and my sister are one of them. However, we have no match against the imperial army. We don't even have iron to make blade mails and swords, or leather for armor. However, one day, we will become a force the Imperial Army will fear. I really hate the army, the nobles and the monarchy."

"Looks like danger."

"No, not really. For now we are just a group of poor people who don't even have weapons to use."

"Where can I join? You know Nel, I also hate the Imperial Army." Xin then turned his attention from his now newly assembled pistol to the teenage boy behind him.

"You do, Mario?"

"Yes. Once the Imperials and those nobles attacked my city. They killed many of my people, and in fact, many of the people I know were lost during that battle." Xin said to the boy without even a single hint of lying to the boy. "After I show that noble man what I am made of, I hope I can join this group Reformist."

Xin said that last statement with hints of enthusiasm on his face. Nel then happily replied. "I will help you then Mario."

"I will expect a lot from you partner." Xin then stood up and stocked his pistol back again on his pistol pocket attached on his belt. Looking at Xin who was looking forward into the direction where the Sun is, with him being blocked by Xin's shadow, the boy feel awe to the Chinese Special Forces Operative and at the same time a professional spy serving the Ministry of State Security of the People's Republic of China and the PLA-Intelligence Department. The feeling of awe inside Nel was so overwhelming, he was just simply looking at the blue haired man speechless and paralyzed.

"What are you waiting there Nel. Let's go!" Xin said.

"Yes. Yes coming!"

* * *

03:00 UTC Earth Time

11:00 BCT

October 28, 2016

Shanmen (Alnus Hill)

...

"Colonel, we are receiving an audio transmission. It's from Agent Snake." The radio officer inside the office of the Special Operations and Strategic Planning Office of the PLA-SAF said to Colonel Ying Chi.

"Give to me that microphone!" Ying stretched his hand into the radio officer, were the radio officer immediately handed Ying the microphone. Once Ying has the microphone, he then brought the radio close to his mouth and said. "Xin tell me the situation."

And then a reply came. However, it wasn't the reply Ying was expecting to hear. The reply was in Lanshan Latin (the name they gave to language of Falmart). Lt. Yang, their translator, understood what Xin was asking, or rather stating.

"I promise you we will rescue your sister." Lt. Yang translated the piece for everyone to understand with a puzzled face.

Chi, thinking that Xin must be up to something, focused his hearing and listened to Lt. Yang as she was translating the audio transmission.

"Nel, what is the reformers?" Lt. Yang translated the piece again, this time Chi was smirking as he listened to Lt. Yang. At that point, Colonel Ying Chi has an idea of what is Xin trying to pull off here.

A few moments later, while listening to the transmission, Chi and the rest of the people inside the office learned about an opposition group in the Empire. They also learned that Xin is trying to fight by himself an opponent of 20 enemies, as well as Xin's intention to join this so-called "reformists".

After that, the transmission was over, without both him, Colonel Ying Chi and Agent Snake, Major Wang Xin, even talking. Colonel Ying then turned his gaze on the man operating the radio. "You have recorded that, correct?"

"Yes, Colonel." The man said.

"Good. Now under my authority, I declare this piece of intelligence as Class C classified information." Colonel Ying Chi said on the radio man. He then gazed into the blond female lieutenant standing near him. "Lt. Yang, you are to remain on standby. I need you to translate later on what they are talking about in there."

"Yes, commander." Lt. Yang replied.

* * *

04:30 UTC Earth Time

13:30 BCT +1

October 28, 2016

Wudang (Italica)

...

"Hey, have you about that?" A white haired woman wearing pre-medieval armor said to one of her comrades.

"About what?" A purple haired woman asked.

"It's about…" The white short haired woman was about to say something when three people, one a blond woman with her hair fixed in a ringlet fashion, another a red haired woman and lastly is a grey haired man on his 50s are walking on their way.

While the three of them are walking down the aisle, the blond haired woman noticed the two other woman talking on the corridor. "What are you two talking about there?" She asked.

Then the red haired woman stopped when the blond haired woman asked the two woman that question. Soon the grey haired old man behind her stopped as well.

"What's the matter, Bozes?" The red haired asked.

"Your highness, these two are just talking around their when they should be training and enhancing their strength. We are at war with an unknown enemy and yet, they just talk idly."

The red haired woman raised her hand. "Give them some slack, Bozes."

The blond haired knight was about to say something when the red haired woman approached the two other woman. "So, what are you two talking about?"

The two then took an erect pose and snappily answered the red haired woman. "Your highness, we heard that there is a peasant challenging to fight 20 knights. The battle will take place in three hours on the stadium!"

"What did you say?" The red haired woman leapt into the white haired woman.

"A peasant challenged 20 knights into a fight your highness, that's all I know."

The red haired woman then looked into the grey haired man. "Grey, let's go to the stadium. We will stop this one-sided match."

"Yes, my lady." The grey haired man replied.

After that, the blond haired woman ignored the two other girls and rushed to the side of the red haired noble. And there they go, into the stadium.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Clues

Okay this OtakuPrince, hello everyone.

So yes, this fanfiction has become a full blown espionage story. All the ideas given to me by those who supports me on this story, thank you very much for the ideas.

For months already, I have been wondering, what word should supplement to the word 'R' in Operation R. At first, I thought the word resistance came to my mind, but then I thought it's not going to work because who are they going to resist then, and then I come up with 'Revolution' but that would cause unnecessary destruction. However, while watching Richard Wolff's video documentary about socialism and the movement that is sweeping all the West and 'socialism's long march into the institutions and generations long psychological easing. So, why not 'Renaissance' then.

BCT = Beijing Coordinated Time

Not much to say here from my side I guess.

Okay review response time:

 **Juan Matteo:** Yes and more of them to come.

 **Random Reader:** The most powerful weapons man can ever build stands pale in comparison to the power of the people. If one can harness the power of the populist force, even a secret overpowered shadow governments can be uprooted. An enraged population is much more powerful than a nuclear bomb after all.

 **T98Kombat:** I am always fascinated on how much control does an organization like the Majestic 12 or any organization that controls all the power in the world. If they are responsible for making the cogs of the world work, then there is no reason for them not to be involved. I go with hybrid warfare, so yes, the espionage warfare is just part of it. After all, this is the twenty-first century, it's easier and more practical to use hybrid warfare than just conventional warfare.

A theme song for this fanfiction story, I prefer this song then: 追梦赤子心 by Gala. Try to search it on the net, especially with the ones with the rabbit thumbnail. Even the music video of this song with the rabbit version and the human version made me cry a lot.

《那年那兔那些事儿》第一季 ED 《追梦赤子心》 MV

MV《追梦》—5分钟见证中国从跪着到站着的历程

 **MadClawDragon:** Sad it is, but that is the life of the poor citizens of the Roman Empire back on its golden days. However, liberation is coming.

 **SnitchPogi12:** Rory will definitely appear later in these story, and possible that Lelei will also appear here, but Tuka, I think not. I don't have a deviant art account but I have facebook, although I use it very seldom.

 **Juan Matteo:** It's from a Chinese cartoon 那年那兔那些事儿 (Year Hare Affair). Some also calls it Chronicle of The Rabbits. There are no English subtitles for it though, it's in Mandarin. It's more like a history story telling anime though. And because of its content, I bet no one will ever produce subtitles for it, it's a patriotic cartoon that would easily make anyone cry.

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


	9. The Chinese Gladiator

Yell from the gleeful crowds of men and women.

Cheers from spectators filled the air with energy.

In the middle of a large field, a blue haired man stood tall on the sandy floors of the arena. From the distance, the roar of wild animals can be heard as well as the ominous sounds of large and heavy chains being dragged along the brick floor.

However, the blue haired man standing on the field, despite his body build that doesn't resemble anything of a macho man, stands defiant. Above him, the Sun shines brightly and the sky was almost cloudless, as if the Gods are eager to see this great spectacle.

The man on the middle of the field was Major Wang Xin, or better known in this world as Den Mario, a peasant. Major Wang Xin is a unit of the Chinese Special Forces and a professional spy working under the Ministry of State Security and the People's Liberation Army Intelligence Department. And today, as part of his mission, he stands tall on a stadium.

And he is about to fight 20 professional knights.

With him are two pieces of a customized QSZ-92 silenced pistol fitted with a 5 inch military knife, with two extra rounds, and has 80 9 mm rounds. However that is his secondary weapon. His primary weapon is a knuckle bar made of carbonated stainless steel and is fitted with a four inch knife edge.

"And here we have the despicable peasant who dared challenge his lord, the Great Nerva, into a sword fight. Today in this springtime festivities, we shall made a good show on punishing this hideous and unmannered man who seems to have no idea where he stands in the society."

The announcer said as he presented to an audience of 10,000 the introductions of this brawl between 20 professional knights and one single 'peasant'. As the announcer declared the reasons of this fight, the audience yelled derogatory comments into the Chinese man.

However, Xin didn't even bothered listening to the crowd. He was simply looking left and right, and observed everything he can see on that field. Under his peasant clothing is his armor, the stab-proof vest, arm and leg guards and elbow and knee pads, along with his belt containing two QSZ-92 pistols and its ammo, along with his steel knuckles fitted with a blade.

"Such a disgrace to the Empire the life of this peasant is. He is on the lowest level of society, yet he challenges the people who made this city good! Oh, such heresy! Oh, such barbarism!"

"Thankfully, the Great Nerva allowed this man to live a few more hours longer for us to witness the wrath of his lord! If he can wound any of our elite knights, our praetorian knights! And today he shall go face to face with all twenty of them at once!"

The crowds cheered loudly as the announcer explained the circumstances of this fight. With the stadium filled with the loud cheering of the people witnessing this fight, an iron door opened showing all twenty praetorian knights walking out of their room. As the praetorian knights move out, the people were throwing flowers at them as they are showered with supportive pampering.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Preafectus aerarii Oederum Nerva and his praetorian guards!"

Preafectus aerarii is a position in the Empire's government in the civil prefects. This rank is given to a noble (most of these nobles are once Praetorian Knight Commanders), handpicked by the Emperor to guard the treasury of the Empire. Preafectus aerarii Oederum Nerva is one of them and is one of the guardians of the state treasury in the city of Italica. Serving at one of the Empire's richest cities as one of the guardians of its treasury, his political power is said to be equivalent of that of a senator and has a financial capacity to raise 5 cohorts of praetorian knights.

A praetorian knight is said to be one of the highest rank in the military organization of the Empire before becoming a full-fledged noble or an officer of a century (1 century is made up of 100 troops, 1 cohort is composed of 10 centuries and 1 legion is made up of 10 cohorts). Praetorian knights are knights who were once assigned by a high ranking official of the Empire through the process of knighthood and was elevated to the level of praetorian after serving as a knight for 8 years or having gained accomplishments in times of war.

As the man waves into the crowd, the people cheered him as he enters the field on horseback. Together with his guards of 20 men, the nobleman, wearing a red helmet fitted with a full red hair plume, a cuirass, a pair of lorica segmentata for the arms and a pair of golden greaves, arrived in flying colors into the arena. Armed with a gladius and a pilum, and on his left hand, a scutum (the iconic roman shield) bearing the insignia of the Empire, the nobleman is armed with the best weaponry available in the Empire.

" _I thought the armor they wear back on Earth are already their best, but it seems there are better equipment than those items. I may be forced to use that method."_ Xin then reached out his hand into his tertiary weapon, which is concealed in a pouch hidden under his clothing.

The man then picked up his gladius and raised his sword into the air. As soon as he raised his sword up, the crowds were silenced. Xin on the other side of the stadium, lowered his back and folded his legs as he places his hands right into his steel knuckles bladed with a knife.

The nobleman on the other side of the stadium noticed Xin's readiness to do combat. The noble man made a grin. "Peasant, do you know that those whoever challenges and raises their swords into the praetorians is equal to challenging and raising their swords into his majesty the Emperor. And do you know that this is punishable by death?"

" _I don't have one month yet on this world, and 2 weeks in this place. Sorry for not knowing that."_ Xin kept his silence and maintained his stance.

"Are you deaf boy? Or are you scared?" The man on horseback said. "Nevermind, I won't ask you again. I will say this to you again, by challenging me, you will receive what you have been looking for. This is going to be a deathmatch, you versus the 20 praetorian knights all at once. If you can kill one of the guards, your life is spared and the slave will be free. If you can survive for 30 minutes in the stadium, your life is spared but the slave will not be free. If you can wound a praetorian knight, you will receive 5 Aureus per wound and if you wound all twenty praetorian knights and survive the duel with 20 knights, your life will be spared, the girl will be free, and you will be rewarded with 300 Aureus. Those are the conditions of this match, do you accept?"

Then…

" **WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS PREAFECTUS AERARII OEDERUM NERVA?"**

A distinct feminine voice reverberated to the stadium. As her voice reach every ears on that stadium, every eyes including that of Xin, turned to the source of the scream. On the northern side of the stadium, in the room allocated only for the highest of officials of the Empire, lies a red haired woman standing on the edge of balcony.

A woman, possibly on her late adolescences period, with dark red hair that resembles that of burgundy. Wearing a cape with the insignia of the royal family, with a light armor matched with heavy shoulder guards, she stood gallantly in the balcony of the arena, overlooking everything in the stadium.

" **As the Fifth Princess of the Empire, tell me what is happening here! This is a festival, not the time to punish criminals and sullied these day of festivity!"**

Today a festival is held in the city of Italica to commemorate the end of the cold days of winter and welcome the New Year as signaled by the springtime Sun. Most of the high officials of the Empire are known atheists but the common people believes in a pagan religion.

The man riding in a horseback move forward, jump off from his horse and made a bow into the princess. **"Fifth Princess of the Empire, Princess Pina co Lada, this man over here has challenged me, a praetorian, on a duel. As a praetorian, it is of my greatest honor to accept his challenge."**

" **If that is the case, why does he have to face 20 praetorian knights, instead of facing you in a duel?"** The Princess asked.

" **Your highness, if I, former legion commander is to face a peasant in a duel to the death, if I happen to kill this peasant…"** The man then looked in the ever cautious man in front of him for a moment, and then returned his gaze into the Princess standing on the balcony. **"I myself would like to cross blade with this peasant, as there is more honor on fighting him directly than to have twenty of my man fight him, but I think you know already, as member of the reigning house of the Empire, the implications of a former legion commander killing a peasant without too much of a fight. I am also aware that the Empire requires unity more than anything else today then we can ever imagine."**

The man kept his face facing down the ground as he makes his point clear to the Princess. The Princess on top of the stadium understood what the man with the name Preafectus aerarii Oederum Nerva is saying. She then turned her eyes into the man standing on the other end of the arena.

On first look, he is nothing more but a peasant. And armed with some metallic weapon, he doesn't even have a gladius, or a pilum, or even a scutum. But nonetheless he was standing there, and on a closer look, the man seems to be very cautious.

" **Peasant, what is that you want?"** The princess asked.

" **To free my friend from bondage."** The blue-haired man replied.

" **Preafectus aerarii Oederum Nerva, what are the conditions of this match."** The Princess asked.

" **This is going to be a deathmatch, you versus the 20 praetorian knights all at once. If he can kill one of the guards, his life will be spared and the slave will be free. If he can survive for 30 minutes in the stadium, his life is spared but the slave will not be free. If he can wound a praetorian knight, he will receive 5 Aureus per wound and if he wounds all twenty praetorian knights and survive the duel with 20 knights, his life will be spared, the girl will be free, and he will be rewarded with 300 Aureus. Those are the conditions of the match."**

The Princess was shocked at the conditions of the match. From what she knows, this is no match at all, this is nothing more but an execution. However, she looked to the blue haired man, and she saw there was no sign of fear from him. In fact, it is her who is feeling tremendous fear from the man. Nevertheless…

" **Blue haired man, what is it that you are willing to sacrifice your life for a slave?"** She asked.

The man just smiled at her and gave her an answer. **"It's because I promised her!"**

" **Anything else?"** The Princess asked.

" **And slavery should be stopped for every man and woman and child of this world are equal, and I am going to give up my life for that sake."**

The crowd was shocked after hearing that answer. Many of the audience here owns slaves and most of them owns more than five slaves. In response to that answer, the crowd booed at him and soon the stadium was filled with ridiculing, sneering and mockery at the man's speech.

However, a white haired man on the thousands of audience watching this combat smiled with glee as he witness the most unusual gladiator match in his lifetime. "Interesting, interesting… I salute you peasant. Too bad I failed to have someone like you in the group. What a waste."

" **The Empire values honor and glory. A man who boost the name along with the Empire's name must fight with honor and glory. Before this match begins, I would like to give my opponent a weapon. Daggers against a praetorian? Atleast, let's give this man a weapon."** The red haired princess said. She then turned her head into the blue haired man standing on the arena.

" **Hey, peasant, tell me, what weapon would you like to use on this match?"** She asked.

" _A weapon? Well I guess she's underestimating me. Well then let's use the most unlikely weapon then."_ The blue haired man then replied. "A rope. Give me some rope, around 25 pedes."

(A/N: 1 pedes (a Roman foot) is equal to 44.4 cm. 25 pedes is equal to 11.1 meters.)

The audience then laughed. "What are you going to do with a rope that long, to hang yourself? Hey don't make us regret we spend a few of our money on watching you hang yourself."

" **Well then, give him a rope that he needs."** The Princess said to one of the slaves in the stadium. Around a few moments later, a man with a long 25 roman foot long and 1 roman finger thick rope arrived into the arena. He then Xin that rope.

After that, Xin tied one of his dagger into the rope. However, the rope was quite thin indeed, and a man can easily break it by just sheer strength. However, the blue haired man kept his composure. Nonetheless, the audience just keeps laughing at him.

" **Peasant, are you sure you are good with that."**

Xin simply made a nod.

" **Well then, since that you agree with the conditions laid to you before the praetorian, I say let the match begins."** The man then moved away from the field and outside the arena.

Immediately, the 20 praetorian guards saw something different from the blue haired man in front of them. Xin changed his stance to the one where he stands with his legs shoulder-width apart and the rear foot a half-step in front of the lead leg and the left fist held vertically in front of his face facing at eye level and his right fist behind it and is held beside the chin and the elbow tucked against his chest and his two hands clichéd hard on some metallic weapon that resembles that of the dagger that are both attached to a rope.

Xin, on his upright stance, watches closely on his opponents as they start to move close to one another. Xin keep his ground with his offensive boxing stance as he waits for the enemy to come close.

"Headquarters, permission to use deadly force?" Speaking with a very light voice in Mandarin, Xin talked to the green blinking audio device strapped into Xin's ear. The audio device then send the audio information to the radio relay device which is Nel currently holding while he is watching at the fight through GSM frequency.

When the signal reached the radio relay device, the GSM signal was expanded into the HSPA+ frequency where it was then received by the drones flying above the city of Wudang (Italica) and transmitted again back to Shanmen Headquarters some 160 km south.

"Limited use of force is allowed. Usage of heavy weapons and high caliber guns are prohibited. Silenced pistols are allowed but is limited to 80 rounds only. Light weapons are allowed. Other means of application of deadly force is allowed." The Governor General replied to Xin.

While the match in Italica is ongoing, specialists from China are watching this event with interest. Military tacticians, advisors, officials and observers are also present. Studying the fighting styles of Imperial units, the characteristics of their armed forces, the culture and psychology of the Imperials and the nature of political and social aspects of the Empire are the key topics for all of this personnel observing this fight.

"Nevertheless, our agent in the field is quite vulnerable and is on the disadvantage here. His armor are just stab-proof vests and some pads. He has assassination tools, a knife and a pistol, while his opponents, twenty of them, are well armed and well armored. His only chance is by using the pistol." A military advisor made a comment while he was watching the event taking place in Italica through live feed from a drone.

"Maybe." The Colonel said. "He has plenty of tricks hidden in his sleeves after all."

Back into the stadium some 160 km north of Shanmen, the gladiator battle between Xin and 20 praetorian knights has begun. Soon, a praetorian knight approach Xin in the most nonchalant and arrogant manner.

"Peasant, you sure have guts to fight a praetorian knight. But sorry, I have to end your fight as soon as…" Before the knight was about to come close to Xin, the blue haired man began jumping up and down as he moves closer to the man with his fist held in front of his face while holding a bladed steel knuckle. Slowly, Xin began to make way into the praetorian knight as the two are about to meet midway in the arena.

"Why you little…" The praetorian knight charges into Xin with a gladius on his right hand and a scutum on his left. However, as the praetorian knight was about to reach Xin with his gladius, he noticed the dagger was not anymore on Xin's hands. A few moments later he saw a shining piece of matter flying in the air. He was about to block the dagger when all of a sudden, he felt something hitting behind his leg. It was Xin's left foot kicking right behind his knee. The man of a sudden dropped on his knees, where a second later, he felt a sharp painful sensation from his neck.

It was the blade he was trying to defend himself earlier that had manage to simply hit the praetorian and managed to make a very small wound on his exposed neck.

A slight and very small wound was made by the knife as it made a small wound on the knight's neck, however, there was no bleeding.

"Hmm… You can't even wound with that… How else… are… you…" the praetorian knight then felt a numbing sensation in his neck, which then spread into his face. Soon the numbing sensation spread into his arms and neck and soon to his left leg. 17 seconds later, the praetorian knight dropped flat into the ground, barely capable of speaking, but still breathing.

" _I goes there is just too much drugs on this blade then. I must be careful with it."_

On closer inspection, the bladed edge of the steel knuckles has some fine liquid substances spread finely on the blade's edge. The liquid substance is an 85% solution of concentrated vecuronium bromide and tranexamic acid. Vecuronium bromide is a neuromuscular blocking agent used in general anesthesia and when used on above recommended dosage can cause instant muscular paralysis and sometimes respiratory failure and cardiac arrest. Tranexamic acid is a blood clotting agent usually used to prevent blood lose, however when used on a certain dosage, can cause stroke.

The audience was simply silent. One praetorian knight down in less than 30 seconds, and the knight even failed to even touch Xin. Soon, the blue haired slowly walked in the arena as he swings the makeshift rope dart made up of two steel knuckles fitted with a drugged blade and an 11 meter long rope.

Seeing their comrade down on the ground, another praetorian knight charged at Xin at full speed. As the praetorian knight was about to reach Xin, he immediately charged as well into the praetorian knight and ran into him. When he was about to reach the knight's scutum, he immediately shifted his pace to full reverse before he made a back flip. While doing back flip, he then threw one end of his makeshift rope dart into the enemy's gladius, ensnaring the short sword. While the rope was ensnaring the sword, Xin landed on the man's scutum in an angle, causing the knight to trip down due to the sudden increase in weight.

Before the knight could do anything with his gladius, Xin pulled his makeshift rope dart out along with the ensnared sword and immediately grabbed on the sword and made two consecutive stabs on the knight's legs, cutting through his tendons, incapacitating the knight.

2 down in less than 50 seconds.

Xin is now using four primary weapons simultaneously. Two steel knuckles, each fitted with a blade, a gladius and the rope. Together, Xin is using all those four weapons as if they are just one weapon, a rope dart.

"Who's next?"

The audience was stunned. They believe this match will not last 30 seconds, but it is about to last for 1 minute, and in that 1 minute timeframe, 2 praetorian knights, the supposed to be elite soldiers of the Empire, are down and out, and the peasant left unschaved. Those two praetorian knights are armed with a short sword, Xin is only armed with a rope and some daggers, however…

The battle looks so disadvantageous to the knights.

"Even Somalian pirates are a tougher opponents than this." Xin said as he swings the two ends of the rope on the left hand and holding the gladius on his right. Xin keeps on advancing into the formation of 18 praetorian knights.

The Princess watching this fight from the balcony cannot believe it. She is a warrior, and she knows what it means to be a fighter to be reckoned with. And in front of her is a man, despite his lack of build and despite his lack of armor and any decent weapons (or as she sees it), this peasant makes fighting the praetorian knights look easy.

Nonetheless, seeing two of their comrades already down, frustrated and irritated, three of the twenty knights attack him simultaneously. Two of them charged and ran on a curved pattern and approaching on Xin's flanks. The one in the middle then stretched his hand to his back and grabbed a pilum. He then pulled it out from his back and threw it into Xin direction.

Xin, occupied at the two moving enemies approaching on both his right and left flank, failed to notice the man on the middle as he is about to throw the pilum. When Xin noticed the middle man, the man has already let go of the pilum and was now heading straight towards Xin. The blue haired man immediately raised his gladius and swiped the short sword on the air with its flat side. The sword just barely managed to hit the pilum, however, it was enough to divert its course, and just managing to scrape through Xin's left shoulder.

After Xin defended himself from the pilum, Xin then noticed both soldiers are so close at him. Almost in an instant, Xin leapt backward as soon as the two man's gladius are about to reach him. As soon as the two men are about to reach him, the two knights immediately retracted their arms back and made another stabbing action.

And then Xin leapt back again. On his second leap, he managed to hit something behind him. It was the pilum that was thrown earlier by the middle man. Without any second thoughts, Xin let go of his rope dart and grabbed the pilum which was implanted into the sandy soil. He then placed both hands into the pilum and placed it in front of him and made a front spin, using it not as a pilum, but as a bo staff.

The pilum then drove of the two men in front of him. Soon, Xin retracted his right arm to favor his left arm on the pilum, and aimed the dull edge of the pilum outside of his body and below his knees. Swiftly, he slide his pilum and reached for the knight's leg and trip him off balance. And then, from a low strike attack, he switched his pilum stance to that of an upward flower style (bo staff techniques) and made a half spin, attacking the other man with the pointed tip of the pilum and used the sharp edge of the pilum to slit the knight's throat.

While the other knight was about to stand up, Xin then made another swing of the pilum, this time, the pilum managed to scratch the knight's head as well as removing his helmet. Xin then raised his arms on top of his head an made an overhead spin of the pilum scratching and wounding the man's face everytime the sharp end of the pilum hits.

Xin then switched his hand control over the pilum and, in order, he beat the man's joints one by one as he makes one slide after the other left to right. Soon's the knight's injury became too much that the knight became incapacitated.

After Xin was finished with the fourth knight, Xin then lifted the pilum with his left hand and threw away the pilum like a javelin into the fifth man, impaling him right in the diaphragm area. The wound was so serious, the fifth man simply has difficulty breathing.

Xin then picked up two gladius from the two fallen soldiers. Without speaking too much, Xin stayed in the middle of the battlefield and waits for the next wave of attack. For the moment, Xin has put down 5 praetorian knight in a space of 210 seconds.

Yet, the praetorian knights are yet to land a blow on him. Nevertheless Xin kept his distance from the 15 men. However, this time, all 15 of them walked to him, in a triangular box formation, with their gladius poking out of their shields.

" _Now they are serious and it looks like they are planning to attack me all at once. Looks like it's time to use that trick."_ Xin dropped the two swords into the ground and stretched his hands into the pouch hanging on his left backside. He then opened the zipper and inside of it are two cylindrical objects, each with a ring on top of it. It was a grenade – a flashbang grenade and a smoke grenade.

He then inserted his fingers into the pins of the grenade, and released the safety pins. In placed of the safety pin, he placed his hand on the lever and holds the two grenades for the moment.

" _Looks like it's time for me to be serious as well."_ Xin then charged into the formations of 15 soldiers armed only with a grenade. When he was about six meters away from the enemy formation, he stopped throw two grenades away, closed his eyes and ran backward as fast possible.

Soon, as the knights are marching under the grenades, the two grenades exploded, one is a flashbang grenade and the other is a smoke grenade. In an instant, a very intense flash followed by a loud blast stopped the soldiers on their tracks. Then a huge cloud of smoke began to envelop the entire battlefield. Xin then slowly walked into the smoke cloud.

He then grabbed one more special tool from his pouch. It was an infrared sensor. He then wore the infrared sensor and after that, he then grabbed the two QSZ-92 silenced pistols strapped on his hips, activated the infrared sensor and began aiming at the heat signatures given off by the praetorian knights in the midst of the smoke cloud.

With the ambient temperature at 25 degrees Celsius, the praetorian knights light up with a bright orange color in the infrared sensor. Xin easily learned the location of all the knight and began shooting their limbs down, one by one.

Fitted with the silencer, the audience nor the princess ever heard the QSZ-92 pistol firing at the praetorian knights and shrouded by the smoke from the smoke grenade, the only thing they know are the cries of agony by the soldiers as one bullet after the other pierced right through their armor like hot knife through butter. 30 seconds later, Xin exhausted his first two cartridges from his two pistols.

Xin the removed the used cartridges and hide them in his pouch lying on his left side. And after that, he installed the second cartridges and returned the pistol into his belt, which was hidden under his clothing.

A few moments later, the smoke from the smoke grenade was finally lifted and dispersed by the wind. What they saw then was simply horrifying or rather, surprising. 20 praetorian knights down in the ground, with 8 of them possibly dead. On the other hand, the blue haired man only managed to get some scratches on his face, but his clothes only received some dirt and few splashes of blood.

In Xin's hand are two gladius. The swords are clean and not even a drop of blood was dripping out of it. However, he beat all 20 praetorian knights and he did so in 5 minutes. And the knights that he injured, many of them are bleeding heavily and a few are lying unconscious in the ground.

The audience cannot believe it. A man who they thought cannot fight or even go against even a single praetorian knight succeeded on beating them down in the most surprising way. It was clear to the audience, the man was using poison. But the man was a master of fighting. He turned the harmless rope into a lethal weapon, he used the pilum, a throwing spear, into some sort of a stick-like weapon. And he has even knowledge about magic, or as they understand it, as out of nowhere, the man made the earth glow bright for a moment and explode and at the same time, produce smoke that thick and that fast – yet there were no fire for the smoke to come from.

A display of mastery of weapon handling, martial arts and magic – for the audience, it was breathtaking.

However, within the audience, a white haired man smiled to the point where is lips are about to reach his ears. He himself was also awestruck by the sheer ability illustrated by the white haired man, making a fight elite soldiers of the Empire look like child's play.

"Hmmm! I take back what I said. Now I'm interested in him." While the audience was dumbstrucked by Xin's performance, the white haired man watching in the arena stood up and turned his back away and started walking away from the crowd. "I have to get this man into the group as soon as possible before the Empire can get him join their ranks."

Meanwhile, back on the stunned audience, a certain red haired woman watching this match from a balcony overlooking the entire arena kneeled to the ground as she watched at the blue haired man who stairs back at her. Now that she noticed it, the man was indeed staring at her, but without any signs of malicious or ill intent. In fact, he was making a satisfied expression with a slight smile on his face.

The smile was polite, but slightly mischievous as well.

Yes, after the match was over, Xin was looking at the red haired princess as well. Indeed he was showing expressions of satisfaction and smile, and his face shows no signs of any ill intent. However, inside his head, an entire plan hand weaved by one of China's rising star in the field of strategic, tactical and covert planning, Colonel Ying Chi, is starting to unfold.

XXX-Flashback-XXX

A few hours before the battle began, Xin and Nel arrived on the stadium. It was still 3 hours before the battle and the arena has just opened for today's festivities.

Nel was looking around the stadium with a very anxious and depressed emotion. Carrying Xin's lucky charm, which was actually a radio relay device used to connect Xin and the drone flying above his head, the boy seems to be deep in thought. Seeing the teenage boy looking so restless, the blue haired man looked around him, and found himself an empty wooden bench just outside the stadium. Xin then stopped and said. "Nel let's take a sit for a moment."

The teenage boy then snapped himself out from his worries as he heard Xin's voice. With uttering a single word, the boy nods at Xin and followed him into the chair. There, the two men sat on the bench underneath the tree just in front of the stadium.

"Mario, are you alright with this? I know this is for the sake of my sister but, what if you're going to die?" The young man said to blue haired man as the guy stared into the sky.

"I'm alright with it. Dying is just normal. It doesn't matter what you do, things will end. So, if death awaits me inside that stadium, then it just means its over for me." Xin paused for a moment as he stared intensely into the sky, where he saw some sort of a contrail in sky. "Nel, death is natural. We cannot escape it, and so, if death is natural, then why not die in the best place possible, instead of some worthless place."

"But when you die, your soul will go to Lord Hardy. After that, nothing happens much. Being alive is still a good thing!" the boy said.

"I wonder about that." Xin said as he thought of all the people's whose lives are lost to his hands. "Losing a few things on the road will give way to gaining new things. Losing someone is a terrible thing, but that is the cycle of life. No matter what we do, we still reach the same conclusion. Just remember this Nel, you may lose everything, but that doesn't mean you cannot have something after that. But, nonetheless, I will bring back your sister back to you." Xin said with a smile on his face.

The young boy admiration to the blue haired man only grew after that small talk Xin made. However, for Xin, inside him memories of him losing his humanity lingers inside him. While Xin said that to Nel, inside him, he was laughing at the sheer hypocrisy of his words. Xin lost the most important thing a human has, that is the human heart. Years on 'community service' severed him away from human society, only to learn the arts of modern and classical warfare which after a few years, has made him into one of the best in hybrid warfare and high-intensity battlefield situations the Chinese Special Forces can offer with specialties include subversion, manipulation, assassination, cyberwarfare, sabotage and technological/industrial espionage. But in exchange to that, he lost many of his real emotions, and the only thing that he has real affection left to is his love to his motherland, the People's Republic of China.

"I guess I should try talking a moment to someone." Xin said while looking at a distance, this time in mandarin. Nel, simply watched the blue haired man as he wonders what Xin could be saying.

"Command, this is Agent Snake. What should I do here?" The Major asked to the man who was watching him the whole time in the safety of Shanmen.

"Scenario No. 5, setup no. 8." Colonel Ying Chi made a very short reply.

Xin then remembered the folder Colonel Ying has given to him around two weeks ago. It was a detailed approach of all the possible actions Xin can take while conducting the missions. Scenario No. 5, setup no. 8is only one of 78 situations that was written in that document.

"Roger that command." Xin then tries to remember what Scenario No. 5, setup no. 8 was about, and there he remembered what was it about..

" _Hmm, this is going to be interesting."_ Xin said after he remembered what the scenario means.

XXX-End of Flashback-XXX

" **Who are you?"** The red haired princess asked.

The blue haired man then turned around and made a bow in front of the Princess of the Empire. **"Forgive me your majesty for not introducing myself. I am Mario. Den Mario. I came from the southern Imperial colonies."** Xin bowed politely into the Princess.

Looking at the blue haired man, the red haired princess moved forward and into the edge of the balcony and looked at him closer. The lady then first identified Xin's lack of muscular build and he is also not that tall. It looks like the blue haired man is only a bit taller than her. **"From which clan do you serve? And where did you learn to use that kind of fighting as well as magic?"**

" **I serve no clan. I am nothing more but a merchant. I may look like a peasant, but actually, I am a merchant. I am also freelancer, and I just simply travel the world to learn new things."**

" **A traveler and a merchant? And you serve no clan? I see. Your skills and knowledge in combat is one of the best I have ever seen, and your wizardry are nothing short of amazing, your talents interests me."** Princess Pina said while looking at the man from afar.

" **Are you aware that the Empire is at war?"** Princess Pina asked the blue haired man standing in the middle of the battlefield.

" _It's not magic, it's just a grenade."_ Xin still bowed his head into the Princess **"No, your majesty."**

" **The enemy in Alnus Hill is strong. From what I know, the best of our elite soldiers cannot even pass through the mountains that surrounds Alnus Hill. We don't know what is happening in Alnus, but the last time we have men on the hill, carriages made of steel destroyed 2 centuries worth of our cavalry."**

After Princess Pina's revelation of the situation of Alnus Hill, murmurs in the crowd began to circulate throughout the entire stadium. The silenced induced by Xin's amazing performance was finally broken but now, a slight trace of panic began to spread throughout the arena.

However, for Xin, a different thing is going on inside him. _"Hey, I think it was me along with my unit of two Type-90s who destroyed the one this girl is talking about."_

And back on Shanmen headquarters, who can see what is happening in the arena through the drone hovering above it and hear through Xin's audio device, the architect of that invasion 27 days ago, Colonel Ying Chi, laughed as he realized that as well.

Back in the arena, the red head woman then raised her hand, and then the murmurs stopped. **"As of today, the Empire to launch a full scale invasion into Alnus Hill and is recruiting men to join the war to liberate Alnus Hill once and for all. As of my father's decree, the Empire will be expanding its military manpower by 25%."**

" **Your highness, I am honored that you praised my skills, however, I am here to liberate a friend of mine. I am not aware that the Empire is at war, however, I would like to lend some of my capacities for the Empire, and in exchange of that, my friend will be free from debt and slavery."** Xin said while bowing his head down.

" **Warrior, raised your head up. I have recognized your capacity to fight, and under my capacity as the Princess of the Empire and leader of the Order of the Rose, I would like to have you as part of the Rose Orders' auxiliary unit. And, your friend shall be freed from debt and enslavement."** Princess Pina said to the blue haired man.

The Empire classifies its units into three major subdivisions – the Legion (or legionnaires), the Auxiliaries and the Numeri. The Legionnaires (different from Legion which is a unit of 10,000 individuals, which is about military organization) is a subdivision in the Empire's army which consist mainly of pure blooded humans. The Auxiliaries is another subdivision which is made up Empire's citizens but are non-human – however, they can also be used to refer human units from the colonies. A Numeri is a last major subdivision which is made up of either human or non-human units from Allied states or tributary states. This subdivision is usually used by the Empire when they describe the hierarchy of units in terms of social and racial divisions.

This subdivision is also used to determine a soldier's status among the military of the Empire, for example, a member of the Legionnaires earns more, can own land, has more access to supplies and are priority for the Empire's government when it comes to treatment. An auxiliary soldier are more commonly found in the frontiers and are more like to become border guards as well as garrisons in distant territories of the Empire and sometimes they don't even earn money, however, some of them are allowed to own land. Most of the Auxiliaries are considered to as reserves, however, many of them are also in active duty. The Auxiliaries also outnumbers the Legionnaires by 11:1 as the Empire's Legion numbers only at 82,000 while the Auxiliaries numbers at 900, Numeri however, are different. Numeri can be treated as a Legionnaires or an Auxiliaries, since the Numeri are not citizens of the Empire and instead are foreign armies employed by the Empire. They usually come from tributary and allied states. However, unlike an Auxiliaries or a Legionnaires, the Numeri doesn't earn annual salary from the Empire nor they are allowed to own land in the Empire, instead, they are rewarded to directly by the Empire.

The Rose Order is a fraternity of knights from noble clans, and consists mostly of female nobles and a few male nobles. The 5th Princess of the Empire, Princess Pina co Lada, is the head of the unit. This unit is small and has only one-half of a century of praetorian cavalry knights and 2 centuries of auxiliaries made up mostly of knights from the Empire, however, there are some units on the auxiliaries that are part of the reserves and most of them are men employed by the Princess to strengthen the Order of the Rose.

Xin then lowered his knees into the ground, clinched his fist and placed it in his chest. **"My lady, it is an honor for me to offer my services to you and the entire dominion."**

The crowd then cheered at Xin as he makes his oath of fealty to the Princess of the Empire. The Praetorian master, Preafectus aerarii Oederum Nerva was about to make an objection, however, the sight of twenty praetorian knights on the ground, along with the Princess seems to be interested on this man and the support the man is getting out from the crowd, the man was forced to accept his defeat.

After he swore an oath of fealty to the Princess, Xin then looked at the Praetorian master. He walked slowly and when he was about to reach the nobleman, the blue haired man kneeled in front of him. "Honorable Nerva, I would like to apologize to you Sir. I, as a humble servant of this nation would prefer to settle this conflict on the most peaceful way. I would like to have my friend and in exchange, I would like to help you in your ventures. In addition to that, I will not ask for the payment for all the wounds, and I'm sorry you lost 7 soldiers already."

The nobleman was shocked. This man who won and made it look easy, is here in front of him apologizing to him. And from the looks of Xin, the man was serious and sincere. And the way he said it, it was polite and respectful. To all, Xin's act is an honorable one, a mark of a sportsman. But for the praetorian master, Xin's act is shameful and a form of mockery, yet, he can feel Xin, and Xin's sincerity, courteousness and politeness won him over. In the end, the praetorian master gave up. After all, the Princess is looking at him.

"Young man, your friend is free." He said. And immediately, he turned his back away from him and slowly walked out of the arena, silent and defeated.

Xin then waved his hand and walked away from the arena as well. As he waived his hand, men and women of all status cheered on him, as men began to enter the arena to fetch the wounded and the dead away from the arena.

And so, Xin's battle in that arena was over – with him as the victor.

As he exits the arena, Nel immediately met the blue haired man with a big smile. "Congratulations Mario! I never knew you were such a good fighter, are you once a soldier?"

The blue haired man just smiled. "No, I am just a merchant from the south."

"I wonder about that." Out in the darkness of that space, which is only illuminated by the light from the arena and some ventilations in the higher floors, a silhouette of a man appeared in front of the two man.

It was a white haired man, with a scar on his left cheek. He was a taller than Xin and wields two gladius swords. As Xin began to see the man clearly, the man who had just spoke out of nowhere has quite an intimidating look, the face of a veteran warrior. "I myself, is a warrior. I had participated in many wars, and I have seen many methods of fighting. However, yours are quite different. You claim you are a merchant, but you look as shady as an assassin. You also have an agility on par with a robber and can use magic in an offensive manner. You wore the clothing of a peasant but your fight earlier are signs of a warrior who undergone the most extreme discipline and training and fuelled by passion of which I would not like to know what for. Every experienced warriors can see you directly, that you are no ordinary man – I say you are different, a genius perhaps."

"And also, you seem to have a different set of values. I was impressed by the way you defended a slave, and claimed you will risk your life for it. That is a very rare opinion for an Empire that has almost half of its population made up of slaves. The last time I heard that opinion, that man was stoned to death by the nobility."

Nel was shocked at the sight of the white haired man. He knows who the man is and he knows him very well. Nel was about to tell Xin something, but it seems that he cannot utter any words at all. However, Xin quickly placed his hand on his hips to where his gun, the QSZ-92, is. The white haired man immediately noticed Xin's alertness. Nonetheless, the man continued to move forward.

"Blue haired man, what's your name?" The white haired man asked.

"Mario, Den Mario." The blue haired man replied. "And who are you?"

"My name is Marcus Cornelius, the leader of the New Reformist Movement."

* * *

End of Chapter

Chapter 9 – The Chinese Gladiator

* * *

Hello again, this is OtakuPrince.

I don't have much to say here either.

I do want to ask though, is there a beta-reader out here. I have a feeling my work seems to be a bit awkward every time I read it.

Ok since I don't have much to say on my part, let's go with the review response section:

 **Juan Matteo:** Yes, revolution *ahem* liberation is coming. Yes you can add some characters as well, and that goes to everyone here. Just tell me how you want the character will become part of this story, his characteristics and his role in the general part of this story will be dominated by OCs after all. And the notion of cooperation with everyone on building this story is in a sense a very good idea for me.

 **T98Kombat:** That is still a bit far away. Going to the invasion part without knowledge of the world as a whole will lead to a disaster. If I create an environment where the Chinese invade and the locals accept their new invaders immediately, that would be very unrealistic. Whatever the conditions the Chinese can give, people, the majority, tends to flock to what they know, and avoid things they don't. And people, many of us, don't like change too. To kill a man is easy, to win his trust will be difficult.

 **Random Reader:** The rope dart, the bo staff and some weapons – yes the guns as well, and even smoke grenades and flashbangs – I want to extend the fight part, but I that would be too long, the same reason why I broke Chapter 8 into three chapters.

 **MadClawDragon:** Yeah, I can't help it but include toxic politics and an even more toxic social orders.

 **SnitchPogi12:** We are still around 28 days after attack on Beijing. The dragon attack on the elf village where Tuka lives will be in between the fourth month and the fifth. I am thinking of doing it on around Day 133 after attack on Beijing, now that you mention it. Rory will appear soon, after all, after this arc, we will jump to deployment stage.

 **FelipeCH98:** I know how important it is, the natural resources in Falmart. However, I have one problem, I only have one gate. It is quite a problem, because transferring resources from Falmart will be expensive since there is practically no infrastructure on the other side that can support industrial scale logistics and trade and slow because I only have one gate. Either I build another gate to add more accessibility, and put as many gates into the continent so as to shorten travel time or transfer many of my production facilities in Falmart and bring back processed components for reassembling in the mainland or somewhere in the world and finished products to sell it directly to the world market. Both choices are good and both are attainable but it will take years to do such a thing – I prefer to say it will be a project that will need a few generations before it's complete. By the way, thank you for the novel you have suggested to me, XCOM: Hades Contingency is very good and very well written, although I still haven't finished reading it. I am still halfway there.

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way. **So, if a beta reader happens to read this, I think I need help from a person very good in English. I have been writing stories for a few years already, but my grammar and in general my construction of the story is still bad.**

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


	10. Gears in Motion

"My name is Marcus Cornelius, the leader of the New Reformist Movement."

Nel was having a hard time to even open his mouth. He have heard of rumors and speculations about the man himself, but this is the first time the teenage boy had ever met the man himself. Xin, on the other hand, kept his hands on standby near his pocket, where his pistol is.

Afterall, Xin had left his steel knuckles on the arena. His only quick use weapon for now is the pistol.

The white haired man, seeing the kind of spectacle Xin has showed earlier, lowered his hand a bit, to where his dagger is currently lying. Seeing that intense blinding white light, followed by an explosion and a smoke cloud, and then the 15 praetorian knights, all wounded and injured, he has all the reasons to remain cautious at the short blue haired man in front of him.

"So, you are the leader of the Reformist… My name is Mario. Deng Mario." Xin said while looking cautiously at the man with his hands close to his belt.

"I see, it looks like you are very much aware of the existence of my movement. I'm honored." The white haired man brought his hand ever closer to his hips, where his fingers can already reach the handle of the sword. "However, the existence of the organization must be kept only to its members. Non-members who are aware of its existence shall be killed."

"Good thing for me then, I want to join your organization as well. I heard you hate the Empire. And so am I." Xin when noticing the man's hand almost on the handle of his dagger, brought his fingers ever closer to his pistol and slide his left foot backwards.

"Join the organization, you must be kidding. You swore an oath of fealty in front of the Princess herself. Who are you, are you a spy for the Empire?"

"A spy? Why don't you see it for yourself then?"

"Tell me boy, what are your intentions? You don't look like someone with reasonable intentions, or atleast as I see it."

"I hate slavery the most!"

The white haired man opened his eyes wide as he heard Xin's statement. Marcus looked at the man's blue eyes, and there, he saw the man's sincerity right from his eyes. He might be a short man, but his actions are full of tenacity. The white haired man then laughed.

"Hahaha! Indeed, you don't look like a man with a reasonable intentions. Rather, I say you have crazy thoughts running wild on your head, something that is a rare resource this land has." Marcus then starts to relax himself after hearing Xin's words. "What else? Tell me, why did you agree to become an auxiliaries serving her majesty?"

"I am curious."

The white haired looked extremely shock at Xin's answer. He was expecting him to give answers like spying on the other side but… "Curiosity you say?"

"Yes, I want to know how the Empire works. I am from the lowest levels of society, and I believe I know little on how the Empire itself moves. When the Princess asked me to join her, I realized that it would be a good way to know the Empire."

"And, I also want my men to work only for one master. If you are to work with the Princess, then you can't work with me, however…" Marcus was about to say something to the blue haired man when suddenly Xin made a move as he places his hand closer to his hips.

"Mr. Cornelius, I wish to join both. I want to work for the Princess and to you. Will you let me join?" Xin asked the man with his hands already on the handle of his pistol which is still strapped on his hips.

Seeing the blue haired man seems to be interested on joining his group while being a member of the auxiliaries, wanting someone like him to join the Reformist, Cornelius asked him a question. "Will you cooperate with me? I do need a pair of eyes and ears to watch every movements of the Imperial Army. While the army is busy dealing with the invaders of Alnus Hill, this would be a good time to learn about the relationships of the high ranking officials of the military."

"I am willing to provide you some assistance." The blue haired man stared intently on the Saderan man in front of him. "This is not serving two masters at the same time, this is about serving the country and its people."

For a few seconds, the white haired man was silenced by the man's answer. He looked at him a bit closer, and noticed his face doesn't resemble that of the regular citizen. His face, its looks quite alien in fact. His ideals are different – not just rare, but one of a kind. Judging from Xin's answer, the guy asked him another question?

"Who are you? Where are you from?"

Xin simply smiled and say "I am nothing more but a merchant."

"Looks like you have no intention of backing down. I see you want to do something. I do feel you are not from here but I see the Empire is not aware about your existence and neither am I. You are an enigma. But I feel you might become useful to my plans. Maybe it's not such a bad idea to have you working for me and at the same time monitor the movement of the army as part of the Princess' Rose Order."

Xin then stretched his hand out and offered it to the man in front of him. "So, what do you think?"

"What do you really want to do, tell me?" Marcus asked to Xin.

"I seek change, in the name of the motherland and its people! I don't like the Imperial government, but I like its people." Xin replied.

"I don't know what your real intentions are. I also don't know who you are." The white haired man then looked at the stunned boy beside Xin. "This boy knows the meeting place. Tomorrow, the organization will conduct a small gathering. I expect you will be there."

"Yes, I will be there." After Xin replied, a group of praetorian knights are approaching from the other end of the alleyway. Noticing the armed men closing in, the white haired man turned his back away from Xin and moved forward. Marcus never said anything to Xin or to Nel. The man just leapt out of the scene and left Xin and Nel behind.

As soon as the Marcus left, the praetorian knights arrived near the pillar where Xin and Nel are standing by. The knights remained cautious at the man as they approached him. An overall number of 4 knights, they then approached Xin slowly.

Xin noticing the knights has, himself, on the center of their attention, Xin looked at the four praetorian knights with a cautious demeanor. Upon looking on the knights, he noticed a fifth member on the group of soldiers. However, he wasn't wearing an armor. On closer inspection, it wasn't even a he, rather it's a she. As beams of sunlight piercing the alleyways of the arena revealed the complexion of this female acquaintance, he noticed a familiar face.

Soon the woman leapt away with all her might and went to the direction of the blue haired man. But before she can move close to Xin, a knight stopped her on her tracks, blocking her path. Seeing the knights blocking the woman's route to him, Xin immediately placed his hands on the pistol with one of his finger already in the area near the pistol's trigger.

"Mario"

The girl screamed with passion and glee as he saw the man in front of her. Hearing that familiar voice, Xin then realized it was Cassia, Nel's older sister. However, before she can do anything, the praetorian knight blocked her passage. "Man, the Great Nerva, recognizes your victory over then twenty knights. Therefore, as the victor of that match, the woman shall be returned to you and her family free of debt. In addition to that, the Great Nerva rewards you for the excellence you have shown in battle."

After the knight said that, a praetorian knight moved close to Xin and gave him a bag. Xin then removed the tie around the bag and inspected what is inside the bag. And inside the bag are gold coins. "Young warrior, the Great Nerva has decided to reward you a value of 500 Aureus, 25 Aureus each for every defeated praetorian knight. That is all."

One of the knight then opened the path for Cassia. Without wasting a single second, the woman ran straight to Xin and embraced him tightly. "Thank you Mario! Thank you!"

After the knights have given the reward money and Cassia back to Xin, the knights then looked away and turned their backs on the three young people.

In the end, Mario became an unofficial member off the reformists, and at the same time, a man serving the 5th Princess of the Empire. However, while Cassia was celebrating her new found freedom along with the blue haired vigilante whom she have met around 2 weeks ago, along with her brother, on the other side of the stadium, the red haired woman, along with a few of her most trusted advisors locked themselves inside a room.

It was Princess Pina co Lada and along with her are her most trusted senior knights of the Rose Order. Along with her is Praefectus ararii Oederum Nerva, the head of the military treasury for the city of Italica. On the table was a map.

On the map, a large scale version of the map of Alnus Hill along with Italica and some towns in between the city and sacred place. Alnus Hill, for the people of the Empire, holds religious significance and is treasured for that same reason. For the people of the Empire, and all sentient beings of this world, Alnus Hill is the place where their long dead ancestors crossed the worlds separated by unimaginable distance – it was the cradle of civilization for all of them.

Although why the gate's sacredness was forgotten, the essence of the site's significance is still remembered by the inhabitants of this world.

How important Alnus Hill is for them? For them, its religious significance is the same of that of Mecca for the Islamic religion and Jerusalem for both Judean and Christian religions. It's simply indescribable.

Back to the scene, Princess Pina was looking at the map very intently. In her side, a blond woman wearing pigtails was pointing out some places on the map outside the mountains that was covering Alnus Hill.

"According to mercenaries we sent to Alnus Hill, they reported back of seeing a very intense bright light emanating behind the mountains. Many of them even claimed that they saw smoke coming in from the hills itself, as if they are burning down our sacred sites."

Clinching his fist and forcing it down to the table, Praefectus ararii Oederum Nerva (the rank of Praefectus ararii is a rank given to military men and had the power to control the finances for the Empire intended for its armed forces) or better known in Italica as the Great Nerva looked at the map of Alnus Hill. "Exactly what do this aliens want? They invaded our most sacred site and now they're burning it down?"

Exactly as the mercenaries they sent to see Alnus Hill, at night, they saw the place shining in orange light - like fire, and on the day, they can see clouds of smoke rising over the land. It was as if a great forest fire has been lit on Alnus Hill and has been burning on, day in and day out. What the mercenaries had seen are true, but the causes are different.

And it wasn't forest fire at all.

The Chinese base on Alnus Hill has grown so much in the past 28 days since invasion. Recently, a coal-fired powerplant, with an output of 5 MW, has been installed on the base and has been blowing out smoke and steam for some time already. With thousands of light bulbs shining all at the same time, night in Alnus Hill is quite bright, and the sky above it is lit up with fluorescent orange light, making the sky glow bright.

But the Saderans are not aware of any of this.

And the Saderans has never seen or even made it close yet to humans defending the gate. And they also has no idea what the Chinese are up to on Alnus Hill, for everyone who comes close enough to the scared place, were killed on sight. Not knowing what they are, recently, many of the high ranking officials in the Imperial military calls them 'aliens'.

"So your highness, since you are here anyway, I want to say this to you, we should stop this aliens from desecrating our holy sites!"

Despite the overwhelming atheistic attitude the Empire's government has, many sectors of social hierarchy of the Empire are mostly religious. One of those sectors is the military, especially in the ranks of the auxiliaries and the equestrians.

Recently, the Empire has sent a notice to its military leaders about the incoming full scale invasion of Alnus Hill, involving 28 legions – a 280,000 strong army, to reclaim Alnus Hill. Knowing this, the fifth Princess, Princess Pina, looked intently in the map to see what they can do.

As a Princess, she knows about the recent defeats the Empire has suffered against this 'aliens'. So far, the Empire has sent four expeditions to reclaim Alnus Hill, all have failed and only a few witnesses left to tell the tale. And when they tell the tale, they can only talk about sorcery that has the power to destroy them easily. And none of them has even seen the enemy, let alone witnessed what they look like.

"They do know a few people who knows something about what they are. Those people are the survivors of the latest expedition through and beyond the gate – the same expedition that invaded Beijing around 28 days ago. They have a defined description of what they are, however, none of them can say they are exactly the same people who are now occupying the gate."

"All they know is that the living sentient beings on the other side looks like human, but has some very strange characteristics."

"I agree, but how?"

The grey haired man behind Princess Pina wondered as he had thought about Alnus Hill.

"By the way, I called you today Sir Nerva because the way I see our knights, they can't even hold a candle against a mere peasant, and for a peasant to singlehandedly beat them with not much effort alarms me. Is our Praetorian elites are this incompetent? If that is the case, no wonder we can't even come close in Alnus Hill."

"That was no peasant. Any military men can easily see him as a battle harden veteran, and that he had been to many battles. His discipline is superb and his ingenuity is admirable. I do hope someone like him will be part of our military, but I don't know who he is. There is a possibility that he might be also a spy, but to whom?" The military men defended his soldiers from the Princess' criticism. However, it was clear to all of them that the Princess has a point.

"Maybe to the aliens?" One of the few women serving the Rose Order said. "According to my father, he heard that the aliens bear power far greater than a dragon, to the point that none of our troops can even pass the mountains blocking Alnus Hill."

The room fell into silence as the woman told everyone inside that room what the blue haired man could be. A sudden realization hit their heads and judging from Xin's ability, it's very likely that he might be an alien afterall.

"So, your highness, we cannot dismiss this young lady's idea. Although it may be weird, that blue haired man might be an alien from the other world afterall, dressed in human skin. He might not be even a human to begin with!"

As Nerva talked to the Princess describing the identity of Xin, people around the Princess began to murmur about Xin. When Nerva was about to speak again to the Princess, the Princess raised her hand and said. "I have no say about the competence of our army, especially to the knights. Regarding to the issue of the man from earlier, this man Mario, I thought earlier that he could be an alien. His fighting style could be excellent, however, that can be attained from experience in fighting and through discipline. However, his face, even the worst and the most deformed human faces of citizens of this Empire don't have a complexion similar to his. I would even say his face is quite weird."

"So if you thought he might be an alien from Alnus Hill, then why haven't you ordered an execution on site?" Nerva said to the Princess. "If 20 knights are not enough, we have 1 legion of praetorians garrisoned inside this city. He might be powerful, but there is no way he can beat 10,000."

"If he can beat 20, then how about his comrades? How much more an army of 10,000, all is or even better soldiers than him from their side would be like then? I don't know what his intentions are, but judging from the stance the invaders had been maintaining, it is possible that they are watching us. Plus using a power of a legion against him is pointless. And if we kill one of them, we might receive some form of retaliation and I think, the Empire will be plunged on a war on the same scale with the Artic War or maybe even more." The Princess then placed her finger on the map and drew a circle with it.

"We don't know who they are, and I guess they don't know who we are either."

Everyone in the room looked at the Princess with awe as she responded Nerva's statement. Even Nerva took one step backward after hearing the Princess' argument about the man. "So you are inferring that if ever this man is an alien that he is here to learn what we are?"

"I hope that they are trying to learn to interact with us, but I also think he might be here to learn how our legions work. Well then let's teach him how brave our knights are, the common knowledge about our military. In return, we will try to extract as much knowledge about the aliens as much as we can."

"How sure are you that they don't know about us? What if they are just preparing for their invasion of the Empire and he is here to learn about the weakness of this city?"

"I also had thought about that already, however, I find it peculiar how conspicuous he is. If he is here to learn about the secrets of this city, he would not bother to fight in the arena today and instead he will try learn about city's defenses from the shadows. It's a dangerous gambit however, I thought about this. If it were the Emperor who witnessed this, or even my brothers and sisters, they would maybe even execute him on site once they developed the idea that he might be an alien."

"And you are keeping an alien without the Emperor's permission?"

For a moment, Princess Pina went silent. She might have a power in the Empire as an Imperial Princess, but his father is the supreme leader of the Empire's military forces and security affairs. Under the umbrella of security, every known espionage activities in and abroad are to be known by the Emperor himself. On legal terms, Princess Pina has little power on dictating this kind of affairs.

Nevertheless…

"His majesty, my father, is occupied in affairs concerning the formation and creation of the force for attacking Alnus Hill. I am not the right person to decide about this spy, but if the Empire requires my services, then I must fulfill my duties."

Dignified, the Princess stated her opinions into the Praefeectus ararii. The man in front of her, simply lowered his head, and looked back into the map.

"Your highness, so what's your plan?"

"For now, I will place him close to my ranks. I don't think he is aware that we are suspecting him, but I expect he will be careful not to blow his cover, if his an informant to the other side, then we must feed him with half-true information. We must also reveal to him an extent of the power of the Imperial army, but not the full capacity of our military force. In addition to that, we must also make him train our troops and make him teach our forces on his ways."

The Princess looked at the Praefectus ararii and added: "I will place that man as one of my personal guards from the auxiliaries."

"Place your friends close to you, but place your enemies closer." The Praefectus ararii laughed hard. "Your highness, looks like you are very well versed to the ways of our military."

"I had to!"

The Princess and the Praefectus ararii then looked at each other. With the Princess not giving up on her intentions, the military men finally made a compromise and raised his hand in the air. "Your will be done, your highness."

* * *

Earth

October 28, 2016

...

...

27 days after the attack on Beijing and 7 days to go before the US election…

The first month after the year's greatest tragedy – not just to China but to the rest of the world. With global casualties numbering 300,000 – on which two-thirds of it came from China and another one-third of it, the aftermath of the crisis.

The final direct death toll for the Beijing Crisis is 156,000. Out of the 2 million Chinese hospitalized, around 900,000 are still on medication. Many thousands of Chinese lost their lives on hospitals due to very serious injuries. However, the overall death toll for China is at 191,000. Those 34,000 lives lost was the indirect result of the Beijing Massacre.

Riots all over China lit the nation in flames. Dissent in Xinjiang and Tibet is at unusual highs, and mob violence claims hundreds of lives. One special case was the riot in Shandong, which caused a fire to break out in the city, killing 1,300 in the process. The main cause of the riots is its dissatisfaction to the security provided by the CCP and also the economic woes.

Speaking about economic woes, the world economy is still on the early recover phase. Despite the creation of the EU-China-US trade agreements and the Chinese Russian SEZs, the world economy is still not up to full shape. As a result, the politically frustrated citizens rebel and began conducting mass demonstration that usually ends up to violence with more or less 4000 a day deathtoll.

One of the worst hit nations is the Russian Federation. When China feels ill, the world sneezes. However, for Russia, a nation whose economy is ravaged by economic sanctions from the west, a turbulent China is something worrisome for the Russian leadership. The Russians has signed a deal with Beijing, but deals takes time to take effect.

Diversion through Nationalism.

Seeing an opportunity to boost up nationalistic desires all over the country, the Russian President Vadim Paten arranged an emergency meeting between the six members along with the states with observer's status.

And the venue was in Vladivostok.

…

…

…

On the first day of the conference, the Russian President announced India and Pakistan's full membership status. However, for observers, it was no surprise. With Russia's support over India and China over Pakistan, it was a matter of time before this two countries became members of the military, cultural and economic 'alliance'.

However, as big as this announcement is, this is just a part of a larger talk that will be made between China and the rest of the Shanghai Cooperation Organization.

"Mr. Paten, I think you have a very good reason to call an emergency meeting of the members of SCO. So tell me, what is it that your Excellency want?" President Xing said as he looked keenly unto the Russian President.

"You know Mr. Xing… But first…"

The Russian President looked at the Prime Minister of the Russian Federation and raised his hand into the air. Understanding what the Russian President said, the Prime Minister stood up.

"As request of the Russian Federation, we would like to keep this conversation only between the head of states of all member states and observer states. I hope all member states high level diplomats and other leaders of this organizations would consider."

The Chinese President then raised his hand and responded: "I agree with the request of the Russian President."

With Chinese and Russian head of states agreeing to make this conversation as top secret as possible, all other high level persons inside that room walked away. Even the translators walked away from the room. In the end the only thing that was left inside that room was the heads of states of member states and observer states.

For the sake of translations, a computer with an independent wirings and communication systems was left in the room to make the translation.

"Now let's continue." The Russian President look to the Chinese President. "Mr. Xing, as member of the Shanghai Cooperation Organization, I will make a formal request to you Mr. President. Allow the SCO to join in this war. In this war, the People's Republic of China will be the war leader, and all member states will send in their respective expeditionary forces."

"A proposal for a joint military invasion of Lansha?" The Chinese President focused his eyes into the Russian President. "I would accept…"

The Russian President immediately replied. "Then good, we will immediately send 5% of our military forces…"

Before the Russian President could finish his statement, the Chinese President raised his hands in front of the Russian President. "However, the People's Republic of China plans to have a full scale invasion of Lansha as an action of last resort. I would accept to have a coalition of all SCO members however, I would say there will be little to no actions conducted on our side. I would refuse then for it will be a waste of money."

Lansha is the name of the world given by the Chinese of the entire planet where the continent 'Falmart' exists.

Back into the story, Indian President smirked upon hearing the Chinese President's statement. The Indian President then took a piece of paper and showed it to the Chinese President. "I would have admired the benevolence eliminating from your words Mr. Xing." The Indian President said, sarcastically.

"But this paper contradicts to your statement. I would rather say it is – instead of benevolence, this paper tells me it's an act of belligerence." The Indian President let go of the paper and pushed it close to the Chinese President, who happens to be sitting close by.

"In just a space of one month, the People's Liberation Army had sent 100,000 troops on the other side and 2 out of 4 divisions are now ready for partial deployment with 50% strength. Although my sources failed to observe the level of infrastructure present on that world, according to our estimates, judging from the oil and supply deliveries, I can say, your army has enough fuel and supplies to run for two straight weeks without replenishment."

"We should not forget the PLAAF has already placed almost 150 manned aircraft and 350 unmanned aircraft on that world. In addition to that, although the numbers are vague and unclear, estimates for missile and rocket units should not be less than 1000 pieces. We also had noted the deployment of several motorized and tank brigades into the other world."

The paper the Indian President had presented into the Chinese President was a 41 page intelligence report, all containing Indian intelligence reports pertaining to the Chinese army movements and deployment into the other world.

The Chinese President, President Xing, kept his silence as he stared into the thick compilation of military intelligence about his army. Mixed emotions of awe, embarrassment and anger, present deep inside the Chinese President's heart and mind, stirred the mood of the leader of the second richest country of the world.

Just after the new SCO member had given the report, the Pakistani leader, also a new member of the SCO, broke the silence made by the Indian leader.

"Looks like my neighbor is interested in the special region." The Pakistani leader then turned his glance into the Chinese President. "If those scums appeared in Islamabad, we might even consider the nuclear option against this medieval army. So, the Chinese action is completely rational."

While the Pakistani leader was talking, the Russian leader stretched his arms into the papers. He then grabbed it and brought it close to his face. He then skimmed over the document.

"Indeed, it's quite a force. From the looks of this document, it looks like you or your generals' plans for a military solution." The Russian leader said.

"Mr. Xing, as part of the SCO, since China is at total war, and this bastards had indirectly crippled our economies and in turn had created civil unrest on our respective nations, I propose we organize a military coalition between the 8 member states." The Indian President said as he stared daggers on the Chinese President. "Russia, India, China, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, and Pakistan, if all 8 of us work together, not only can we build relationships through the means of fighting a common enemy, this will be one of the few opportunities we had to conduct war games."

The Chinese President looked at the cunning Indian President who is staring daggers at him. Benevolence and friendship does comes out from his mouth, but the intention is clear.

India, one of the future superpowers, wants to have their piece of the planet sized pie.

However, for the Chinese leader, the Indian leader's statement has a deeper and more important meaning behind it.

"I think, it's not a bad idea at all." The Chinese President smirked. "However, my plans are to end this conflict in as peaceful as 'possible'."

The Chinese President emphasized the word 'possible' as he speaks to the Indian President. "Mr. President, I have decided previously that China shall engage this internal threat on our ways and with minimum external interference."

" _Or so I think."_ The Chinese President massaged his chin as he looks at the Indian President in front of him. Later, he then looked at the Russian President sitting right beside him. From his point of view, the Russian President has remained silent. Usually, the Russian President would do something to stop this argument, but today…

President Paten is silently watching them.

" _Russia and India together wants me to open up a bit. Looks like I don't have a choice."_

The Chinese President then took a deep sigh and turned his eye back into the leaders of the two very powerful nations sitting along with China. "However, I will consider rethinking our Lansha strategy. A joint operation between all SCO members can be considered. But before any of this can take place, I would propose this recommendation the National People's Congress and the Politburo back in China."

Not expecting how easy the Chinese President folded his cards into the Indian President, all other members of the SCO was shocked, especially the Pakistani leader. The leader of Kazakhstan, also shocked, was about to raise his hand to catch the attention of the Chinese leader.

However, for the big man sitting between the Chinese and Indian leaders, the Russian President Vadim Paten keep his expression consistently poker faced. However…

Inside the skin of President Paten, joy was overfilling out from him. Afterall, the Russian President had very good relations with the Indians. He wants something out from this war, and the Indians also wants the same.

President Paten afterall is not just the President of the Russian Federation – he is also one of the few people in the world who knows 'The Committee'.

The Committee is a secret organization that was said to have been established a few years before the start of the Second World War. It was also said that many prominent and very important leaders of the major countries like Nazi Germany, the United Kingdom, the Soviet Union and even the United States are members of this organization. The organization was so secret that its name was only known by 11,000 human beings, even since the start of its foundation – and one of its founding members was said to be Adolf Hitler – the man that was back then the leader of Germany.

However, President Paten, along with President Xing are not members of The Committee.

According to President Paten's spy networks working inside the Inner 12 of the Committee, the Inner 12 has somehow lost trust on the Chinese President and some have even deemed him as a threat. He is not aware though if Xing knows about it or not.

The Inner 12 is the highest level of authority that exists inside the Committee. The Inner 12 is composed of 12 very powerful men, men whose wealth and power are great enough that if they wish so, they can 'erase' even a million men, women and child with little effort, influence that rules over the 7 billion souls – the 1% of 1%.

But Xing knows this very well. If the Inner 12 decides that China is an enemy, there is nothing he can do about it. He knows how powerful 'The Committee' is. That's why the wormhole and the other world that exists on the other side holds great strategic significance for Chinese President.

In the end, the conversation concerning the SCO member's goals and desires and President Xing interests clashed. President Xing continued on his stance, providing them with vague thoughts of his. His counterparts, the Indian President especially, also kept his stand, along with the Russian President of course.

The Russian President, also supports the Indian President, as if this was already a fixed agreement between Mr. Paten and Mr. Mody, the Indian President.

Three hours later, the meeting was finished with a very uncertain result. Although Mr. Xing had expressed his will to cooperate, he failed to make assurances to both the Russian and Indian Presidents that he will really cooperate. The Russian President, thinking that he might push the Chinese President on the edge, personally ending the meeting himself.

* * *

14:00 GMT +2

12:00 UTC

November 1, 2016

Large Hadron Collider

Geneva, Switzerland

...

"Sir, all necessary preparations ready."

A man, wearing a clean white lab coat, probably on his 30s, talked to a microphone.

He was talking to his superiors, people who he had never ever seen before.

And that microphone was connected to a speaker, located on a room somewhere on Earth.

And that man was the director of CERN, a member of the Committee of 300.

"Start Experiment No. 221." The director of CERN replied with a highly authoritative voice.

"Start Experiment No. 221…" the man on a lab coat, a scientist working for LHC then pressed a button on the control panel right in front of him. "Initiate!"

An intermittent alarm noise screamed throughout the entire facility. Workers and scientists alike went to their respective safety rooms. Senior scientists and engineers however stayed on their stations and watched the monitors, looking for any problems as the Large Hadron Collider began operation.

"Particle Accelerator running… Protons running at 1% speed of light."

An engineer said as he placed his eyes keenly to the monitor. As time pass by, the speed of the proton began to sour at a steady rate.

"Protons running at 43% speed of light."

"Protons running at 61% speed of light."

"Protons running at 84% speed of light."

The rate of the speed of proton then began to slow down as it starts to get close to the speed of light. It was still 30 seconds after starting the collider.

"Protons running at 91% speed of light."

"Protons running at 96% speed of light."

"Protons running at 98% speed of light."

As the protons inside the particle collider are starting to get really close to the speed of light, the man that seems to be the chief of the LHC, the same man who was talking to the microphone, then placed his face close to the microphone.

"Starting Electron Lifter!"

Around 11 km to the right of the command center of the Large Hadron Collider, a humming sound began to rise from the depths of the collider. A few hundred meters under the ground, electrons from giant cathode tubes stormed the collision points for the protons.

While that is happening, the protons are now flying around the collider at 99.1% the speed of light.

Then, 99.95%.

And then, a few nanoseconds later, the gravity detectors placed in the proton collision point began sending data to the command center as the energy created by the collision of protons triggered an event in the collision point.

The proton collision released so much energy that the other protons are simply crushed to almost the proton's Schwarzschild radius.

And so, a micro-black hole a few billion times smaller than a proton was born.

And since the angular momentum of the protons were conserved, which is by the way, at 99.95% the speed of light, the micro-black hole was rotating on its axis.

A rotating micro black hole.

Then another device flared out as the protons shrank to micro-black holes. A radioactive entity similar to that of the properties of the Hawking radiation was detected. However, it was just still nanoseconds after the birth of the black hole.

But…

Electrical currents caused by the electrons fired by the giant cathode tube named 'the Electron Lifter' flooded the black hole. As it reaches the black hole, the electromagnetic force exerted by the electrons interacted with the gigantic gravitational force of the black hole.

The electrons, orbiting the black hole at close to the speed of light, has been excited.

A massive electrical charge then shrouded the black hole.

Then…

…

…

The readings of the gravitational force exerted by the micro-black hole was maintained.

A second has passed.

A minute has passed.

Then a few more minutes.

The readings about the micro-black hole remains stable. It was supposed to explode due to its reaction to virtual particles, which causes the Hawking radiation.

This micro-black hole was supposed to live for just nanoseconds.

But the micro-black hole remained stable for some time.

The man wearing a lab coat, the one who was standing on the command center since the start of the experiment, possibly the leader of the experiment, then grabbed the microphone again as he look at the data coming out from the monitor.

"Micro black hole detected and stable." The scientist said on the microphone.

A rotating micro-black hole made up of protons collapsed into its Schwarzschild radius, around 900 Planck length in diameter was made by the Large Hadron Collider. The black hole itself is very small that even the smallest sub-atomic particles like photons and neutrinos look gigantic in comparison. The black hole is made up of around 8,000 protons smashed in a very small space at 99.9999999991% the speed of light at 6.5 TeV.

The Schwarzschild radius is the required radius of any material inorder for that said material to collapse into an object of infinite density – a black hole.

Although the LHC can spontaneously collide billions of protons at once, the scientists at CERN only used less than 100,000 protons. Out of those 100,000, only 8000 where created. The rest of the protons passed their angular momentum to the black hole, making the black hole rotate – thus creating a rotating micro black hole.

However, this black hole doesn't have an event horizon. Instead, it has what scientist calls a naked singularity. Naked singularities are gravitational singularities without an event horizon. A black hole's event horizon is a place, a boundary in space time where gravity is strong enough that nothing in nature can escape from it and anything and anyplace pass the event horizon, including the singularity, cannot be observed by an outside observer. A naked singularity however is an intense gravitational well but due to the absence of the event horizon, the singularity can be observed by an outside observer.

"Phase 1 of S-Program complete!" The director of CERN reported in the microphone as the black hole remains active and stable for five minutes.

And so, humanity has made one step forward in the realm in high energy physics.

Humanity has gained the ability to control a micro black hole.

* * *

-End of Chapter-

Chapter X – Gears in Motion

* * *

Hello again, this is OtakuPrince.

Sorry for the very late update.

I've been very busy lately. Back on late May and the first half of June, I was finalizing all I need to finish my contract. And then when I was finish with my contract, I have been playing games day in and day out. And now, I'm back to school again. So yes… that was one hell of a hectic time.

The story is now moving in very erratic directions. Hehehe… I kind of like it.

I do feel this chapter is a bit boring though.

I do want to ask though, is there a beta-reader out here. I have a feeling my work seems to be a bit awkward every time I read it.

Ok since I don't have much to say on my part, let's go with the review response section:

 **Random Reader:** I will be easy for Princess Pina to make Xin train her troops. :D Afterall, both of them wants to come as close to each other as possible. Also, for the propaganda matters, I think I might need to go the long way around – through indoctrination. How I will do it, I have little ideas about it. For longer chapters, I will only post long chapters when I think it's necessary. I can't say how long the next chapter is since next chapter will dig deeper into the secrets of the world.

 **Nacho141:** There are two ways to wage psychological warfare. One is for weak minded and exhausted populace where a little crisis a few weeks long is required. Second is for the strong minded populace where generations' long demoralization is required. Speaking about the crisis, I can see plenty of ways to sink the whole Empire into a sea of fire – even without the Chinese bombing a single house.

 **SnitchPogi:** I was kind of thinking of making the last chapter with COD theme. So yeah that happened.

 **Juan Matteo:** About the two characters you just gave me, I think I will use Gen. Davis as the head of the Project Anemideus by an American Agency called Defense Advanced Research Projects Agency or DARPA for short.

 **Blazblade:** I have a massive world where the world's prying eyes are close to non-existent. Testing the most advanced weaponry in the Chinese arsenal will surely be part of it. A story about pilots? Hmmm, I haven't thought about that. I try to think about it.

 **Malayknight:** Yes and no. Yes because I need some form of crisis to change the way the world thinks. No because, unlike the Bolshevik revolution, this one will be fast and a little bit more peaceful than the true communist revolution. Like I said before, I already have plan for Princess Pina for the future, so I need her. For Countess Miyu, the new nation needs natives to govern it so I will let her live too. Plus Italica will be the center of it all.

 **NightmareWolf88:** I love Sabaton you know… And I thought Resist and Bite does fit into that chapter.

 **JuniorVB:** Yes, it's a new universe… Or should I call it, a different worldline.

 **Random Reader:** There are also kids who were kidnapped by the Saderans. One of them was in fact the grandson of General Dung, the Vice Chairman of the Central Military Commission and the head of the PLAAF. I already have plans for it. Imagine when the General learns about the fate of his grandson and one of his remaining families left on this Earth – imagine what he will do. I'm sure he will not agree to a peaceful solution.

 **king Quinn The Last Heir and MadClawDragon** : Thanks for reading the story, and sorry for the very late update.

 **FelipeCH98** : Since I have spoken about a crisis, how about I use some nasty diseases in the other world. :D

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way. **So, if a beta reader happens to read this, I think I need help from a person very good in English. I have been writing stories for a few years already, but my grammar and in general my construction of the story is still bad.**

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


	11. The Trojan Horse

**Sequence 0: The Story so far:**

On October 1, 2016, on National Day, around 16:00 GMT+8, a physical anomaly known as the 'Gate' opened in Beiwei Rd. (less than 2 km away from the forbidden city and the Great Hall of the People) where an unknown army invaded Beijing, the capital of the People's Republic of China. Around 30 minutes into the invasion, the People's Liberation Army had started its operations with General Wang Qi as the overall commander and Colonel Ying as the on-scene commander. However, with almost 25 million people inside Beijing back then, and the ill preparedness of the PLA, it took the PLA to deploy and mobilize for 40 minutes and another 40 minutes before the vanguard of the PLA arrived on the scene.

While the army was mobilizing itself, only the police and some volunteers were left to defend Beijing. The leader of the defense force was First Lt. Wang Xin, a Spy as well as a member of the Special Forces and Sergeant Chang Lei, a member of the Special Forces, who just happened to be on sight when it happened. Serving as bait, the two of them managed to hold the invasion force near the Temple of Heaven for almost an hour straight. After that, the PLA reinforcements arrived in the scene and ended the Battle of Beijing.

Sometime during the invasion of the unknown army, the Chinese President made a declaration of total war against the unknown army. Shortly after, the Chinese Vice President who happened to be on route to the United States, in short notice negotiated with the US President and then went to the United Nations to pass a resolution to make the People's Republic of China the sole administrator of anything beyond the portal, which was passed by the UN Security Council.

The Chinese lost 120,000 lives with wounded 2 million and 122 people still missing, with 30 of them below the age of 12.

Two days after the invasion, President Xing sent an expeditionary force to Lansha (the Chinese name of Falmart) with General Wang Qi as its Commander-in-Chief and Colonel Ying Chi and Major Wang Xin as its on-scene commanders. Called Operation Red Arrow, an expedition of 50 men were sent to the other side of the gate. After the vanguard units arrived on the other side of the gate, Xin and his vanguard unit had immediately encountered the enemy with minimal resistance.

A week after the invasion, the global economy deteriorated, which was followed by a global wide civil unrest. The worst civil unrest was located in the US, in Europe, in Russia and in China. However, China is the least impacted country in term of economic out of these four regions and so far, China has managed to produce goods for the global trade – rather the civil unrest in China was caused by the dissatisfaction of the Chinese people on the PLA's failure to respond quickly to the invasion of October 1. Aside from China, the rest of the world's economy was in turmoil and so, nations like Russia made an agreement to open a Special Economic Zone on Vladivostok, Sakhalin and Khabarovsk along with China. In exchange, China will have manufacturing rights to produce many (but not all) of Russia's top of the line weaponry and space technology and access to resources in the Special Economic Zone.

However, while the world was in turmoil, the Chinese had successfully tested the Mozi quantum satellite and the first wireless quantum satellite communications in the history of man. The importance of this success was that the Chinese has now the capability of an almost impenetrable and possible a faster than light communication method.

Back in the Falmart, the Chinese sent Major Wang Xin to study the other world's culture and military methods. Under the name of Deng Mario, he infiltrated the city of Italica (Wudang). He then became incorporated with a local named Nel and his sister Cassia. However, due to some circumstances, Xin was dragged into a local conflict where he was forced to fight the knights of the city. However, he managed to beat all 20 of them. The Fifth Princess of the Empire, Princess Pina co Lada then noticed him, where she offered him to serve her order and train her soldiers how to fight.

Xin, who happens to receive an order to infiltrate the army and the opposition group in the city of Italica, accepts the Princess' offer. In addition, like what his order has said, he joined the Reformist movement.

Back to Earth, on October 28, Russia held an emergency conference between SCO member and observer states. Here, the Russian President formally declared India and Pakistan as full members of the Shanghai Cooperation Pact. However, this was not the real reason Russia called up this emergency meeting. The real intent of the meeting was to force China to give Russia and India access to join the war. For Russia, they think it was an excellent way to divert the attention of its angry masses away from the economic problem and into the perpetrators of the problem. It was also the same for India; however, India wants to use this situation to exert political pressure to China to push their own agenda into the table.

Then lastly, just 3 days after the BRICS meeting in Vladivostok was held, CERN has managed to create an artificial rotating micro black hole in a laboratory. They also managed to sustain its stability for minutes. This event was one of the largest achievements of humankind were man now has the ability to produce nature's most powerful object.

However, this is just the start...

* * *

 **Sequence 0.1 – CERN's black hole**

14:00 GMT +2

12:00 UTC

November 1, 2016

CERN Headquarters

Geneva, Switzerland

45 meters under the Earth and around a kilometer away from the Large Hadron Collider facility lies what seems to be a bunker. Located in Geneva and facing the French border, this bunker, known by many scientist in the facility as 'The Staff Room' is a room only for VIPs.

Actually, only four people in all of CERN has access to this 'Staff Room' (among them is a janitor) and only three among the hundreds of scientists working in the facility knows what the bunker is for. The three people who has knowledge of the purpose of this facility is the Chief Scientist Roger Schultz – the head scientists, Felix Luria, the supervisor of the facility and also the head scientist for many projects done by CERN in connection with the Council of 300, and Daniel de Cupia the head of CERN.

"At last, we finally manage to finish the first step of creating the rotating black hole." Chief Scientist Schultz said.

"I agree. We have managed to push the borders of science and now, we are one step closer to completing the S-Program." Daniel Cruz, the head of CERN said, as he looks on the data arriving from the instruments connected directly to the Large Hadron Collider.

"If it wasn't because of the Y2K Bug, we could have finished this step way back in 2001." The CERN supervisor said as he scratches his head.

"Don't remind me on that barbaric act that happened 17 years ago."

The Y2K Bug and the December 31, 1999 incident.

Back in 1998, an unknown hacker had managed to infiltrate all major servers of the world. No one really knows who he is. All they know was that a highly advanced and complex computer virus known as K2 virus had infected many servers, both military and civilian, all over the world. The virus had managed to save many computers and servers from all over the world from the Y2K bug. However, there are some servers in the world that was attacked by this virus. One of those servers that was damaged beyond repair back then where the ones owned by CERN.

It was as if the virus that resolved the Y2K Bug was also directed to attack computers that were only known by half a thousand human beings.

The virus was so well made that after it attacked some servers and saved others, not even a single bit was left about the virus. What remained were the effects the virus has made on computer systems, where alterations had been seen in all processing chips on all computers present on the time. The construction of the virus was so well made that it was able to make computers all over the world capable of solving the Y2K problem – all at once. At the same time, many servers owned by CERN and many other the virus attacked institutions, as if it was instructed to do so – to be precise, it was like a surgical strike. No anti-virus software could even stop the virus, and it was as if all known virus countermeasures of the time were useless against it.

The Y2K bug, also known as the Year 2000 Bug or the Millennium Bug, was a problem in the coding of computer systems. The cause of the problem was that, until the 1990s, many computer programs were designed to abbreviate four-digit years as two digits in order to save memory space. As a result, computers can recognized "98" as "1998" and "99" as "1999", however, it cannot recognize "00" as "2000" and rather it would recognized it as "1900". If the Y2K was to take place, all computer systems around the world would go haywire and will crash, destroying all data that exists back then and plunge humanity back to pre-computer age.

Nonetheless, the Y2K disaster really did happened, however, most of the damages where centered only on mainframes belonging to high-level institutions. One of them was CERN. In fact, almost all mainframe belonging to organizations under the Organization had experienced malfunction. Many data were wiped out. Others were found on other computers.

That single incident, that one incident alone, was a major turning point in human history.

And also, as matter of fact, the virus is still present on all of the world's computers, lying dormant inside all of the world's computer. And for the last 16 years, no one in the world has ever manage to even analyze the virus.

It was also rumored that the anti-bug that was supposed to stop the Y2K disaster did saved all computers necessary for the survival of humanity and computers that has nothing to do with the Organization and other organizations of the same nature had their computers destroyed.

"I know that that goddamn virus destroyed many of our infrastructure to the point that it took us 16 years to rebuild the entire facility necessary to create this collider's ultimate goal. Not only that, but it also deleted all the date we have compiled for the last 30 years." The Chief Scientist then turned his eyes back into the paper and looked at the chart that contains data about the naked singularity that has manifested in the black hole. "Anyway, let's forget it. We now have created an artificial black hole. If my theory is right, the Chinese are also planning to produce a black hole."

"We have the advantage on creating the first stable micro-black hole. Has any of our superiors know about this already?" The Chief Supervisor Felix Luria looked at the long table and walk away from the other two.

"I will inform them in the earliest time possible." The head of CERN said. "And for the two of you, be careful with who you talk to, it – maybe, that they will know that we had already succeeded on creating the first black hole."

"If you mean them, then don't worry, I will never inform them." The chief supervisor of CERN said. However, the Chief Scientist remained silent since his busy reading the data. The three of them silently stayed in the bunker. The head of CERN was watching the other two, the scientist and the supervisor as they do their reports silently. After the other two of them finished their report, written on an A4 sized bond paper, they then gave the report to the head of CERN, who then places the document in a piece of folder and then disappear from the room.

* * *

 **Sequence 1 – Shadows in the Dark**

 **Part 1**

08:00 UTC

November 1, 2016

Specific Location Unknown

United States of America

Somewhere in the vast country of the United States of America, hidden from the prying eyes of the world, buried deep in the Earth is one of the many secret bases of this very powerful country. It is only known with the name made up of numbers. Only a few maps have coordinates of this very secret place. The level of secrecy this base has is so high that it makes Area 51 looks like a public place.

It's a bunker made for the highest levels of the United States' government and the other people to convene. The recent action between Russia, China and the SCO states has rung alarm bells all over the world.

Spies working for the United States managed to have an audio copy of the conference held between SCO members in Vladivostok. There, the CIA has managed to acquire intel on the talks, which was then submitted into the higher ups of the government.

There they discovered the Chinese intentions and the plans Russia has for the SCO. Although much of the talk was about the involvement of SCO members into the new world, the convention has potentials for creating an opportunity for SCO members to have a piece of the new world. The results of the convention were otherwise unexpected and inconceivable to begin with.

This secret underground base resembles that of a command center. In fact, it almost resembles the Pentagon in terms of arrangement. It is almost like a replica. However, this base is nowhere near Washington D.C.

Inside this command center, lies on what looks like a conference hall. This conference hall also resembles that of the conference hall that lies under the White House, but way bigger.

Glowing bluish lights lighted the conference hall dim. Near this dim bluish fluorescent light are pictures of the past Presidents of the United States of America. On the end of the conference hall is a large holographic projection of the globe complete with what looks like spacecraft orbits encircling the entire planet.

Near to that massive globe is the President of the United States of America sitting right in front of a whole cast of people. This people are all-powerful and hold great prestige among all nations of the world. On that very long table are Generals, Diplomats, Businessman and very influential people sitting side by side.

"Mr. President, looks like Paten is very active recently. Then, in addition to that, China seems to be up to something. Tell me Mr. President, how are you going to act with them?" A man, sitting on the chair labelled 'No.12', who seems to be from the business elite, asks the leader of the free world. "Mr. President shouldn't be this the right time to act on the situation for us to tighten our hold on this people?" he added.

"Hey Mr. 12 – please do not jump in to conflict just yet. As from the intelligence we have gathered, this is nothing more but a mere land grabbing by the Russians and the Chinese. If we pressure them right now, I think they would they would just expedite there plans of creating a close cooperative system that will suit this two nations." The man sitting on the chair labelled 'No. 17', crossed his arms and made a sigh. "If we ever make any harsh actions right now, it may push those two nations and countries close to them to form an organization that will closely resemble that of a confederation."

"No. 17 is correct." The man sitting on the other end of the table facing the President of the United States replied. "I have never thought of the possibility of these two countries opening a Special Economic Zone. Nevertheless, these invaders had accelerated 'their' plans very well. In any case, looks like we would have to expedite our plan as well."

As the man on the end of the table spoke, everyone on that hall looked at him, even the President. It was a young looking man, possible on his 30s. In addition to that, he is also wearing a mask. The only part of his body that was exposed for everyone to see is his neck, which shows pure white skin with patches of black on it. However, despite that, his presence is highly powerful. With just that sentence uttered from his mouth, he caught the attention of many powerful men, as if they cower in his presence alone. It was the man the most powerful personalities of the United States of America only knows as 'The Minister'.

"Mr. Maba, may I introduce you to Unit 1." The Minister said.

Then, out of nowhere, all computing devices from cellphones to calculators has been overtaken showing a padlock signs displaying on their screens. Soon, a silhouette of a woman appeared before them as she stood standing on the table.

"My name is Unit 1, also known as Zero One. Nice to meet you everyone." A red haired woman greeted the stunned guests of that secret room. Her face along with her hair all shows characteristics of an Irish woman. She was also wearing a laboratory uniform, in addition to her features.

"I'm sorry that I looked at all of your devices. I prefer to keep myself hidden until the Minister agrees to formally release me." The holographic projection of a woman known as Unit 1 playfully smiled at her audience as small holographic boxes appeared around here.

"It's fine Zero One. I did say we need to expedite our plans before the other organizations can capitalize on this turn of events." The man sitting on the end of the table said to the holographic projection. "From now on, you will work with them. And don't forget to formally introduce yourself to them."

"Yes, Minister." The red headed holographic projection of a woman replied to the man sitting on the other end of the table. She then made a bowing gesture and said, "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, I am Zero One, the first complete digital copy of the human brain. I am also the first self-learning artificial general intelligence."

After that, all computing devices opened on their own, this time without the padlock logo. Soon, a download bar appeared on their phones, and with that, a dialog box opened and downloaded some kind of program. After it reach 100%, their cellphones restarted. A few moments later, it opened up again, this time with Zero One planted on their cellphones.

"Exactly what are going to use this for? Can we use this for intelligence and the military?" the American President asked.

"Zero One? She can do what the human brain could – at the speed of light. A human brain can work only at a speed around 200 km per hour. If a human being can do it, Zero One can do it too." The man they called the 'Minister' smiled to the President of the United States as he replied to his inquiry. "Don't worry Mr. Maba, you can leave the operations of Zero One to the organization. Continue on your tasks. I only called you gentlemen today to introduce Zero One, our superweapon."

"My processing capacity is around the same as that of a normal human power – but my speed is that of the speed of light. I can analyze data and formulate a logical conclusion based on humanlike thought process minus the brain disadvantages." Zero One said as she brags about her abilities to the people inside the conference hall.

After the Minister talked about her capacity to his audience, Zero One immediately added some information describing her capabilities. The Minister in response simply made a nod after Zero One finished her describing her abilities.

The audience on the other hand remained watching the artificial general intelligence 'Zero One' with their mouths open while making some unsettling body language like adjusting their ties, moving their legs and feet under the table and playing with their fingers.

Of course, Zero One managed to notice this uneasiness within her audience.

"There is nothing to fear about me. After all, I serve the interests of the organization. I am not a threatening being to anyone, unless…" Zero One smirked at the people around her.

After that, the man they call the Minister raised his hand with his palm wide open, as if he tells Zero One to stop. Within an instant, Zero One followed the Minister's order without talking back.

"She has some personality by the way. I do warn everyone here though. Her personality is that of cold dry ice."

"So then Sir Minister, what should we do now?" Immediately after the Minister spoke about Zero One' personality, a man spoke out. He was sitting on the opposite side of the table facing the Minister. It was the President of the United States of America.

"About the Chinese concessions and allowing the Russians to enjoy some sort of freedom? Indeed, it is something we need to do in order to give them something they need to do." The Minister replied.

"And also Sir Minister, about that new world the Chinese had stumbled upon, should we also intervene on that?" The President asks again.

"Oh, that new world they call Lansha? Let them have it. Like I said, let them get their hands busy. There are plenty of things that are more important than that magical world and needs more of our attention. Moreover, I don't want anyone intervening on our operation."

"Project A?" The man sitting two sits to the right of the Minister spoke right after. "Minister, this is quite amusing. To think we can now accelerate with our plans thanks to that portal and the Chinese doing something except sticking their noses on our business. At least I am thankful to them – finally we can now move to step three."

The old man laughed hard. It was then followed by a smirk coming from the Minister himself. "Frederick, this is just the start. Now that the power to make black holes coupled with the existence of Zero One, we are now getting closer to the fated day."

The old man who was sitting two sits to the right of the Minister is the former Secretary of State of the United States of America – Alfred Frederick Lange. He is also known in the shadowy section of politics as 'The Fox of the West'.

"May our dreams become reality." The Minister spoke while listening to the laughter of the old man.

* * *

 **Part 2**

06:00 UTC

14:00 GMT +8

November 14, 2016

Somewhere in the Gobi Desert

Six weeks have already passed since that infamous invasion of Beijing. The city is still trying to recover from the damages inflicted during and after that short skirmish in Beijing that took 2 million Chinese lives.

However, a few hundred kilometers west of Beijing, somewhere in the Gobi Desert, stands the 129th High Security Detention Facility manned by the People's Liberation Army Strategic Defense Force. This facility was intended for interrogation and detention site for 'high security threat' individuals.

But after the invasion of Beijing, this detention center now serves as a high security prison for the Prisoners of War. Here around 938 individuals from the other world are detained. In addition to that, this place has also become a research center with the objective to learn things about the individuals from the other world.

"Dr. Xia! What do you think?"

The man in a lab coat, Dr. Tang, gave a piece of paper to Dr. Xia. The paper was filled with graphs with four colors along with some details about it. On that piece of paper, one can immediately see four letter written along with colors that looks like a legend for the graph.

These letters are A, C, G, and T.

Adenine

Cytosine

Guanine

Thymine

The four letters above are the building blocks of the Deoxyribonucleic Acid or DNA.

In addition, on top of the graph, is the title of the research, which is "The Difference of Earth Human DNA and Lanshan Humanoid DNA and the effects of Earth's Biological and Ecological Environment o Lanshan Humans."

"It really is amazing. They are practically humans, but there DNA are 2% different compared to ours. However…" Dr. Xia scratches her head as she continued to analyze on the graph. Beside her is the Deputy Commander of the Beijing Strategic Defense Force, Major Shie Meng.

A moment ago, they are talking about the effectiveness of chemical weapons on their prisoners. Yes, the People Liberation Army, in collaboration of the Ministry of Health, The Ministry of Science and Technology and the China Food and Drug Administration are experimenting on their prisoners of war on how the Lanshan (Falmartian) Humans are affected by chemical warfare.

Dr. Xia is the head of Research Team 4. Research Team 4 is a research unit in-charge of anatomical and cellular analysis of the humanoids captured from the Battle of Beijing. Dr. Tang on the other hand is the research head of Research Team 5. Research Team 5 is also a research unit who are in-charge of genetics research and DNA analysis.

"However what, Dr. Xia?" Major Meng asked.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Their DNA shows that they are Czechs and Slovaks. In addition to that, from their mitochondrial DNA, they have once a 100% human DNA from around 104 generations ago. That's 100 B.C. to 75 B.C." Dr. Xia explained.

"So you're telling me they are not human beings? However, they look like us, and as you said, they are humans!" Dr. Tang said with a confused look on his. That confused look was also shared with the Major.

"Anatomically, they are humans. Their organ systems and their functions, even their brain, they are humans. Even down to their cell biology, they are still humans. However, this DNA, I do not know what to say. Their DNAs still have many of the indicators that can make them humans but their genetic makeup is more closely related to a… pig." Dr. Xia said.

"A pig? How is that possible? How could they be human if their genetics suggest otherwise." Major Meng asked as she ponders on what Dr. Xia just said.

"However, Dr. Xia, that is just one part of the mystery. Another mystery we have here is that how their genes can mutate that fast. 105 generations is not enough to alter a biological entity like us human beings that fast." Dr. Tang asked.

"Unless it can. Do we have the DNA makeup of the other races we have as prisoners of war?" Dr. Xia asked.

"We only have the elven DNA. We haven't yet finished cataloging and analyzing the DNA of other races like those horned humanoids and half animal humanoids."

Dr. Xia then opened the next page of the report. There was the DNA analyzes of the elven DNA. "I thought the idea that these elves have a similar anatomical and cellular structures to humans are amazing. Looks like genetically we are also more similar to them than Lanshan humans."

"What do you mean?" Major Meng asked.

"They are 99.86% similar to them. That is even closer to the similarity genetically to the nearest biological entity alive here on earth, the bonobos with 99.6%. In fact, this genetic similarity is almost human. You and I and every humans who have ever lived here on earth are 99.9% similar genetically."

"So, we can say we are related to this elves too? That they are humans in some sense?" The Major asked while still confused as she listens with the head of the research team.

However, Dr. Xia went on the report that was given to her. She then asked Dr. Tang about the other report. "Is the analysis if Incident No. 16 ready?"

Responding to Dr. Xia's question, Dr. Tang immediately stretched his arm into the briefcase that was standing beside Dr. Tang's right leg. He then lifted the briefcase and opened it, revealing two folders, each with a single word written in Mandarin saying "Confidential".

Dr. Xia immediately picked up the two folders. She then asked "What are there two folders?"

"Under the direct order of General Dong, he ordered our facility to analyze another subject called Incident No. 18. He also instructed me to spread this document to the Strategic Defense Branch. It seems that the higher ups are planning of conducting a large scale operation on the other world sometime before the end of the year." Dr. Tang said.

"Incident No. 18?" Dr. Xia opens the document, only to find a picture of from a security camera where a chair levitated up. Along with it were some documents. Dr. Xia soon returned the documents into the folder. "Looks like it still needs some investigation regarding to this matter at hand."

Dr. Xia soon closed the folder containing details about Incident No. 18. She then returned it to the briefcase. She immediately picked up the next folder containing the reports regarding Incident No. 16.

"Major Meng, this is the finished report of Incident No. 16. So far, this report is top secret and contains highly classified information. Under the direct order of Chairman Xing, we would like you to make an assessment of this report."

Major Meng immediately took the folder out from Dr. Xia's hands. She then removed the seal and opened the folder. She then took the first paper out and brought it near to her face.

"This is an autopsy report!" Major Meng said as she skimmed right through the document.

"Exactly. This is an autopsy report of one of the Lanshans who managed to acquire the common colds. One of them, during the invasion of Beijing, has managed to get infected with common colds. However, it seems that they don't have any resistance to it." Dr. Tang explained to Major Meng the circumstances of Incident No. 16.

"We managed to observe the entire ordeal. At first, during a blood test, we have confirmed the presence of a variant of a human rhinovirus, the one responsible for common colds. On the first two weeks, he only suffered common colds symptoms, but on the last 5 days of the subject's life, the infection became worse. During the autopsy, we have found out that his lungs was full of mucus. We therefore concluded that the death of Subject No. 16 is by asphyxiation." Dr. Tang added.

Listening to Dr. Tang explaining Incident No. 16, Major Meng faced changed. It was the look of someone who is very serious. This time, even though she is a female, her voice became deep, almost masculine. She asked "Was there any test confirming the results of Incident No. 16?"

"It has on two other independent subjects, one was tested through means of aerosol and one more by using contaminated utensil used formally by Subject 16 and both of them died within 19 days. We also tested the viruses on rats, pigs and goats from Lansha and from Earth. So far, the rat from Earth died within a space of 1 week while both the goats and the pigs are still alive."

For a moment, Major Meng massaged her chin while reading the summary of the reports regarding Incident No. 16. Then she asked again, "How potent this virus to us humans?"

*I say, for now, is still uncertain. However we are already developing some antibodies and vaccines for this virus both to us and them."

"Ok, that's all I need to hear. Incident No. 16, under the authority of the PLA Strategic Defense now takes all the data of Incident No. 16 along with the samples. That's all."

Major Meng immediately returned the Summary report back into the briefcase. She then closed it and took the briefcase with her. "Dr. Tang and Dr. Xia, prepare yourselves, we are going to Beijing for a conference with the military high command."

"Yes Ma'am!" The two doctors responded to the Major with a salute while watching the Major prepare herself to leave. The two doctors then also began preparations to depart from the facility.

* * *

 **Part 3**

20:00 UTC

04:00 GMT+8

November 15, 2016

Shahenzhen, China

15 miles north of the walls of Beiping, the 10 meter walls of that houses the Gate of Lansha, lies the now expanded Shahenzhen Military Complex.

Shahenzhen Military Complex: Previously known as Shahenzhen Military Airbase, it is one of China's military airbases located north of Beijing, under the Beijing Military District. After the invasion of the Lanshans on China, the airbase was transformed into one of China's largest airbases and the villages surrounding the airbase were transformed into research facilities. Construction of new facilities buzzed around the airbase as new buildings are created day after day – hour after hour. The airbase was manned by more than 75,000 troops with more than 3000 pieces of armed vehicles including armor, artillery and rocket armed vehicles and 150 pieces of aircraft. In fact, the facility was more than a fortress than an airbase.

A few hundred meters away from the airbase, a new building has just finished construction. The building occupies 1.5 acres of land. The building's name is Building No. 107.

Just 50 meters away from the building, two military helicopters landed on a helicopter landing site. As soon as the helicopter landed, military personnel rushed into the helicopters and surrounded the helicopter.

As soon as the helicopter landed on the ground, the cargo bay of the Mi-28 Helicopter opened. After the hatch made contact into the ground, the personnel from inside the helicopter immediately brought the cargoes of the aircraft into the newly donned building. Following them were Dr. Xia and Major Meng.

"Be careful with those cargoes. Those cargoes are biohazards. We cannot risk contamination here." Major Meng instructed of one her personnel as they pushed the trolley full of what looks like caskets into Building 107.

As the personnel already inside the Mi-28 Helicopter immediately transported the cargoes of the rotorcraft into the newly built building, more workers from the facility rushed into the aid of the helicopter personnel.

This cargoes, mostly consists of the preserved remains of the soldiers that once invaded the city of Beijing, were from the Chinese Research Center located in the Gobi Desert.

While the Major instructs the personnel about the cargo, behind her, Dr. Xia stepped down from the Mi-28 Helicopter and inspected the new building in front of her.

"This is my new research facility? Aren't we too near to Beijing?" Dr Xia asked.

"Ah about that? No worries. This place is possibly one of most secured and highly armed places on Earth right now. This area has been completely evacuated and everything civilian related have been relocated, including factories, to Xiongnan. Right now, this 25 square kilometers of land houses the command center, weapons manufacturing, logistics facilities, military facilities and R&D." Major Meng said. "In other words, this building here, and the surrounding 20 acres of land around it, will house the genetics and biological research and…"

Before Major Meng can finish, a man wearing a military uniform complete with adorations of a 2 star General. " – and you will become the head of Building No.107 – or should I call it Advanced Biological Research Facility." He said.

"Director?" Dr. Xia asked with a puzzled face.

"Yes… Oh I forgot. I'm General Tian Bo, the overall head of the Research and Development Sector of the Shahenzhen Military Complex." The man said. "By the way, I have read your paper concerning about cloning human fetuses. Too bad though the government has kept your paper under wraps. But don't worry, you can conduct any form of experiments concerning biology in this facility. We have also contacted your previous colleagues to work with you."

"Me, a Director?" The Doctor asked. However, the General did not respond. Seeing the man's respond, the Doctor then moved on. "I see. Since it looks like I cannot say no to the government, I would like to ask two questions."

"What are your questions then?" The General asked.

"First, by anything do you mean anything? And second, how much is our budget?"

"First – by anything I mean anything. If you want to conduct human experiments, do it – we don't care. We only want results and findings. And second, for now, the government wants to invest 15 Billion Yuan on this project."

Dr. Xia's jaw dropped when she heard her budget was 15 billion Yuan. To make a clear comparison of how much money 15 Billion Yuan is, it is equal to $2.3 Billion.

"That's how serious the government is right now. Anyway, make yourself at home here. You will be staying here for as long as this war is on." The General soon turned his back from the two ladies and began proceeding into the exit. "I'll be leaving you two for now. Make sure though that this research facility will be up and running in four days."

The two then made a salute into the General. "Yes Sir!"

* * *

 **Part 4:**

04:00 UTC

12:00 GMT +8

November 16, 2016

Beijing

China – a nation at war, has been busy this past days building new facilities all across the country. All over the country, factories of war spit out new equipment for war. Roads and train tracks construction, especially around Beijing are being expedited. Commercial ship construction as well as port constructions all across the country's shorelines were increased. In addition to that, more ships carrying raw materials from all over the world arrived in China bringing in more raw materials.

Construction wasn't the only sector of China that has seen massive growths since the war has started. Production lines had also seen massive growths as well – especially the military-industrial complex. Just this week alone, production of tanks had increased 400%, producing one ZTZ-99A, one ZTZ-99, and two ZTZ-96 per day. However, in all sectors of weapon procurement, the unmanned aircraft and vehicle production as well as stealth aircraft and attack helicopters are having the largest production rates reaching 800% since prewar production.

However, all of this growths were not all good and jolly. Chinese imports jumped by USD 72 Billion in just a space of 1 month from USD 1.291 Trillion in October to USD 1.362 Trillion by November. Prices of metals and oil increased 30% by November 1.

And because of those significant global economic movements, today, behind closed doors inside the Great Hall of the People, the country's executive department are convening for the short term future of the country, as China's Economy is entering from Civilian Economy to Partial Mobilization Economy.

"Status Report!"

Chairman Xing asked with an authoritative voice in front of the 28 Heads of Ministries.

"So far, everything is going smoothly. Our relations with the African nations are improving. The same is going on with Latin America, Russia and the Central Asian States." The Minister of Foreign Affairs said. "However, I am little concerned with the current affairs unfolding in the United States. Looks like they have elected that man afterall. And judging from the way he campaigned his way to victory, it may be that we will have some hard time with him." He added.

"I'm also little concerned as well regarding to the victory of Mr. Rump. But as of now, we have bigger problems at home, especially this war we have on our hands." Chairman Xing then turned his head to the Minister of Finance, who immediately made his report.

"Chairman Xing, our expenditure is surpassing our government income. We have calculated that we will have a deficit of 300 billion Yuan by the end of 2016. Should we continue on the Belt and Road Initiative?" The Minister of Finance asked.

Hearing the words of the Minister of Finance, the Chinese President and at the same time the General Secretary of the Chinese Communist Party looked down on the charts given to him by the Ministry of Finance.

"So what do you think we can do?" Chairman Xing asked.

"We can reduce spending on public works. Afterall, we are at war. We can reduce some expenditure on public infrastructure. Plus, I also say we should increase taxation. According to our collaborative work with the Ministry of Finance, we can alleviate a massive amount of our deficit and if possible, we can even make surpluses out from those measures." The Governor of the People's Bank of China said.

"Ok, we will reduce the budget we intend to place on public works. We will only reduce it by 70 Billion Yuan." Chairman Xing said. "Minister of Transportation, make some arrangements to make this done."

"Yes, Chairman Xing." The Minister of Transport said. "I would like to suggest though to spread the reduction of budgets to other ministries of government like the Ministry of Housing and Rural Development, the Ministry of Water Resources and the Ministry of Ecology and Environment." He added.

"Okay. The Ministry of Transport will take 50 Billion Yuan worth of budget reduction while the Ministry of Housing and Rural Development, the Ministry of Water Resources and the Ministry of Ecology and Environment will have its budgets reduced by 20 Billion Yuan. Would that be fine?"

The Minister of Housing and Rural Development, upon hearing the General Secretary's words, raised his eyebrows. However, he immediately changed his expression to that of a poker face and look at the General Secretary. "That would be fine, Chairman Xing."

"Good…" The President without changing his expression, turned his gaze to the Governor of the People's Bank of China. "Now back to you Governor. What kind of taxes are you suggesting?"

"War Bonds! We would like to sell war bonds to the general population." The Governor said. "Since we are in a defensive war, and after what happened to Beijing, I expect that the population will be very supportive of this war effort. Aside from war bonds, I would like to suggest to the Ministry of Human Resources and Social Security that we extend work hours from the usual 8 hours a day and 5 days a week to 10 hours a day and 6 days a week. Afterall, we are at war."

"Mr. Governor, as long as the wages are still intact, I agree. Chairman, I don't think it's a problem for us to raise the work hours from 40 hours a week to 60 hours a week. However, I would suggest that after the first five hours of work, they will have one hour of break. A total of 11 hours at the workplace. It would eliminate the need of a third shift and increase the manpower of the remaining two shifts." The Minister of Human Resources and Social Security said. "It may sound like were implementing something like a "Sweatshop" policy, but hey, we're at war."

"That seems good, but we have one problem. Increasing the workload for the citizens would make some unnecessary things to occur all across the country. Well, in the short run, propaganda can be used to ensure war support would remain high, but even propaganda would not help much in the long term. We need this war to go fast." The Minister of State Security said as he grabbed pieces of paper from the table.

Hearing this comment from the Minister of State Security, the General Secretary barely made any response to him. Rather than respond to comment of the Minister of State Security, he instead turned his attention back to the Governor of the People's Bank of China.

"Governor, can we issue 2 Trillion Yuan? For the next six months?" Secretary General Xing said.

(A/N: 2 Trillion Yuan is equal to USD 300 Billion)

"Two Trillion Yuan, well, we have plenty of foreign reserves. We can use them while we are building our war bond funded war chest."

"Ok then… That's settled then." The Secretary General said. "I plan to finish this war anyway in six months."

President of the People's Republic of China and the Secretary General of the Communist Party of China nodded as he said that statement. He then turned his attention to the Vice Chairman of the Central Military Commission. "General Dong, we're ready to go to the next step, is that correct?"

"Yes, Chairman Xing. As of now, we are now at the buildup stage."

Upon hearing General Dong's statement, Chairman Xing made a nod and then looked at the Minister of Human Resources and Social Security. "So when can we implement this extended workhours requirement? Can we implement this by December?"

"Chairman Xing, I had just thought of this right this moment. Since we are already practicing a social credit system, I propose that we allow people to buy war bonds and everytime they buy war bonds, there social score will increase by 1 point. Everytime they can earn a certain amount of point, we will reward them with something special, for example an additional 10 year lease on land, free enterprise processing and acquirement, membership into the Communist Party and more." The Minister of Human Resources and Social Security said.

After he said that, he grabbed a glass of water, drunk it and returned it back to the table. "In addition to that, in order to ease the transition from 8 to hour workhours, we will increase our social welfare benefits." The Minister of Human Resources and Social Security added.

"Seems to me like a good idea, and again, can you implement those policies next month?" Chairman Xing asked again.

"It will tough, but it can be done. We will put this policy into force by next month." The Minister of Human Resources and Social Security replied.

"Ok, I'll expect results out of that." Chairman Xing said. From the Minister of Human Resources and Social Security, he turned his head into the Governor of the People's Bank of China and the Minister of Commerce. "You have heard what the Minister of Human Resources and Social Security had said, so what can you say about it?"

"Hmm… Looks like a practical one. We will talk more about this proposal by the Minister of Human Resources and Social Security with my people and with the other ministries. I think it's time for us to put the social credit system into full use." The Governor of People's Bank of China said.

 _I guess it's time to push that project I see._

Chairman Xing thought to himself after he imagined a China under an order never before practiced in the history of men but had always been thought by them throughout the centuries and has been dreamed of by people who had seen its necessity in the world of plenty – an Orwellian social order with a meritocratic and socialistic form or in terms of Chinese culture – with a mixed of Confucian ideologies.

* * *

 **Sequence 2 – The Inner Front Strategy**

 **Part 1:**

November 18, 2016 Earth Date

Wudang (Italica)

Lansha (Falmart)

While back in Earth, men and women of Chinese citizenry are having some tough time with their live due to rapid changes brought to them by war, in Falmart, it was business as usual. Farmers are planting their crops, merchants sell their produce on cities and nobles enjoying their lives –

Even though it is wartime.

Even on the city closest to the center of conflict, Italica, the city located on the crossroads of the Empire, lives off their daily lives as if there is nothing is happening in Alnus Hill.

Well that is true on the civilian side of the city. The side of the military however, tension lingers in the air.

All four military expeditions, each having tens of thousands of men on its ranks, where annihilated, with survivors telling stories of great magic inconceivable by them.

As of now, the Empire has 400,000 strong under its flag. 10,000 are in station on Italica.

Recently, a man of great talent in the arts of fighting, or martial arts, has been scouted by the Princess Pina co Lada herself. His name is Mario, a lowly peasant who have defeated 20 of Italica's elite praetorian guards. Princess Pina co Lada recruited this man, Mario, a possible alien, to train her troops and if possible, to gather information about this man.

Yes, Princess Pina co Lada suspects Mario to be one of the invaders who currently occupies Alnus Hill.

 _What are you?_

The Princess thought as she walked along with Mario (Xin) in the alleyway. Today is Mario's first day on teaching the Empire's elite guards to fight on the way he knows. And the Princess is leading Mario (or Xin) to the training site.

"So your Highness, may I ask a question?" Mario asked.

"What is it?" The Princess asked him back.

"Just how many of the Praetorian Guards am I going to teach?" Mario asked.

"Around 20." The Princess answered hastily. "Is that too much for you?"

"I'm fine with that, your highness." Mario responded.

"Good." The Princess responded.

 _Oh I know, I should talk with him in a casual manner._

The Princess looked back at him, stealing glances at the weird looking man walking behind her. Still, she walked briskly and hastily as the man behind her walk at an equal pace with her, not falling back too far away from her nor closing up the distance between the two of them.

"Oh, Mario, so what are you doing here in Italica?" The Princess asked.

 _Yes, that's right… Ask him questions._ The Princess thought.

"We'll I am an explorer. I travelled around the continent to see new things here and there." Mario responded.

"An explorer?" The Princess asked.

"Yes… Since I was a kid, it has been my dream to see the beauty of this world. It always dazzled me when I see how different places looked differently." Mario expanded.

"I see. What else? Was there anything you do other than exploring?" The Princess asked.

"Not much really…" Xin replied as a memory flashed inside his head. It was when he was standing on pile of human corpses in the middle of a desert.

The Princess continued on stealing glances on the man behind her. Every once in a while, she looked at his expressions, looking for any changes in his facial expression, anything that would betray him and prove her claims of him being an alien.

But no such expression betrayed the man. It was only his usual expression – the usual expression of your typical gambler.

"Say, why are you having that face?" The Princess asked.

"What do you mean your Highness?" Mario asked back.

"I've been looking your face closely. From what I see, you have quite a peculiar face. And you also have that yellowish complexion. In addition to that, your eyes looks kind of… weird." The Princess stated. _And you also wear the face of a gambler._

"Ah I see." Mario said. "I haven't seen my parents since I gained consciousness. I grew up in an orphanage in the south. I also asked that question to my caretakers back in the orphanage and they said to me that I look like this since they got me. I don't really know why I have this face but I'm glad I have this face."

"Why so?" The Princess asked while turning her neck a bit, just enough to peek a glance on the man behind her.

"Because I got to meet you your Highness." Mario said as she looked at the Princess. And just after he said that, Mario made a gentle smile.

All of sudden the Princess stopped on her tracks. Hearing that remark from Mario himself followed by a gentle and naïve smile, the Princess' face begins to turn red. "Wha… What…"

The Princess can barely even say a word. Anyone who can see her right now can tell she is blushing. She then leapt backward and began to point her finger at the man. "Hey, what are you talking about?" She asked in a rather panicked tone.

Mario, without hesitation, made a big step forward, closing the distance between him and the Princess, putting him within arms-length distance away from the Princess. "To be honest you're Highness, it has been of great honor to me to walk behind you and have the right to protect your back." Mario placed his right hand towards his left chest and bowed his head a little bit, enough for the Princess to not see Mario's face.

"You're Highness, if my hideous face, which has been the source of undignified names and of great laughs and scorns to me, has lead me towards standing behind you my Highness, then I am proud to have this face." Mario added.

 _Looks like this man is not only good at fighting. It seems that he knows how to flatter a person._ The Princess giggled a bit as she blushed ferociously. However, like a dignified person as she is, she suppressed the feelings inside her and began to act like the Princess she has to be.

"I am happy that you will go to great lengths on protecting me." The Princess said. She then extended her arm and have her fingertips touch the man's chin. She then lifted up his face and looked at it closely.

 _Hmmm, his face, it does really weird… Weird, but not bad. Rather, he is quite handsome. Yes, his weird but handsome._

The Princess then made a slight smile. "You don't look bad. You do look weird… but..." The Princess paused for a while. "You do look weird, but I don't think you do look that bad."

The Princess then turned her back towards the Mario. She then placed her hands right below her abdomen and grasp them together. "Thanks." She muttered.

"As long as it is of service to you your Highness."

* * *

 **Part 2:**

In the training site, the afternoon Sun blazed with all its glory in the sky. The sand that littered the site, scorned hot by the Sun, created what looks like a slight mirage as cold air interact with the heated air carrying evaporated water vapor.

Under the Sun, the elite Praetorian Guards desperately looked for whatever shelter they can find just to avoid the Sun. One even removed his armor just to get as much touch his skin.

The men in the field aren't happy at what is happening to them. Afterall, they were instructed by their superiors to wait in the ground, for the Princess wants to meet them.

However, they don't really know why they are called by the Princess.

"Hey, what do you think the Princess wants?" One man asked. "She made us wait her in the blazing Sun. What do you think she wants?" He added.

"I have no idea either." Another man replied. "Whatever it is, it must be good."

"Maybe it's about the war, or maybe, the Princess had thought of promoting us to a higher rank." Another man replied, as he removed his armor to allow air to circulate on top of his skin.

"Hahaha… Maybe the Princess has something in mind, something good, nice and pleasurable!" And then the crowd of 20 men erupted into laughter.

However while they are laughing, the person they have been waiting for have arrived, just in time to hear what they have laughed about. _What a bunch of idiots._ She thought as she looks at the irritated.

And her companion, a person working for her (and is at the same a spy), has also arrived on the right time to see what caused the irritation of the Princess.

All the soldiers then stood up and rushed to make a 5 column formation. Within a few seconds after they stood up from their places, they finished making the 5 column formation, all done with some acts of discipline.

"Good Afternoon, you're Highness!" All of the praetorian guards present on that time made their bow and showed their respect to her majesty the Princess of the Empire.

However, as quick as they made their bow, one of the 20 guards stood up. He was standing in the middle front of the formation. "Your Highness, for what purpose are the Praetorian Knights are summoned here in the training barracks?" The man who seems to be the leader of the 20 Praetorian Knights asked to the Princess with a rather unsatisfying tone.

However, the Princess ignored the tone of the man, and instead answered the man standing in front of her. "I have noticed that the troops, knights and guards alike – elite and regular troops, are falling behind by the likes of peasants and unknown invaders."

The Princess then stretched her hands right into the direction of Mario. "With that concern in mind, I have thought of seeing one of the guards of the 3 main gates to undergo some sort of special fighting session to confirm my suspicions and see if the army is truly a competent one, especially at this days of war."

The Praetorian Knights immediately burst into laughter upon hearing the remarks of the Princess. "Your Highness, with all due respect, the Praetorian Knights present today in this city are competent enough to stop any form of attacks from outside powers. We have afterall protected the city very well, and no force on the continent has ever even managed to breach the main gates – Thanks to our bravery and our competence." The leader of the Knights said with little respect to the royalty who was standing in front of him.

Not bothering to even listen to the gruntings of the armored man disrespecting the Princess, the bluish haired man turned to face the Princess and kneeled down the ground with one knee bent down the ground and other one stood up and supported his arm. "Your Highness, what kind of show of force do you wish me to show to our praetorian knights?" He asked with a gentle voice.

"Show me how competent or how incompentent they are." The Princess answered with a nonchalant voice. "What I will see here will be reported directly to My Father the Emperor."

"With pleasure, you're Highness." The blue haired Mario responded to the Princess as he stood up and turned his gaze to the man standing in front of the Princess. He smiled innocently to them and said: "Let's start!"

 _Let me teach you The Art of War._

He stepped down the stage and left the Princess standing there watching closely her soldiers and the blue haired man as Mario began closing in the distance between him and the knights.

Meanwhile the knights remained standing in the middle of the field and looked at the blue haired man cautiously as well. Afterall, Mario's victory against his battle with dozen elite Praetorian Guards were still fresh in their memories. They know this small and thin looking guy is a deadly one.

As a matter of fact, one of the guards even made a defensive stance, with his scutum (the roman rectangular shield) protecting his body and the gladius (the Roman standard sword) wielded in his right arm, just behind the scutum concealing it from Mario. Aside from him, the others prepared themselves with a defensive stance, while the others who removed the armor a while ago, donned their armor and prepared themselves for combat.

"I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself yet." Mario stopped at an appropriate distance away from the Praetorian Knights. He then slowly and slightly bowed his head to the Praetorian Knights of the Southern Gate Garrison. I was born way down south, in the Imperial Colonies. I was born with a peasant mother and father. I also like exploring the world and I have been fighting demi-humans and beasts of the wild along the way."

One of the older men of the Praetorian Knights then smiled "A southerner I see. I have also heard of stories of great beasts, dragons and rouge demi-humans roaming those remote lands, especially the Southern Imperial Colonies. Such untamed nature…" He said. The man then said and raised his gladius in a defensive stance: "How interesting."

After hearing the remarks of the elderly praetorian knights of the place of origin, the one standing as the leader of the Praetorian Knights then leaned down closer to man and asked: "So, what do we think we can do?"

The man then replied "Let's face him while going into defense."

Upon hearing the man, he then leaned back out and stood tall in front of the man. And then…

"Testudo!" The leader yelled with all his might.

All of a sudden, the Praetorian Knights began lifting out their Scutums from their backs and placed it in their respective positions, with the first line placing their shields in front of them, the outer lines aside from the first line placed their shields on their sides. Meanwhile the troops inside the formation lifted their shields up, covering their heads.

 _Ohh, the famous Roman Tortoise formation. This is going to be difficult to breach._

Meanwhile on the other side of the field, the older knight, who was standing behind the leader, placed his face just behind the leader, just close enough to talk to him in a very light voice. "Commander, I believe we should apply caution on him. Judging from his last battle, he is skilled on using arms ranging from cleaves to swords. He also seems to excel on midrange weapons like the javelin as well as with longer range weapons like bow and arrow."

"Ok. Thanks for the advice old man." The commander said.

"Hmm… This isn't easy, but not impossible."

Mario then placed his finger close to his pouch were he has an HE grenade. _Actually, if I want to kill them, it would be very easy, especially with this._

 _No, killing them this time would make me an enemy of the state._ Mario then removed his hands off the HE grenade and instead placed it on the flashbang. _I guess this would do the work._

However…

"I don't have that many grenade in my disposal." Mario said to himself as he moved his hands away from the flashbang. _Looks like I have with nothing but with this canister then._

Mario then placed his hands on an empty looking glass canister. It is spherical in shape and is less than an inch in diameter and judging from its size it looks like a 100 gram glass container.

He then raised his unused arm with his index finger pointing at the sky. "I must admit, this formation is impenetrable and cannot be easily defeated by a single person." Mario said with a somewhat defeated tone.

Nevertheless, the man in formation around him stood their ground, watching him carefully.

Meanwhile, Mario moved slowly around the men in formation with his left hand raised just above his eye level as he tried to feel the wind on his index finger.

In response to Mario's movements, the Praetorian Knights turned its hand and following his every move. And then…

"Men, move forward, one small step every 3 counts." The commander of the Praetorian Knights said with a low tone voice.

"Yes Sir!" The Praetorian Knights responded with a similar level of noise.

And so they began moving forward and at the same time keeping the first line aligned to where is facing.

Then Mario lowered his left hand down, which was then followed by showing his right hand which at this time is now carrying a wet piece of cloth. And soon, he began retreating, and still with his eyes locked on the enemy formation.

On which, the Praetorian Knights responded to his actions by slowing marching forward towards Mario.

And then…

(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)

One by one, the Praetorian Knights coughed, first with just minor coughing which, a few seconds later escalated into severe cough. Then, the soldier began dropping their swords and shields as they try desperately to cover their mouths and noses as if they are trying to block air from coming to their lungs.

However, due to the thickness of the armor present in their hands, the air nonetheless continues on assaulting their noses with a very horrid and powerful stench. Soon, some of them had begun vomiting while others are showing signs of disorientation while others began to feel headaches ranging from minor to severe as well as dizziness.

A few moments later, the formation broke apart as the soldiers from inside the formation began punching and kicking their way out of their formation. Not long after, everyone scattered all over the field as desperately look for air that was not contaminated by that putrid rotting scent.

Even with the Princess watching Mario and the praetorian knights from afar can still smell that unholy odor even when she was watching them on an elevated ground and at a distance of around 50 meters from where the knights and Mario are.

"What…" (Cough) "What did you" (Cough) (Cough)

The Commander of the Praetorian Knights was coughing severely, so severe that he has his knees on the ground with his left arm supporting his upper body and his right arm covering his nose and mouth.

Mario, with his nose and mouth covered by a thick, wet cloth, move slowly forward to the man.

"Indeed, your defense are strong and impregnable." Mario said in a muffled voice. "However, there is no such thing as a perfect defense. And what did I do you might ask."

He actually used a chemical compound known as Methanethiol, a nasty chemical compound enough to cause some minor to mild physiological problems to a human being.

Mario then smiled maliciously towards the man in front of him. However, his malicious smile was covered by that thick and wet cloth. "I just used some of my tools that I usually use for putting down an entire group of bandits. I'm sorry though that I used such extreme methods, but I was here afterall to test if you are all competent."

"Don't worry though, the effects of the drug will only remain for two days. After that, you will be back in action by the third day. I would recommend though that all of you should rest for a while. Everyone afterall has inhaled enough of the drug to kill a mouse in less than minute." Mario then removed the thick wet cloth, which in truth has a second layer which is a paper thin mini-air filter. "Looks like the drug has already dispersed all over the place to the point that you can breathe the air again without complications." He added as he turned his back away from the commander of the guards.

"What are you trying…? (Cough) (Cough) (Cough) to (Cough) achieve?" The Commander asked with a weak voice.

"To show you all how weak all of you really are." Mario turned his head towards the commander who was still coughing very hard. "If what the Princess said was the truth. If those "aliens" have the power to destroy entire elite armies within a blink of an eye, then this city would be there next target and the time comes, they will bring all those walls around the city in a matter of minutes."

"Well let me tell you why you have lost. One." Mario then turned back to the Commander of the Praetorian Guards.

"One: You should only attack when you're intention is to defend and defend when you are planning to attack. If you ask me what happened there, you were all watching me, and have relied too much on that impregnable defense of yours. There was no plan at all for when and how you will attack. Which leads us to point number 2." Mario then stretched his right arm straight towards the weakened man, showing two fingers standing.

"Number 2, Attack what is weak, and avoid what is strong. In this case, the strength of an armed formation relies on the dedication and morale of your troops and that is also its greatest weakness. Sever that morale and dedication, and even the strongest forts shall be conquered." Mario said.

"And the last point I will tell you of the reason why you lost, Number 3…" Mario paused for a moment to breathe and then "When fighting a strong enemy is unavoidable, do not attack him head-on. Instead, destroy him from the inside out."

Mario then turned his back away again from the Praetorian Guard and walked away from the field without a single of blood ever shed in the field, well, plenty of bodily liquids were spilled in the ground, and those were mostly from vomiting and from phlegm they spit out from their coughs.

A few moments later, he finally reached to where the Princess stood. When he was about to pass on the Princess, the Princess stretched his arm, and hold on to his right arm with her left hand.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"I only gave them some of those extracted scent from dead plants, a weapon I usually used to stop trolls and goblins in their tracks." He replied with a nonchalant voice. "And beside I am teaching them my philosophy, the way to fight the enemy."

 _It was actually a chemical weapon. An incapacitating agent known as Methanethoil._ Mario thought as he remembered himself dropping that glass container into the ground during the battle as he retreated slowly with the wind on his back, where then the gas spread out from its container, with the wind blowing the incapacitating agent towards the Praetorian Knights.

Well most of it was true and a bit of it was a lie.

The Princess then turned around and looked at the blue haired man in front of her. "What are you?" She asked.

"I'm just a wanderer from the South, an explorer who ventures into the great unknown, all for the purpose of fulfilling my desires for adventure." He answer.

"And not an alien?" She asked.

"Definitely not." He replied with even batting an eye. He then bowed his head enough to show his respect to her and enough to see his face completely as well "I am afterall a loyal subject to the people of the land." He said which he then followed it up by raising his head, showing, again that gentle and innocent smile on her.

 _You are possibly the most horrifying person I have ever met._ Princess Pina Co Lada thought as she looked at the blue haired person who she, until now, is holding his right arm tightly holding onto his left hand. _And worse was your ability to smile so gently, so innocent, so naïve – so genuinely and without a single shred of lie._

 _My desire is to keep the Empire safe and united, as it is the duty of the Imperial Princess. I do know one thing about you, that you are one of the most dangerous persons in the world right now but what if…_

 _What if I can?_

…

…

The Princess looked straight first to Mario intently.

"I do need some competent soldiers on my order."

However, she then diverted her sight elsewhere. But she continues on stealing glances on the man in front of her.

"And it looks like you really are a competent one." The Princess said. "I don't know who you are, or what you are. I don't know if I can trust you or what are your intentions are. But…"

"But?" Mario asked.

"Like I said earlier, I need competent people on my ranks. So…" The Princess rubbed her hands briskly with each other while her face blushed deeply as she tries not to look the bluish irises of the man who is looking back at her. "So, will you join my order?"

Mario then bowed again and replied: "It would be an honor to serve you, Your Majesty!"

Mario then kneeled down with one of his knees on the ground, and the other serving as support to his body.

"I, Mario the Wanderer, a faithful servant of the Empire, kneels down before her Majesty, Princess Pina Co Lada, swear allegiance to her Highness, and I shall live and die in the name of the Empire and its people."

Mario, or known as Major Wang Xin, a spy and a special operations personnel of the Chinese People Liberation Army, bows and swears an oath of allegiance before the Fifth Princess of the Empire, Princess Pina Co Lada.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Trojan Horse**

* * *

Hello, this is OtakuPrince.

Yeah it's been almost a year since I last made an update here… Sorry for that. I had some stuffs going on and I have been very busy this past few months. What can I do, this is my job and I need some funds to satisfy my anime crazes.

Come to think about it, the story is now everywhere… Hahaha. I wonder how will I ever end this story.

I know I'm not a good writer and actually the true reason why I write is because I like it, but I hope everyone will like my story.

Ok since I don't have much to say on my part, let's go with the review response section:

 **Guest:** A coal fire power plant, why not? To tell you the truth, everytime I think of Alnus Hill, I think of a megacity full of smog. Plus, considering how yound the settlement is, a coal fire power plant is much easier to build and maintain. Realistically, I think it would be pretty unbelievable if they manage build a diesel or gasoline power plants in a very short amount of time.

 **JuniorVB:** I am actually planning of making Princess Pina to be someone more proactive. Of all the original characters, she is the one I am most interested on developing since she has the status already. Well, I want her to be that naïve and actually act like a politician as well as a monarch. By the way, thanks for reading my crappy story.

 **VIP:** Yeah. It would be actually weird if anyone would see a cart that has some parts or construction procedures that isn't from that same time period. I would stand out from the rest of its counterparts.

 **SnitchPogi:** I am quite happy to know you find that concept very interesting.

 **Shadowknight:** Ok… I will take a look at this idea. The idea seems to be interesting if you ask me. I'll think about it. About the children though, I have something planned for them.

 **Reality Deviant** : Thanks for the criticism. I do admit, I don't know where the story is going anymore. I did not intend to give China all the cards, but I end up giving it them anyway. As a matter of fact, I am planning to introduce another force that will have enough firepower to stand against not just the Chinese but all of humanity just to negate that mistake I made. I also admit that my politics are quite faulty and what I'm writing isn't politics at all, but biased wishful thinking. I will try to fix some of the story's script problem as much as I can. By the way, thank you very much for the criticism you have given and I hope you will write more of it in the future.

 **Random Reader** : Thanks for the consideration. I very much appreciate it. I hope you read more of my crappy story.

 **Guest, Kyleliberty, SHIELDAGENT:** Now I'm back. Sorry for the delay. And thank you very much for the review and for reading my story.

Well, now I'm back!

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way. **So, if a beta reader happens to read this, I think I need help from a person very good in English. I have been writing stories for a few years already, but my grammar and in general my construction of the story is still bad.**

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


	12. The Death of Peace

**Sequence 1:**

* * *

 **Part 1:**

 **15:00 GMT +3**

 **12:00 UTC**

 **November 19, 2018**

 **In front of the Grand Kremlin Palace**

 **Moscow, Russia**

(Russian State Media)

"We are now currently live in the Grand Kremlin Palace awaiting for the joint announcement of the Russian President and the Chinese President." A Russian newscaster said as the said footage was aired throughout the entire world.

The journalist then turns her head left and right as a gentle yet aggressive traditional Russian music plays in the background, playing like those footsteps of a large group of man marching on some distant hills.

It was the famous Russian music Katusha.

And then the doors of the Great Palace, two men in complete Russian military uniform became visible. The two of them then marched towards the door. As the two men touched the handle of the door, the conductor then stopped his movement. And just as soon as he stopped beating, the musicians and their instruments ceased on making any sounds.

And then the conductor began to beat his baton, this time with a different beat. And then the musicians began making that all too familiar sound.

The sound of war.

The all too familiar Russian music "The Sacred War".

When first beats of drum were made, the journalists then look towards the Red Army Choir as that ever so patriotic song was played on that occasion.

And so where the people present in that venue.

After all, on this same date, some 74 years ago, a well-known counter-offensive took place in Russia. It was no other than Operation Little Saturn – the Liberation of Stalingrad.

While everyone was awestruck at the music being played behind them by the famous Red Army Choir, another man marched into the stage where two large podiums stood. As soon as arrived at the middle of the two podiums, the musicians then reduced the volume of their music.

"Looks like we are now about to begin." The newscaster said while looking at the stage.

And without fail, the man in the middle of the podium spoke with in a very loud manner.

"I PRESENT TO YOU ALL!" The man said and then paused for a moment.

"THE PRESIDENT OF THE RUSSIAN FEDERATION AND THE PRESIDENT OF THE PEOPLE'S REPUBLIC OF CHINA." He added.

And right after the man in the middle of the stage said that, the two men on the door turned the lever of the door and then opened it slowly.

Upon opening the door, two men and their delegates were revealed for all eyes to see.

It was indeed the Russian President and the Chinese President.

The two men then walked towards the stage and into their respective podiums, with the Russian President on the left podium and the Chinese President on the right one.

As soon as the two Presidents reached their respective podiums, the flags of the two countries were then raised around the palace.

After the flags of the two countries, the Russian President then raised his left hand. Immediately, the Red Army Choir ceased on playing their instrument, were the vocalists then responded by ceasing their singing.

The Russian President, President Vladimir Paten, then touched the microphone and then adjusted it. After some adjustments, the Russian President then breathe deeply and finally, he spoke.

"This same day, many years ago, our forefathers made a valiant stand for the motherland. Despite the bitter cold and the hopelessness of the situation, they pushed on and marched towards that all powerful enemy, that same enemies that had fought their way into the motherland, the same enemies who had plundered her wealth and killed many of her offspring."

The Russian President then bowed. "Let me offer my respects towards the great heroes of the past."

Moments later, he then raised his head. "Seventy four years later, an incident shook the world to its very core."

The Russian President then looked at the Chinese President for a moment and then continued. "Our brothers from the Great East were attacked in the most barbaric manner by a primitive race." He then turned back his focus away from the Chinese President and towards the crowd in front of him.

"As a result, they damaged the world economy and caused many world breaking events around the world, especially in the area of economy. That incident has caused the Russian economy to suffer a lot, on the break of an economic recession."

The Russian President then paused again and breathe deeply. "In response to this crisis, we, the two leaders of two great nations, have made an agreement concerning the political, economic and social aspects of our nations."

And the Russian President then presented to the world a single book, with only page inside it. "This is the most comprehensive treaty, the biggest one in the history of our two nations – The Treaty of Vladivostok."

Upon hearing the name of the treaty, Russian and Chinese spectators on watching their respective leaders, clapped, creating a thundering round of applause audible that is audible even at a considerable distance.

"The first clause of the treaty is about the creation of the Sino-Russian Free Economic Zone. I and President Xing has reached to an agreement which states that both residents of Russia and China will have free reign on the territories under the Special Economic Zone and shall be considered as citizens of both countries. As citizens of both nations, they will be under the laws of the two countries each one of them shall respect and follow the laws followed by the other. The territories that are under the Special Economic Zones are the Jewish Autonomous Oblast, Primorsky Krai, Khabarovsk Krai, Amur Oblast, and the Sakhalin Oblast from the Russian Federation and the Provinces of Heilongjiang, Jilin and Liaoning from the People's Republic of China."

And then the Russian President finished his speech concerning the new treaty, now letting the Chinese President take his part of the announcement. "The second clause of the new treaty is about the movement of men and materials between the two countries. For the areas located inside the Special Economic Region, visa restrictions shall be removed. Restrictions on travel and trade will also be removed. For areas outside the Special Economic Zone, visa restrictions are reduced down to minimum and tariffs will be non-existent between Russia and China."

"As for the third clause, China, as part of our Belt and Road initiative, will invest an amount of RUB 6 trillion ($100 Billion) on the Russian infrastructure, in particular the Trans-Siberian transportation corridor. In addition to that, China will invest RUB 2 trillion (USD 30 billion) on the Russian agricultural and aquacultural sectors, RUB 3 Trillion (USD 50 Billion) on the Russian mining, energy and industrial sectors and RUB 3 trillion (or USD 50 billion) on the Special Economic Zone." The Chinese President added.

"And finally for the fourth and last clause of the treaty." The Russian President then took over. "In response to this threat that is this barbaric invaders and as a precautionary defense for any future intrusions and acts of aggression, regardless of scale and degree, our two governments has agreed on creating a Mutual Defense Pact between the Russian Federation and the People's Republic of China."

The Russian President then inhaled deeply as he paused for a moment.

"And as according to the Fourth Clause of the Treaty of Vladivostok, the Russian-Chinese Defense Pact, any of the two nation who was the attacked by a belligerent force will be subject to the full might of the both the Russians and Chinese people." President Vladimir Paten paused for a moment. This time with a shorter break time "I declare that this treaty shall now be imposed from this very time onwards."

The Russian President paused again, but this time, his expression went from that of a poker face to one with a highly serious and belligerous intent.

"In accordance with the Treaty of Vladivostok, the Russian Federation is now at war with the Lanshan barbarians."

* * *

 **Part 2:**

 **08:10 GMT -4**

 **12:10 UTC**

 **November 19, 2018**

 **Office of the Chairman of the Joints Chief of Staff**

 **Pentagon, Washington DC**

"Hmm…"

The man smirked as he watches the announcement live from the Russian State Media Channel.

"Hmm…" "Buhmmmk"

"WHAHAHA! HHAHAHAAAHAAHA! AHAHA… HAHAAA!"

The General finally burst into laughter as he watches the news.

 _To think that the Russians are interested on this world the Chinese had…_

The General continued on his laughing as he watches and listens to the announcement made by the Russian President in front of the Grand Kremlin Palace.

"So Mr. Minister, what do you think?" The General, the only man inside his office, asked the empty room.

The General inside the room was no other than the Chairman of the Joints Chief of Staff, General John Matthew Davis, a jingoist American General and one of the few Generals inside the top brass of the Pentagon who actually despises politics, despite being one of the main geopolitical conductors acting behind the world stage. He also very well known in his well versed knowledge in the arts of war, particular with information warfare, as proven by his achievements such as Operation Desert Storm were the Iraqis believed until at the very end that the attack will be an amphibious attack, not from the desert.

Aside from that, he is also a member of the Organization, an organization made up of the most powerful personalities in the face of the American nation.

And yes, he asked that question in an empty room.

However…

"This geopolitical move by the Chinese and the Russians? Just as planned, I would say."

A monotonic voice replied to the General as it sound reverberated inside the office of the Chairman of the Joints Chief of Staff.

"Judging from that laugh of yours, it seems that you are not even concerned, not even one bit to where this might go." The Minister said as he chuckled a bit for a moment. "As much as you amuse me, General Davis, aren't you concerned that the Russians and the Chinese and a few more entities might take slices of this new world?"

"Of course, I'm a little concerned, but, not enough to deem it as a threat, realistically. However, it may serve us well, not as something we can take physically, but publicly. They may serve us as the boogeyman on which we can use to marshall more manpower and resources."

"If we need more real estate, we have plenty up there." He raised his hands up with his index finger pointing on the ceiling. "Same with resources."

The General then stood up from his table, only to turn towards the map of the world, filled with red pinpoints. Each of those pinpoints represents all the American military bases and installations all over the world.

"I have already taken care of this problem. We have already implanted spies and as we speak, they are harvesting even last bit of information they can get their hands on the other world. Even those Chinese Generals…" General Davis paused for a moment as the picture of a certain General popped up in his mind.

"They even admit they cannot fight a war on two fronts. Considering their current circumstance, it was the most rational option they have." He said as he places his right hand on top of the Philippine Sea, where, as this current time, a part of the Seventh Fleet, Task Force 70, is sailing 700 miles away from the Chinese mainland.

"So you have no concerns then, General Davis?" The Minister asked.

"I am actually concerned about one thing, Minister." General Davis replied.

"One is the progress of Project A." The General then turned is head toward the other side of the room, where the map of the United States of America is posted, focusing his sight on one particular part of the map.

Nevada, United States of America.

"Minister, isn't it time for that wacky brother of mine to work his ass double time?" The General said as he continually stares on that section of the state of Nevada.

"I understand why you want to do things at the fastest speed possible." The Minister paused for a moment. "By the way, your brother is currently here in DC. He should be here by now."

And then the General's telephone rang.

The General rushed to the telephone and picked it up without any time wasted. "What is it?" He asked.

"General, Dr. Davis wants to see you." The Secretary said on the telephone.

"Let him in." The General replied, on which he immediately placed the telephone back on its place.

Soon the door opened, revealing a man with an untidy hair and a dirty white lab coat. It was Dr. Johnny Davis, the Director of the Department of Advanced Research Projects and Development Agency (DARPDA), the branch of the United States Department of Defense responsible for a vast multitude of US weaponry and advanced science technology, such as the F-35 and ARPANET (the predecessor of the Internet).

He is also acting director of the United Arms Corporation, known publicly as the FutureTech Company, a semi-public and semi-private corporation owned by the Davis family. In addition to that, he is also the technical advisor to the CEO of the company.

The United Arms Corporation is the ultimate form of the military-industrial complex, owning the entire US military-industrial complex, as well the British arms manufacturing companies. They also have some influences on the other country's arms manufacturing industries such as China's Shenyang Aerospace Corporation and Nanjing Aeronautical and Astronomical Industries. In addition to that, a Chinese subsidiary of this company is also responsible for building parts of the radar reconnaissance system of Type-001a Aircraft Carrier "Liaoning".

"Oh Big Brother, nice to see you again." The scientist walked inside the room with his arms wide open, as if going to hug his brother, on which the General immediately stretched his arms, blocking the scientist access to his personal space.

"I heard from the Minister that you were coming. What is it that you want? How is Project A going?" The General asked, on which the Scientist made a slowdown gesture.

"Relax brother. Just relax. Let me take one minute to breath." Dr. Davis paused. "It's not that easy to travel all the way here to DC you know."

"Dr. Davis, I understand that you have travelled from Nevada." A monotonic yet powerful and all too familiar voice again reverberated to room. "However, like General Davis has said earlier, he is primarily concerned about the state of the Project. I feel the same as well."

Upon hearing the voice of the Minister, Dr. Davis' expression changed from a jolly and mischievous one to that of a serious look. "Yes Minister, I have the package right here with me."

The doctor then picked up something from his pocket. I was a smartphone or something that looks like one.

"Brother, this is the administrator's command console of Zero One. From now on, you are now one of the few people in the government who has full access to Zero One." The doctor said as he offered him that smartphone like object.

Zero One is a sentient artificial general intelligence built by DARPDA. This artificial intelligence, the first of its kind, has human like features and has the ability to process data on par with the capacity of the human brain, only faster. Afterall, Zero One is powered by the 10 most powerful computers in the world, on which all ten of them each has 500 petaflops or 500 quadrillion calculations per second, twice more powerful the world's most powerful computer, the Summit with 200 petaflops; and five times more powerful than China's most powerful computer, the Sunway Taihulight with 100 petaflops.

Combined, the computers that powers Zero One has the computational power of 5 exaflops or 5 quintillion calculations per second.

"Well, congratulations. You now have control over the world's most powerful computer. Not even the President of the United States has access to the administrator's command console of Zero One. No. His not even aware than such a thing even exist."

General Davis accepted the device and let out a small smirk as he receives the device. "Minister, is this a curse or a reward?"

The Minister did not respond.

"Brother, is power a curse or a reward?" He asked.

Dr. Davis then replied to the General with grin. "It's up to you."

"Well, now looks like only time can tell then." He then looks at his brother. "Johnny, make sure we can make that thing fly by 2020."

"According to my estimates, we can only start testing that thing after 2025, even with the full cooperation of our company, but I'll try."

"I don't care what you do, just do it." The Chairman then turns his eye on the thing he has on his hands. "Or else, we will suffer the anger of the Minister."

"I know, Brother." The scientist then towards the door. However, before he can open the door knob, General Davis called out his name.

"Johnny, also…" General Davis paused for moment, inhaled a little bit and continued on. "Please take care of my daughter."

Dr. Johnny Davis then smiled a little bit. "By the way, our little Princess is looking for her Prince Charming. She asks where he is."

"Ahh, that boy? Just tell her his somewhere very far away from here." The General replied.

"Awww… That's bad." Dr. Johnny replied.

"And also tell her not to look for him. His a security risk." General Davis asked.

"I already told her that." Dr. Johnny replied. At that same time, he turned the door knob, opened the door and moved out of the office of the Chairman.

 _Zero One huh…_

* * *

 **Sequence 2:**

* * *

 **Part 1:**

 **Morning**

 **November 20, 2016 Earth Date**

 **Wudang (Italica)**

 **Falmart**

"Ladies, we have a new member to our order." The leader of the Rose-Order of Knights and Princess of the Empire declared as she points her hand towards the direction of the blue haired man, standing beside her on her right side.

"From now on, Mario, the Southern Wanderer, shall now become a member of our knights' order." She said.

After that announcement by the Princess, the crowd of female knight began to murmur as a reaction to the Princess' declaration.

However, one female raised her hand, in an objection. "But Princess, his a guy!"

It was Bozes co Palesti, a blonde haired woman with a prominent drill-like hairstyle.

"The Princess has recognized the skill of this man. This is the same man who single handedly defeated twenty knights a few weeks ago and also that same man who has beaten 20 our elite Praetorian Knights." A grey-haired middle aged man said.

It was Grey Co Aldo, the grey haired man who was standing on the left side of the Princess. He is also the advisor of the Princess and at the same time, he is also Princess Pina's teacher and guardian.

"He defeated 20 Praetorian Knights?" Bozes reacted in a very surprised manner. "The same knights who has beaten the head hunting rabbits three years ago?"

"Exactly." The Princess replied. "And since we are at war, I know we need more competent people in our ranks. The more the better."

"Well, the Princess is right on one point." One of the Knights spoke. "I heard about the story from one of my relatives who served the senate. He said that the soldiers we have sent to reclaim Alnus Hill, whom all of them are elites, were easily defeated by some unknown power who wields powerful magic."

It was Beefeater E Caty, the purple haired member of the Rose-order of Knights.

"I agree. If we can add someone like him who can defeat someone as strong as an elite Praetorian Knight, then it's much better for us." Another of the knights of the order of knights spoke.

It was Panache Fure Kalgi, also a member of the Rose-order of Knights.

Bozes then looked at the blue haired man who was standing right beside Princess Pina. She scanned the man's features up and down, left and right.

 _How come this guy managed to defeat the Praetorian Knights? Even I cannot beat one._ Bozes looked more intently on the man's physique.

On a closer look, Mario was nothing that resembles that of the physique of the Knight. His body is not that bulky. Rather, well, he wasn't that thin, but instead… normal.

Mario's physique is that of a normal person. He is also quite tall, but again not bulky looking. Judging from his looks alone, he looks very weak.

 _No his looks very weak… In fact, I might be able to defeat this guy…_

…

…

"Your highness, ok I will agree to let him join to our order, but in one condition." Bozes said.

"And what would that condition be?" Princess Pina asked.

The drill-haired blonde knight smirked. "I challenge this man to a duel!"

* * *

 **Part 2:**

 **(One hour later)**

 **Rose Order of Knight Training Field**

 **Wudang (Italica)**

"Can you please reconsider?" The Princess asked the fully armored female knight.

"Your Highness, I want to know how powerful this man really is, and is he worthy to become part of our order." Bozes replied as she sheath her sword.

 _I only asked to make him part of the order so I can keep my eyes onto him. His that dangerous._

The Princess placed her hand on Bozes' shoulders. "No really, I want you to consider. He is someone who can beat an entire Praetorian Knight Unit." The Princess paused and breathe deeply. "You might get killed you know."

Hearing that remark from the Princess, cold sweats began to appear on Bozes' forehead.

However, inside her, her pride overwhelmed the words of her Master, those pleading words of warning.

"Don't worry your highness, I only want to see how strong he is." Bozes replied as she strap her arm protector tightly.

"No, really, he is very strong." Princess Pina said that again.

"Do you really trust him and his strength, Princess Pina?" Bozes turned her head back to the Princess. "More than me?" She added.

"I do trust you… much more that him." Princess Pina replied.

However, the Princess paused for a moment as she remembered how Mario beat the living hell of an entire unit of the Praetorian Knights without even making that much effort.

"I trust him too." Princess Pina replied.

Pina then turned her eyes away from Bozes and into the blue haired lightly armored man standing on the training field, as if waiting for his prey. _No, I really don't trust him. That's why I made him join my order. Who knows what this guy might be really capable of._

"Ok… looks like I cannot do much from this point on." The Princess then turned her gaze back to the woman in front of her. "Ok… But make sure you return her to my side well."

"Ok, Princess." Bozes then left, as she heads straight towards the training field.

Slowly she is becoming closer to the blue haired man standing in the middle of the field.

But as she arrives at the middle of the training field, she found that Mario only carries a small dagger.

Yes. One dagger, or something that looks like it.

In total, Mario only has a light breast plate, a knee pad, an elbow pad and an arm protector and also the dagger.

Compared to him, Bozes has an entire knight's armor, ranging from the iron helmet, chainmail, leather clothing, and has her arm protector, shoulder protector, knee pad, elbow pad, leg protector and gloves all made of iron. In addition to that, she is carrying a circular shield made of some shiny metal, maybe steel and strapped it on her left arm. On her back, she has an axe and a smaller variant of the pilum. In addition to that, she has a sword hanging on her waist.

"Are you going to only use that?" Bozes asked. "Are you going to let me win this fight?" She added.

However, Mario only took his dagger from its sheath with his right hand, which is also the undefended hand.

Mario then went unto his position. He lowered his back a bit. He then placed the protected arm behind his unprotected arm, on which both of his arms are covering his head, in particular, his eyes, leaving his body exposed. He also bent his knees, as if preparing to pounce right straight to his target.

"Your making this easy you know…" Bozes then looked at her enemy again. "What was your name again?"

 _Damnit, is he letting me to come and attack him first? Does he really think I won't attack him?_

Bozes then pointed her index finger toward the man in front of him. "Do you really you would win against me, with only that?"

Mario remained silent.

"Looks like your UNDERESTIMATING ME!" Bozes sprinted towards Mario's position and unsheathe her sword. Despite appearing to be wearing such a heavy gear, she still manages to sprint towards him at a considerable speed.

When she was about to make contact to Mario, the man leapt backwards instead.

So she made another slash with her sword, but still Mario dodged it by leaping backwards.

No. Every time she makes a step forward, the boy leaps backwards. It was as if the man is keeping himself at some distance away from her.

When Bozes slashes her sword to the left at full force, Mario leap backwards to the left. If she slashes her sword to the right, the boy with leap backwards again, this time to the right. When she stabs the sword towards him, he just leap backwards.

However, since they are fighting in a training field, which is by the way an enclosed site with barriers around its perimeter, soon Mario has finally run out of space to retreat.

Meanwhile…

 _Why isn't he fighting back?_ The Princess inspected the ground carefully and looked left and right of the field as she looks for anything. Afterall, this was the same tactic Mario used to defeat the Praetorian Knights, letting them take ground as he prepares his trap for them.

 _Please don't do it…_ The Princess thought about the wellbeing of her friend Bozes as she remembers the Praetorian Knights who as of now, some of them are still trying to recover from that attack from Mario.

A Chemical attack.

And finally…

"I got you now, you piece of trash."

Finally, Bozes managed to corner Mario on the edge of the rectangular training field.

However…

"So this is how you fight." Finally Mario spoke. "Well, I give you some points for following the philosophy that was from the art of war."

"What are you blabbering about you piece of trash?" Bozes changed the way she holds the sword, and this time, it is going to be a thrust attack.

"Opportunities multiply as they are seized. Very good." Mario said. "However, it's still incomplete."

Mario made a grin as finally used his dagger and fought back. "When you surround an army, always leave an opening for them to retreat. And never pushed a desperate foe too far."

Mario then turned his body 90 degrees relative to his previous position. He then let his dagger made contact with Bozes sword and let it slid towards her gloves. When he was now close to her gloves, he then let go of his dagger and continue moving until he was now behind her.

"Next, always find ways to use your enemy's strength as yours." Mario lifted his leg and made a small, weak and slight kick at her left kneepit, the same section of the body were she has her already very heavy metallic shield.

And with that, her balanced weakened. As soon she bend her knee involuntarily, the entire weight of her armor pulled her forward and downward which finally caused her to fall down the ground.

"And finally, always avoid what is strong, and always attack what is weak." Bozes then picked up his dagger that he let go a few moments ago as he tries to immobilize the sword. "As a warrior, you should know those two because…"

Mario then paused for a moment as he sheath his dagger back.

"If you don't, you will die."

He then left the humiliated knight who has her face in the ground. However, upon hearing his footsteps slowly becoming silent. She then raised her head and asked.

"Why don't you finish me then?" She asked.

And Mario replied. "Dead warriors are useless. They are nothing more but numbers in a statistic."

And then, Bozes cried.

However, Mario continued on moving forward, towards, where the Princess and the other knights are watching the match.

As he passes the Princess, the Princess then smiled a bit and said. "Thank you!"

Upon hearing the Princess said that, Mario stopped for a moment and replied. "You have nothing to thank about. She just asks me to let her see what can I do, and I did what I can, with only some scratches on her skin."

After saying that, Mario then moved and this time, away from the Princess.

"Mario." The Princess called.

And this, Mario stopped again. "What is it your Highness." He asked.

"Prepare yourself. In three days from now. We will go to the capital." She said.

Mario then turned around and looked at the Princess, which he then kneeled down and bowed to her. "As you wish, you're Highness."

 _Looks like everyone is going as planned._

* * *

 **Part 3:**

 **(Night time)**

 **Somewhere in the slums of Wudang (Italica)**

Rats crawling around the exposed dirty waterways.

Flies feasting on human and animal excrements as well as on dead organisms.

Men and women are lying around the sidewalks, their hands stretched with open palms, seeking to receive something from passersby. Sick men and thin skeletal-like women filled the streets, waiting for the time for their lives to end.

And on a place not that far away from the slums, glorious lights of orange shines all over them, as if mocking this place.

However, this is still one city. This is still Italica.

Or rather this is the unfortunate side of Italica, the breeding grounds of peasants and lowlifes, of pests and diseases.

However, lowlifes, crimes, pestilence and diseases are not the only thing in this world that calls this place its breeding ground, something else is being breed here.

Men and women wearing hoods zooms over left and right among the streets of this underworld.

And one of the hooded figures went and approached one of the dilapidated houses in the area. He then knocked the door three times, followed by four knocks.

And then a voice from the other side of the door replied. "Do you sell beans?"

The hooded person replied. "I have no beans here."

Upon hearing the reply, the man then opened the door. The hooded figure then entered the room and removed his hood.

It was Cassia. The same person who Xin rescued from slavery.

"Is everyone already here?" She asked to the doorman.

"No, only Mr. Mario, the leader and a few more people are already here." He said.

 _So Mario is going to be with us in this meeting then…_ Cassia stopped on walking as she thought of the man that rescued her from the clutches of slavery. _I guess so…_

The woman then smiled a bit.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The doorman turned his neck back and turned his gaze on the chestnut haired woman. "Are you going to the meeting room, or not?"

Upon hearing that her savior is with them today on this meeting, Cassia's normal thoughts has been immediately overwhelmed by her emotional thoughts. Her face blushed and she began giggling as well. However, the voice of the doorman, calling her, derailed those thoughts of her.

"I'm coming." She said.

"Good." The doorman replied.

He then changed his focus to the wall beside him, where he then placed on his hands on the wall. After that, then pushed his hands on the wall, causing the brick to be pushed deeper into the wall. Once the brick has been pushed deep enough on the wall, a portion of the wall near him opened, revealing a room inside it.

There were 5 people inside the room.

The format of the room was like a small amphitheater. Its shape is that of a ring, with the position for the leader located on the larger end of the circle. The room may look small at first, but there are enough sits inside the room to let 40 people in. On the end section of the room lies the leader of the resistance organization, Marcus Cornelius, and beside him are his two most valuable men.

On his left side is a merchant name Oephitus, a man who is always wearing a hat. Nobody knows really about his full name. All they know is that he is an underground trader, usually of weapons grade quality iron and bronze. He also sells magical items like magic gems and mana storage crystals.

On his right side is his military advisor and intelligence gatherer, Mario.

The chestnut haired woman then entered the room and sat beside Mario who was listening intently to what the assistant of the merchant was talking about.

On this past one month alone, due to his achievements like breaking in into the inner circle of Princess Pina, gathering information from various nobles in the city and even taking the list of the names of all the soldiers present in the city, Xin became the right hand man of the leader of the resistance group in Italica.

Or so, that's what Cassia knows about him.

However, there is more to it.

He also conducted assassinations of aristocrats, soldiers and other members of society as well as directing the subversive activities like spreading false rumors, propaganda, bribing government officials and acquiring the support of disgruntled aristocrat and fallen nobles (or nobles that were stripped of their ranks in the aristocracy). He is the brain of the Resistance.

Of course, afterall, the Chinese already have a few cells currently living all over the Empire.

But, that's not all. There is one more reason that Xin was the right hand of Marcus Cornelius.

Meanwhile.

And like Mario, Cassia has become the idol of the peasantry. After that fateful day with Mario (or Xin), the unfortunate people of Italica, especially the slaves began looking at her with high regard. She was their proof that there is a way out from this slavery. Her defiance against the great will of the nobility and her desire for freedom and self-determination became a beacon for hope for everyone living under the boot heels of the fortunate ones.

And now, she is the public face of the Resistance.

After Mario and Cassia became integrated into the inner circle of the Resistance, many leaders of the cities underground as well as the opportunistic and fallen nobilities as well as people from the peasantry began join the resistance.

The Resistance has two objectives.

One is to have a greater representation on the Empire and to allow them to have more rights like payed work, anti-slavery, and more opportunities for the masses.

Their objective is to make peace with the force that currently occupies Alnus Hill.

Although the Imperial aristocracy has been keeping the news of their defeats to the public, information still manages to leak out into the public. And what's worse, the rumors have been exaggerated. More or less, the public is aware that this is going to become a bloodbath.

The war that ended with pyrrhic against the head hunting rabbits are still fresh among the public mass. Many have lost their love ones during that was. As a matter of fact, that war alone has managed to orphan 1 out every 10 children in the Empire.

While Cassia is deep into thought about Mario and the resistance, more and more people began to arrive in the meeting room.

After all, this is going to be the largest gathering of the highest members of the Resistance movement, all 70 leaders of the Resistance movement coming from all major areas of the Empire.

Meanwhile, while Cassia was thinking about the groups' expansion, Mario leaned his head closer to the leader of the Resistance.

"Marcus, tonight, I am going to change everything that concerns the resistance." Mario said in a very low voice.

"What are you planning to do? Reveal your identity? Make this city burn?" Marcus asked. "By the way, I am already aware about the fact that you are from beyond Alnus Hill, and that was right from the beginning, that is why I placed you as my right hand."

"I know." Mario smirked a bit. "Afterall, you were the first one who noticed about my true identity. And also the Princess."

"Not that I really want to become leader or something. All I want is revenge." Marcus said as he remembered a few scenes running in his mind. In that scene, he remembered going home from that dreaded war three years ago, only to find to house in ruins and his family buried six feet under the ground.

"So, what's your plan?" Marcus asked.

"Just wait and see." Xin replied as he raised his head and stared at the ceiling above him.

* * *

 **Part 4:**

 **(Nighttime)**

 **Somewhere near the city of Wudang (Italica)**

 **11000 meters above sea level.**

11000 meters above sea level.

Not that far away from Italica, way above the skyline and right above the highest clouds in that night sky lighted only by stars, flies a bird unlike anything this world has ever seen.

But it wasn't just any simple bird. Its skin is not made of organic materials, but rather, it is made of aluminum. And it flies not by flapping its wings but rather it flies with the aid of 4 turboprop engines.

It was a Chinese aircraft – a lone Shaanxi Y-8 medium aircraft.

And inside the plane are 14 people, on which 2 of them are the pilots of the aircraft and 1 crew chief.

While the other 5 passengers of the transport aircraft are people are from the Intelligence Division under the command of Lieutenant Yang Huiling, a blond female and is also the daughter of the current Vice President of the People's Republic of China.

The remaining 6 are from the South Blade Group (China's Navy SEALs) led by First Lieutenant Chang Lei, also known as Agent Lotus, a green short-haired special operations personnel.  
In other words, they are special operations forces deployed by Shanmen (Alnus Hill) headquarters.

"Lieutenant Lotus, we are now in range of the target. Distance 6000. Altitude 10000. Speed 450. Wind 29N." The Pilot said.

Upon hearing the statement report of the pilot, Lieutenant Lotus stoods up and checks her equipments and seeing all of it ready to go, she then faces the other passengers.

"Stand up!" She shouts with accompanying hand signal, the two squads complied.

They thoroughly checked their equipments. One checks his night vision goggle. The other checked the tightness of his parachute while another placed his pistol on its holster.

"Lieutenant, Status Report: Distance 5500. Altitude 10000. Speed 430. Wind 28N." The pilot said as the aircraft is approaching drop point.

Soon, the rear cargo bay door opened, introducing an insanely cold and strong gush of air into the cargo bay area.

"Move to the rear!" Lieutenant Lotus orders. She then walked forward towards the rear hatch. Upon hearing the Lieutenant's instructions, Lieutenant Yang immediately followed her.

And almost an instant later, the two squads did the same thing and stood behind their commanders. Lieutenant Lotus then stands at the side and turns her head at the crew chief who nods his head at her.

"Stand by!" She raised a thumbs up which was quickly answered by the same gesture which signals that they are able to make the jump.

Then…

The red light at the cabin flashes green.

And as soon as the Lieutenant sees the signal from the pilot, she crossed her right arm across her chest and swings it and points the ramp exit. The Lieutenant just said one word.

"Go!"

And with that, the passengers of the plane leapt off the plane, with Lieutenant Lotus being the last to jump, leaving themselves to fall down straight to Earth at a speed of 180 km/h.

10000 meters.

8000 meters.

6000 meters.

They are getting closer and closer to their target, moving in at 300 km/h and decreasing.

A few moments later, they can now see the lights of the great walled city and the lights just get brighter and brighter by the second.

And then they reach 2000 meters.

Upon reaching that altitude, they immediately opened their parachutes, slowing their rate of descent. 180 km/h immediately became 60 km/h in a matter of seconds as they gradually slow down.

And when they reached an altitude of 500 meters, they are now practically flying above the city, bypassing the city's great walls with ease.

And so far, it seems no one has noticed their arrival just yet.

They then began maneuvering silently above the city, steering their parachutes towards the city's dirty slums.

And after 11 minutes of parachuting, they have landed successfully on an empty alleyway inside the slums.  
And they all landed at about 4 to 5 houses away from their target.

Immediately, they removed their parachutes and some of their paradropping gear. They then took their rifles out and spread out to check for any unwanted company.

The Lieutenant then made hand gestures and at that signal her men move with precision towards their designated positions and mission.

One of them went to the highest tower in the vicinity, acting as scout.

Another one went on the other direction, acting as a rear guard.

And the last one positioned himself in a structure a few meters in front of their target building, acting as sniper and a guard.

Her soldiers then moved towards their designated point, leaving her and 2 more specials ops and the intelligence squad on the landing zone.

After reaching their designated areas, the remaining special ops under Agent Lotus then made a silent dash towards their target. Upon reaching the rooftop of that building, one of the special ops knock the door three times which was then followed by four knocks.

Soon the doorman asked. "Do you sell beans?"

The Chinese Navy SEAL replied. "I have no beans here."

Upon hearing the correct reply, the doorman opened the door.

And as soon as he opened the door, before he can even react, a sniper squeezed the trigger, firing a tranquilizer ammo on the doorman.

As just like that, the doorman feel unto his knees as the tranquilizer manage to hit his shoulder near the base of the neck, immediately sending the drug towards his brain. A few seconds later, he feel to the ground as he lost all motor control of his body with a Chinese Navy SEAL catching the doorman before he completely falls as to not alert the others.

Immediately, the Chinese Navy SEALs under Agent Lotus along with the Chinese Intelligence Squad under Lieutenant Yang infiltrated the building. After they have all infiltrated the building, one of the Chinese Navy SEALs immediately closed the door and posted himself as the doorman.

As soon as they have gained access of the building, one of the subordinates of Agent Yang removed a stethoscope from his bag and placed the bell towards the wall and placed the eartips towards his ears. He then made a slight knock on the wall and listened to how his knocks would sound.

The ordinary bricks would usually sound shallow and low pitch.

However, upon inspecting on one of the bricks, it sounded deep. He the removed the stethoscope and pushed the brick deep into the wall.

And just like that, the door was opened, revealing the Chinese special operations forces for the first time to an audience of around 60+ people…

And then.

As the door was opened, one of the persons sitting near the exit saw weird looking humanoid-like beings as they began entering the door.

He then asked "Who…"

However, one of the Navy SEALs slams the butt end of his Type 88 towards the other guy's face causing him to kneel in pain as his nose received the full impact of the weapon.

As soon as the door opened, the Chinese special operations forces operators rushed inside the room aiming their guns towards everyone while making a protective barrier around the two lieutenants. "NOBODY MOVE!" Agent Lotus said as she raised her left arm with a pistol in hand.

"THE EMPIRE HAS FOUND US!" One of the man yelled as he immediately unsheathe his sword.

"Everyone… take arms, the Empire has found us!" Another yelled.

And just like that, everyone, without even thinking twice, charged at the Chinese special ops.

"I SAID NOBODY MOVE!" Agent Lotus squeezed the trigger of her pistol, sending a massive 'bang' sound throughout the room. As a response, everyone stopped moving and just stood their ground with their weapons up.

"Yes that's good." Agent Lotus said while looking down on the crowd of men around her.

"Damn the Empire has sent the mages." One of the man in the crowd said.

"Be careful with them, from what I have heard, this mages are really powerful." Another man in the crowd said.

Meanwhile, as the fiasco unfolds before them, the chestnut haired girl was shocked as she watches the weird looking people aim their weapons on the people inside that meeting room.

"Mario…" Cassia asked the blue haired man beside her with a trembling voice.

"Mario, what are they?" She asked. "What are they doing here?" Cassia, terrified at the current situation asked the blue haired man beside her.

Then, Mario turned his head towards her with a gentle smile on his face. "Don't worry about them." He said. "They're my allies… our allies."

Mario then stood up from his seat. "Lieutenant Chang, Lieutenant Yang, stand down."

"Yes Major Wang." Lieutenant Chang replied as she made a gesture towards her units to secure their weapons, but ready to shoot at moment's notice.

"Yes Major Wang." Lieutenant Yang responded as her units secure their weapons as well.

The two commando leaders then raised their hand in salute of to their leader.

"Lieutenant Chang Lei and the Southern Blade, reporting for duty – Major Wang. What are your orders?" The lieutenant then remove her night vision goggles as well as her head dress, revealing her green short hair and green iris to the rest of the people in the crowd.

"Lieutenant Yang Huiling and the Integrated Intelligence Squad, reporting for duty – Major Wang! Orders?" The young lieutenant also removed her night vision googles as well as her mask and head dress, revealing to everyone her yellow blond hair and brown eyes.

"Stand down and wait for my orders." Major Wang, also known as Mario replied.

"Yes Sir." The two lieutenants replied in unison.

"Wow they are his subordinates?" One man said as he lowered down his sword.

"But they are magicians. You heard that loud boom very well, right?" Another man from the crowd said, cautiously keeping his sword on guard as he looks at the old looking people.

"Mario, did you betray us?" A former military man among the crowd said as he points his weapon towards him.

In response, the Chinese special ops raised their weapons and aimed their sights towards the former military man. However, Xin immediately made a stand down gesture on his men.

"Yes and no." Mario replied.

The former military man then charged towards Xin with his sword. In response, Xin welcomed the former military man with his dagger countering the man's sword. "Well, betrayal isn't the right word here. Rather, it is an invasion."

The Resistance Leader Marcus Cornelius then stood up from his seat, sending everyone's focus towards him. "Mario isn't from this world."

Upon hearing that revelation, everyone then looked at the leader with confusion drawn in their faces.

"Mario isn't from the Southern Colonies or from anywhere in this world." Marcus said. "He is with the people who now occupies Alnus Hill."

Upon hearing that revelation regarding to Mario's identity, everyone fell silent as they look at the blue haired man, as if expecting him to say something.

"Yes, Marcus is right. I am not from this world. I am from a world called Earth, and I am from a country known as the People's Republic of China." He said as he paused for a moment.

"Your countrymen attacked our country with an army of 10,000 and without a declaration of war, which caused the death of a few hundred thousand of my countrymen. However…" Xin said as he looks at the blond woman, as if allowing her to speak.

"I am Lieutenant Yang Huiling, daughter of Vice President Yang Zenmin, one of the leaders of the People's Republic of China. By the will of the people of China and the Communist Party of China, we request the assistance of the people who labels themselves enemies of this country to become our ally." The blond haired girl said as she paused for a moment to breathe.

"If the highest members of the Resistance will accept this offer by the People's Republic of China, we will supply your people with the financing as well as the weapons and other necessities required to resist the Empire. In addition to that, the members of the alliance will be given privileges by the People's Republic of China to get what they need ranging from pardon from crimes and debt, freedom from enslavement, government position and favorable business conditions." Lieutenant Yang said.

"As of now, this building is currently surrounded and can be easily be destroyed if we wished to, even at the costs of our lives. However, if you join us, we will all treat you well." Lieutenant Chang said, adding to Lieutenant Yang's statement.

Xin then stepped down from his seat and went in the middle of the ring, with him at the center. "Well, a hundred years ago, we also deposed our own despots and after a grueling and hard times, after 40 long years our nation was freed from slavery and freed from despots who wishes to enslave the populace and our nation has been like this ever since for the last 67 years." Xin walked towards one of the man, a criminal seeking to avoid justice. He then pressed his face towards his while giving off a menacing aura. "It's just that your despots have pissed off the wrong people."

He then stepped back but still keeping his focus on that guy. "Well, since we're here already, why not join us then. The enemy of my enemy is my ally. I really think we can do something very good. If you join us, my country will turn a blind eye on your past and as long as you cooperate with us, all will be well."

Xin then turned his back from the audience and then turned his focus towards the organization's leader, Marcus Cornelius. "Well, what can say, Marcus and Oephitus? You can finally have your revenge Marcus against the Empire. In fact, if you wish so, you can become the leader of this country."

Xin then turned his focus on Oephitus the Merchant. "And Oephitus, my father is the General of the Army in charge of conquering the entire Empire. In addition to that, he is also one of the highest ranking officers of my country." Xin then pointed his finger to the blond haired woman. "In fact, the blond haired woman standing there, her father is one the leaders of the country and her mother is a leader of one of the largest businesses in our world. Even I myself knows plenty of people who you can trade with."

Xin then walked close to Oephitus and whispered something on his ear. "Our world is full of products that I know this world would love ranging from medicines that can cure serious diseases, ingredients that could make food last longer and plenty more products. Our country alone is one of the richest in the world and you can have a share of that wealth if you wanted too, that is if you agree to cooperate with us."

"Hmmm…." Oephitus smirked.

"Hmmm… Ha. HAHAHAHA!" Oephitus then laughed as hard as he can. He laughed so hard that he gripped his stomach while laughing.

A few moments later, he began to calm down and looked at the man. "You're not only good at warfare, you are also good at negotiations. However…" Oephitus massaged his chin while looking at the man in front of him.

While Marcus Cornelius is the head of the resistance movement and is the source of unity to the group, while Mario is the brain of operations that concerns militaristic, subversive and asymmetric actions, Oephitus, a very ambitious man, is the heart of the resistance movement for his financial prowess allowed the resistance to have the armor and the weapon they need.

However, he isn't the type of person that can be convinced so easily and there is one thing that this man is concerned.

"However, the Empire is strong. And if the Resistance will side with your people, I am sure that we will be dragged into this mess. As a trader and a negotiator, I always want to make sure that my investments are safe and that my profits are assured." He said. "If you can show me how strong your country really is, then I might consider to join you in this great crusade of yours."

"Very well…" Xin then looked at one of his subordinates. "Give me a radio." He asked.

"Yes sir." One of his subordinates from the Integrated Intelligence Squad then gave him his radio.

Upon receiving the radio, Xin immediately dialed in the radio frequency and placed the microphone of the radio near his mouth. "HQ, this is Major Wang. Code: T-T-A-9-2. I request for guided payloads be dropped on targets position L3019185N G09232171E, position L3019192N G09232172E and position L3019180N G09232175. Over." He said using the Chinese language, which was, as expected, no one understands save for the Chinese troops present in the room.

"Code confirmed. Information. Targets for guided payload on position L3019185N G09232171E, position L3019192N G09232172E and position L3019180N G09232175. Please confirm. Over." The radio man from the other side of the line said.

"Targets correct and confirmed. Over." Xin responded.

"Anything else Major? Over." The man asked.

"Initiate Operation Night Lance."

"Affirmative. Initiate Operation Night Lance. Drone has sent the package, payload will arrive in E.T.A. 3 minutes. Over." The man from the other side of the line said.

"Payload will arrive in E.T.A. 3 minutes. Over and out." And with that, the radio communication was complete where Xin then changed his focus towards Oephitus.

"You want some show of strength. Let me show you then, what strategic absolute destruction means." Xin smiled with an innocent face as he said that line. "Or should I say… Firestorm."

"What does a… a… firestorm means?" Oephitus asked.

Xin continues to wear that innocent looking smile. "A firestorm is a storm of fire."

"Are you serious?" Oephitus asked again.

"Yes, I'm serious. You want to see what kind of power our nation possess. I'll show you a fraction of it." He said, still smiling.

"Hey… Mario."

While Oephitus and Xin are in the middle of something, a feminine voice interrupted the two men. "Hey… Mario." She asked again.

It was Cassia.

"Will people die?"

Still in the middle of confusion after having to realize what Xin, or Mario, truly is – the girl who always sits beside the blue haired man asked.

"I know your still confused Cassia. I cannot blame you." Xin turned his focus to the girl who is the face of the group. "People die. They always do and no one can stop it. Perhaps even God can't stop people dying."

He then smiled again, in an innocent manner again, "A few people will die tonight because of this show of force. I don't know how much exactly but I estimate it to be around few hundred. Well, most of them will be nobles though. Well, how about this Cassia – how about you consider this act as divine retribution."

"Nobles? You are targeting nobles?" Marcus, the leader of the Resistance asked.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, tonight will be remembered in history as the time the war will finally heat up. Tonight, we will send a message to all nations of this world that they have angered the wrong enemy. A formal declaration of war, a declaration by fire." Xin said.

"You are not the Mario that I know. Mario will not-" Cassia was then interrupted when Xin turned his focus on her. "Mario will not –"

Slowly, the blue haired man walked towards her. Upon arriving to where she was standing, Xin then reached out his hand and patted her head. "This is who I am Cassia. Sorry for not telling you earlier though. By the way, I need to reintroduce myself again to you."

Xin then stepped back placed one of his hand towards his stomach and the other on his back. "Nice to meet you Cassia. I am Wang Xin, a Major of the People's Liberation Army." Xin then raised his head and showed her another innocent smile. "I hope we can be partners and allies."

And just as Xin said that, three bright yellowish lights lighted the dark city. It was then followed by a loud bang which was seconded by a minor tremor.

A few seconds later, smoke began to rise from those three areas in the city.

The fire and the smoke originated from –

"The Imperial Armory…" A former knight said as he recognized the direction from where the fire started out.

"The Imperial Barracks!" This time a fallen noble said as he also managed to identify the area on fire.

"The Imperial Government Building!" Marcus the leader of the Resistance group said as that building, renowned by its nefarious legacy and as the tallest building in the city next to the Imperial residential castle.

"Those are the smallest bombs we have in our inventory, Mr. Oephitus. We also have bombs that can make night into day and wipe entire cities with one strike." He said, still smiling innocently. However, everyone inside the room is feeling the negative pressure this guy is currently emitting.

"Say Mr. Oephitus, this country and its allies have a combined army of 600,000, am I right?" Xin asked.

"Yes. The Empire and its allies has a combined army of 600,000." He replied.

"What if I tell you that our army is 2.1 million strong, with 600,000 troops on reserves, will this Empire – no – will this world stand a chance against us?" Xin asked, with his voiced raised quite a bit, but nonetheless still smiling with a purely innocent one.

One by one the men and women, fallen nobles, opportunists, defamed soldiers and disgruntled citizens and criminals alike dropped their weapons one by one. This time, it's now clear to them the direness of the situation they are at hand.

It's all too obvious now.

Even if they win against the Empire, which is already on the realm of impossibility, if this titan was to become their enemy, their complete annihilation is all too obvious.

Especially if such a cunning of a person, a personification of slyness and wrath itself, this blue haired man will be their enemy.

They might attain the desires they seek if they side them, which is a possibility.

They might even gain freedom, that is also a possibility,

But only a possibility.

However, this possibility is good enough, in fact, way better than what fate awaits them if they oppose this man.

"Ok, we will heed your demands." Oephitus finally removed his hat, which then revealed his two pointed ears. "From now on, my services will be at your disposal, Master Xin." Oephitus the Elven Merchant bowed his head into total submission.

"The Resistance will now also heed to the commands and demands of Mario and of the entire nation he serves." The leader of the resistance group said as he bows his head. In response, everyone else followed him.

And now, Xin now has some control over the Empire's underground. This gathering, attended by some warlords, criminal, syndicate leaders, activists, fallen nobles and defamed soldiers. However, this is not the complete underground. In fact this is just a fraction of it… however…

 _I will conquer the underworld of this Empire. Only through that will I successfully bring more influence to the world at large. This is not enough. If I can do that…_ Xin thought to himself as he look at these people surrounding him.

And beside him is Cassia, watching him, observing him keenly, right beside him.

 _Mario, how can you make a smile like that…_

 _How can you make such an innocent smile while doing suc terrible things…?_

 _How can you show a face so pure and so good while thinking of harming people?_

 _How can you be so indifferent?_

 _What are you, Mario?_

 _What are you?_

Just like that, the girl collapsed to the ground.

But still, Xin keeps on looking at the girl while still smiling innocently. Then, after that, he looks at one of his subordinates from the Integrated Intelligence Squad. "Lieutenant Yang, let one of your people carry this girl somewhere she can relax. We still need her."

The lieutenant immediately looked at one of her subordinates and immediately one of them took her out of the room.

The blond haired girl then looked at Xin. "You haven't change at all, cousin." She asked Xin while speaking Chinese.

"Is that a compliment?" Xin asked.

"Not necessarily." Yang Huiling replied as she walked towards Oephitus the Elven Merchant, who was frozen as he watched those blue flames engulfed the Imperial Government Building.

* * *

 **Between the Lines:**

 **13:00 GMT -4**

 **17:00 UTC**

 **November 20, 2018**

 **United Nations**

 **New York, USA**

The world is on the crossroads.

Political upheavals, religious strives, racial tensions, social problems and most of all, the economic fallout following the Beijing Crisis of October 1.

While the factory of the world is converting its massive civilian industrial complex to war economy, prices of raw materials as well as the prices of goods increased 2 folds, and in some areas of the world, it reached 5 folds.

In just a month alone, China surpassed the US as the world's top importer while also maintaining its status as the world's top exporter. Sudden Chinese purchases of raw materials pumped the prices of this goods sky high. The price of a barrel of oil alone is about to reach its all-time high. The massive surge of Chinese imports are causing a serious strain on already the world's largest ports.

This created a serious unbalance in the world economy which in turn caused a global recession.

And these global recession, one that rivals the intensity of the 2008 Crisis, is exaggerating the effects of political upheavals, religious strives, racial tensions, social problems worldwide.

The domino effect in practice.

But there is one option the world has on its hands, one that might be able to alleviate some of the tensions they have at hand.

S/RES/2321 (2016)

Or better known as "The Situation in Lansha, the threats to International Peace and Stability cause by humanoids from different dimensions and the prospects for cooperation between the United Nations members".

And today members of the United Nations are about to convene on this subject, the convention that will decide the course of action the UN will take on this matter.

And the power that stands behind this resolution is the People's Republic of China.

And the man that stands on podium as of today is President of China himself, President Xing.

"To my fellow world leaders, as you all have known, China has declared this war in a unilateral manner, a war between us the forces that resides beyond the Gate that sits right in front of China's sit of government." He said as he looks at all the diplomats and world leaders present on that room.

"I am also aware of the negative implications this war has caused on the world at large. Conflict, violence and great upheavals are shaking the very foundations of the world." The Chinese President said. "And so I propose this resolution to all world leaders of the world to be ratified. To the United Nations Security Council and the General Assembly."

The Chinese President then raised a single piece of paper for all of the world to see.

The document contains 10 pages detailing the intentions of the proposal.

However, this certain proposal can be summarized into five points.

The first point is that the People's Republic of China, is obligated to occupy the other world not only for the Chinese banner but with the World at large. In addition to that, the UN shall delegate the control of the occupied territories to all ratifying member states of the United Nations Resolution with the nation who contributes the most will have its desired portion. In other words, each states can have the ability to own lands of the other world in the name of the delegation of governance.

The second point is about China allowing foreign nations and military equipment to enter Chinese territory and use of the Gate in Beijing.

The third point is to encourage member states to take arms and send their "International Peacekeepers" to fight on the other world.

The fourth point is to use the United Nations frameworks to expand cooperation between member states and improving resource sharing and financial matters to resolve the issue at large.

And the fifth point – all ratifying members of this convention are, under the name of the United Nations, shall strengthen the "International Peacekeepers" to maintain peace and stability throughout the world, and the United Nation shall use the power of the "International Peacekeepers". In addition to that, the United Nations will be obligated to maintain peace and stability throughout the world.

Those are the contents of S/RES/2321 (2016).

And as the Chinese President is talking on the podium, the hungry wolves, drooling hyenas and greedy foxes – the diplomats and world leaders present on that convention, are grinning to ear to ear.

The room itself reeks of greed and desires.

This is what everyone wants to happen.

"Everyone wants to escape their problems. Everyone wants to have someone to have a scapegoat to blame for their misfortunes. And everyone also wants to strengthen their powers both home and abroad. I simply looks like a banquet, with everyone drooling at the prey they have on their tables." A man said while grinning from ear to ear, just like everyone else.

It was the diplomat from Germany.

"At least, this will give my country something to keep their minds busy. Plus we have plenty of things to gain from this one ourselves. Well, it seems that the President himself is very interested for this plan to be enforced. I cannot wait to cast my vote on this one." Another man said, while doing the same ear to ear grinning.

It was the Philippines' representative to the UN.

"To be honest, I think were not really interested with territories from those worlds, however, I might be able to use the United Nations to strengthen my power as the leader of my country."

This time it was an African leader.

To date, this convention is possibly the most controversial of all – but as of this time, when world stability is on the brink of collapse, this is what they need.

This convention aims to strengthen the will of the United Nations in the name of peace and stability and the creation of a UN military force.

"Hmmm… This might be very interesting, I cannot wait to see it put into force." A hooded man standing in a special room said while holding a chalice full of wine.

And soon the United Nations began to cast to votes. Out of the 193 members of the UN General Assembly, 8 of them were abstained, another 6 voted no and the rest voted yes. 179 – 6 – 8.

It was then followed by the UN Security Council. Out of the 15 members, only the United States abstained, no vetoes and the rest voted yes. 14 – 0 – 1.

And on that same day, Resolution 2321 (2016) has been put into force.

And as per mandate of this resolution, the whole world is now the enemy of the Empire of Falmart.

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Death of Peace**

* * *

Hello… This is the Ordinary Guy, formally known as the OtakuPrince.

Yeah I feel like changing my username, so I did…

Anyway, I cannot help but wonder about this US Space Force, I really want to have something like that. It really sounds awesome even for a non-American like me. So yes, I'm now starting to arrange this story to accommodate something like that. For now I am still contemplating on how I can improve the sciences of this story like black holes, advance AI, as well as science-magic integration. Yes, I want flying ships powered by magic.

Yeah, this story has too much politics on it. No really, I hope I am not offending anybody here. It's just that its way to bland for me if I write this story without involving politics especially when I'm writing something that is about how will it affect China and the world at large when something like this appears out of nowhere and destroys the current order of the world.

Anyway, I am really having a hard time creating personalities here. It's really nice to have you guys feeding me with people and their personalities that can be incorporated with this story. To tell you guys the truth, I'm really afraid that what I'm writing are 2D characters.

Again I would be more than happy to hear about your ideas. After all, this story on itself is very large and wide, too much ground to cover.

By the way which countries should I add onto this story?

Ok review time:

 **Wacko12:** Well plenty of things happened so far. The Europeans managed to create a stable black hole. The Americans had managed to finally complete an AI that has the capacity to think like a human being. The Minister, the most powerful man in the United States of America and possibly the world has finally made an appearance, he will be the main villain of this story, however, his story is quite complex. Also the Chinese are starting to decode the Falmartian DNA which will be very important for future of this story. Then I created a scenario where Princess Pina would be more inclined to have a Chinese Special Operations Officer infiltrate her ranks. That's Chapter 11.

 **MadClawDragon** : Yeah man I back. I wasn't really gone. Just plenty of work and at the same time also wondering how can I make this story move.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo:** I hope you will like how I portray Gen. Davis. Yes, I also have him a daughter who is the CEO of the world's largest weapons manufacturing corporation. However, I am planning to make his daughter have quite a twisted personality.

 **Havel the Hebel:** Thanks man for reading my story. I hope you liked this chapter as well.

 **VIP:** I hope I can make Pina fall in love to him but its seems the story is heading on a quite grim path. Well, I have some good plans about Pina. I want to ask an opinion. What kind of person do you think Pina would be considering what might happen to the Empire.

 **Kyleliberty:** I think that part is just 2 to 3 chapters away. Anyway, the Empire will not only face China, but the whole world as well. I made the story to allow other countries to fight on to this war as well on the thought that the Empire is a threat to the peace and stability of humans back on Earth and that they are a threat that needs to be "pacified".

Well, now I'm back!

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way. **So, if a beta reader happens to read this, I think I need help from a person very good in English. I have been writing stories for a few years already, but my grammar and in general my construction of the story is still bad.**

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


	13. Relics of the Forgotten Past

**Part 1:**

 **Early Morning**

 **November 21, 2016**

 **Wudang (Italica)**

* * *

The Imperial Armory, the Imperials Barracks and the Imperial Government Building are now nothing more but ashes.

Pikes, swords, armor and shields stored in the armory are turned into burnt and deformed metal.

In the barracks, many military documents as well as military equipment were turned into ashes.

The government of Italica has also been severely crippled due to the destruction of the government building.

However, Italica wasn't the only city attacked by the People's Liberation Army Air Force. In total, the Chinese bombed strategic structures in all 12 cities and forts. The worst hit target among all the targets were the Imperial Capital and the Port City of Proptor.

The Chinese airforce also bombed the largest granary stores in the Empire, located in the Imperial Capital.

The napalm bombing by the PLAAF also destroyed more than half of the Imperial weapons stocks.

Since the Chinese used napalm in this bombing raid, the fires that raged all over the empire were difficult to extinguish, even with the help of magicians. In the end, the fire has created far more damages than intended. In Italica alone, more than a few hundred men, women and child were killed. Most of the casualties were soldiers.

Watching as light smoke rises up from the ground, the Princess was awestrucked at the sheer destruction presented right in front of her. She was simply speechless as she watched her city being attacked easily and without warning by forces she doesn't know.

Behind her is the blue haired man kneeling with his head down. It was Major Wang Xin or as the Princess knows him, Mario the Southern Wanderer.

"Mario what do think?" The Princess asked the man responsible for the bombing of Italica.

"I would say they have done quite a strategic move on us." Mario replied. "They even destroyed most of our weapons stockpile stored here in Italica. They have also destroyed the city's means to govern itself. I would say it's a massive defeat for us."

"Tell me Mario, how powerful is your country?" The Princess asked.

"What are talking about your Highness?" The blue haired man asked with a clear sign on innocence in his voice.

The Princess then turned around to the direction where Mario kneels behind her. "Show me your face!" She orders.

Mario, kneeling in front of the Princess, raised his head, revealing his face to the Princess. "As you wish your highness." He replies.

"Tell me, are you affiliated to the enemy of this state?" Princess Pina asked Mario with a clear and nonchalant voice. However, listening to her voice more intently, her voice leaks out the anger of the Imperial Princess.

"I am nothing more but a loyal subject to the Empire, and most of all, to you, your Highness." Mario replied to the Princess in a very calm and innocent voice.

Yes, very innocent and very calm indeed. And his facial expressions are showing pureness in his intentions as well as complete honesty.

But deep inside, the Princess knows who Mario really is.

However, she has no evidence that Mario has any part of it. His face and body expressions are completely loyal to him, not even showing anything that may spill the beans.

But the truth is, Mario or better known as Major Wang Xin was the mastermind behind the bombing of Italica and 11 other cities and forts all across the Empire.

 **"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** The Princess yelled out in fury and grabbed her sword and swung it on the air, aiming it towards Mario.

However, as the sword swings in the air, Mario simply closed his eyes and made the most peaceful expressions he can ever make on his face.

It was as if accepting his fate and letting the Princess have it her way.

But the truth is…

Mario or better known by his countrymen as Major Wang Xin completely knows what he is doing.

Seeing that face Mario made, the sword stopped. However, the sword made contact with Mario's skin, and had even made small cut on his neck. Soon, blood began to come out of his neck.

The Princess then threw the sword away from her and fell down unto her knees.

 **"Waaaaaahhhhh! Waaaaaaaa! Aaaaaaaaaaah!"**

The Princess cried very hard. The blue haired man then grabbed the Princess and pulled her into his chest. He then placed his hand on her hair and caressed her hair gently.

"Princess Pina." Mario said in the most relaxing tone he can muster. "Everything will be alright."

"Everything will be alright."

Mario tapped gently the Princess' hair with a face completely devoid of emotions.

* * *

 **Part 2:**

 **Early Morning**

 **November 21, 2016**

 **Wudang (Italica)**

* * *

While Mario or Major Wang Xin was with the Princess, the blond haired Chinese Spy was watching the chestnut haired girl sleeping on the room not far away from where the leaders of the Resistance had convened.

It was Cassia, the woman who fainted last night after she learns who her savior really was the whole time. And beside her who was watching her the whole night was Lieutenant Yang Huiling.

The Lieutenant then takes glances on the collapsed woman once every several minutes while reading a book from Falmart. She afterall already understands the Latin like language of Falmart.

"Ummmm"

Cassia began to groan as she is starting to regain consciousness.

Upon noticing the girl's groan, the blond haired Chinese Special Ops then focused her attention on her. "You're finally awake?" She asked.

Upon hearing a feminine voice near her asking if she was awake, the girl then turned her head and opened her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, she then took a few moments to look at her face, trying to figure out the identity of the female sitting right next to her bed.

And then she noticed her uniform. Upon noticing the uniform, she then stood up and moved away from her, only to have her back cornered in a wall.

"Please don't come near me!" Cassia asked.

"Don't be afraid." Lieutenant Yang Huiling said as she made a smile towards Cassia.

That same smile she saw from Xin as bombs exploded behind him.

Seeing that smile, the female's expression changed from her usual naïve expression to that of fear.

Aware of the situation, the lieutenant stretches her hand out to her. "Well, I can't blame you." The Lieutenant said. "My cousin after all usually does crazy things all the time."

"What are you people?" She asked.

Upon hearing the question, Lieutenant Yang steered the focus of her eyes towards the young lady's eyes. "I am Lieutenant Yang Huiling, the cousin of Major Wang Xin, or Mario. We are members of the People's Liberation Army."

After hearing what Lieutenant Yang Huiling had said, the chestnut haired girl then shows the Lieutenant a puzzled look. "His true name is Madyor Wang Shin? And you two are members of a liberation army or some resistance army as well?"

"Its Major Wang Xin, with Major as his rank and his name is Wang Xin." The Lieutenant smiled.

"And No…" The Lieutenant added as she answered the girl's second question. "It's just the name of the entire army… Well we got that name from the origins of our nation, a nation of peasants who roused up against their oppressors. In addition to that, we were called the People's Liberation Army since the army was created in order to protect the people of the state. We also fight for the freedom of all of our compatriots from the chains of enslavement and imperialism."

"An army whose purpose is to fight for its people? A people's army?" The girl was shocked to hear that from the Lieutenant. It was the first time she heard something like that, and as a peasant herself, the sound of such a foreign yet alluring word is quite enticing.

Noticing how the girl reacted from her statement, as once a member of the Propaganda Division of the Ministry of State Security, she then made a remark about something. She asked. "Would you like to know more?"

"Know what?" Cassia asked.

"About a nation that is ruled not by the royalty or even an aristocracy but by its people, a nation ruled by the most worthy among the best people of the land? A nation where the government is built only to serve the interests of its people and takes responsibility for it?"

"The nation where the man you called Mario serves?" A former propagandist asked to Cassia, with her question a bit more pronounced and stressed out.

"Yes." The girl asked. "But may I ask one question? Why are you at war with us?" She asked.

The female lieutenant replied. "It was your country who first took arms and attacked our peaceful nation. The battle killed a hundred thousand of our people but…"

"But?" Cassia asked.

"I can't truly blame the common folk for any actions a government out of touch from its people."

"As an idealist, as well as the daughter of one of the leaders of our country, I want to help on your struggle – to spread the ideals of our country to this nation and help your nation break the chains of imperialism and slavery."

Or something along that line.

"Plus, you want to understand Xin right?" She asked Cassia.

"Who is Mario anyway?" Cassia asked.

Lieutenant Yang then replied without a trace of hesitation on her face. "Xin of the Wang Family and the next head of the family as well, let's say he aspiring to become the Shadow – a man willing to sacrifice his humanity to become the man leading the underworld. As matter of fact to describe him is akin to describing a monster – you can say that he is a demon with a human flesh." She said with a gleeful face. "Well, you will understand it more when the time comes."

"I…"

Before the girl could even say anything, the Lieutenant then moved away from Cassia, turned her back away from her and faced the door.

Written on Cassia's face was her thirst for knowledge. She is curious. She clearly wants to know something.

And just thinking about that idea made the devious Lieutenant Yang Huiling smirk.

The Lieutenant then opened the door. "Just tell me if you want to be my student. I'll teach you the ways of our world."

"I think you are a fast learner. And you want to know about us as well. Very well… I like that."

"But for now, I need you to rest."

She then left the room leaving the woman sitting on her bed, wearing a curious and determined face, alone on her devices.

* * *

 **Part 3:**

 **Early Evening**

 **November 21, 2016**

 **Shanmen Military Base (Alnus Hill)**

* * *

On that very day, Princess Pina left the gates of Italica, or Wudang as the Chinese calls the city. Along with her order of knights and Mario, they began their three day journey towards the Imperial Capital.

The goal of their 3 day journey to the capital is to convene with the Emperor about the upcoming grand operation – the reclamation of Alnus Hill.

However, unbeknownst to them, above the knights, they are being tailed by Chinese air force all along. Above the knights, around 100 meters up in the air is a drone. However it is no simple drone, this one is a solar powered quadrocopter.

However, this is not the only UAV the Chinese has deployed all over the Empire. As the rose order of knights are moving towards the capital, the Chinese army have deployed 50 drones to all areas of the Empire the Chinese deems militarily strategic.

And all of this 50 drones are being monitored in this special radio room in Shanmen Military City – Unit 1012. Unit 1012 is the department directly in-charge with drone guidance and monitoring. This operations headquarters is manned by 200 personnel of the PLAAF.

And like every other unmanned aerial vehicle command and control center, this one has direct access to a powerful radar system able to track the locations of the drones within a precession of 95% at 50 meters.

Occasionally, the radar system manages to detect dragons and other large flying objects flying across the vicinity. Most of them are small dragons though, usually about 10 meters long.

But something is strange this time.

"What is that?" The Sergeant asked as looks at the X-band radar.

A big blip appeared in the radar. According to the dimensions the radar has given, the object is 50 meters long and 25 meters wide. It has a similar dimension with a bomber, more or less. However, tonight, there are no air bombing missions. Because if there is an operation, there should always be memorandum placed near the operator.

The radar operator then asked his colleague who is working with him that night. "What do you think is that?"

His colleague looked at the dimensions of the UFO which was captured by radar at that time. "Isn't that too large for a dragon?" He asked.

After all, they are indeed aware that a dragon is only around 10 meters long. But the one detected by the radar is about 50 meters long.

The operator than grabbed a telephone and dialed one of the numbers pasted on the wall. It was the military's base's Air Defense Brigade. The Air Defense Brigade is a military unit manned with 500 personnel and is equipped with equipment like the HQ-9, HQ-15 (both are SAMs) and the Type 95 and Type 09 SPAAG (both are self-propelled anti air guns). In total they have 16 vehicles under their command.

"This is Unit 1012. I have detected a large UFO on my radar."

"Ok, thank you for notifying us." The leader of the Air Defense Brigade replied as he immediately turned his focus towards the X-Band Radar.

Being in standby all the time and not expecting any military attack by air, the Air Defense Brigade has grown slack, despite having the best air recon equipment in the entire base. When the man on watch that time tuned in to his X-Band radar equipment, all he see was radar clutter.

He then increased the anti-rain and anti-weather clutter, the radar then began to detect a large UFO indeed flying in the air. A few seconds later, the dimensions and speed of the object was then registered on the radar.

The object is about 50 meters long indeed and around 25 meters wide.

It also moving at a speed of 100 km/h.

The man on watch at that time in the Air Defense Brigade then looked at all the other radar systems he has like the L-Band, K-Band and the S-Band radars. He even used microwave and infrared to scan the area for any large bodies in the area.

And indeed, something large is flying 34 kilometers away from the base.

As far as he knows, the largest flying beasts this world has is a dragon which is 10 meters long. However, he has no way to confirm what it is that is flying 30 kilometers away from him.

Upon taking up the details, the officer on watch of the air defense brigade, without hesitation, pressed the button on the control panel which notifies the operators of all anti-air equipment to be on standby. After that, he then dialed a number on the telephone and notified the man in charge of the ground forces of Shanmen military city – Colonel Ying Chi.

"Colonel, we have detected a UFO about 34 kilometers away to the East. It is around 50 x 25 meters in size." The man said.

"Okay, thank you. And keep the HQ-9s on standby." The red haired Colonel said.

"Yes Colonel!" The officer on watch of the Air Defense Brigade replied.

On the time the Colonel Ying Chi was called by the officer on watch of the Air Defense Brigade, he was talking with the Governor-General of the Shanmen Military Base. It was Governor-General Wang Qishen.

They are talking about preparing for accommodations of about 400,000 troops along with 15,000 foreign troops.

Hearing the telephone conversation between the Colonel and the officer on watch in the Air Defense Brigade, Governor-General Wang Qishen then asked the Colonel. "What's the matter?"

"It seems that we have a dragon roaming the countryside outside the 25 km radius of the base." The Colonel replied.

"Where is its precise location?" The Governor-General asked while looking at the topographical map of the Shanmen Military Base and the 25 kilometer radius area that surrounds the military base.

"It is about 34 kilometers away from here." He said. Colonel Ying Chi then looks at the topographical map of the area beyond the 25 kilometer radius on the eastern side of the base, where he then noticed something on the map.

It was a small town.

"Governor-General, may I request the usage of 3 planes, a J-20 and 2 J-15s?" He asked. "I want to test the J-20 on a wartime environment like this and see if dragons can detect stealth planes. The J-15s will provide support for the J-20 Prototype and will take on the dragon in case the J-20 Prototype fails."

"The J-20, you mean the J-20 Prototype?" The Lieutenant General of Shanmen Military Base asked.

The Governor-General stopped for a moment and looked at the Colonel. He then thought about the J-20 when another Colonel who was with them said. "Well, it was deployed here to be tested anyway."

"Request granted. You will be in charge of that operation. But don't kill that dragon." The Governor-General finally replied. "The people from Shahenzhen will surely not be happy if they found out that we have killed such a specimen."

"Yes Governor-General!" The Colonel then made a salute.

The Colonel then left the room and went to the Air Force headquarters of Shanmen Military Base. Upon arriving to the airforce headquarters, he then called the lieutenant colonel who is in charge of the base. "Get me 1 J-20 and 2 J-15s on air ASAP. This is a scramble order. Destination: 34 kilometers East. The mission: Recon but fire at will if necessary. Avoid lethal fire if possible." He said to the lieutenant colonel.

"Yes Sir." The Lieutenant Colonel said.

The Lieutenant Colonel immediately called the pilots of the J-20 Prototype and the two J-15s.

Soon personnel on the hangers where the planes are parked began to move, with one man removing the block of metal that was used as a brake for the J-20. Meanwhile on the other hangers, the personnel removed the covers of the plane, revealing the J-15s.

As soon as the plane where freed from there braking mechanisms, the pilots immediately boarded on their respective planes. They immediately turned on the plane, which also turned on the onboard led lights, revealing the plane's instruments. Not long after, the three planes then moved towards the runway, preparing for take-off and waiting for clearance to fly from the air control tower.

"Leader-1, Wing-1 and Wing-2, the mission is recon but fire at will if necessary. The target is 34 kilometers east of the military base." The Lieutenant Colonel in charge of the air force elements of the military air base said. "Is that clear?" He asked.

"Mission: Recon but fire at will if necessary. Target at 34 kilometers east of the base. Anything else Sir?" Leader-1, the pilot of the J-20 plane said.

"If a dogfight is unavoidable, as much as possible, avoid using lethal rounds. That's all." The Lieutenant Colonel added.

"Ok. Avoid lethal rounds." Leader-1 then pressed a button on his aircraft, which causes the nozzle of the aircraft engines to change in size.

After they received their orders, the Air Control Tower finally spoke via radar. "Leader-1, Wing-1 and Wing-2, you now have clearance to take off."

And so, the air mission has begun.

* * *

 **Part 4:**

* * *

Upon hearing the take-off order from the air control tower, Leader-1 began to pull the throttle of the plane towards him, causing the engine of the J-20 to blow large amounts of heated air on the rear of the aircraft, pushing the J-20 forward at a very high speed.

Not long after, the J-20 was on the air. Soon, Wing-1 took off from the airfield and another 2 minutes later, Wing-2 J-15 was now also airborne.

However, while waiting for Wing-1 and Wing-2, and at the same time, placing itself into position, when the J-20 reached the altitude of 7000 meters, the pilot of the plane then saw something on his window to the eastern side of the base.

Somewhere around 30 kilometers away from him, the ground is bright and yellowish. It was a fire.

"HQ, this is Leader-1, I saw fire on the ground at distance approximately 35 km. over."

After Leader-1 made that report, Wing-1 pilot also saw what Leader-1 reported over the radio. "HQ, this is Wing-1, confirmed, there is fire on the ground at a distance approximately 35 km. over."

"Leader-1, Wing-1, Wing-2 – this is HQ. Provide recon on the area ASAP. Over." The lieutenant colonel replied.

As soon, as the lieutenant colonel finished speaking on the radio, Wing-2 has finally caught up with the formation, finally completing the three planes formation, with Leader-1 on the lead and Wing-1 and Wing-2 behind him.

The three fighter planes then zoomed out from their position and flew towards the source of that bright and yellowish light at 900 kilometers per hour or Mach 0.7.

3 minutes later, the planes had finally reached the area where they then decreased their speed to about 180 kilometers per hour. As soon they have reached their desired speed of 180 km/h, Leader-1 Pilot, the pilot behind the J-20, leaned sideways towards his window and watches the spectacle unfolding behind him.

There was fire everywhere. Houses, trees and even the ground is burning.

Everywhere you look, you can see fire. Even in the ground, rivers of burning fire flowed like water while burning like oil, turning everything unfortunate enough to be standing on its path into ashes.

"Leader-1, what's your status? Over." A voice asked Leader-1 through radio.

Looking left and right, Leader-1 tried to comprehend what he is currently seeing. Upon hearing the man speaking in the radio, Leader-1 then replied. "HQ, this is Leader-1. Its hell over here. Everything is burning. Something doesn't seems right here. Over,"

And then, just after he talked with HQ, his radar picked up a large hot target moving towards him at the speed of 500 kilometers/hour.

Upon noticing the fast moving hot target, Leader-1 yelled through the radio. "BREAK FORMATION."

Acting on his instincts, Leader-1 Pilot pulled the planes throttle hard towards him and in doing so, the nozzle of his aircraft adjusted, causing the nozzle panels to clamp down on the nozzle end thus creating a smaller nozzle hole for the superheated plasma to flow out. At the same time, the turbines spun at very high numbers of revolutions per minute, thus increasing the volume of air being introduced into the engine.

This in turn created plenty of thrust for the aircraft, propelling the J-20 from 180 km/h to Mach 1.2 in a matter of seconds.

But this same action of propelling the J-20 that caused her to accelerate at a very short of time, the J-20 finally encountered the dragon, and at a very close distance away from.

The J-20 flew too close to the dragon that when the J-20 passed the dragon, the exhaust gas blowing out from the engine nozzle burned some of the dragon's scale on its face.

"HQ, I have now sights of the target. It's a dragon, a very large one as well. I repeat it's a dragon. Over." Leader-1 said as he make a simple turn maneuver while speeding towards the dragon at Mach 1.2.

"Leader-1, engage at will, but avoid lethal shots. Over." The man in the radio said to the pilot of the J-20.

"Roger that, HQ!" The pilot of the J-20 then pulled the throttle and stepped hard on the pedals of the aircraft, causing the ailerons on the wings of the J-20 to flap downwards, pushing the air downwards and thus lift, which then caused the J-20 to point its nose up.

The plane then began to gain altitude at a 500 meters per second. Upon reaching 11,000 meters, the plane then began to shows signs of stalling, where then the pilot lighten up his control over the right wing aileron, causing the plane to turn left in a falling manner.

After the plane turned 180 degrees with its nose pointing towards the dragon, the pilot then pressed one of the buttons on his throttle control causing the crosshairs to appear on the pilot's window. However, as he began to aim the crosshairs towards the dragon, the dragon then revealed itself to the pilot as it flies at around 600 km/h towards him.

As soon as the crosshairs aligned on the screen, the pilot immediately pushed the button, firing two PL-08 Air to Air Missiles towards the dragon.

A few moments later, the two AAMs hits the dragon's wing at a very close range.

"Got'cha!" The pilot of the J-20 said as he commands and pilots his plane around the dragon.

As soon as the missile hits the dragon, two more J-15s appeared out from the smoke that envelops the small town, both flying at Mach 0.9.

Seeing how the J-20 scored a hit on the dragon, the J-15s then aimed their PL-08 AAMs towards the wings of the dragon. The pilots then pressed the trigger, causing the missiles to fly at a speed of Mach 3.5 towards the dragon.

A few moments later, 4 PL-08 AAMs scored a hit to the dragon's wing and tail, creating some wounds for the dragon.

The dragon then roared in agony as a total of six 11 kilogram explosives were detonated right on the dragon's scaly skin.

The explosion capacity of the bombs were large enough to bore a wound on the dragon's skin.

Upon assessing the damage, the J-20 pilot then pulled up again trying to gain altitude again. However this time, the dragon fires its fiery breath towards the air.

To avoid the dragon's fiery breath, the pilot continued onto his tight control over the planes ailerons and the vertical stabilizers, causing the plane to create a single vertical turn.

Once the J-20's nose points again towards the large dragon, the pilot then reversed his controls towards the plane's vertical stabilizer and ailerons as he tries to compensate the lifting forces acting on the aircraft. At the same time, he also presses the button on the panel in front him.

On the panel, the word 'supercruise' was written on it.

Supercruise is a function of the aircraft engine which allows the plane to fly above the sound barrier indefinitely and without the aid of afterburners.

As soon as he pressed the button, the gears attached on the plane's twin jet engine readjusted to compensate for the supercruise capacity of the aircraft.

Now the J-20 flies at Mach 1.5, or 1800 kilometers per hour. The pilot of the J-20 then turns his aircraft and face the dragon with his crosshairs all aligned towards it.

"I got you now. Checkmate!" The pilot said while grinning as he looks at the crosshairs on green shining on his helmet and pointing towards the dragon.

He then pressed the trigger, on which another two missiles, each with 22 kg worth of explosives at almost point blank range. 180 kilograms of projectile, armed with 22 kg of explosives at the speed of Mach 4, hits the dragon at point blank range.

The kinetic force of the missile alone was so powerful that the missile was able to pierce through the dragon's skin and broke one of the dragon's wings.

Seeing how the dragon's blood spewed out from its wing, the pilot of the J-20 then began to circle the dragon on a 3 kilometer wide circle at a very low altitude and a Mach 1.5 speed.

"Cease fire!" Leader-1 pilot said as he looks at the dragon firing its fiery breath around and flies away on the westerly direction.

"HQ, this is Leader-1. The dragon is wounded. I repeat, the dragon is wounded. I am now circling the dragon and observing the dragon. Over" He said as he watches the dragon spewing around its fiery breath.

* * *

 **Part 5:**

* * *

Meanwhile, back the air force HQ in Shanmen Military Base, the man in charge of the operation, Colonel Ying Chi watches the scene unfolding before, as shown by a drone which was recently sent towards the area to record the dogfight between a fifth generation J-20 aircraft and the 50 meter long dragon with the J-15s acting as support and on standby.

However, when the UAV has finally reaches the burning town, while one camera was tuned in to the fight, another camera was looking down at the burning town.

And while the camera was looking down at the burning town, the camera then caught some movement. With the UAV built to follow and track down humanoid like movements, in order to get a clearer picture of that moving shadows in the fire, the camera zoomed in towards the movements.

There, the camera of the UAV captured movements of people. Running around, pulling burning people around with some even trying to extinguish the fire and the others watching at the sky, with face filled with confusion, curiosity and fear.

Then one of the drone operators operating the drone via a direct command center on the headquarters tried to shift the camera away from the burning town and into the dogfight between the J-20 and the dragon.

But then…

"Don't move that camera." The red haired colonel said in a very authoritative manner.

Everyone on this military base are aware of Colonel Ying Chi is nothing more but a colonel. However, an unwritten rule exists on this military base. This red hair colonel, despite being a colonel by rank, is treated someone higher than his rank.

Colonel Ying Chi after all is being groomed to become the military base's General and once the main army from Beijing arrives here on this military base, he will command a hundred thousand men.

And that same thing goes with Major Wang Xin, who is also groomed to become a field commander, and who will become the Major General once the war starts.

And so, regardless of rank, whether if it was Major Wang Xin, a special operations personnel and a spy commands them to fire napalm on civilians, they will follow it. And if Colonel Ying Chi say fight that dragon, they will fight that dragon. In other word, everyone, especially under the wing of Governor-General Wang Qishen, who is also the Commander-in-Chief of all military operations in Lansha (Falmart), will comply with their orders to the T.

"Yes Sir!" The drone operator replied. And so, he left that camera alone, and keeps his attention instead on operating the drone in the air.

Some of them are still alive there I see. The red haired colonel said as he watches them moving around with all the fire around them.

But then, he saw something strange on one of the humanoids.

On the lower left corner of the recordings, he saw someone who looks like a female is placing what seems to be her hands on the chest of a younger feminine humanoid.

And those same hands that are top of that humanoid are glowing with a greenish hue.

What is that? The red haired colonel thought as he intently watches on what is happening on the lower left corner of the screen. Is that what I think it is?

However, while the Colonel was busy watching the townsfolk caught by camera, the fight between J-20 and the dragon has finally reached its conclusion.

And soon the battle was over.

As recorded by the drone, the dogfight between the J-20 and the dragon fought for 7 minutes long.

"Cease fire!" Leader-1 pilot said on the radio. On the radar, the two J-15s are tailing behind the plane.

"HQ, this is Leader-1. The dragon is wounded. I repeat, the dragon is wounded. I am now circling the dragon and observing the dragon. Over" He said as he watches the dragon spewing around its fiery breath.

"Leader-1, Wing-1 and Wing-2, you can now return to base." The red haired colonel himself spoke through the radio. "From here on out, the UAVs will take over with the recon over the dragon. However, keep yourselves on standby."

"Yes Sir!" The pilots of the three planes replied in unison. Soon, the three planes returned to their formation and headed back to the base.

However…

"Lieutenant Colonel!" A voice called the lieutenant colonel in-charge with air force activities in Shanmen Military Base. It was Colonel Ying Chi.

"Yes, what is it Colonel?" The Lieutenant Colonel replied.

"Prepare for a Search and Rescue Operation. We will salvage every living and dead people in the area. Prepare 3 Mil-8 SAR Helicopters and 2 fire-fighting HELIs and fifty medics." The Colonel said, "I will personally lead this search and rescue operation. Make it ready in 15 minutes."

"Yes Sir." The Lieutenant Colonel replied, where he then grabbed the telephone and began calling the medics companies and the helicopter pilots.

* * *

 **Part 6:**

 **34 kilometers away from Alnus HQ**

* * *

 **"ROAARRR - WHOOOSHH - BANG"**

 **"ROAARRR - WHOOOSHH - BANG"**

Of all the sounds created on that small town –

\- From the cries of a hundred lost children.

\- The wales of mothers carrying their young ones on their arms.

\- And the rapid stumps of the men and women, the young and the old.

On that brightly lit town, lit by the burning houses, by the burning liquids flowing like water –

And of the burning flesh of livestock and people.

That sound of great wrath filled the world around them, as the great beast spews out burning gases out of its great mouth.

Against this great flying behemoth, the people of the village are all powerless. All they can see was fire everywhere.

Meanwhile, while being surrounded with a world that is a step or two away to becoming a correct representation of hell, a young girl tries to defy the great cataclysm unfolding around her by trying to use her healing magic to cure her friend.

"Get out of here!" The older woman cried as she tries to move her scorched arm.

She want to push the girl away, but, at this point, with half of her body burned by the great fires from the great fire dragon –

All of her actions are futile.

"I will save you, no matter what." The blond haired girl muttered, while desperately trying to save her friend from inevitable death.

 **"ROAARRR - WHOOOSHH - BANG"**

The Great Fire Dragon sang his great roar with pride throughout people who are running like ants around a burning anthill.

But then…

"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"

"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"

"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"

Like a thunder from distant plain, the sky rumbled furiously.

 **"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"**

 **"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"**

 **"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"**

However, unlike a thunderclap, the rumbling of the sky continues to grow larger and louder.

And soon, the sky's rumble dominated the sky.

But it was simply just the dramatic entrance.

 **"Swoooshhhh - Boooom!"**

 **"Swoooshhhh - Boooom!"**

The echo reverberated for all of the denizens of the Earth to hear. It was like a thunderclap but its different. First, it started with simple and gentle waves of sound, which then escalated on very fast pace until a sound of an explosion deafens the ears of man and woman listening to that.

But it wasn't over yet.

 **"Kaboom!"**

 **"Kaboom!"**

The wings of the dragon exploded as a ball of fire expanded out from it.

Mystified, some of the beings on that unfortunate town looked up on that dark and moonless night.

But they hear nothing at all.

Instead, only that thunderclap like sound persisted on that dark night sky – screaming to the world below it that it's there.

 **"Swoooshhhh - Boooom!"**

 **"Kaboom!"**

 **"Kaboom!"**

Hearing more of those mysterious sounds that seems to be fighting the dragon, many observer from that town turned their heads into the sky as they try to find their heroes.

But again, only the sounds that they left behind was all but left for them to know they are there.

However, the blond haired girl, unabatedly continued on healing her friend.

"Don't give up." She said. "We will survive to see the next sunrise. I promise you that." The girl said as she released more of her healing magic.

And it was working.

Slowly and part by part, the body of the younger girl began to regain its color, with the burnt color of her skin retreating towards her limb.

"Don't give up." She said. "Were almost there."

And finally…

 **"KABOOM!"**

 **"KABOOM!"**

A bigger explosion shocked the air around them as white balls of light shined brightly for a few seconds on the dragon's body.

That final explosion has wounded that fire dragon.

With blood dripping from its wings, the dragon flew away from the village.

And soon, the skies above that small town finally grew silent for the first time since their ordeal had started. The rumbling thunderclap in the sky was gone before they even realized it.

Moving away from them and flying towards the westerly sky –

Towards the hill who everyone thought are being infested by the great demons and monstrosities of great power.

Alnus Hill – The New Land of Death.

Soon, the dragon was nowhere in sight.

And so were their mysterious saviors.

Immediately, upon realizing that the dragon and their saviors are now far and away from them, the beings of that small town then began to extinguish the fire caused by the dragon while other began to went back to their burning houses to retrieve what they still use.

But, not long after, everyone looked backed again at the sky again – towards the westerly skies, the skies above the land of the dead – Alnus Hill.

-"thift - thift – thift"-

-"thift - thift – thift"-

And then the sound grew stronger and stronger.

One man then pointed his fingers up again on the westerly skies.

Not far away from them, five odd white lights are shining brightly in the sky.

And everyone who looks at stars at night knows it was no star.

Stars don't move that fast in the sky.

 **"DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB DUB"**

The light in the sky grew closer and closer to them –

-until it was finally on top of them.

It was something they have never seen before. It has a long body but with a wing. It has light beaming down on them but it doesn't resemble an eye at all.

Around them, strong winds blew with a considerable intensity on the sky as if it is trying to move away and escape from that metallic looking flying beast. The winds were so strong that even the fire created by that dragon's breath leaned away from those beasts.

The beings of that small town was terrified at the spectacle that was unfolding before them. Some even took their bow and arrow – preparing themselves to fight this unknown beast of steel who poses before them like an invader.

Watching the great beast lands in wheel like feet to the ground, the wary beings continued on pointing their arrows towards the massive beasts, as it steps its wheeled feet gracefully onto the ground.

And soon, the winds began to slow down around the great beasts, as if shedding away its fearful windy armor.

It was as if it was saying to them that it poses them no harm.

However, only three of those metallic beast landed on the ground, for there are still two large metallic flying beast flying on the skies on top of their heads. .

And instead of landing down onto the ground like the other three, these two great beast flew on top of the fire and then began releasing something out of its belly.

It was water.

Cold and fresh water.

And soon the fire from those burning homes and trees were extinguished as small water droplets fell down from the sky, like rain, cooling the air around them and removing the heat out from the fire, thus effectively killing the fire made by that dragon.

Once the fire was extinguished, the blades that were turning on top of the beast's head finally stopped, Once those blades on the beast's head ceased to move, the end side of the beast opened up, revealing what seems to be living fleshy beings.

They soon then realized what kind of living beings had just came out from the rear end of these great beast.

To their surprise, it was humans wearing a peculiar set of clothing.

Yes, the beings that were moving out from the beast's rear end where humans. Male and female humans, dressed on purely white clothes and carrying what seems to be small box shaped bags on their backs.

What's more surprising to them, these humans immediately went to somewhere they least expected them to be.

They went to the aid of the wounded and the injured on the ground.

They then began attending and aiding creatures that were not even humans to begin with, as shown by the pointed ears on their heads.

Humans treating injured high elves.

That is the seen unfolding before them, which of course was a shock to the beings on that small town.

First a dragon attacked them – at it wasn't just any dragon. It was a great fire dragon. Then out from the westerly skies their saviors roared in the skies above them, driving away that mighty dragon away from this elven village. And then mighty metallic beasts flew towards them who then extinguished the fire and unloaded its human passengers onto this little village – who, right now, are treating their wounded comrades.

This night was indeed quite a weird one.

Soon a red haired man, again wearing a different set clothing stepped out from the rear end of this metallic beast.

Upon stepping his feet on the Earth, the red haired man looked around him, as if he is looking for something.

He then walked away from the great beast, heading towards an elf who is pointing an arrow towards him. He then asked the wary and cautious elf a question. "Elves, am I correct?" the red haired man asked in Falmartian language, with a weird accent on it.

"Yes, human." The elf replied. "So what is the meaning of this?"

The red haired man replied. "Do I need a reason to help a fellow living being?" The red haired man then turned his head left and right while at the same time ignoring the elves who are trying to ask questions on the humans that are treating the wounded elves.

Those great beast were no great beast. On its tail side, a string of numbers was written on it with a star on it. The whole skin of the rotorcraft itself was painted on the same manner and color of the leaves and grasses of the land.

It was a rotorcraft that belonged to the People's Liberation Army Air Force – a Mil-8 helicopter.

And that same red haired man, then left the vicinity of his Mil-8 Helicopters, the same object the elves called the flying beast.

He kept turning his head left and right, with a determined look on his face. He walked farther and farther away from the rotorcraft where then -

Not far away from the Mil-8s, he found what he was looking for.

It was a female elf treating a younger one – possibly a sister or even a friend. The same one who he was watching from the UAV not that long time ago. Upon finding the being that was the reason for flying all the way here, the red haired man then walked towards her and watches her trying to heal her friend.

Noticing that someone was watching her trying to heal, without even a slight semblance of hesitation and fear, the female elf turns her attention on him and said "Can you please save my friend", she asked with a weak voice.

The red haired man then replied. "Yes we will." He then looked at one of the medics who he had brought with him. With his one look, the medic immediately understood what the Colonel means as he was standing with a badly burnt elf.

The medic began assisting on the female elf as he removed the pieces of clothing the burnt woman has on her legs and arms.

Upon seeing that help has already arrived, the elven woman then collapsed to the ground face first into the ground. Upon witnessing the fainting of that blond elf, the red haired colonel immediately went to her aid and brought her up in his arms in a bridal fashion.

With the blond elf now on his arms, the Colonel then looked again at the medic who was attending the unconscious female elf. The medic then made a nod on his superior, as if telling him that he will take care of it.

And without saying a word, the Colonel of the People's Liberation Army Lanshan Expeditionary Force – Colonel Ying Chi, brought with him the female elf towards the makeshift base the medics had built in the area.

* * *

 **Part 7:**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **November 22, 2018**

 **Dumas Fort**

 **122 kilometers East Northeast of Italica**

* * *

"They also destroyed this place?"

The Princess stood on top of the mountain with mouth agape and her body stunned as she watches the mighty structure in front of her reduced to this state.

The Princess of the Empire stands before the fort on top of the mountain – the legendary Fort Dumas.

The fort that was constructed hundreds of years ago and had survived both the Arctic War and the Imperial Civil War, is now nothing but a collection of ashes and burnt cement.

The fort that was said to be impenetrable – legends says this fort is yet to be penetrated by enemy forces.

No dragons has ever raised this tower down to the ground. No elven army has ever raised their flag inside it. Not even the dwarves who are the best weaponsmiths of this world.

And obviously, not the long gone races of Falmart.

But, almost two days ago, that legend has abruptly met its end by a fleet of Xian H-6 Bombers.

"What happened here?" The drilled haired female knight, Bozes went inside of what was once the gate of this mighty fortress.

"Just how powerful are these invaders from Alnus are?" The Princess asked, as her hands tremble in fear.

Behind the Princess, was Mario, or Major Wang Xin, the architect of the destruction of the major strategic points of the Empire, simply just stares at the remains of the building as his 'target' was showing weakness before him. This fort was completely destroyed. That's what happens when you build a fort with only considering the two dimensional side of war while neglecting the third dimension which is up.

"You're Highness!" The blue haired man spoke. "There is nothing we can do here anymore." He said.

"I propose that make haste now." Mario said in a determined manner. "If our enemies can do this much damage on our mightiest fortress…" He paused for a moment.

"Then what?" The Princess then turned her focus towards the blue haired man behind her.

"Your Highness, time is not on our side. And so I say, we need to make haste and go to the capital as soon as possible." The man then looked straight to the Princess' eyes. "With all due respect, Your Highness, if you have the time to appreciate on the might of our enemies, then you should spend those times on preparing for the enemy!" He said.

Something then snapped on Princess Pina's mind. A realization.

Hopelessness and determination –

\- And of pride and the will to survive.

Yes, indeed, what am I doing here, wasting time thinking about the destructive power of our enemies? What am I doing here?

The trembling on the Princess's hands then disappeared. Upon hearing the words of her most suspected traitor, her hands then formed a fist, as a symbol of her defiance to the obvious reality.

A new light appeared before her, as she thought about reorganizing the Imperial army and bring the full might of the Empire down to the invaders of Alnus Hill.

"Yeah…" The Princess said tenaciously as she looks the person she suspects the most as a spy.

"Yeah… We need to make haste. We need to reorganize the Imperial Army!" The Princess said as a somehow wicked smile began to appear on her face.

"Mario, you are right, we cannot waste our time here. We need to report to his majesty immediately." The Princess said while staring daggers on the blue haired man.

Mario on the other hand simply looked at her with a determined demeanor.

"That's right Your Highness. That's the spirit." Mario said.

The Princess then looked at all the other members of the Rose-Order of Knights after she received that 'pep-talk' with Mario. "We will not rest tonight. Instead we will travel all the way to the capital – nonstop."

"If anyone wants to disagree with me, raise your hands!" The Princess said in a rather aggressive tone.

And none even dared to raise their hands.

"Good – now we will travel to the Capital." She then jumped to her horse and tightened her grip on the martingale. "Let's move!"

"Yes, your highness."

And soon, all of them left the burnt fortress as they gallop their way towards the capital.

* * *

 **Part 8:**

 **Early Afternoon**

 **November 22, 2018**

 **Shanmen Military Base (Alnus Hill)**

* * *

"Uhhhhmmm."

"Uhhmmmm."

She opened her eyes. Upon opening her eyes, a bright light stung her eye, causing her to close her eyelids.

Where am I?

She thought for a moment while trying to think about what happened to her.

And then she remembered what happened.

A great fire dragon attack her village, killed many of her people and burnt down their homes. She also remembered treating her friend who directly caught the dragon's fiery breath, on which she then began treating her without delay.

And then she remembered the sound of great roars in the sky as well as the cries of agony of burning people around her.

And the last thing she remembered was –

The Red Haired Man wearing a greenish uniform and a black shiny coat stretching from his arms down to the ground.

She opened her eyes again and this time, her eyes had adjusted itself to the brightness of the room. There she found herself in a room colored in white, from her bed, her blankets, and to the walls, the ceiling and the floor of the room.

Half asleep, she got out of bed. However, she noticed something stung her left arm. She then looked at her left arm, where she then finds a bunch of transparent tubes inserted to her left arm near her elbows.

She then felt a cold a numbing sensation on her left arm, as a colorless liquid enters her veins.

"I'm not going to pull those tubes if I were you!"

Hearing that deep masculine voice, the girl then turns her sight away from the dextrose hose and towards the source of that sound.

"So you were awake now!" The man gently stood up from his chair. "So what's your name?"

It was him! That red hair, that serious yet gentle expression. Yes, it was him. The lady standing beside her bed released some of the tensions inside her and sat on the bed.

"Tuka!" The female elf muttered in a very low voice.

"Tuka?" The red haired man asked.

"Tuka Luna Marceau." She said, blushing profusely while looking away from the man he was talking with. "That's my name."

"That's a nice name!" He replied while smiling rigidly. "My name is Chi, Ying Chi."

"Chi?" She asked, pointing at him as she tries to look at the red haired man.

"If you're going to ask about your townsfolk, I have saved as many of your kinsmen as we can." He said with a hint of regret present on his voice.

Which the elven girl managed to pick up easily.

So not all of us have been saved then…

"However, your friend is safe now."

Upon hearing that from Ying Chi, a small smile appeared on her cheeks. She then looked at him on the eye. "So –"

"So, why did we save you and your people?" Before Luka can say anything, Chi interrupted her by completing the sentence Luka was about to ask.

"Do I need a reason to not save you and your people?"

Colonel Ying Chi replied to the elf, calm and composed.

"How come you know what I was going to ask you?" Luka asked, confused.

"Every elf I have met today all asked me the same question. The same question."

The Colonel then left the chair and made a step towards the girl. "So may I ask you two questions?"

"You can." Tuka stuttered.

Noticing how Tuka reacted, the Colonel then made a step back away from the girl. "First question: Do you elves hates us humans?" He asked.

Hearing the question from the red haired man, the girl looked surprised at him.

The look at Ying Chi was that of the same look one gives when they pity someone for not knowing something.

"Luka, to tell you the truth, we are not from this world. We are from a different world." The red haired Colonel abruptly turned his gaze away from the blond elf. Luka then stood up from the bed she is sitting on, pulling the intravenous needles out of her skin.

After pulling out the intravenous needles out of her arm, blood immediately gush out of her wound.

"Told you not to pull that one off." Ying Chi changed the tone of his voice to dead serious from that of a caring person. The man then pulled a handkerchief from his pocket as well as some pieces of cotton lying on the table near him.

He then placed the cotton on top of the now blooding wound which was once the entry point for the intravenous needle. To stop the bleeding, he then placed some pressure on the wound, where he then used the handkerchief on top of the cotton in order to continue applying pressure onto the wound.

"Indeed, you're a human. But a different one." The blond elf moved her focus up and down and left to right. "You spoke the language quite differently, your facial features doesn't even resembles the humans I have seen before and most of all –"

"- No humans have ever done something like that before to our race." Tuka smiled merrily with her eyes catching the red haired man stealing glances on her once in a while. "I have been alive for quite a long time, but I have seen not even one human to ever do anything good to us. If we do see humans, they are either trying to catch us as slaves or something close to that."

Meanwhile the red haired man listened closely to the blond elf, not even muttering a word to disturb her.

"Anyway, from the way you dress and to the manner on how you see us elves, I can definitely tell you are not here." Tuka said in a courteous manner. "As far as I know, the humans would happily see us elves die from that great dragon – no…"

The female elf paused for a moment as she breathes in air and then continued on her statement. "No – I think the humans would treat that dragon attack on us elves as something like killing pests."

"Do you hate them?"

"Not really. I just don't understand why they hate us." Tuka naively replied to Ying Chi.

"I see. Now, for the second question." The red haired man then picked up a smartphone from his pocket and showed it to Tuka. "What is this?"

Looking at the phone, Luka stares something very familiar. She is watching someone she knows very well. That girl she saw at the phone's screen was crying, kneeling down the ground and placing her hands on top of the wounded little girl. On top of all that, her hands were glowing a bright greenish hue.

"What is this thing?" Bewildered on the object, she stretches her hand towards the small flat wood like object, on which the man in front of her pulled the phone away from her.

"Answer me first?" The Colonel asked. "What is this greenish hue you are releasing from your hands?"

"It's magic. It's healing magic." She replied. "I'm trying to heal her."

The girl looks on the man changed. This time it was that of the look of a child wanting to have something from his or her parent. "Why is that thing showing me this? What kind of sorcery is this?" She asks vehemently.

"Well, this thing is what I call a smartphone." The Colonel points one of his fingers from his unused hand to the smartphone he is holding on the other. "Last night, while our 'great birds' fought against the dragon, one of our 'birds' saw you and your townsfolk yelling for help, and so we came."

Hearing that from the red haired Colonel Ying Chi, Tuka stopped moving too childishly on him. She then turned her sights at him, however this time in an apologetic manner.

"Don't be sorry." The Colonel said. "I know everyone in this world would be shocked and surprised if I show them something like this. Anyway, don't worry, I will give you one of this things later but in a few conditions."

Chi then placed back his phone on his pocket.

"In a few conditions?" The girl asked, with some trace of worry on her face, raising her arms towards her chest area, as if covering them.

The Colonel, as sharp eyed as him, immediately noticed how the girl reacted on that statement of his. Nevertheless, the Colonel continued on his pep talk with her. He then raised his index finger. "First, I want you to learn more about our culture and language. However, I'm not talking about you forgetting your culture or anything related to your race, all I want is for you to be aware of our culture and language."

Upon saying that, the girl's faced quickly reddens as he was about to go to condition number two.

After that, he then raised the middle finger. "Second, from now on, you will become my direct subordinate. I want you to become a healer for my units. In exchange, we will extend our umbrella of protection to you and your people. In other words, I will protect you and every single elf from that town."

The Colonel looked at the elven female closely this time. Now, her face is now as red as a tomato.

But nevertheless, the Colonel continued onto his third and last point, as he raised his ring finger.

"Third and finally, I want you to follow my instructions all the time. And…"

Before the Colonel finished his statement, the blond elf, who this time has a face as red as a tomato and her eyes twirling disrupted him.

"And then I am yours?" She asked in a low voice with clear hints of embarrassment and naivety on it.

"If you wish so, yes. You will become a member of my close compatriots. I also want you to help us learn about how to use healing magic, or any technique that facilitates healing. In exchange, I will teach you and your people about our own 'magic'. Do you-"

"Eeeehhhhh!"With a falling tone of undecipherable message, before the Colonel could finish his last statement, the female elf collapsed back on the bed behind her.

"Are you okay?" The Colonel immediately rushed to aid the elf. He immediately inspected the elf as to her current condition, only to find the elf lying in the bed while having the embarrassed look at her face, with hints of happiness on it.

"Sigh!" Seeing the girl like that on the bed, the Colonel then raised her legs and moved her body gently in the hospital bed until she was lying nicely on the bed. The Colonel then raised the blanket on top of the girl, leaving only head exposed.

"Sigh!" Again the Colonel made a sigh as she looks at the face of the elf named Tuka. "You don't look bad at all. Too bad though I am more interested on commanding armies of men and machines that on romantic things."

After that, the Colonel returned back to his seat which is placed a few meters away from her, where he then continued on looking at the map of the areas close to Alnus Hill, with his eyes was focused on a certain spot on the map.

Village #4 – Also known as Coda Village.

"Colonel, all preparation are complete." A voice came out from a speaker strapped inside his left ear.

The Colonel then stood up and turned towards the door. He then grabbed the microphone strapped on the collar of his uniform and said:

"Initiate Operation T01."

* * *

 **Part 9:**

 **Late Dawn**

 **November 23, 2018**

 **Village #4 (Coda Village)**

 **38 km East of Shanmen Military Base (Alnus Hill)**

* * *

It late dawn but it was very dark. The sky is clear but the moon is nowhere on sight as it has already set down the western skies, leaving nothing but dimmer stars twinkling up in the dark heavens.

Under that dark heaven was a small town. There are a total of 31 small structures on it, possibly the 31 houses that makes up this small village. It was indeed a small farming village that lies somewhere in between the Sacred Hill on the south and the buzzling medieval city in the north.

Neighboring that small town is a large and an even darker forest.

Looking at it from afar, the forest seems to only harbor the entities of the forest.

But there was something more to that. Out of nowhere, silently, a humanly voice gently lifted the shroud of silence that was brought to the forest by the night sky.

"Colonel, what should we do next?"

With a night vision goggles strapped on his face and with a radio in hand, a young man in his late 20s, lying down on the forest floor, talked on the radio.

Behind him is a group of 30 men dressed on a similar fashion, lying down in the forest floor and well hidden by the thick shrubs and tall trees present in the area.

Along with them are 2 Type 99A tanks, 3 CSK-131 Armored Cars and 6 Type 09 AARVs as well as a convoy of 10 FAW MV3s.

Not that far away from the ground force formation, an aerial formation of 1 Mi-6 and 4 CAIC-Z10s hovers almost above the tree line.

Inside the Mi-6, was Colonel Ying Chi and along with him are his command and control staff.

"Make some loud noises. Wake them up!"

The Colonel looked at the map he has been staring since earlier, yesterday afternoon.

30 kilometers away from Colonel Ying Chi and his company of helicopters, a squadron of 1 H-6 Bomber armed with cruise missiles along with a J-20 and a J-15 roared up into those dark skies, leaving in their wake a terrifying rumbling sound.

Back in the helicopter, the red haired man then made a check mark on his little book.

It says:

'05:10:05: Group D will leave the airbase and shall head towards the target."

And the next part written on that small book of his was:

'05:11:20: Leader 1 and Wing 1 will proceed first at supersonic speed and shall conduct a circling maneuver around the target."

And so three planes of different types, 1 H-6 Bomber, 1 J-15 and 1 J-20 roused up to the skies.

As soon as they attained altitude, engines began to rumble harder as the pilots of the J-15 and the J-20 turned on their afterburners.

And with that, the two planes, J-20 as Leader 1 and the J-15 as Wing 1 zoomed out towards the northeasterly direction.

Trailing behind them at a speed of 1000 km/h is the H-6 Bomber. For a plane flying this fast, a mere 38 kilometers is nothing more but a 2 minute long flight.

And, exactly 2 minutes and 20 seconds later, the H-6 Bomber is directly over the target area.

The H-6's bomberman then opened the plastic seal covering the button.

The button says 'bomb bay door'. He then pressed the button, lighting up the LED bulb installed inside the button illuminating the words 'open'.

A few meters behind the bomberman and behind the bomber's cockpit, the bomb bay doors opened revealing its arsenal of GB6 Guided Bombs.

"Dropping Payloads!" The Bomber yelled inside the cockpit as he pressed the second button which was labelled 'Drop Payloads'.

Electrical circuits began to flow through the wires until it reached a circuit board located near the clamps that were holding those bombs. And with that, the clamps let go of the bombs leaving the bombs to freefall in mid-air, following a laser beam beaming straight from the plane all the way to what looks a volcano.

And…

"05:12:00: Bomb the mountain and draw the target out from its hiding place." The Colonel then made a check on his notebook as he watches the distant bright yellow lights lighted up the late dawn sky.

Meanwhile, back on the site, the H6 Bomber made a 180 degree turn as it zooms back to base. The 2 fighter planes on the other hand flew down from a higher altitude of 10,000 meters down to 2000 meters, rumbling and screaming down in the world below.

The fighter planes' loud engines was only matched by a massive roar that shocked the earth.

Fire then flew out of the mountain. Scaly wings began to show up, revealing the red fiery dragon.

Unbeknownst for the dragon, all sights are already on her. The pilots of J-20 and J-15 fired two missiles each, scoring good hits on the dragon.

The two jet fighters then flew close to the dragon, close enough for the dragon to see the two planes clearly. The two planes then steered itself away from the dragon, both planes revealing their underbellies to the dragon.

Angered and a bit injured, the dragon roared one more time and flew towards the two planes, heading on the northward direction.

Towards Village #4 or as the locals call it –

Coda Village.

* * *

 **Part 10:**

 **05:30**

 **Coda Village**

* * *

A woman woke up.

Her eyes simply opened, and suddenly. She then roused up from her bed, confused. She seems to hear something.

It sounds like a distant thunderclap. Aside from that, she doesn't know what it is.

She does know one thing.

Her heart beats fast and pounding, her head confused.

She doesn't know why, but an instinct of fight or flight fills her head, with the idea of flight reigning supreme over the idea of fight.

What's happening? She thought as a massive urge inside her is telling her to leave. NOW.

Adrenaline rushes inside her veins, as if she had drank medicine that enables her to move fast.

She walked towards to what looks like her window, straining into the utter darkness, breathing normally.

Placing her hands on the window's handles, she realized her hands are shaking.

However, despite having her hands shaking, inside her mind, something is telling her to open the window.

About the window, the window itself has two covers that can be opened by flipping the covers out of the way. It was also large enough to for a person as big as her to jump out of it.

She must have thought that opening the window would give her an escape route to run away from the threat.

And so, she pushed the covers out, opening the window only to reveal what it was that gives her the feeling of anxiety.

Up in the sky…

Fires blazing.

Beastly roars thundering.

And the air shaking.

A great red beast brightly appears in the sky as it came closer and closer.

Like a fiery red meteor descending from the heavens.

Soon, that thing up in the sky was close enough to light the small village like the bright sun.

The beast's flames shed light all over the human village, revealing the terrified folks men and women, including the blue haired girl.

Seeing that flying terror up in the sky, she do what the most logical thing she think she has to do.

She closed the windows, ran out of her room and knocked the door next to hers.

The door then opened, revealing a well-clothed person inside the room. The man wears a bluish robe and on his hand is a staff.

It was her mentor, Grand Master Mimoza La Mer.

"Prepare yourself Lelei. A red dragon is about to attack this village." The man said to his younger female apprentice – Lelei La Lalena.

In response, she just made a nod, ran back to her room and grab her items.

She immediately removed her night gown, and wore her usual robe immediately. After that, she then grabbed her staff and went back to her Master, who is now waiting for her outside their house's door.

But, when she opened the door, she saw something aside from her Master.

Something she had never seen before.

It has wheels, but they look completely different.

And it doesn't look like a carriage at all, as matter of fact, this one is moving without any horses powering it.

In addition to that, this thing isn't made of wood at all.

Its skin is made of metal.

The two wizards watched as several of this metallic creatures moved in front of their house, towards the raging dragon.

Surging in the woodlands at unbelievable speeds, the metallic carriages flattened everything on its path. As it runs wild in the town, the pipe or the tube fitted reared up to the sky –

And there…

 **"BOOOOOM!"**

A deafening sound filled the air as the tip of that metallic carriage lighted up with a bright yellowish color, which then disappeared as soon as it appeared.

The blue haired wizard, entranced by this great metallic beast was knocked out from her trance like state. She then turned her gaze left and right as if inspecting the world around her.

The disturbance in the woodlands had led the villagers to come and see what is happening. Some of them brought torches to bring light on the dark woodlands. Others brought with them axes, scythes, sickles, hammers, forks and bow and arrow.

"What was that noise all about, old sage?"

A man yelled. It was the leader of the village.

However, as the light from their torches flooded the area with an orange light, they then saw what the source of all that commotion was.

Just a few meters in front of the old sage's door was a formation of around 20 gigantic objects. At first glance, this monstrosities looks like a carriage, but as they look closely at it, it doesn't resembles anything they know at all.

Some of them have real wheels – or the wheels they are all familiar of. Others though have something that resembles wheels, except that it looks like a jagged belt wrapped around a series of circles than wheels.

In addition to that, these things doesn't look like something made of wood at all. Instead, they are made of metal, or something that resembles metal.

And then…

 **"BOOOOOOM!" "BOOOOOM!" "BOOOOOM!"**

A series of loud noises again disturbed what was the occasionally silent woodlands. Birds and beasts of the forest scrambled away from those sounds as each explosion rocks the Earth around it.

Standing behind this great metallic monsters, they saw what these monsters are actually facing.

 **ROAARRR - WHOOOSHH - BANG**

The terrifying roar confirmed their fears.

"The Red Dragon." The Old Sage Grand Master Mimoza La Mer stroked his beard as he watches the metallic trespassers fell silent after bright orange lights lit up around the dragon's body.

"This metallic beasts are fighting this dragon!" The old sage said, finally having a grasp of what is happening in front of him.

However, just as he understand a bit the situation around him, something unexpected came out of nowhere.

 **"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"**

 **"Swoooshhhh - Boooom!"**

 **"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"**

 **"Swoooshhhh - Boooom!"**

 **"RRRUUUUMMMBLE!"**

Two lights are circling the dragon. And it just flew above them, heading straight to the dragon, leaving behind the echoing sound of a distant thunder above them.

 **"Kaboom!"**

 **"Kaboom!"**

And even when the metallic beasts were silent, light sounds of explosion can be heard up to where the old sage is standing.

Even more surprising than that, the dragon's wings aren't even beating strongly in the air anymore. The old sage then looked at the flying beast more intently than before.

"The Dragon is losing."

Hearing those words from his master, the blue haired girl turned her head towards him with confusion in her face.

The Red Dragon is a legendary beast from ancient times – a relic from the Great War from the time long ago. The beast that could flatten entire armies is falling down to the hands of this metallic beasts.

Meanwhile, while everyone is busy observing the dragon and its fight against this two unknown lights, hurried footsteps began to make noise again on this dark woodlands.

Illuminated by the torches carried by the townsfolk, creatures with skin the same as the color of its surroundings began to jump out of the metallic carriages standing behind the metallic beasts that spits fire from its very long tube like nose.

On a closer inspection, this creatures looks like humans.

However, that does not dismiss the atmosphere of fear that surrounds them. The townsfolk, armed with nothing more but farming tools stood there quietly, frozen by fear.

The two wizards on the other hand, observed the ensuing battle around them.

The strange people wearing clothes that has the texture and color the same with the surrounding ground assembled themselves by pair around the metallic beasts. With them are objects that gleams with a metallic light as the light from their torches was reflected by the object's shiny exterior.

They don't resemble any weapons they know.

The strange people laid themselves on the forest floor in pairs. One of them carried a small object where the man then sticks his face on it. The other, carrying a longer metallic stick, places his faces close to a circular object.

Then…

" **ZHUNBEI**!"

A voice reverberated throughout the woodland. It was a voice of a female, shouting an unknown word from a language the local observers who haven't heard it yet.

It was then followed a set of clanking sounds as the men whom they have never 7seen before are preparing to do something they have no idea what.

" **MIAOZHUN**!"

Hearing that unknown word, many of the townsfolk has finally turned around. Some of them even ran away from there and back into their houses that are located close to the nearby woodlands.

And then…

" **KAIHOU**!"

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

A series of sounds similar to the once fired by the metallic beast but only lighter and less intense echoed around them.

Meanwhile…

* * *

 **Between the Lines:**

 **05:45**

 **6km south of Coda Village**

* * *

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM**!

Simultaneous rounds of explosion rocked the skies around the dragon. One shell hit the dragon's left thigh, another made contact on its right wing and one more made contact on its left wing.

All rounds used to hit the dragon are armor piercing rounds. As a result, rounds managed to punch a hole on its wings and obliterated parts of its thigh.

'What kind of sorcery is this? What are this creatures?'

Confused, the beast roared intensely, as if it was trying to sing its miseries away. Desperate, the massive red beast tried to use the last ounce of its strength on its one last fireball.

 **Dub Dub Dub Dub Dub Dub**

Two more metallic birds flew right straight to the red beast. However, unlike the three other metallic dragons that attacked it before, this two dragons are slower and smaller.

' _Curse you!'_

The red dragon fired its one last fireball towards the two metallic dragons.

In response, the two metallic dragon turned on its side and made a barrel maneuver.

And just like that, the two steel dragons evaded the red dragon's fireball. Immediately after that, the two steel dragons hovered right in front of the dragon.

 **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Another rounds of combined artillery and tank fire destroyed the dragon's last ray of hope.

Its limbs are all but severely injured. Its wings were littered with holes. Bits of dragon flesh flew away into the dawn skies as metal piercing rounds flew across its now exposed skin and muscle.

The battle is over.

 _"My Queen, forgive me for I have failed."_

The red dragon, seeing the two steel dragons facing up against him with all their might, closed its eyes and accepted its fate.

On its last gesture of defiance, the dragon stretches its wounded wings, revealing its heavily wounded body for the steel dragon to fire at.

For the last time, the dragon made its greatest roar ever.

But then…

Shoooo! Shooot!

A gentle small noise reached the red dragon's ears. Right in front of it, the two steel dragons just hovered at a distance of 200 meters.

As if they are watching it.

 _"What is this?"_

Something feels kind of odd on the dragon's chest. In front of the red dragon, the two steel dragons remained hovering in the sky, but in its chest, a slight yet noticeable stinging sensation was felt by the dragon.

Moment later though, the stinging sensation was gone. And on its place is that numbing sensation.

For the dragon, it's a very familiar sensation, something it is all too aware of.

It was the aftermath of a snake's bite.

With brutal efficiency, the numbing sensation spread from its chest towards its heart and then to its limbs. A few minutes later, the numbing sensation reached the dragon's wings, causing the dragon to loss control over it.

With its control over its wings gone, the dragon soon began to lose altitude. With every last ounce of its strength already used and its willpower drained, the dragon resigned itself towards its inevitable fate.

 _"Looks like I cannot see my offsprings afterall."_

Before the dragon made contact on the ground, as if trying to save itself, the dragon's wings, disconnected from the brain due to some paralyzing poison, fluttered in a wing beat, reducing the dragon's speed of descent.

And then, the dragon made contact on to the ground.

Thanks to that wing beat, the dragon hit the ground in a less dramatic way. The impact only gave the dragon a few broken bones here and there.

Injured, weakened and powerless, the dragon laid down in the ground.

 _"What have I done wrong?"_

The mighty red dragon then opened its eyes. With its naked eyes, the mighty red dragon saw the sun rising slowly revealed itself to the dragon.

Rays of light from the sun made contact with the dragon. It was warm and gentle.

It was a soothing peaceful feeling for the injured dragon.

However, it was shortlived.

 **BROOOM! BROOOOM! BROOOMMM!**

 **DUB! DUB! DUB! DUB! DUB! DUB! DUB!**

 **SWOOOSH – ZOOOOMMM!**

Sounds of different kinds filled the world surrounding the dragon. Soon metallic beasts different shapes appeared right out of the wooden area.

"They must be here to finish me!"

The mighty red dragon smiled as it watched mighty metallic beast it has never before seen in its very long life.

"How pathetic, I cannot even stand up anymore."

However…

Right about 50 meters away from the dragon, the metallic beasts stopped. The same goes with the steel dragons, they were just hovering right above the dragon.

Soon, a man walked towards the dragon.

Behind him are an army of men carrying weird looking bags and sticks that looks like spears.

A few moments later, the humans who are hunting the mighty dragon encircled it and placed it around the dragon.

Come to think about it, it resembles more like a net – except that it is made of chains.

However, one man stood in front of its face.

The dragon, seeing the human stood up in front of it, looks at him with a confused and bewildered eyes.

It was a red haired man.

"I know you can talk dragon."

The man spoke using the language of the humans. However, something seems off about his accent.

It was simply weird.

And the man, he was standing right next the dragon's face. If the dragon is to stretched its tongue towards the man, it can certainly lick the man and can even knock him down to the ground with it.

If it wants to.

 **"How strange. A human wants to talk to a dragon. Since when did a human asked a dragon to talk? A hundred years ago, maybe 200."**

The dragon replied, with a powerful yet feminine voice.

"Oh, finally. A sentient dragon that can actually talk." The red haired man said as he looked at the dragon eye to eye.

 **"Do you realize I can still kill and eat you right here and now?"**

The dragon replied, this time with a defiant tone.

And the man replied. "Yeah sure. You can try if you want." The man then approached the dragon more, even closer –

Right to the point were the man's skin and the dragon's scale made contact. "Try it and my men will pulverize you until there is nothing left of physical existence."

"But that would be a waste. I am certain there is something we can talk about." The man moved out and this time he placed some distance between him and dragon.

"I believe you hate humans…" The man said only to stop midway as a realization hits the man.

"Or should I say you are at war with the humans, or…"

The man moved closer again to dragon, enough that the two of them are on each others grasp.

"Or you must be waging a war long over."

"A war long over and lost!"

 **"HOW DARE YOU MOCK MY CAUSE!"**

The dragon immediately reacted on such a way the red haired man was almost devoured by the dragon.

Seeing that their commander was almost devoured by the dragon, the soldiers raised their arms – all ready to slay the dragon any time.

However the red haired man raised his hand signaling his men to hold back.

"It looks like I was right." The man said triumphantly. "It looks like there is a chance for us to get along."

The man then touched the dragon's snout and massaged it carefully and gently. "We are at war with the humans of this world. As you can see, we are humans from the world beyond Alnus."

 **"You're not one of them?"**

"Humans beyond that cursed hill?" The dragon then sniffed the man's hand and from there the dragon can smell a familiar smell.

It was a scent the dragon knows very well.

The scent of comrades. The aura of friends long gone.

 **"Hmmm!"**

The great red dragon smirked.

 **"I see. The Queen has been waiting for your kind for 250 long years."**

The dragon, smiled from ear to ear. Glimmer of hope shined on the dragon's eyes. Large bellows of smoke came out of the dragon's mouth.

 **"I see!"**

The dragon's scales made a fiery red glow.

 **"There is still a chance for us to win this war afterall."**

Steel chains began to melt as the dragon's skin's temperature climbed and in a split second has reached thousands of degrees Celsius. Even the ground it stands on became molten lava.

The dragon's blood splattered all over the place turned into burning oil as it creeps its way back to the dragon. Cell by cell, the dragon's body began to heal itself.

A few moments later the dragon's body fully healed.

In a triumphant gesture, the dragon leapt from the ground and yelled its battle cry as it stretched its now fully healed wings.

"It seems the tranquilizer didn't work on you dragon."

The dragon smirked. **"No poison in this world can kill a dragon general!"**

Towering above men and machines, standing up right with its wing stretched and its arms open wide, the great red dragon then yell with all its might for the world to hear.

 **"Yellow men of the Qing, Welcome back to hell!"**

* * *

 **\- - - End of Chapter - - -**

 **Chapter 13: Relics of the Forgotten Past**

* * *

Sorry for the ultra very long delay. My work literally got on the way, plus I was working on a very remote area with only an Inmarsat Phone as my only means to communicate to the outside world.

Hello… This is the Ordinary Guy, good day people of Earth.

Anyway, hope you guys like it what I did here. I always thought about the dragons and the Arctic War and the elves.

Yeah, I will try to reduce the Earth politics part on this story. I keep it as low as possible.

Again I would be more than happy to hear about your ideas. After all, this story on itself is very large and wide, too much ground to cover.

Ok, that's all the ranting I will do for now.

Ok review time:

 **Wacko12** : For now, I can only use Lelei and Tuka. For Rory, I have a much more darker role for her. For Tuka, I need her to make use of the elven race as a major faction on this world war. And for Lelei, well, I think the Chinese has some other plans for her.

 **Assistant Elite General Matteo** : Yes, and that is a fact. You can say one of them is working for the interest of the state and its people, while the other is working for the interest of the deep state and the organization.

 **Guest** : Democracy or Communism? Well as long as it works, I don't care really. Afterall, I can also combine both Democracy and Communism. But I think I will go with a Authoritarian – Dictatorial State – maybe a military junta government style on Falmart.

 **King Quinn of Tucky** : Yeah I will.

 **KyleLiberty** : Yeah… But this is just the beginning. But to be honest, I am planning an even more bigger bombing campaign, something on the scale of the Tokyo air bombing and the Dresden bombing raid.

 **Junior VB** : Ah you mean Zero – One, well Im planning to make Zero-One as a artificial intelligence unit capable of thinking on par with the brightest person humanity has. Someone like Skynet, only smaller, more controlled and more human.

 **Guest** : Elves and Humans have a similar genetic make-up of their DNA. That's what Im planning. Which means they must be related. Which means they might have one ancestor. And I also planning on doing the same thing for dragons.

 **Haven the Habel** : Xin/Mario will still be doing some wandering around the continent, but not on the scale and nature as the vanilla story. I hope I write a story that will go along with your expectations.

 **Guest** : Thanks man. I highly appreciate it.

Well, now I'm back!

Warning: This story may touch sensitive topics of the current world and the content may be considered offensive to some readers. I remind you, this is just a fictitious story and all of the views presented here are of the author's views and imagination, and are not real life events themselves, although it will be based on it. This is just a piece of entertainment and not a form of propaganda or any other suggestive mediums that can create misinterpretations especially to real world events nor it is meant to influence my reader. Reader's discretion is a must. Criticism, suggestions and ideas are welcome – and for the grammar, English is my second language and so it's not my main language – expect wrong grammars along the way. So, if a beta reader happens to read this, I think I need help from a person very good in English. I have been writing stories for a few years already, but my grammar and in general my construction of the story is still bad.

One more thing, all events, experimental weaponry, techniques and strategies and names involved in this Fanfiction story are all fictional, probably. Nothing in this storyline happened in real life probably. I do not own Gate, obviously!

Don't forget to review – this will be of good help for the author (which is me). China bashings, very personal comments and criticism – I will welcome them all.

Peace!


End file.
